


It's In Your Stars You Know

by Meddalarksen, victoriousscarf



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Multi, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 92,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meddalarksen/pseuds/Meddalarksen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far far away... whoever allowed Macavity to become a Jedi should have really rethought their life choices.





	1. The Menace Rising

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting this whole sale from what was three separate fics on ff.net back in the day. I tried to add the tags but this was written so long ago I don't even remember all that's in here.

Macavity dropped from the droid control ship, looking around the jungle before moving into the trees, leaping up atop one. This was not how he planned this mission to go. Having been sent out by the Chancellor himself to settle a trade dispute with his partner, the Jedi was not pleased at having been ignored by the Trade Federation, being gassed, and then having droids sent after him.

His partner and he had stowed away on the droid transports, for what only looked like an invasion force.

Not how his day was supposed to go.

Still seething slightly, he went from tree to tree for a while, before the droid troop carriers started knocking them down. Falling abruptly, he found himself in front of one of them, and started running, many other animals fleeing around him. He looked up just in time to collide with a strange creature with long ears that was screaming. Unable to move away in time, he dropped to the ground, taking the alien with him.

Once the transport went on overhead, Macavity tried to stand, the alien still clinging to him. "Oyi, mooie-mooie! I luv yous!" it declared and Macavity blinked at him.

"Are you brainless?" he demanded. "You almost got us killed!

"I spake," the alien replied.

"The ability to speak does not make you intelligent," Macavity snapped. "Not get out of here!"

"No...no! Mesa stay...Mesa yous humble servaunt."

Macavity blinked. "That _won't _be necessary."

"Oh boot tis! Tis demunded byda guds. Tis a live debett, tis. Mesa culled Jaja Binkss."

He got another slow blink from Macavity for that. "Nice to meet you. I don't have time for this..."

It was about this time that Macavity's partner appeared. Coricopat dodged another blast from one of two STRAPS that were pursuing him, muttering under his breath. He hadn't been able to catch himself long enough to turn and deflect any of the shots. His grey gaze flickered to what lay ahead and he spotted Macavity. Finally. It had taken long enough to find him.

Macavity snapped his blade out, deflecting the two blasts coming his way, getting one of the STRAPS one the first try, and the second after another few seconds. He snapped the blade off and turned to his partner as Jar Jar crouched behind him. "Yousa sav-ed my again!" the Gungan declared.

Coricopat caught his breath, glancing at the Gungan. "What's this?"

"A local," Macavity replied, not terribly impressed. “We should go, before more droids show up."

"Mure? Mure did you spake??!?"

Coricopat's brow arched at the creature and he nodded. "Yes, best be on our way."

The Jedi turned to go, but the Gungan spoke again. "Ex-squeeze me, but da moto grande safe place would be Otoh Gunga. Tis where I grew up...Tis safe city."

Macavity froze and turned. "A city!" Can you take us there?"

"Ahhh, will...on second taut...no, not willy," the alien said, and shook his head quickly.

"No?" Macavity asked, drawing the word out in shock.

"Iss embarrissing, boot... My afrai my've bean banished. My forgoten der Bosses would do terrible tings to my. Terrible tings if my goen back dare."

It didn't much look like Macavity cared about that, and a crashing sound came from behind him. "You hear that?" he asked, and Jar Jar shook his head. " That's the sound of a thousand terrible things heading this way..."

Coricopat continued where Macavity left off, his tone cajoling, almost soothing, "Of they find us, they will crush us, grind us into little pieces, then blast us into oblivion..."

The alien blinked in terror. "Oh! Yousa point is well seen. Dis way! Hurry!" He turned abruptly, his long ears heading for Macavity's head, and the Jedi ducked, staring after him for a long moment before looking over at his partner and following the other.

Coricopat shot Macavity a look that pretty well summed up his thoughts of their guide, none of which were especially complimentary, as he followed the others to the edge of a murky lake.

Jar Jar turned back to them with a grin. "Wesa goen underwater, okeyday? My warning yous. Gungans no liken outlaunders. Don't expict a wern welcome."

"Don't worry. This has not been our day for warm welcomes,” Coricopat replied, his mind flickering to the gassing on board the Federation ship.

Jar Jar nodded, leaping into the lake. Pulling out a small breathing mask, Macavity winced at his partner and waded into the murky waters, swimming after the Gungan. Finally, over a rocky outcropping the city came into view, the bright lights almost blinding after the darkness of the waters coming before, the graceful domes keeping the city safe at the bottom of the lake.

Coricopat, having followed Macavity's example, stepped through the membrane entrance of one of the bubbles after the other two. An entire city residing at the bottom of a lake, sustainably, it was remarkable.

Another Gungan rode up, with something that looked like an electric spear. He exchanged a few harsh words with Jar Jar, informing to group they were going before the bosses and that they were in a great deal of trouble, before leading the trio into what amounted to a council chamber.

Coricopat's grey eyes flickered around, taking in the details of the room before his attention was drawn to the apparent leader of the Gungans.

"Yousa cannot bees hair. Dis army of mackineeks up dare tis new weesong!"

"That droid army is about to attack the Naboo. We must warn them," Macavity replied calmly, looking up at the Gungan leader.

The Gungan seemed unphased by that. "Wesa no like da Naboo! Un dey no like uss-ens. Da Naboo tink day so smarty den us-ens. Day tink day brains so big.

"After those droids take control of the surface, they will come here and take control of you." Coricopat spoke, stepping up to stand beside Macavity.

"No, mesa no tink so. Dey not know of uss-en."

"You and the Naboo form a symbiont circle. What happens to one of you will affect the other. You must understand this."

"Wesa no care-n about da Naboo."

Macavity sighed. "Then speed us on our way," he said, waving a hand.

Coricopat didn't comment on his opinion of the use of mind-tricks, he'd remind his partner about the problems of relying on them later.

"Wesa gonna speed yousaway."

Well, at least they worked.

"We need a transport," Macavity added, waving his hand lowly again.

"Wesa give yousa una bongo. Da speedest way tooda Naboo tis goen through da planet core. Now go." The Gungan leader dismissed them.

"Thank you for your help, we go in peace," Macavity said, inclining his head. As he was passing the poor alien who had been banished and returned to help him, he sighed softly as the creature gave him a pathetic look. "Any hep hair would be hot," Jar Jar murmured and Macavity's brows twitched together, the pathetic picture too much considering the alien had helped them.

Coricopat glanced at the alien, and then back at his partner, murmuring, "Macavity, we're short on time." _And we know nothing of their culture._

"I know, I know," he muttered, sighed, and turned on his heel. "What is to become of Jar Jar?" he asked.

Boass Nass raised a brow. "Binkss brokeen the nocombackie law. Hisen to be pune-ished."

"I hope not too severely," Macavity said.

"Pounded unto death," the Gungan leader replied and Macavity blinked at the low moan behind him.

He sighed again. "We need a navigator to get us through the planet's core. I have saved Jar Jar Binks' life. He owes me what you call a... life debt," he said, pulling what he hopped was the right term from his memory.

"Binks," Boss Nass hisssed. "Yousa havena liveplay with thisen hisen?"

Jar Jar nodded. Macavity waved his hand again. "Your gods demand his life belongs to me now."

Boss Nass' eyes narrowed and he waved a webbed hand. "Begone wit him!"

Coricopat's brows arched in surprise at hte fact that that had worked. He bowed to the Gungan ruler, before turning to leave again, pausing only long enough to confirm that his partner was right behind him.

This time, Macavity was, the Gungan following behind him, muttering something about how dangerous it would be.

Shortly therefore, Macavity popped out of the Gungan ship, grinning at his two companions. “That wasn’t so bad!” he declared, getting looks from both of them. “Now let’s go find us the queen.”

-0-

Macavity switched the light saber off once the droids were taken care of. He glanced toward his partner as he replaced the 'saber in its holster, ignoring the smoking remains and turning to the queen and her entourage. "Your Highness, we are the Ambassadors, for the Supreme Chancellor."

"You're negotiations seem to have failed," one of the politicians replied and Macavity shot him a dark look.

Coricopat shut off his lightsaber, returning it to its holster, frowning very slightly at the politician. He bit back his initial response settling instead for "They never took place. Your Highness, we must make contact with the republic."

The queen looked from one to the other, her gaze turning to the Captain with her as he stepped forward. "They've disabled our communications."

Macavity nodded, hardly surprised by that. Just great. "Well, do you at least have any transport?"

The older man nodded. "Aye, in the main hanger. This way." He motioned for them to follow him, leading the way down an alley.

Macavity shot a glance at Coricopat and the alien they'd picked up a while ago that he still wasn't sure what to do with before following in the footsteps of the captain, pausing behind him, and peering around the door into the hanger.

The Captain glanced around the door, pulling back and glancing at the rest of the group. "There are too many of them."

Macavity shrugged. "Won't be a problem." He spared a glance for Coricopat before turning back to the woman he could only assume was the queen. "Under these circumstances, I suggest you come with us to the capital."

"Thank you, Ambassador," she replied, regally though a little unsure. "But my place is here with my people."

Macavity looked unimpressed. "They will kill you if you stay."

One of the politicians looked outraged at the thought. "They wouldn't dare."

The captain spoke quietly, explaining, "They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her."

Macavity sighed, not wanting to put up with the argument and looking to Coricopat, as if to invite the other to share his pain before turning back to the group from Naboo. "There is much more going on here than on the surface. There's no logic in the Trade Federation's move here. If you stay, my feelings tell me they will destroy you." He felt a twinge at that idea, in the Force he thought, and tried to ignore it.

There was a brief pause before the politician spoke again. "Please, Your Highness, reconsider. Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us... Senator Deuteronomy will need your help."

The Captain frowned, shaking his head. "Getting past their blockade is impossible, Your Highness. Any attempt to escape will be dangerous."

The politician spoke quickly, before his queen could respond. "Your Highness, I will stay here and do what I can... They will have to retain the Council of Governors in order to maintain control. But you must leave."

The queen swallowed hard and turned to look back at her handmaidens. "Any choice presents great danger... to us all."

One of the maidens spoke quietly, but firmly, "We are brave, Your Highness."

Cori glanced at Macavity, there wasn't time for this, "If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now."

He returned Coricopat's look and nodded, motioning toward the hanger. The queen looked between the pair and nodded. "Then I will plead our case to the senate. Be careful, Governor," she said to the politician before turning back to the Jedi.

Macavity nodded at her, offering her a smile before turning to the hanger, leading the group going confidently across the floor, hoping to out bluff the droids if possible.

The captain spoke, "We need to free the pilots." He indicated the men he meant.

Coricopat glanced at Macavity again, nodding. "I'll see to that." He slipped away from the group and headed toward the pilots.

The rest of the group continued up until a droid stopped them. "Where are you taking these people?" he demanded of Macavity, as if he assumed he was in charge and taking them to one of the camps he'd heard about.

"I'm Ambassador to the Supreme Chancellor and I'm taking these people to Coruscant," he replied, calmly.

The droid looked like it would have been blinking in confusion if you could have. "Coruscant...? Does not compute. You..." More confusion before it became firm again. "You're under arrest!"

Sighing, Macavity snapped his lightsaber out, cutting through the droid and shoving a group to the side as he started blocking the blaster bolts. He could feel most of the Naboo rushing about the ship behind him, making sure the fire wasn't able to reach the ramp.

Coricopat meanwhile was busy with the droids around the pilots. There were far fewer of them than would have been a worry. As the last droid fell he turned to find the pilots still seated where they had been being held. He growled softly before snapping an order for them to go, sending them toward the ship as he dashed past them, joining Macavity in covering the bottom of the ramp. The last droid in the immediate area was neutralized and Cori darted up the ramp, trusting Mac to be behind him shortly.

Which he very much was, getting up the ramp moments after his partner, feeling it already drawing up beneath his feet as he walked. He headed straight for the cockpit, leaning over the shoulder of what appeared to be the main pilot as they took off.

"They're still jamming our communications," the pilot said, as they got out of the atmosphere.

"And we still have to get through that blockade," Macavity muttered behind him.

Coricopat joined them in the cockpit a few minutes later, having seen to the lifeform that they had managed to pick up along the way--he still wasn't entirely sure why. He came to stand beside Mac as they exited the planet's atmosphere and approached the blockade.

Macavity glanced over at him before looking back at the blockade. "Will we be able to get through?" he asked as shots starting coming toward them and the ship started rocking with the power of them hitting the shields.

"So long as the shields hold," the pilot replied and Macavity glanced to one side to see a sudden array of flashing red lights. "Damn it! The shields are losing power rapidly!" Macavity sucked in a breath and let it out. The pilot hit a few more buttons, sending the astromech droids out to try and fix the panel. Macavity looked over at Coricopat again as several of the droids were blasted off.

Coricopat met the other's gaze for a moment before glancing back to the screen as another droid was blasted away. He paled very slightly as the pilot spoke again. "The shields are gone!" Cor glanced at his partner, alarm showing in his grey eyes briefly as he looked from the pilot to the captain. One droid left and if it didn't get the shields up they were as good as dead.

"Well on the other hand," Macavity said under his breath, returning Cor's look. "This isn't quite as short as the negotiations..." he said just as the pilot perked back up.

"He did it! That little droid did it! Shields back up!"

Coricopat had opened his mouth to respond acerbically to that comment but breathed a sigh of relief instead. They weren't quite out of the woods yet, but the shields should get them past the blockade. They made it past the blockade only to receive yet another block to their plan. The pilot spoke again, Cori resisted the thought that he really wished the man would stop doing so, "There's not enough power to get us to Coruscant...the hyperdrive is leaking."

"Of course it is," Macavity sighed and turned to the side, studying the star chart, discarding most of the planets quickly.

Coricopat settled at a console, skimming over the charts as well. "What about Tatooine, Macavity? It's small, out of the way and poor. The Trade Federation has no presence there."

The captain spoke before the other Jedi could. "How can you be sure?"

"Well it's controlled by a gambling ring," Macavity said, glancing at Coricopat's console. "Should work."

"A gambling ring? You honestly think it's a good idea to take Her Royal Highness there? Are you out of your minds?" The Captain shook his head at the thought.

"Probably," Mac replied. "But it gives us the advantage. We land on a planet controlled or even influenced by the Federation and we have no chance. The Hutts aren't looking for her though, and therein lies the advantage."

The captain looked decidedly unconvinced by that. "We'll take it before the queen and present it to her."

Macavity shrugged. "Sure," he said, already turning to stroll into the throne room aboard the ship. Seriously, they barely had enough bunks but they had a throne room?

Coricopat fell into step beside the taller man, the captain following close on their heels. Cori glanced at Mac, knowing this could either work and they'd be able to do this safely enough, or she'd say no and they'd have a hell of a time getting the parts without getting her captured or

Macavity entered the throne room first, the droid of the hour already there and being congratulated by the queen. He glanced from the droid, who chirped at him, to the queen. "Your Highness," he started without much preamble, "We are heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It is a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation. There we will be able to make needed repairs, then travel on to Coruscant.

The Captain shook his head, "Your Highness, Tatooine is very dangerous. It's controlled by a gambling ring called the Hutts. I do not agree with the Jedi on this decision."

"You must trust my judgment, Your Highness," Macavity replied, trying not to glare at the captain.

The queen looked at him, and back to the captain, and finally toward one of her handmaidens. "If it is what we need to do," she responded.

"It is," Macavity insisted, following her eyes to the handmaiden. She'd looked at her earlier too when a decision had to be made.

The captain looked more than slightly displeased with the idea, but nodded, bowing. "As you wish, Your Highness."

"I do," she replied, a bit more firmer and Macavity couldn't help but grin a little at getting his own way.

The Captain nodded again before slipping out to see that the pilot got the co-ordinates.

Macavity leaned back, turning to Coricopat and exiting the throne room.

Coricopat followed him, "Something on your mind, Macavity?"

"It looks like we have a war on our hands not being enough?" he asked and shook his head. "Something seems off about the queen and I can't place it."

"How so?" Coricopat kept his voice lowered, if there was something off he'd rather not let the ship know about it.

Mac shrugged, heading for the sleeping chambers, to get some small amount of shut eye until they reached the planet. "I don't know. She seems so confident and yet almost unable to act without permission. But eh, could be nothing. Could be seeing things after a long day."

"You rarely have that issue. We'll keep an eye on it, hm?"

"Yeah, sounds good," he remarked. "I'm trying to get some sleep then. While we have the chance."

"Sounds like a good idea. I think I may do that myself shortly. Sleep well."

Macavity nodded and slipped into one of the bed chambers, discarding his cloak and curling up on the bed.

Cori claimed another of the chambers, setting his cloak aside and curling up to try and get some sleep.

Only a couple hours later Macavity was up and returning to the cockpit, the sight of Tatooine filling the view port. "There's a couple outposts, it looks like," the pilot said.

"Try that one," Macavity said, pointing to one of three. "Land on the outskirts."

Coricopat arrived in time to hear that, nodding his agreement as he came to stand beside Macavity again.

Macavity glanced at his partner. "You coming with me to deal with the Hutts?"

Coricopat nodded. "I'd prefer that to dealing with any potential aftermath that might arise from allowing you to go on your own."

Macavity grinned and rolled his eyes. "Oh ye of so little faith..."

"No. Oh me of great experience."

Macavity laughed at that, and the pair got a slightly odd look from the pilot, before Macavity stalked out of the room to find something to work as a disguise. Coricopat shook his head before slipping out to try and locate a disguise as well.

A short while later, once the ship had settled on the outskirts, Macavity was back, having snagged the only surviving astromech droid to come with them. Coricopat arched an eyebrow at the droid, nodding slightly. "Well, shall we then?"

Mac spread a paw as the ramp descended. "After you."

Cor inclined his head slightly before heading down the ramp, pausing at the bottom to wait for Mac. Macavity followed, and paused at a call from behind him.

The Captain came down the ramp with one of the Queen's handmaidens--dressed in the clothing of a peasant--at his side. "Her Highness commands you to take her handmaiden with you."

Macavity blinked, looking the girl over. "No more commands from her Highness today Captain," he replied.

"The Queen wishes it. She is curious about this planet." Came his reply.

The young woman looked up at Macavity. "I've been trained in defense. I can take care of myself."

The captain looked from one Jedi to the other, not quite pleading with them. "Don't make me go back and tell her you refuse."

Macavity sighed. "Don't threaten me Captain. Fine, we'll take her along. But," he said, giving her a stern look. "This isn't going to be entirely pleasant and you're going to have to be very careful, and damn well do as I tell you to, alright?"

She brushed a lock of light hair away from her forehead, nodding. "Alright."

Coricopat arched an eyebrow at that, but kept his mouth shut.

Macavity glanced between them and motioned the group on, traveling into the spaceport. Stopping by several shops, all of them replied that for the Nubian generator they were looking for, the only place possible to go was the Hutts themselves.

Coricopat sighed as they left yet _another_ shop. "Wonderful. Thoughts, Macavity?"

"We're actually going to have to go to the damn Hutts." The droid, R2 D2 so far as Macavity could remember chirped and whistled at him.

"They're going to ask for more than we can afford." Cor remarked

"Damn it, I know that," Macavity cursed. "Do you think we can sell the queen's wardrobe?"

“I don't think the queen would much care for that idea,” the handmaiden who was with them replied dryly.

“You think she might prefer a decrease in ridiculously ornamented clothing or a way off the planet?" Mac replied, almost as dryly.

"You could always ask her, but I doubt that the wardrobe would equal what you would need to pay for the generator. Not in this area of the galaxy."

Macavity growled. "Alright, alright, fine you have a point. But that still leaves us where we started."

"This entire planet's society is based on gambling and games of chance isn't it?" She asked, looking between the two of them.

Macavity glanced from her back to Coricopat, an eyebrow raised. "It's worth a try... if we can get the Hutts to agree to any of our wagers."

Coricopat shrugged. "It's all we have at the moment."

He nodded, slipping back into the store and getting the information on where the local leader of the gang could be found. "Alright, well, I guess we're just walking right up to them..." he paused, looking at the handmaiden. "You might want to head back to the ship..." he remarked. "Miss...?" he asked, already having forgotten her name.

"Victoria. And I'll be staying with you, thank you."

He nearly growled but nodded, running a hand through his auburn hair. "Alright, fine." He turned, and started heading for the palace he had been directed to. The other two fell into step with him, Cori doing his best to keep his amusement in check, though his own irritation with the handmaiden helped with that.

Macavity paused in front of the Palace, blinking at it. "Well, so long as we're displaying our gross wealth on a desert planet," he remarked before going up to the guards. "We're here to see Bustopher Jones. We have some business with him."

The guard did not look impressed. "What sort of business?"

Cori glanced over their appearances, suppressing a sigh before he responded. "A business deal regarding ship parts."

The guard looked even less impressed. "Ship parts? You think his lordship can be bothered with something so trifling as ship parts?"

Macavity waved a hand down by his waist. "He will be interested in hearing about this deal."

"But he will be interested to hear about this deal," the guard repeated.

"You will lead us to him to make the offer."

"I'll lead you to him to make the offer."

Victoria's brows rose slightly at that, and Cori sighed. He always preferred not dealing with the mind tricks, but sometimes....

Macavity shot them both a grin, the droid chirping at him again before he followed the guard into the palace, into what looked like a throne room. The arrogance of the Hutt was overwhelming.

The Hutt himself turned out to be a rather fat man sitting on a large chair, surrounded by various sorts of slaves, most young and female. He was wearing a strange combination of black and white that matched his strangely streaked hair. He had been preening when they entered, and looked offended at the intrusion.

Leaning against the wall behind him was a slender and short figure, who seemed to stand a bit straighter at the sight of the strangers. He was clothed in some sort of simple black uniform, and looked somewhat out of place in the opulence of the room.

Coricopat's grey eyes drifted toward the younger man behind the throne. Victoria glanced around, suppressing a shudder at the sight of the slaves, stepping fractionally closer to Macavity.

Macavity blinked in slight surprise at that, but he bit back any comments about how she should have gone back. the guard bowed low. "They came to make an offer on ship parts."

"Ship parts?" the Hutt asked, sounding aghast. "You brought them to me on the basis of _ship parts?_"

"If I may," Macavity said, stepping forward.

"You certainly may not," Jones replied with a snap.

Coricopat turned his attention back to the man on the throne rather than the one lurking behind it. "Sir, we've heard tell you have the best of what is offered available."

Jones paused at that and the man behind the throne smiled faintly at a move well played. "Well, yes, of course I do," Jones replied. "But what do you have to offer?"

Macavity glanced at Victoria, figuring saying "the queens wardrobe" might not go down well.

Coricopat glanced at the other two. The only thing they had was the ship and their supplies, and... "We have 20,000 Republic dataries."

Jones crackled a laugh and the form behind the throne flinched back. "Republic credits? Republic credits don't work out here! Only money, gold, and real materials."

Cori's gaze darted briefly toward the person in the shadows again before he glanced to Macavity. Macavity's mouth twitched. "Republic credits will do fine," he said, waving his hand slightly.

"No, they won't," Jones snapped.

"They will do fine," Macavity repeated.

"No, they won't!" Jones yelled.

Cor shook his head very slightly at Mac. "Then, sir, what would you charge us?" It was a dangerous question, but one that needed to be asked.

“We need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian hyperdrive,” Macavity added quickly.

Jones shrugged, taking that into account. "Three hundred gold, for the parts you need. And you won't find it anywhere else here either."

Three hundred gold. They'd be lucky if they could scrape up half of that. Cori nodded slightly, "We will see what we can do then, sir."

“Good," he huffed. "Now away with you."

Cori glanced at the other two, offering a bow and seeing Victoria do the same, before slipping from the throne room. Macavity gritted his teeth and bowed as well, turning and taking up the rear of the group.

They were halfway down the hallway when the form behind the throne caught up with them. "Wait," he said.

Coricopat paused, turning. "Yes?"

He paused, shifting. "There's no way you could come up with 300 gold is there?"

"Blunt little thing," Macavity drawled and got a dark look in return.

Cori frowned at Macavity before turning back to the other. "Not if we wanted to still have a ship to put the parts into."

The youth sighed. "I thought that might be the case. And three hundred gold is an insane amount to ask for that part, though god knows he's right and probably is the only one to have that part in the area..." He paused. "Do you happen to have anything?"

"A ship and an extensive wardrobe owned by a passenger. Which if sold off _might_ come to half of the cost."

Victoria scowled slightly at Coricopat, but kept her mouth shut. The dark haired man caught that scowl and frowned. "That's... not promising."

"Do you have any suggestions?" Coricopat asked.

He shrugged. "Do you have any experience gambling?"

Cor glanced at Macavity. "Some."

Macavity blinked at that, actually a little surprised. "Some?" he mouthed but the dark haired man nodded.

"That would be your best bet probably." He glanced outside the window and frowned. "Where are you staying?"

"At our ship. It's near the outskirts,” Coricopat answered, ignoring Macavity for the moment.

A deeper frown. "There's a sandstorm coming. You won't get there in time probably."

"We haven't anywhere else." The brunette stated.

There was a long pause before he offered, "You could stay here. I mean, so long as he doesn't figure it out. But he tends not to come toward my rooms anyway so it shouldn't be a problem." Macavity blinked, blinked again and glanced over at Coricopat.

Cori's brows rose. "We wouldn't wish to cause trouble for you."

He shrugged. "There's plenty of empty rooms around there, so it shouldn't be much trouble... unless you're planning on causing any."

"We certainly aren't, no. Thank you for the offer."

He nodded, offering the four a grin, getting a chirp from Artoo for his troubles. "Sure. It's not like I basically don't have my own compound this way, and you'd have terrible luck in that sandstorm."

Cori's brow arched a bit higher at that. "Well, thank you regardless."

He shrugged and turned, assuming they would follow them at that point. "You're welcome then. I guess I still don't like it when my uncle makes unfair deals with those he know can't pay them."

Coricopat blinked at that, following him after a moment, and glanced at Mac.

Victoria's brows rose. "Your uncle?"

He nodded, running a hand through his black hair. "Yeah, my uncle." He attempted not to let too much loathing into his voice.

Macavity raised his own brows, glancing at the other Jedi.

"Your uncle's the one we're trying to work a deal with?" She clarified yet again.

He stopped and looked back at her. "Yes, my uncle. Rather large fat bastard with strange fashion sense? Jones?"

That earned a long blink. "I never would have guessed," Victoria said.

He shrugged slightly. "I take after my father's side of the family." He paused again to look over them. "Is it a problem...?"

Coricopat shook his head slightly. "Not that I can see. A bit of a surprise, but otherwise no."

He paused for a moment, almost looking unsure before nodding. "Alright. Anyway," he said, turning again and continuing down the hall. "The sandstorm should really only last a couple of hours unless it's a particularly bad one, and you're welcome to wait them out here."

"Thank you." Victoria echoed Coricopat's earlier remark.

"It's no problem really," he responded, pausing in front of a door and unlocking the seal. Macavity followed behind the others, unsure really of how to react to the shorter man.

Coricopat glanced at Macavity again, but followed the smaller man. "I don't believe we got your name?"

"Oh, right," he said, turning in what looked like a living area. "Mistoffelees Quaxo. I didn't catch any of your names either."

"Coricopat. This is Macavity, and Victoria."

He nodded at all of them, eyes lingering for a moment on Coricopat. "Great to meet all of you," he said, glancing around and sitting down on a low couch, drawing his legs up. "You can sit or do whatever you like."

Cori glanced at the other two, taking a seat as Victoria did the same.

Macavity considered before taking a seat on what was honestly probably a footstool. Mistoffelees raised a brow at that and let it go. "So, what brought you all here anyway?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Our ship didn't have the capability to get us to Coruscant. We put in for repairs."

His hazel eyes widening slightly at the sound of the capital, Mistoffelees whistled slightly. "And you ended up all the way out here? Bad luck."

Coricopat shrugged. "Perhaps."

Macavity was still considering the dark haired man closely, and Mistoffelees shifted, glancing over at him and away. "Do you have any plans then?"

"How do you mean? For getting the funds? Not at the moment."

Mistoffelees nodded. "That was how I meant. But, how long do you have?"

"Not long," Macavity finally spoke and Misto glanced over at him, frowning.

"Well that's not good..."

"Do you have any recommendations?" Coricopat asked quietly.

He leaned farther back against the couch he was sitting on. "Well, a card game wouldn't get you nearly enough at this point. A bet on a podrace might if you swing it well enough, and I'm not sure leaving it to a game of chance would be wise..."

"At this point games of chance is all we have," Coricopat said.

"I meant, more like a game of dice or roulette, though honestly that might get you as much luck as a podrace... Though," he winced slightly, "Those tend to be somewhat predictable."

"Oh?"

"Well, honestly when the same people constantly win through cheating that's a pretty good indication," Mistoffelees said with a shrug and perhaps a hint of bitterness.

"I suppose that's true. So, what would you recommend then?"

He shrugged again. "A race would be your best bet but... what's risky is that Jones always bets on the favorite, and you'd have to bet against him on someone else."

"Well, we have absolutely no knowledge of who to bet on or anything of that sort,” Coricopat replied.

Macavity leaned forward, looking him over again, and resting his elbows on his knees. "Do you race?" he asked softly.

Mistoffelees blinked. "I... Yeah."

"Podracing is very fast, and very dangerous," Macavity said. "No human I know can do it."

Mistoffelees stared at him for a long moment. "Well I can."

Cori glanced at Macavity. "Macavity, this isn't a good idea..."

Macavity looked at him. "I haven't made any ideas yet.

"I know you well enough to be able to follow the track your mind is taking now. It's not a good idea."

"You have any other thoughts, love to hear them," Macavity said, spreading his arms slightly.

"What plan?" Mistoffelees asked.

Coricopat sighed, shaking his head. "You race, yes? Do you have a podracer then?"

He shrugged. "Technically."

"Technically?"

"Mhm," he nodded. "It's never been run before, though, not for a long race."

Cori glanced at Mac at that. Macavity blinked and shrugged. "Sounds good enough for me. Does it run?"

"Yes..." Mistoffelees said slowly and blinked. "Ah. I think I see where this is going..."

"Can you do it?" Coricopat asked softly.

He drew his legs a bit more up against himself and then nodded. "Yeah. I should be able to, yeah."

"Are you willing to?"

He paused for another minute, looking them over. "Sure," he said. "There's a big race in two days if you can manage to wait that long."

Coricopat glanced at Macavity for confirmation, but nodded. "Two days should be doable."

"Two days is fine," Macavity replied.

Mistoffelees nodded. "Well, you can stay here if you like, or go back to your ship. There's more than enough room here though."

Cori considered that. "At least one of us should probably go back to the ship to check on things..."

He nodded. "Of course. Though wait out this storm first..."

"I can go," Macavity said. He wanted to check some things in the archive on ship...

Coricopat nodded slightly. "Alright, fair enough."

Victoria spoke. "I should return as well..."

Another nod came from Mistoffelees. "Which will be a couple hours yet. In the meantime..." he shrugged. "It's about dinnertime planet time. I have no idea what sort of time you're running on but..."

"We're certainly not averse to food."

Rising, he nodded. "Great. I can get some food then..."

"Thank you, again."

"It's really no problem," he replied, and paused. "Honestly it's nice to talk to people not associated with my uncle."

Coricopat's lips quirked slightly at that. "Glad to oblige."

Mistoffelees returned the look with a grin. "Anyway, give me a minute and I'll see about food..." he slipped out.

Macavity turned instantly to Coricopat. "You feel any of that?"

Cori nodded once. "Yes, very much so."

Victoria looked from one to the other. "What are you talking about?"

"The amount of force powers radiating off that guy..." Macavity shook his head. "Not to mention he can podrace? The reflexes he would need for that would have to be beyond anything a normal human has."

She considered that, nodding very slightly.

Cori looked toward the exit that the other man had taken. "I've never felt anything to that level."

"I haven't either," Mac replied. "I mean, sometimes around Yoda you'll feel a presence like that... but not raw power. He clearly doesn't understand that, but even just as a basis to build training off of... no one I've met has the force presence like that."

He nodded, his gaze still on the door. "What do we do about it though?"

Macavity shrugged. "If he had been born in the republic we would have been training him since birth but he's what... seventeen, eighteen now?"

"Nineteen," Mistoffelees replied, standing at the door again. "Train in what now?"

Cori blinked for a moment before meeting Mistoffelees' gaze. "It doesn't matter."

He didn't look terribly impressed by that. "Alright, sure. Anyway, food in this way."

Victoria rose, waiting for her companions. Coricopat hesitated a moment before rising as well. Macavity stood, looking him over again. Mistoffelees glanced at him before turning and heading for a small dining area. "Is whatever that conversation about the reason you keep staring at me like that?"

"Yeah," Macavity replied.

Coricopat rolled his eyes at Mac, but followed Mistoffelees.

Mistoffelees didn't look terribly impressed by that either. But he shrugged it off, not comfortable with it, but not willing to press the issue either. He sat down at the smallish table, letting them file into the other seats. Macavity sat to one side, glancing at the food and finding it looked much better than anything he'd had a chance at in a while.

A while later Mistoffelees looked out the window. "If you were going to leave," he said, turning to Macavity. "Now might be a good time. It's not dark yet, but you should try and get back it does get so, and the storm's dying down."

Victoria rose at that. "Thank you again for letting us wait out the storm here."

"Certainly," he replied, grinning at her. "It was really no problem."

Macavity rose as well, nodding. "Still, thanks."

Mistoffelees considered the other and nodded. "You're welcome."

Victoria glanced at Coricopat. "Are you staying or coming?"

He looked up at that, his gaze moving to Macavity for a moment. "I'll stay for now."

Macavity raised a brow but nodded. It might be good to keep an eye on the smaller man honestly. "See you tomorrow then?" he asked.

"Indeed. Good evening to you both."

Macavity nodded again before slipping out and Mistoffelees murmured a good night to the pair as well.

Victoria followed Macavity out. Coricopat watched them go before turning his attention back to Mistoffelees. The black haired man considered the door for a moment before turning back to the other, one brow arched slightly.

"Hm?"

Mistoffelees shrugged, returning to his usual couch, pulling his legs back up underneath him. "So, you come from Coruscant then?"

Coricopat settled back in the chair he was in, nodding slightly. "Yes."

Mistoffelees smiled faintly at him. "What's that like then? I've heard a couple spacer's stories but..."

"It's...busy. Constantly steeped in politics and the latest thing. There's never a lack of things to do or potential distractions."

He rested his head to one side on the back of the couch. "Sounds very different from here then."

Coricopat nodded. "It is. But everywhere has their own positives."

"Mayhaps," he replied. "I would love to figure out the ones to here."

Cori shrugged one shoulder at that. "Surely there must be _something_?"

"Podracing is fun?" Mistoffelees offered. "I know it's not usually found on core worlds. And it's warm I guess. Otherwise? Not much."

Coricopat nodded slightly at that. "Do you race much?"

He shrugged. "When I get the chance. It's... not something one really does often though. Practice sometimes sure but..."

Another nod in response, "Fair enough…"

"Have you ever seen a podrace? I've heard of swoop races on the core worlds, but it's not quite the same thing..."

The brown-haired man shook his head. "I don't believe I have."

Mistoffelees blinked and nodded. "Well..." the other should be in for a surprise then, and he wasn't really sure how to feel about that. "So what did bring you all the way out here, if you're usually on Coruscant?"

"Traveling from Naboo."

"Which tells me the technical side of things without actually telling me anything," Mistoffelees said with a slight grin. "But alright, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Cori's lips quirked upwards. "I would rather not discuss it at this point."

He shrugged. "Fair enough. Any travel stories you have that would be able to be talked about at this point?"

He ran down the list of occurrences and shrugged. "Not really anything of note besides the hyperdrive deciding that now would be the perfect time to stop working."

"Do hyperdrives often do that?" Misto asked with a faint grin.

Cori chuckled softly, "Not in my experience, but if anything is going to go wrong it always chooses the worst possible time"

"What other time would it chose?" Misto asked, grinning and with a half arched eyebrow.

"Preferably sometime when it isn't critical that it works?"

"But that would make life far too easy!"

That earned a laugh. "I suppose that's very true."

"Do you travel often?" Mistoffelees asked, shifting slightly and watching the other.

Coricopat nodded. "Often enough."

"You have really mastered the art of answering questions without actually doing so haven't you?" Mistoffelees asked, though he was still grinning. "Where? Why? Come on, I'm starved for information of any place no here."

Coricopat laughed at that. "I travel frequently, all over the place. Usually on peace-keeping missions of some sort or other. Diplomatic--sort of--missions."

"Sort of? And that kind of travel sounds nice... do you have any favorite planets?"

"Sort of. Sometimes acting in that role, sometimes not. And a few, but goodness it's been a while since I've thought about them or been to them..."

"What sorts of places?" Misto asked, still so curious. "Like, basic planet types even. What are the sorts of places you prefer?"

"Less developed than Coruscant, and...cooler than here. Green and flourishing. That’s not to say get rid of the cities, but...leave the planet to itself in some areas. The life that can be seen then is exquisite."

Mistoffelees nodded. "I… I've always wanted to see a forest honestly. That much green in one place? It sounds beautiful..."

"It really is. There's...nothing like it"

"Well, I shall certainly hope I get the chance someday then."

"So, what’s your story?"

"Story?" Mistoffelees asked, a little surprised by the question. "How so?"

He shrugged. "Have you lived here your whole life? Who is your family comprised of? Things like that?"

"Right," he said softly, not remarking on the fact that the other very much had not given any of that information himself. "I don't know, there's not much. I've lived here my whole life, yes, at least what I can remember of it. I think my parents took me offworld, but since they died when I was barely five I... don't remember them much at all. Jones is the only family I know of, and he's raised me. Not well always, but he has."

Mistoffelees paused and ran a paw through his hair. "I don't know, there's not much to tell, unless you're asking for details on that particular relationship..." which he wasn't entirely sure he was willing to give.

Coricopat shook his head. "No, I will let that one alone, I think."

Mistoffelees smiled faintly and a bit wiry. "Well, yeah. And you? I know you travel but nothing more than that... I don't think I ever even got a last name from you."

"I...not much to tell really. I don't remember my parents and was raised into what I am. My last name's Zimmerman, though."

"Why don't you remember your parents?" Mistoffelees asked softly.

"Because I was too young to remember them when I began my training."

Mistoffelees tilted his head. "So, they're still alive then? What sort of training would take you away from that?"

"As far as I know they are."

Mistoffelees blinked and shook his head, curling up a little more. "That..." he couldn't imagine, considering he would give almost anything for the chance to know his own parents.

Coricopat glanced at him, "Hm?"

Mistoffelees shook his head. "Sorry, the idea is foreign to me. To have left your parents willing, I... I just couldn't have done that."

"I was young enough that I don't recall it."

"Still," he murmured. "Once you were old enough to not at least want to know..." he shook his head. "What, what sort of training requires that anyway?"

Cori glanced toward the door before answering. "The training of a Jedi."

Mistoffelees blinked, and blinked again, the earlier evasions making much more sense. "And I can see now why you wouldn't want to say that aloud here," he murmured, glancing toward the door as well. "But no one tends to come out to this side of this place anyway. They know it's mine and all."

He nodded slightly. "Fair enough."

He paused again. "Was, is, that other man that was here with you a Jedi too?"

Coricopat hesitated before nodding.

Mistoffelees blinked. "Somewhat, not my vision of a Jedi," he said faintly and grinning. "But he seems a decent fellow, so long as he's not staring someone down."

Coricopat chuckled. "He's not most people's vision of a Jedi, but he's a good man."

He got a nod from the younger at that. "Your life must really be interesting then," he murmured.

He shrugged. "It can be."

Mistoffelees sighed faintly. "Well, should think about sleep," he said. "There's several extra rooms so you can take your pick..." He rose, stretching slightly. "Tomorrow, I can talk to my uncle, and there's a smallish race, and I want to look at the track anyway."

Coricopat rose. "Thank you again."

"It's really not much of a problem," he said, running a hand through his hair. "Thank you for talking to me."

"Of course."

Mistoffelees smiled faintly. "Would you like to see any of the rooms then? I might even be able to find some sleeping clothes if you give me a moment..."

"Please and thank you."

He nodded, slipping away and returning. "Here, should work," he said, holding out some fabric. "Rooms this way..."

Mistoffelees stopped in a hallway in front of several doors. "The one to the far left is mine, you can have any of the others if you like."

"Thank you again." He responded, moving to the door across the hall from Mistoffelees'.

Misto smiled and nodded. "Sleep well..."

"And you. Good night."

Mistoffelees slipped into his room, resting his back against the door for a moment before shaking his head and moving to prepare for bed.

Coricopat entered the room across the hall, closing the door firmly. Hesitating for a long moment before changing and heading to bed.

Victoria brushed a lock of hair back behind her ear from where it had slipped out of the tie she had it back in. She waited by the ramp for Macavity to show up, it was time for them to head back into town for the day.

Macavity had slept a bit later than he usually did, since it had taken him too long to fall to sleep the night before, strangely bothered by Coricopat having stayed behind. He paused upon reaching the ramp, looking at the same handmaiden. "You're not planning on coming today are you?" he asked, his voice conveying how unimpressed he was with the idea. Behind him, R2 chirped at him, as if reprimanding him for being rude.

"I am. Do you have a problem with that?" She asked, her blue eyes scoping over him.

He blinked, looked and the droid, and shrugged. "Would saying I did change you coming?"

Victoria shook her head. "No. Not in the least."

He growled softly and continued down the ramp. "Fine then."

She fell into step beside him. "You disagree with this decision."

"Of course I disagree with this decision," he muttered. "I've already told you this planet was no place for someone so young..." He paused on his way, turning back up to where Skimble was passing by. "And by the way, Captain, be sure to not send or receive any transmissions."

The Captain looked at him, nodding slightly. "I'll keep it in mind."

Victoria frowned at Macavity. "And I've told you I can take care of myself."

"Mhm," he hummed, going down the ramp and wincing slightly when the bright sunlight hit his eyes outside the ship. "You think you can, and that hardly means you can."

Her jaw tensed as she followed him, blinking against the sunlight. "And you think I can't which apparently makes it so, hm?"

"I would hope I have a better idea of that sort of thing than you," he responded.

"It doesn't give you the right to dismiss me out-of-hand."

"I reserve the right to dismiss anyone I want out of hand," he replied, glancing over at her. "Until they give me any reason not to."

She looked at him in disbelief, shaking her head. "You're insufferable."

"So I've been told, many times, across many planets," he responded, unruffled.

"I see it's done nothing to change your behavior."

He shrugged. "Never was much one to change for other people's pleasures."

"I see. A decent trait, for once."

"I have quite a few of those," he huffed. "Perhaps you’re not giving _me_ enough credit."

"I give credit where I see it due." She replied.

He rolled his eyes, and winced slightly considering how bright it was. "Snarky, ain't you?

"Oh you're a good one to talk about that."

He actually grinned at that, glancing over at her. "Are you accusing me of being snarky?"

She arched an eyebrow. "Me? Accuse you of that? Surely not."

He shook his head. "Mhm. Sure. So then, how'd you end up being a handmaiden anyway?"

She shrugged. "My family was of a lesser rank, but part of the court. I was placed with the queen when we were both quite young."

He considered that for a moment. "Did you ever want any sort of other life?"

"It was what I was raised to. I can't say really. I suppose I wouldn't have minded another one."

He nodded and shrugged. "Fair enough." It sounded just a bit like the life of a Jedi--being taken young and trained.

She hesitated a long moment. "What about you?"

He shrugged. "It's what I was born and trained to do."

"Fates and destinies..." She sighed, shaking her head.

"It's not fate, being a Jedi," he replied, slightly snappish as if it was a sore point. "It's just... when you're raised to be something it becomes your entire life."

"Destinies then,” she replied sharply. "And I know that."

He shrugged. "Right, of course you do," he muttered, hunching his shoulders slightly and looking around the color bleached world. "And destiny is just as bad as fate. The world is what we make it, the Force or not."

She shook her head slightly. "Easier to say than to believe, sir."

He glanced back down at her, eyes narrowed slightly at the use of the word sir. "You believe in prophecy and destiny then?"

She glanced at him, realizing her error, but not backtracking. "I believe in destiny, I don't believe we are shown it."

He shook his head. "And I don't. We make our own ways in the universe. The force is a power, sure, but it doesn't control anyone or even do that good a job of guiding them."

"But it is an initial decider of what your life will look like. If born in the Republic."

"Initial, sure. But there's a whole hell of a lot of paths that can be taken out of it. Parents refusing to give their children up, turning to the dark side, going rouge and the like. Beside, you're trying to tell me being born outside the republic is destiny and not random bad luck?"

"So you believe in luck but not in fate?"

"Life is random. Luck is just about as much. Beside, that is something I will give that the force functions as--it makes someone a hell of a lot luckier to have it."

She considered finally nodding. "Fair enough."

He glanced at her again, considering. "You believe much in luck?"

"I think it's there, and I think that many people trust too much to it."

"Like we're about to," he murmured, as they came up to the Palace again. "Considering this entire race is going to be based off luck."

She nodded. "Mhm. But sometimes it's all one has."

"Trust too much in it until it's all we have, hm?" he rumbled, shaking his head slightly.

"Not quite what I said, but close enough."

He shrugged again and the guard on duty gave him a very unimpressed look. "Oh, not you again."

Macavity grinned. "Me again. Here to see Mistoffelees Quaxo if you would?"

The guard considered him. "Fine, whatever, but if you approach Jones again and he complains to me I'll feed you to a saarlac."

Macavity blinked, figuring that sounded distinctly unpleasant. "I'll keep that in mind," he murmured.

Victoria glanced at the guard before arching a brow at Macavity, nodding slightly

Macavity slipped past the guard and back toward where he knew Mistoffelees section of the palace to be.

Victoria fell into step beside him. "Do you think this will actually work?"

He shrugged. "I hope so. I really do."

She nodded. "So do I."

He knocked on Mistoffelees' door.

Coricopat rose at the knock, glancing toward Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees blinked from where he had just come out of the bedroom, running a hand through his hair again before opening the door. "Ah, hello again," he said, stepping back to let the others in.

Victoria entered behind Macavity. Cori arched a brow at her appearance. "Good day, you two."

Mistoffelees watched silently as the droid rolled past before closing the door again. "It's nice to see both of you again. And how are you today?"

"Doing well enough. And yourself?" Victoria responded.

"Well," Mistoffelees replied, glancing at Coricopat and Macavity. "I was saying I wanted to go to the track today, I need to check it over again and there's a small race going."

Cori glanced at Mac, shrugging slightly. He was up for it if the other man was. Macavity blinked, not sure how Cori would feel about the races once he saw them, but he nodded. "Sure, sounds good to me."

"When is the race?" Victoria asked.

Mistoffelees consulted a watch quickly. "Twenty minutes?"

"How far to the track?"

"Not too far, I can drive," he responded. "In a non podrace sort of way, I promise I can drive normally." Artoo whistled lowly at him.

"That's good to hear." She smiled a bit at that.

Macavity blinked and shrugged. "Sure, whatever works well enough for me."

Mistoffelees got out of the landspeeder, glancing back at his passengers. The two from Coruscant didn't look too bothered at least, though the droid had beeped and whistled his way through traffic, as if scolding him about a nonexistent speed limit.

Coricopat got out of the vehicle, glancing over as Victoria did the same, she hadn't been quite as comfortable with it, but as transportation went it was hardly the worst there was.

Mistoffelees paused for another moment, making sure the speeder was locked, and after a thought, offering his arm to the lady if she wanted it. She glanced at him, and took the offered arm with a bit of a smile. "Thank you kindly."

He grinned in reply, leading her toward the track, glancing back once to make sure the others were following. Macavity wasn't entirely sure how to feel about that, but he followed them closely enough.

Mistoffelees turned back to Victoria. "And have you ever been to a place like this before?"

Cori fell into step beside Mac, pretty sure he didn't care for the exchange, but not certain of why.

She shook her head. "No, I can't say I have."

He nodded. "Well, it should be an experience then..." he murmured, looking around. The stands were only half full and various dodgy types were already around. Maybe bringing her here was a bad idea... Jedi he assumed could take care of themselves, but her? He had no idea.

She glanced at him, recognizing the expression. "I'll be fine. I'll stick close to you and the other two. Alright?"

He grinned a bit sheepishly. "Sorry. It's just, you're an offworlder. It's different here from most places."

"So I've gathered."

He grinned. "Well, if you stick close you shouldn't be in too much trouble..." he hoped. He actually really hoped the Jedi had their lightsabers. He headed for the stands, leading her to what was basically a viewing screen. The announcers were feeling rather lackluster that day, dully stating who was in the lead and who had fallen off the track. She stayed close to his as they made their way there.

Coricopat glanced at Macavity before letting his grey gaze flicker over those around them. The place had him a bit on edge, frankly Tatooine in general had him on guard.

Mistoffelees paused in front of the screen, wincing slightly as an explosion went off just as they stopped. Oh, terrible timing. Cor flinched at that, glancing at Mistoffelees. He shrugged slightly, it wasn't that odd and turned back to the screen, tracking who was in the race and where they were going.

Coricopat watched quietly, his expression having returned to neutral and staying that way, though he tensed each time a racer crashed.

Biting his lip, Mistoffelees glanced over at the others. Macavity at least had seen a race before, but the other two looked less than pleased. Even the droid seemed a little surprised.

“Well, if it isn't Mistoffelees. Come to remind yourself others do worse than you?" a voice called out to one side.

Mistoffelees tensed, and let out a long breath. "Lovely to see you as well, as always," he replied, turning on his heel to look over the one who spoke.

The taunter arched an eyebrow at him. "Will we be seeing you in another race anytime soon? Or have you lost that option considering the disaster of the last one?"

Mistoffelees' smile looked a lot more like a wince. "The option is still there, have no concerns about that." He wanted to add that the disaster had certainly not been his fault, but it sounded childish even in his own head.

He received a thin, almost sadistic smile. "A pilot without a racer isn't much good, now is he?"

Macavity leaned over to him. "You don't have a racer?" he asked.

"I have a damn racer," Mistoffelees responded. "We already went over that. It’s just not the same one."

"And where did you manage to come across another one?" The mocking tone came again.

"That is hardly your business," he protested but Macavity butted in again.

"You crashed the last one?"

"I salvaged most of it," Mistoffelees responded.

"For scrap metal,” came the sarcastic retort.

Mistoffelees winced again. "Not quite..."

"Well, either way. It was a close call. I'd hate to see a closer one the next time we race."

Mistoffelees wished growling was considered socially acceptable. "Oh no worries there, I'll do my damnest to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Well, good luck with that. Enjoy this race, little one."

"Same to you," Mistoffelees forced himself to say. _Bastard_. The other racer slipped away.

Mistoffelees watched him go and Macavity kept his eyes on the shorter man. "Please tell me that was exaggerated." Mistoffelees shrugged.

"It shouldn't be a problem."

Coricopat's gaze focused on Mistoffelees. "That wasn't exactly an answer."

"Alright, so last time may have maybe sorta kinda been pushed off the course and crashed. But it's fine now and I learn from my mistakes. It won't happen again."

Cori looked at Mac, frowning deeply. "I seem to recall saying this was a bad idea last night."

Macavity shrugged and Mistoffelees suddenly looked deeply unimpressed. "You have any other ideas?" he asked. "I seem to recall having gone over this before."

Coricopat tensed at that. "I'm sure we could find _something_."

"What was your timeframe again?" Mistoffelees countered.

Macavity shook his head. "We should have been off planet yesterday." He had never hated the Trade Federation more in that moment. Bastards hitting the hyperdrive...

Cori rubbed his eyes. "Fine. You're right. I don't like it, but you're right. You do have a racer, yes? And it does run?"

"Yes, I have it, and yes, it runs," he responded.

"Good to hear."

He sighed, looking back at the screen and leaning back against the wall behind him. Coricopat looked him over again before glancing at Macavity. Macavity turned back to him, and walked a short ways away, leaving Victoria and Mistoffelees with the droid.

Coricopat hesitated a brief moment before following Macavity. "Hm?"

"You looked less pleased than me there," he said. "Do we have any other options?"

Cor sighed, shaking his head, "No. We don't."

Macavity sighed, glancing back at the two figures. "What do you think of him?"

"What do you mean?" He followed Mac's gaze, in all honesty he was trying not to think about the smaller man.

"In general, Cor," Macavity replied. "Since we're going to be putting so much of our lives in his hands."

"I think he's trustworthy, and he thinks he's doing what's best. There’s no love lost between him and his uncle. I'm just not sure I'm comfortable putting someone else at so much risk for our problems."

"He's done it before," Mac replied, and winced as someone crashed right in front of the stands.

Cori flinched at that, grimacing. "Yes, and crashed his racer in the process."

"Still, he survived it. He's confident if nothing else..." Macavity paused. "I'm tempted to take him back with us to Coruscant."

"You're _what_?" Cori looked at him in shock.

"You remember the amount of force that kid is displaying?" Macavity asked. "I know he's far too old to become a Jedi but it... it seems wrong not to offer him some kind of training. Imagine what someone could do with all that potential..."

Coricopat ran a hand through his hair. "And what are you going to tell the council about it? They won't like it."

Mac shrugged. "They don't seem to care for half the things I do. I want to be able to offer it if nothing else."

"I don't think it's a good idea. Keep that in mind, hm?"

"Why not?" Macavity asked. "His age, or something else?"

"His age primarily. And that force power. Out here he's less likely to be able to do so much damage. Taking him to Coruscant takes him to a place where if anything goes wrong he's in a much better position to be a problem."

Mac blinked. "That's bitter, even coming from you." He glanced back again. "I don't know, he seems a decent sort and it just seems unfair to leave him here..."

Coricopat shrugged. "Do as you will, but keep in mind it's over my protests."

Macavity shrugged. "When have I ever not done something because you protested it? But I thought you seemed to like him well enough..."

"He's a decent young man, I just don't think it's a good idea."

Macavity shrugged. "Well, it's still a few days. We're still not guaranteed to get off this rock so..."

"I suppose that's true. One thing at a time."

He nodded, glancing back. "He seems to have a way with women if nothing else," he muttered, almost half darkly at where Mistoffelees was talking with Victoria.

Coricopat arched an eyebrow, looking back in that direction. "Is that a problem?"

"No," Macavity replied quickly.

Cori nodded slightly, though the response was a tad rapid, "Good."

Macavity nodded, and turned back to the group, striding over. Mistoffelees finished his thought before looking back up at Macavity. "Why is it that every time you go out of earshot I have to sneeze?" he drawled. "And why is it I always feel like you're talking about me?"

"Oh, because I am," he replied. Mistoffelees looked deeply unimpressed.

Coricopat rolled his eyes at that, answering Mistoffelees. "He tends to have that effect on most people."

"Good to know. Why do you keep talking about me behind my back then?"

"It's not to your back," Macavity protested. "It's to the side a little."

Victoria shook her head slightly, a smile toying with the corners of her lips.

Mistoffelees shook his head slightly. "Are all Jedi this arrogantly insane or just you?"

"Just me."

"Don't sound so proud of that fact," Mistoffelees added.

"I've been telling him that for years." Coricopat murmured.

"It doesn't appeared to have worked," Mistoffelees said, looking over at Coricopat.

"No, it never has taken."

Mistoffelees sighed, glancing Macavity over again. Macavity paused for a minute, and glanced over to Coricopat. "Wait, did he just call me a Jedi?"

Cori rolled his eyes skyward as though seeking patience there. "Yes, Macavity."

Macavity blinked and looked him over again. "Did you tell him?"

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes as well.

"He mostly figured it out on his own last night."

Macavity turned back to the dark haired man, who shook his head. "You're really not subtle," Mistoffelees said. Victoria covered a laugh with a slight cough at that.

Macavity shot her a dark look. "Well, subtly isn't a necessary life skill," he muttered.

Mistoffelees shrugged. "Perhaps not. It's certainly not one you have."

"You always this bitchy?"

"Only to people who talk about me," Mistoffelees replied sweetly.

((... somehow that got a little out of hand))

[3/31/2011 9:49:24 PM] Meg: ((*blinks*))

Victoria's brows rose at that exchange and Coricopat ran a hand over his eyes. "Alright you two, enough."

Mistoffelees glanced away, feeling somewhat ashamed and annoyed at that and Macavity shrugged. "Right, sorry." Coricopat shot Macavity a look, but didn't say anything further.

Macavity shrugged as if to say, hey, at least I apologized.

Mistoffelees sighed, glancing at the board as the racers finally hit the final lap, taking stock of times and the order the racers fell in to. Cori shook his head slightly, turning his attention half back to the board as well.

Mistoffelees leaned back, sighing softly. "None of the big names," he murmured. "All pretty terrible times..."

Victoria glanced at him. "And what does that mean for you?"

"Reassuring until I remember most of them aren't going to be racing in two days," he responded.

She nodded at that, "Fair enough"

He shrugged, looking at the three of them.

Cori arched an eyebrow slightly. "Hm?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. Should get back somewhere in the shade soon..."

-0-

The next morning Mistoffelees was leading Coricopat down the hallway toward Jones. "Now, remember, the pod is supposed to be yours, and..."

"And I'm requesting his permission for you to pilot it while making a wager with him for the parts."

"Yes," Mistoffelees said and took a breath, stopping in front of the door and looking Coricopat over again. He reached forward without thinking about it, tugging Coricopat's lapels into place and smoothing down his shirt's shoulders.

Coricopat startled back slightly at that contact.

Mistoffelees blinked and jerked his hands back. "Sorry," he muttered, before pulling at the hem of his own shirt. "Alright, ready?"

Coricopat smoothed down his lapels again and then nodded. "As ready as I ever will be."

Mistoffelees nodded, almost looked like he wanted to reach forward again and opened the door instead, stepping through.

Cori followed him in, quietly.

Jones glanced up, eyebrows raised in surprise at seeing his nephew and a man he thought he recognized but couldn't place. "Yes, Mistoffelees?"

Mistoffelees shrugged, and moved over to his more usual place, leaving Coricopat for the moment to talk to Jones before he would jump in.

Coricopat took a steady breath, offering Jones a bow before speaking, "Good day to you, sir."

"Good day," Jones replied, somewhat coldly and glanced at his nephew again before back at the stranger. "Would you like something?"

"I've come to ask your permission for your nephew to act as my pilot in the race tomorrow."

Jones' draw dropped and Mistoffelees let his back hit the wall behind him. That had been way too blunt, he realized instantly at Jones' expression, before Jones turned his head slowly to look at him. "Mistoffelees," Jones nearly growled. "What is the meaning of this?"

Mistoffelees let out a slow breath. "He has a podracer. He asked me to pilot it for him tomorrow," he replied, keeping his voice even.

Coricopat managed not to flinch. Damn it, he had spent way too much time around Macavity and not enough time with others in recent months.

Jones turned his gaze back to the other man. "Where did you even get a podracer?" he demanded. "Hopefully you didn't kill anyone I liked for it, hm? Aren't you an offworlder?"

"I won it in a game of chance." Coricopat replied, keeping his tone at least moderately submissive.

"Must have been one hell of a game of chance," Jones huffed.

"Yes, sir." This was not going especially well.

Jones glanced between his nephew and the stranger. "And what makes you think my nephew here would be a good pilot hm?" He shook his head. "I give my permission with little problem, but what are you going to do about the entry fee?"

"My ship will be the entrance fee." Coricopat withdrew a small watch-like hologram display from his pocket, turning it on so the Nubian ship is displayed.

Not bad," Jones remarked, leaning forward and Mistoffelees winced behind him.

"It's in good condition, except for the parts we need."

Jones nodded. "Alright, you supply the pod and the entry fee, and I'll let my nephew pilot for you. We split the winnings, fifty fifty."

Coricopat's brows shot up at that. "Fifty-fifty? If it's going to be fifty-fifty, I suggest you front the cash for the entry. If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts I need...If we lose, you keep my ship."

Jones blinked rapidly at that and Mistoffelees sucked in a deep breath. "Deal," he declared finally and Mistoffelees let out a breath. Jones turned to his nephew. "But, I would like to speak with you," he said before going back to the stranger. "You can leave."

Coricopat glanced at Mistoffelees and then back to Jones, bowing deeply before exiting the throne room.

Jones turned to Mistoffelees. "He's a foolish one isn't he?"

"No," Mistoffelees replied.

Jones shrugged. "So what world is he from then?"

"Does that matter?" Mistoffelees asked softly.

"Perhaps not. But I'm honestly curious. After all, I know you have a bleeding heart, but I'm not a fool."

"Oh?"

"How much are you helping them in hopes they take you with them?" Jones demanded.

Mistoffelees slunk slightly back against the wall, looking away. Jones seemed to take that for an answer, shaking his head. "It hardly matters," he said, waving a hand. "But don't ever forget where you came from."

"I won't," Mistoffelees muttered.

"Leave," Jones said, waving his hand again and Mistoffelees strode from the room, trying to keep his head high.

Coricopat was waiting for him a little ways down the hall. "Everything alright?"

He nodded. "Mhm. It's fine. No problems with tomorrow, and we should even be doing okay for the race." Even though he said that, he continued walking, not quite looking at the other.

Cori fell into step beside him. "That wasn't quite what I asked."

Mistoffelees lifted his shoulders slightly and let them fall again. "It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

He finally glanced over to Coricopat and shrugged. "As fine as it will be I suppose," he murmured.

"Alright..."

Mistoffelees smiled faintly. "Really, it should be alright. He's just... how he always has been."

"As long as you're sure…”

He nodded, and paused, turning to look at Coricopat. "In the interest of this not sounding like a weird request..." he started and then shook his head. "Never mind." He started walking again.

Cori's brows drew together at that. "No, what is it?"

He shook his head again. "Never mind," he repeated.

"... Alright then." Coricopat hesitated for another moment. "Is there anything I can do?"

Mistoffelees turned and blinked at him. "How so?"

"I don't know, it was just a question."

Mistoffelees shrugged. "I'm sorry, I'm just already feeling jittery."

He nodded slightly. "Fair enough."

Mistoffelees considered him for a moment. "How are you feeling?"

"How do you mean?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, just in general I guess."

"I'm still not sure about this whole thing, but I know it's really our best chance."

Mistoffelees paused and nodded. "Well, I'll try my hardest."

"I know you will. Thank you."

For a moment the shorter just looked at him before glancing away. "You're welcome."

"Is something the matter?"

He shook his head. "No."

"...Alright."

He paused once they were back in his chambers, stopping before turning around. "When you get the parts, you are just going to leave though aren't you?" he asked softly.

"I...we have to leave. We have passengers that it's imperative we get to Coruscant."

"I know that," he said, sitting down abruptly. "I just..."

Coricopat hesitated before taking a seat across from him. "What is it?"

He shrugged slightly. "I don't know. Not really. I just... I understand it but I don't like the idea that tomorrow you all might well take off and that would be the end of it."

Cori hesitated, looking down and then toward the door. "Macavity mentioned wanting to take you to Coruscant with us..."

For a moment Mistoffelees froze, staring at him, something like hope and horror flickering in his chest. Hope that the other meant it, horror at how right his uncle was. He swallowed hard. "Macavity said that?" he asked finally. "Somehow I didn't think he much cared for me..." Silently asking, why didn't you want to?

"I think he's more confused by you than anything." Cori responded, not entirely truthfully.

"That..." Mistoffelees shrugged. "No idea how to feel about that. What's confusing about me?"

Coricopat considered how to answer that for a long moment. "You...the Force is stronger in you than either of us have ever felt."

Mistoffelees froze again, blinking at him. "Don't joke," he said finally.

That earned him a severe frown. "I wouldn't joke about something like that."

Mistoffelees shifted back, drawing his knees up to his chest. "But..."

"But?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. It doesn't actually make sense. I mean... I..."

"How doesn't it make sense? It certainly would explain your ability to podrace for one."

For a moment Mistoffelees just blinked at him. "But..." He shook his head. "Force powers are things Jedi have. Not random kids in the middle of nowhere."

Coricopat blinked at that. "We aren't born as Jedi. If you had been born in the Republic you would have been trained from birth practically. It happens that the Force shows up in unexpected places."

Mistoffelees had been staring down at his knees and finally looked up at the other. "S-so what would happen?" he asked softly. "If the Jedi are supposed to be trained since birth?"

"I...don't know. Mac and I would speak with the council, see if we can gain permission to train you. After that, I honestly don't know."

Mistoffelees stared at him for a long moment. "O-out here," he said softly. "Jedi are just stories."

"It's much more than that, but I hear what you're saying."

"I mean," Mistoffelees waved his hand. "I don't even know... I know nothing about Jedi. I know you have lightsabers and that you're supposed to protect people and that... that's it."

Cori managed a quiet laugh, shaking his head slightly. "Well, we can see about clearing some of that up."

Mistoffelees stared at him still with wide eyes. "I..."

Coricopat looked at him. "Hm?"

He shook his head slightly. "I just, wrapping my mind around the idea, this could take a while..."

"Well, either way, we have to get through tomorrow first."

He nodded. "Y-yeah. Well, the force powers are apparently going to stick around either way but y-yeah."

_Assuming you make it through the race intact._ "Yes, that's true."

Mistoffelees glanced up, not having heard the thought but seeing his expression. "I'm going to be fine."

He nodded very slightly. "Alright."

-0-

Macavity sighed, stretching his body out as he waited for that blasted handmaiden to show up and get this day over with--one way or another.

Victoria arrived moments later, glancing up at him. "Are you ready?"

"Do I look like I'm not?" he asked with a raised brow. "Come along now then, big day today."

"Yes, it is. Shall we?"

"After you, lady," he responded, waving his arm in what have been a grand or chivalrous gesture.

She arched an eyebrow at that, but preceded him down the ramp.

He followed, glancing back at the ship, before his long legs brought him level with her, the droid whistling along behind him. "Is it just me," he muttered, glancing back. "Or does that astromech always seem like he's scolding me?"

Her lips twitched upward at that. "I wouldn't know, have you given him cause to scold you?"

Macavity shook his head. "I give no one reason to scold me," he replied regally.

Her eyebrow arched at that. "Really now?"

"Of course not," he responded, just as serious.

"So trusting our fate to a youth we know hardly anything about is a good idea? The Queen certainly will not approve."

"The queen trusts my judgment," he replied, glancing over at her. "You should too."

"You presume too much, Master Jedi."

"But I'm a Master Jedi," he responded, glancing over at her. "It's my job to not only presume, but to do what's best over everyone else's protests."

"Then you _assume_ too much."

He chuckled slightly at that. "Mayhaps. But I'm usually right."

"Something tells me you aren't about this."

He arched a brow. "You trying to be a Jedi now? I'm right. Things will be fine."

"Fine perhaps, approved of? Unlikely."

"I don't need anyone's approval, remember?" Macavity said, glancing over at her again.

"So I recall."

"Good," he said, and shook his head slightly. "Today will go fine," he said, as if convincing himself as much as her.

"I'm sure it will. What was the wager again?"

"The ship against the parts."

She blinked at him for a long moment and then nodded. "I see."

"What? That presuming too much as well?"

"Only if we lose."

"Which we won't," Macavity insisted. "Don't you believe in him?"

"It's not that, it's that he's got a lot against him as well."

Macavity considered and shrugged. "True enough I suppose."

"I suppose we'll have to see."

He nodded. "Yeah, suppose so." He figured if he mentioned how unworried he was again, it would be obvious he was trying to convince himself of that, so he remained silent for the moment. Behind him Artoo beeped and he shot the droid a dark look.

"There's no need to look at the droid like that. He's got as much right to his opinion as you do."

"I'd like his opinion more if I wasn't sure he was constantly insulting me," Macavity muttered.

She smirked a bit at that. "It could be worse."

"Oh?" he drawled.

"You could understand him."

He blinked at her, blinked again, and was caught between scowling and laughing. He settled on scowling. "Thanks."

"Hm?"

"Always glad to know the droid and the handmaiden are ganging up against the master Jedi."

She smirked again. "Always glad to oblige."

He rolled his eyes. "Great. A new low for the Jedi order..." Her brow arched at that. "Being mocked on a desert planet in this way..." Macavity said, shaking his head.

"Well, you did set yourself up for it." She replied with a bit of a shrug.

He gave her an unimpressed look. "Thanks."

"But of course."

He rolled his eyes, coming up to the Palace. The guard on duty looked less than impressed, but Mistoffelees was already standing outside, waiting and shifting from foot to foot. Victoria glanced at Mistoffelees and then to the brunette next to him. Coricopat nodded slightly to the new arrivals.

Mistoffelees offered them all a smile, glancing up at Coricopat for a moment before walking forward. "Good morning," he greeted softly.

Macavity looked over at his partner. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about the other spending all his nights there, but had shrugged it off.

"Morning." Victoria offered the young man a slight smile. "How are you doing this morning?"

Coricopat met Macavity's gaze, one brow arching in silent question of what was wrong. Macavity shrugged. Nothing was wrong so far as he could tell, just uncertain.

Mistoffelees offered up a faint grin. He'd been unable to eat anything more than a couple slices of toast. "Fine. And yourself?"

"I'm doing well enough," Victoria replied.

"Good," he murmured softly.

"Are you set?" she asked.

He glanced around and nodded, eyes straying to Coricopat. "Yes," he replied. "Shall we?"

She nodded very slightly, glancing at the two Jedi. Coricopat nodded slightly. "We had better."

Macavity followed as Mistoffelees turned and walked with quick steps. "Are you always this nervous?" he murmured.

"No," Mistoffelees shot back.

Coricopat fell into step beside Mac, Victoria following behind them with the droid.

Mistoffelees got into the speeder like normal, paused, and then glanced at Macavity. "You drive," he said, causing the older to raise a brow and shrug.

Coricopat's brow rose slightly at that too, but he settled into the speeder, glancing to Victoria who settled next to him. Mistoffelees settled into the passenger seat, and Macavity drove, rather calmly he thought, to the track, where Mistoffelees had taken the pod the night before.

Once there, they got out of the speeder, Cori's grey eyes scoping over the area.

Mistoffelees got out as well, still jittery. Instantly he started over for where the pod was, spotting some enemies and some friends along the way. Once settled at the pod, and making last minute adjustments, he paused when his name was called. "Mistoffelees!"

He grinned at the approaching figure. "Kit," he replied. "Good to see you."

Coricopat had followed the younger man toward the pod and glanced toward the newcomer with an arched eyebrow, but stayed quiet.

The newcomer, Kit, nodded. "Good to see you too." He glanced over at the pod. "You have a new pod, I see. I'm sure you'll do it this time."

Cori glanced at Kit, "Do what?"

"Finish the race of course!" Kit replied and Mistoffelees looked like he couldn't decide between throttling the other and sinking into the earth.

Coricopat paled at that, looking toward Mistoffelees. "You've never won a race?"

"Not... exactly," he said softly.

"Not even _finished_?!"

"I will this time," he replied just as softly, looking away at first before bringing his eyes back around to meet Coricopat's.

Coricopat took a deep breath to calm down before nodding, "Of course you will."

Mistoffelees paused, still looking at him before turning abruptly back to the pod, doing last minute checkovers. Coricopat hesitated a moment before turning to rejoin Macavity and Victoria

Mistofelees swallowed hard, before getting the pod out to the track. Vaguely he heard the announcers going through the lists, waving when he heard his name like he was supposed to, but too focused to really pay attention to anything that was being said. He looked up at one point to see his uncle standing in his box, watching him, and forced a smile, even if he wasn't entirely sure his uncle could see.

Coricopat came to stand next to Macavity, murmuring, "This is a bad plan."

"Oh?" Macavity hummed under his breath. "More so than it was before?"

"Mhm."

"What's changed?" Victoria asked quietly.

"He's never finished a race."

"What?" She turned a horrified gaze on him.

Macavity blinked and blinked again. "When we say "never"..."

"We mean never."

Victoria gaped at him. "You two bet my ship on a pilot who's never won a race?"

"... I bet nothing," Macavity protested. "Wait, your ship?"

"_The_ ship." She amended. "You know, the one that's supposed to be our only route off of this planet?"

"Well, yeah. But it'll be fine," Macavity protested.

"He's never even finished a race!" she protested

"It will be fine!" Macavity protested again. "There's a first time for everything."

She scowled at him at that. "If you just managed to lose the ship....."

"I didn't lose the ship," Macavity protested as the race started abruptly. He paused as Mistoffelees' pod stalled instantly. "... I may have lost the ship." He blinked. "Wait, no!" he protested. "Cori made the bet! Not me!"

Coricopat's gaze snapped away from where Mistoffelees was having trouble with the pod, "We talked about whether that would work. You agreed to it."

"Still," Macavity muttered, already looking like he was sulking.

Mistoffelees was swearing and begging with the pod, and even Jones looked concerned for a moment before something switched on finally and the pod shot away.

Coricopat startled very slightly at the sudden start of the pod, but he glanced at Macavity. "Well, we'd better hope he can pull this off."

"Oh, we're hoping," Macavity murmured, turning his eyes to the screen in time to see an explosion of one of the forerunners. "...They are going a lot faster than the other day," he murmured. Cori flinched at the explosion, nodding very slightly, but not commenting.

The announcer had made some snide comment about Mistoffelees being hard pressed to catch up with the leaders, but he was already past most of the second group, having used his pod's lightness to go over the last one in front of him on a cliff drop.

Up at the front, the racer that had been there the other day, insulting Mistoffelees drove one pod off the track, and threw something in the vent of another, causing them to explode as well after veering off course.

By the end of the first lap, Mistoffelees was near the back of the front group.

Cori had paled at both the rate of speed and the methods used in this particular race. This had been a bad idea from the start.

And likely to only get worse, considering the front runners were even more brutal than the ones in the back, who by that point had figured they didn't stand much chance of winning.

The front runners, however, went down by two more numbers during the second lap, taking Mistoffelees almost to the front with the other racer.

Coricopat took a deep breath, glancing at Macavity out of the corner of his eye. Macavity was leaning back against the wall, attempting to meditate. There was nothing he could do, so he wasn't going to do it. Coricopat tensed slightly more at that, glancing toward Victoria, who was watching the viewing board attentively, albeit extremely pale.

Mistoffelees, meanwhile, was too focused to be much worried about anything, almost overtaking his rival in the lead. Just as he was drawing alongside them, they shoved their pod over, forcing his much lighter one to one side in a canyon, hitting the service ramp. Honestly, that should have been the end of the race for him, but being light had some advantages, as he took it up, floated for a minute, and brought it back down in front of the other, reprising his trick from earlier much more dramatically.

Coricopat's hand ran through his hair, he glanced toward Macavity again, trying not to envy the other's apparent detachedness. 

Macavity swallowed hard but otherwise didn't react.

Mistoffelees' pod, being so much smaller, was being pushed by the other, and he had to take turns too fast, nearly veering off course but keeping the pod under control... until a part broke off. At least, he assumed that was what happened when one of his engines went out. Oh no, oh hell no that couldn't happen...

Coricopat was almost certain he felt his heart stop for a moment at that. No, that couldn't happen. The other man was going to make it through this fine...He was pretty sure he was just lying to himself now.

Mistoffelees was too panicked to even swear at the engine, hitting dials and switches, pulling up the power of the engines. One off, the other full he could... Switching a cable around and pulling back hard on a lever he spent the next two seconds in blind panic before the transfer took and the other engine flashed to life.

Shooting ahead again, he and the other racer were the only two left in the lead, along a long flat stretch of plain leading up to the arena. Pulling alongside, the bigger pod rammed over toward him again and their sides caught. Oh you could not be serious... Mistoffelees couldn't believe it.

Neither could the announcers. "They're side by side!"

"That human is out of his mind!"

Jones looked like he agreed from where he was sitting.

Coricopat bit back a curse at the action of the other pilot. His jaw clenched and he kept his gaze focused on the viewing screen.

Macavity glanced over at his partner for a long moment before turning back to the screen himself in time to see the pods wrench away and something exploded, surrounding both pods in black smoke for a moment.

Coricopat swallowed, oh please let him be alright...

After another moment, the smaller pod shot out of the cloud, the larger one having come to a grinding halt, one huge engine blown completely.

Coricopat breathed a sigh of relief at that.

Moments later, Mistoffelees crossed the finish line, though it took a while to slow the pod down enough for it to stop.

"See?" Macavity said, coming out of his meditation. "I told you, everything was going to be fine. And we didn't have to sell any of the queen's wardrobe."

Coricopat wasn't listening, already on his way down to meet Mistoffelees as the smaller man got out of the pod.

Victoria nodded slightly, still looking pale. "So you did."

As soon as Mistoffelees was out of the pod, Coricopat caught him up in an embrace, tipping the other's chin up enough so he could lean down and kiss him.

-0-

Mistoffelees had spread his arms on seeing the other, grinning hugely, and opening his mouth to say something, getting only "See, I--" out before he was caught up by the other and drawn into the kiss. It only took a second for him to realize what was happening and wrap his arms around the other's arms. Coricopat's arms encircled the black-haired man's waist, holding him close.

Victoria blinked, nudging Macavity slightly.

Macavity had been gloating to the droid, who did not look impressed when Victoria nudged him. "Yeah, wha..." his jaw dropped at the sight. The crowds were cheering, and some were swarming around the pod, but he could still rather clearly make out his partner and the winner of the race.

Mistoffelees just leaned harder into the kiss, hands coming up to the other's shoulders. Coricopat's hand moved up to rest against Mistoffelees' cheek. The shorter drew back for a second, taking in a breath and his eyes flickering up to the others before he surged forward again.

Macavity just stood frozen, gaping in shock.

Coricopat had started to say something, but brushed it aside.

Victoria spoke. "Not that anyone but the three of us recognize what's going on here, but hadn't you better say something?"

"I'm getting there," Macavity managed finally, and almost regretted it. He glanced at Victoria for a moment and back to the entwined pair. "Just..."

Mistoffelees was vaguely aware that they were standing in a crowd, and the other had started to speak, and that he was going to need a consistent air supply again soon but... None of that really seemed to matter at the moment.

She glanced at him again. "Just..?"

Macavity scowled and shrugged.

Coricopat finally broke away, just far enough to rest his forehead against Mistoffelees' and look into his eyes. "Don't ever do that to me again, alright?"

Mistoffelees' eyes widened and he nodded slightly, not enough to actually move the other's forehead away from his own. "A-alright. But," he said, and grinned again. "I did it."

A smile played around Coricopat's lips. "Yes, you did." He hesitated briefly, before leaning down and kissing the other again.

Macavity sighed and finally started forward, approaching the pair but slowly.

Mistoffelees melted into that kiss, one hand moving back to cup the back of Coricopat's head, fingers entangling in his hair slightly. Coricopat's arm around Mistoffelees' waist tightened slightly, his other hand resting lightly on the smaller man's upper arm.

Victoria followed Mac, closely, glancing back to make sure the astromech was following them.

Mistoffelees knew, intellectually, he was going to have to stop kissing the other eventually. But he didn't want to. He could hear the cheering still going on, hear the crowd moving, and he would have to speak to his uncle, collect winnings, and Macavity and Victoria were around but... But he just wanted to stay here, in the other's arms, kissing him as if his life depended on that more than it had his piloting skills. He pulled back for a breath. "I..."

"Cor!" Macavity yelled over the crowd.

Coricopat was more than content to stay there for however long the smaller man wished, but startled at Macavity's voice, instinctively taking a step back and turning to scan the crowd for his partner.

Macavity was almost behind them, and a look of almost pain and regret crossed his face. "Come on, Cor," he murmured.

Mistoffelees made a small sound, taking half a step forward for the one Coricopat had taken back. His eyes snapped over to Macavity as well though.

Coricopat's grey eyes scanned over Macavity's expression. "I..."

Victoria stopped a couple of paces away, not interfering.

Mistoffelees looked between all of them, a little confused but he finally withdrew back into his own personal space, mind still reeling. Macavity meanwhile was still watching his partner, before shaking his head slightly. "We need to get the parts," he said softly. "And install them."

Coricopat swallowed, nodding slightly. "I'll see to getting those dealt with..."

Mistoffelees looked between all of them again. "Here," he murmured, "I know why my uncle will be."

Coricopat hesitated before nodding, "Alright, let's see to them then."

Mistoffelees paused, looking at the others before turning and leading the way. Macavity stopped, and looked at Victoria, not actually much inclined to follow.

She came to stand next to him, glancing up at him. "We should probably go with them..."

He sighed, closing his eyes. "What, you think Jones might let me in his sight again?" he shook his head slightly, starting after them. "Alright. Fine."

"They'll need help with the parts after they're done with Jones." She remarked, falling into step with him.

"Yeah," he murmured, catching up to them through the thinning crowd.

Jones was sitting in a parlor to one side of his original box, and he looked up when Mistoffelees entered, followed by Coricopat and the other two and R2 trailing behind. "Quite the show," he murmured, to Mistoffelees, "Quite the show," he repeated, but his gaze had switched to Coricopat.

Coricopat managed not to swallow or recoil at that, nodding very slightly. "I...believe we had a deal, sir?"

"Of course," he replied, inclining his head. "I shall have those parts to you within the hour." Mistoffelees glanced at Coricopat out of one corner of his eye. "Was there anything else?" Jones asked.

"I...don't believe so." He was carefully not looking at Mistoffelees.

Macavity looked at Coricopat. He wasn't going to offer any invitations after that, not unless Coricopat did. Mistoffelees swallowed hard, looking forward again. What had just happened...?

Jones considered and waved a hand. "Then go about your way," he said, almost shooing them out. "Except Mistoffelees. I would like to talk with you for a moment."

Victoria looked between the two Jedi, frowning slightly. "Sir, if I may?""

Jones raised a brow. "Yes?" he asked.

"What neither of my companions feels it is their place to ask is for your permission for your nephew to travel with us. To get a better feel for how things are done beyond this star system."

Both Mistoffelees and Jones turned to her in slight surprise. For a second, Mistoffelees' eyes skirted over to Coricopat again before back to Victoria.

Jones leaned back further, looking her over. "And it is your place, hm?" he hummed. "But at any rate, it is an offer I shall keep in mind."

She inclined her head, offering him a low bow. "Thank you, sir."

He inclined his head in return. "You're welcome, young one," he responded and glanced at the three again. "Now then, you may go."

Coricopat offered Jones a bow as well before they exited.

Jones turned to his nephew, rising. "Sit down, Mistoffelees," he murmured, going to a window. Mistoffelees sat on the edge of a chair, watching him. "That was hardly something I expected," Jones began. "You've never finished a race, let alone won one. Especially not a race like that. The pilot in the lead was breaking all sorts of records before you overtook him, and god only knows how many you broke."

Mistoffelees opened his mouth. "I..."

"I wasn't finished," Jones said, over him. "I've never seen you come close to racing like that," he said, finally turning. "And I wonder if it's because it gave you a reason." Mistoffelees blinked and Jones continued. "Are you going with them?"

"I don't know," Mistoffelees said softly.

Jones nodded. "You may keep any winnings from the race you may like. It was your work, after all, neither mine nor the other party to this bet. And Mistoffelees," he added, and his nephew's eyes tracked up to his. "You never really were meant for this place."

Mistoffelees blinked. Jones turned, and strode toward the door. "Whatever you decide to do," he said, stopping and turning to look at his nephew again. "Good luck."

Mistoffelees bowed his head. "Thank you," he murmured, past the lump in his throat.

Jones looked him over once more, nodded, and left, leaving Mistoffelees sitting there for a long moment before rising to follow the others.

Victoria looked up as he approached. "Everything alright?"

He nodded. "It, yeah, no, it's perfectly alright," he responded, still a little shocked at that. He looked over the others, eyes skidding past Coricopat.

Coricopat met his eyes briefly before looking away.

The shorter man could feel his stomach twist painfully at that. "I..."

Macavity glanced from him, to Coricopat, to Victoria. "Are you coming?"

Mistoffelees turned to Coricopat again, before he could give an answer. Coricopat looked at him again, not saying anything, but managing to offer him a slight smile that didn't seem forced.

Which was still quite the cold shoulder considering a few minutes ago. "I... I think so," he murmured finally, running a hand through his already completely messed up hair.

Victoria nodded slightly, offering him a reassuring smile. "That's good to hear."

He smiled faintly at her. "Thanks. I can get packed in the time it takes uncle to get the parts ready..."

"Alright, sounds good."

He nodded, looking between all of them again, and feeling like he was missing something very, very important. "A-alright then," he said, taking a step back. "I'll... see to that."

"Alright, we'll see you soon."

With one last look between them, he retreated.

Macavity turned to look Coricopat over. "Cor..."

Coricopat was staring fixedly ahead, but glanced at his partner. "Hm?"

Macavity sighed, almost regretful again. "What was that then?"

"What was what?"

"Now is not the time for that," Macavity snapped. "What was that with you and kissing him? No one here knows you're a Jedi aside from us, but that's not what matters Cor."

Coricopat flinched, closing his eyes for a moment. "I know that, Mac. Damn it, I know."

"Then what were you thinking? What are you thinking?"

"I don't know. I wasn't."

Macavity sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "And if he comes with us? You going to be able to think anymore then?"

"Yes, I will, I'll be fine. I don't know what came over me." He replied, looking away again.

-0-

Mistoffelees glanced between the others as they approached the ship, utilizing his landspeeder again, towing most of the parts behind them, though he was making Macavity drive again, still feeling too jittery about wheels for the moment.

Victoria offered him a reassuring smile, though Coricopat was scanning the sands around them. Giving Victoria a small smile in return, Mistoffelees glanced again at Coricopat and was unable to stop the brief expression of hurt before looking away again.

Moments later, Macavity pulled up to the ship. "Alright, let's start getting these installed," he said, getting out. "While you're doing that, want me to return to speeder?" he asked, and Mistoffelees nodded.

"If you would please."

Coricopat and Victoria climbed out of the speeder, Victoria glancing at Mistoffelees and Coricopat, "I'll give you two a hand with that, if you like?" she said in reference to the parts.

Coricopat arched a skeptical eyebrow at that and shook his head. "No thank you."

Mistoffelees shrugged, glancing between them. "It should be fine," he replied. "Beside, I'm good with mechanics..." He still hadn't admitted he'd built the pod himself, not much willing to give Coricopat more of a heart attack.

Victoria nodded slightly. "Fair enough." She glanced at Macavity.

"I'll go take the speeder back," Mac said, having detached all the parts from it. "Shan't be long, try to have the ship fixed by then..."

Coricopat nodded slightly. "Alright, we'll do our best."

Macavity nodded, looked between them and drove off. Mistoffelees sighed, hauling most of the parts up and entering the ship looked around, realizing he had no idea what to do with said parts. Coricopat hauled the rest of them with him, nodding toward the area they needed to head to. "Down there."

He glanced back and nodded, before going that way without saying anything, soon enough hitting the hyperdrive and blinking at it. "Wow, you guys really did have a number done on this."

"We didn't do it,” he replied, setting down the parts.

"No, but whoever did did quite the number," Mistoffelees said, eyes darting to him and away again, already stepping forward to inspect the damage and marking out where it needed to be fixed. Leaning down, he held out a paw. "Hey, can you hand me a hydrospanner? I have no idea where you keep them..."

Coricopat nodded slightly, locating one and handing it to Mistoffelees.

He accepted it without actually looking at the other, crouching down to better fiddle with the part he was looking at, glancing back at the parts for the one that should fit there. Coricopat watched him for a moment. "Do you need help here, or should I go see to something else?"

"Either," he responded, still not looking at him.

The Jedi sighed at that. "Which would get this done faster?"

"If you have any idea how to work this," he replied. "Staying would get it done faster. If I have to tell you where everything goes, then it might still be faster." He finally glanced up and then promptly away again. "So, either."

Coricopat sighed, finally moving over to give Mistoffelees a hand. Mistoffelees glanced over at him, replacing another part. They worked in silence for quite a while, Coricopat unwilling to break it.

A couple times Mistoffelees glanced over at him. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked finally, looking back at the hyper drive then.

Coricopat blinked, looking at him in surprise. "What? No."

"Then why aren't you talking to me?"

"I'm processing some things. It's not you."

The shorter man didn't look terribly impressed by that answer. "Processing?"

“Mhm."

"Processing what?" he asked, still looking at the parts in front of him.

His jaw tensed. "Give me time to sort that out and I'll let you in on it."

"Oh, let me in on it?" he asked. "Somehow that doesn't sound entirely fair..."

Coricopat glanced at him. "What do you want me to say? I don't know exactly what's going on in my head right now, so I can hardly explain it to you."

"What's there to figure out?" Mistoffelees demanded. "Why is it so hard for you?" He managed not to slam the part in front of him, though he was tempted to do some sort of physical violence to it. It wouldn’t have helped however…

Coricopat looked at him for a long moment. "Because everything I've known for my entire life could change because of this."

Mistoffelees blinked. "What?"

Coricopat shook his head. "We need to get this finished, we'll talk about it later."

Mistoffelees scowled. "Fine," he muttered, still working. "Almost done anyway..."

They finished quickly, Coricopat glancing at Mistoffelees before turning and heading to the cockpit.

Mistoffelees let his head thud against the hyperdrive when the other left. God, he was tired already. After a moment of standing here, he turned and left as well, approaching the cockpit in time to see Macavity returning, only to turn and be attacked by someone with a lightsaber off a dark speeder.

Coricopat swore under his breath at that, considering and knowing Mac was the only one not on board. "Take off! Fly low."

The pilot glanced back at him, a little shocked before nodding and doing so. Mistoffelees noticed the attacker was using a lightsaber and glanced back in confusion to Coricopat.

Coricopat shook his head slightly at Mistoffelees' look. He didn't recognize Macavity's opponent. This had better work, either way though they needed to get out of there.

Macavity turned at the sound of the ship, getting a kick to his stomach for the trouble, but he blocked the blade as it came down toward him. He considered again, taking a quick leap back and then another step before doing a rolling jump backward, hitting the ramp and climbing aboard the ship that way.

Coricopat turned, darting out of the cockpit and into the hall to locate his partner. "Mac?"

Macavity glanced up from where he had collapsed as soon as he got off the ramp. "Heya."

The grey-eyed man crouched near his friend. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, sitting up again already. "Fine. Just totally unexpected. He seemed to fight like a Sith. He was certainly trained in the force for certain."

Coricopat nodded, "Well, we'll let the council know when we get to Coruscant. Any idea how he located us?"

He paused and shook his head. "Where's the captain?" he asked.

“The cockpit I believe."

"Alright," Macavity said and pushed himself up, wincing. "Damn it, I think the bastard bruised my ribs with that flying kick..." he shook his head, walking into the cockpit anyway. "Alright, somehow he found us. Did you receive or send any transmissions?"

Skimbleshanks looked up at that. "There was a transmission received," he admitted.

"You WHAT?" Macavity hollered, causing Mistoffelees to wince back at the loud sound. The captain flinched very slightly, but didn't respond, knowing the Jedi had heard him. Macavity nearly growled at the other, and a small piece of metal to one side dented slightly as he tried not to be as furious as he wanted to be. "Next time," he snapped. "Do _exactly_ as I tell you to, alright?"

The man nodded once. Coricopat stood by the door. "Macavity...." He murmured.

"What?" Macavity snapped, glancing over at his partner.

Cori gave him a look that clearly read 'calm down'.

Macavity blinked at him. "You're one to talk," he muttered darkly, walking from the cockpit.

Coricopat's jaw tensed at that and he turned on his heel, following Macavity out, more to avoid Mistoffelees than to speak with his partner. Macavity blinked at him. "You want something?" he asked once they were down the hall.

Coricopat shook his head. "No."

Macavity raised and brow and shook his head, ending up in the hanger and attempting to work steam off by furiously working on different things that weren't the hyperdrive.

Coricopat parted ways with him just before they reached the hangar, intending to get some rest.

-0-

Mistoffelees looked after them for a moment before slipping out of the cockpit as well, finding what looked like the main room and curling up in one of the chairs there, staring morosely at the table in front of him.

Victoria entered the room a short while later, pausing when she saw Mistoffelees. She moved over quietly. "Hey, you alright?"

Mistoffelees glanced up, offering her a small smile. "Oh, hey Vic."

She returned the smile gently. "Hey. Mind if I join you?"

He nodded, spreading his hands over the table. "Go ahead."

She sat down opposite him. "Is everything alright?"

"I..." he paused and shook his head. "I don't really know."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. I feel like I'm missing something..."

"Like?"

"Like," he sounded like a petulant teenager, or at least he felt like he did. "With Coricopat. One minute he..." he blushed slightly and shook his head. "You saw. And since then he... that's the problem, I have no idea." Really, sounded like a petulant teenager who couldn’t even make complete sentences. Great.

She paused, nodding slightly. "I see..." Her blue gaze scoped over his features. "How much do you know about the Jedi?"

He waved his hands around as he spoke. "They have lightsabers, protect people, and tend to be trained on Coruscant."

Her brows rose. "I'm going to see if I can clear up what's going on for you, alright?"

He blinked, not much liking the sound of that but nodded. "_Please._"

"The most basic explanation I can give you is that Jedi aren't allowed to love."

There was no response for a moment as Mistoffelees blinked at her, and blinked again. "_What_?"

"They aren't permitted to love, according to the laws of their order."

Another long slow blink. "They... what? But... _why_?"

"Because it's a division of loyalties, and the emotions that can come with it, jealousy and the like, lead....well, to the dark side. It's a dangerous slope."

Mistoffelees stared at her for another long moment, before closing his eyes and bringing his hands up to cover his face. "Oh god," he breathed.

She sighed softly. "He's got to figure out how to deal with that...so, his distance is as much that as anything I can think of."

He nodded his head from behind his hands. "I, yeah, okay..."

"Are you going to be alright?"

He nodded, a little too quickly. "I just... I didn't know."

"Which is understandable."

"I'll be fine," he murmured, finally looking back up at her. "Really."

She arched an eyebrow before nodding slightly. "Alright then."

He smiled faintly again, looking away. "And... and how are you doing then?"

"I...." Victoria shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure."

He glanced back, frowning slightly and hating that he had been so wrapped up in his own problems not to notice. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

She dropped her gaze to her hands. "The Queen received a transmission while we were away. Her...our people are suffering and dying. If she's unable to convince the Senate to intervene...I-I just don't know what will happen."

Pausing for a moment, he reached across the table and took both her hands in his, feeling even worse than he had a moment ago. "I... I'm so sorry. But the Senate has to help, doesn't it?"

She swallowed. "They're supposed to, but it will take a great deal of persuasion. And even then it may be too late."

He nodded slowly. "I..."

"But, she will do what she must and what she can..."

He nodded. "I... I wish both her and you luck then."

Victoria offered him a slight smile at that. "Thank you."

He nodded, still too quickly. "Of course."

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

He nodded again. "Me? Of course I'll be fine. It's not that big of a deal..."

"If there's one thing I've learned it's that personal problems are just as much a concern as political ones,” she responded, quietly.

His eyes flickered up to meet hers, and he smiled faintly at her. "Then you are very wise. But... I will be fine. It might take a while but... I've only known him how many days? I'll move on. It'll be fine."

"...as long as you're sure. If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here."

"Thank you," he said. "And... if you ever need the same, I'm here for that."

"Thank you."

After a while Mistoffelees set the holopad to one side, his legs drawn up to his chest on the bench with his back to the wall and his arms wrapped over his chest. For a long moment he just stared at the wall across from him. Coricopat entered the room, pausing when he saw Mistoffelees and considered retreating again.

Mistoffelees glanced up at him, down to the holopad and back to the wall, curling just a bit more tightly around himself.

Coricopat wavered for a long moment before speaking. "Are you alright?"

"I'm cold," Mistoffelees replied, blinking at the wall still.

Another pause before he shrugged out of his outer cloak and came over, offering it to the smaller man. "You're from a hot planet; it does tend to get cold out here."

Mistoffelees' eyes snapped up to him, and he accepted the cloak, almost on the verge of refusing it. "... Thank you," he said softly, eyes still on Coricopat's face.

He nodded slightly. "Of course."

The smaller swallowed hard, wrapping the cloak around himself and almost recoiling from the very idea of doing so. He huddled still in the corner, though it was a slightly warmer corner now. "How... how much longer until we get there?" he asked quietly.

“Shouldn't be too much longer."

Another swallow and Mistoffelees nodded. "You..." he changed his question abruptly. "Do you have any idea what's going to happen when we get there?"

"How do you mean?"

"Hell if I know," Mistoffelees said softly. "Just... we arrive and then what? Where would I go, what might happen?"

"Macavity and I are going to speak with the council, see what they think of you getting some training in the Force."

"And if they say yes?"

"Then....you'll be placed with a Master for training."

He swallowed. "And if they say no?" he asked, voice just as soft.

"I...am not sure."

He nodded at that. "So, I... have been doing some research on the Jedi Order," Mistoffelees said softly, looking back at the wall.

"Oh?" Coricopat hesitated for a moment before sitting down nearby.

"I would have really appreciated it if you could have told me about it yourself," he said softly. "But... yeah."

He sighed. "You mean about the Code?"

He nodded. "A-about why you can't..." He shook his head slightly. "You should have just told me..."

He looked away, "I suppose I probably should have."

"I..." Mistoffelees looked over at him for a moment and shook his head, looking away again. "I guess it doesn't much matter..."

Coricopat blinked at that. "How so?"

"Whether it had been you to tell me or not," he said, sighing. "Either way it means the same thing doesn't it?"

"I...suppose it does, yes."

Mistoffelees sighed and looked back at him again. "Why did you?" he asked softly.

"Why did I...?"

"Kiss me," he said, voice soft.

"I..." He took a deep breath. "Laws aren't enough to keep emotions in check."

For a long moment Mistoffelees just stared at him, before he had to look down again, covering the bottom of his face with a hand.

Coricopat's gaze dropped to the floor. "I...I just, I can't."

Mistoffelees' shoulders hunched a bit more though he brought his hand down. "I... I know."

Coricopat looked at him again, swallowing and seriously considering just getting up and exiting again.

"I..." Mistoffelees looked down again before standing, holding Coricopat's cloak back out to him. "I'm going to try and get some sleep. I'm tired," he said quietly. "Thank you for letting me use this."

"I..." He looked at the cloak, but gently took it back. "Of course. Sleep well."

"Thank you," he said. For a moment longer Mistoffelees stood there, staring at him before turning abruptly to go. Coricopat opened his mouth to call him back, but closed it again, putting the cloak back on.

Pausing at the door, he turned back for a moment. "I..."

The taller man finally met his eyes. "Yes?"

"I... I'm sorry," he said softly.

He shook his head, "Don't be. There's no need."

"I... Alright."

"You couldn't have known."

"That... still," he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

Coricopat took a deep breath. "Well, it's alright..." It wasn't really, but...

"Like hell it is," Mistoffelees said softly. "I just..."

"Just..?"

"It's not what I expected, I guess."

Coricopat nodded slightly at that, "I suppose that does make sense."

"I..." he shook his head. "I'll see you when I wake up then," he mumbled, turning for the door again.

"Alright....take care, Mistoffelees."

"Thank you, you as well," he said, not trusting himself to say the other's name and not have his voice break on the word. Coricopat watched him go, waiting for several minutes before leaving the main room, preferring not to run into the other man again.

-0-

Deuteronomy stood to one side of the landing platform, the wind whipping around him though he didn't much care, too focused on the ship landing in front of him. Glancing back, he saw the Chancellor stepping out of his shuttle, before turning back to the silver ship.

Gus neared where Deuteronomy was standing, joining him to greet those aboard the ship, "Senator."

"Chancellor," he replied cordially.

The Chancellor didn't say anything further as the Naboo craft touched down and the ramp lowered to allow the passengers to disembark. Deuteronomy was already striding forward as they came down the ramp. "My queen," he said, approaching her.

The queen stepped forward and bowed her head. "Senator. It is good to see you."

"And you," he replied. "I was beginning to fear I would never see you alive again." He turned, walking with her. "The Chancellor himself has come to see you."

Gus approached, offering a slight bow, "Your Highness. It is an honor to finally meet you in person. I was so sorry to hear about what's happened, we all were. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your side."

She nodded. "I am grateful for your concern..."

"There is a question of procedure, but I feel confident we can overcome it..." Deuteronomy said, glancing at the chancellor and starting to walk toward the waiting taxi.

Mistoffelees glanced between where the Jedi were remaining with the Chancellor and the queen's group. Coricopat glanced at Macavity and then nodded for Mistoffelees to join the Queen.

Macavity arched a brow, and for a moment Mistoffelees didn't actually look pleased but he nodded and trailed after the queen's party, Deuteronomy glancing back and giving him a slightly odd look.

Gus watched the exchange silently, one brow rising, but didn't comment before looking to the two Jedi. "What is the situation, if I may?"

"I must speak to the council," Macavity replied. "The situation has become much more complicated."

The Chancellor blinked at that, "Very well."

Macavity nodded, and started walking with him. "How are things here?" he asked softly.

Gus sighed, "They are better than they could be."

Macavity arched a brow at that. "That hardly sounds promising."

"There is dissension in the Senate, and I fear that things are far from getting better."

Macavity sighed. Damn, there was a reason he hated politics. He nodded at the Chancellor though. "What is the likelihood then of getting help to Naboo?"

Gus looked away at that. "Unfortunately, not high. The Trade Federation has a strong hold on many of the Senators, and their voice is loud to begin with."

Macavity ran a hand through his hair. "Damn it. The problems there are bad, and they do need help. Probably fast too."

"How bad?" The Chancellor asked, quietly.

"They've rounded most of the people up into camps," he replied. "Conditions there were already deteriorating. We received a transmission later that might well have been setting a trap, but might well have been true. The politician described the death toll as 'catastrophic'," Macavity replied.

Gus ran a hand over his face. "I can't do anything, I fear. There have been rumors circulating, all untrue mind you, but enough that my hands are tied."

Macavity sighed. "I will speak to the council as well," he said, glancing back at his silent partner. "See what can be done. Good luck with the politicians."

The Chancellor nodded slightly. "Thank you."

Coricopat met Macavity's gaze, but still didn't say anything, far more inclined to listen than speak at the moment. The other Jedi nodded, and strode over to another taxi, calling it up to go to the temple. His partner trailed behind him. The Chancellor watched them leave before leaving as well.

-0-

Deuteronomy paced around the queen's apartments, lecturing her more than talking to her. "...the Republic is not what it once was. The Senate is full of greedy, squabbling delegates who are only looking out for themselves and their home systems. There is no interest in the common good...no civility, only politics...it’s disgusting. I must be frank, Your Majesty, there is little chance the Senate will act on the invasion."

The queen held herself with poise as she quietly watched the senator pace. "Chancellor Gus seems to think there is hope,” she finally remarked.

Deuteronomy waved hand, dismissing that with no problem. "If I may say so, Your Majesty, the Chancellor has little real power...he is mired down by baseless accusations of corruption. A manufactured scandal surrounds him. The bureaucrats are in charge now."

The queen looked down briefly at that, "What options do we have?"

The senator looked down, and paused for a long moment, as if considering before finally looking back up, and then speaking slowly, as if each word pained him. "Our best choice would be to push for the election of a stronger Supreme Chancellor. One who will take control of the bureaucrats, enforces the laws, and give us justice. You could call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Gus."

An expression of shock passed briefly across her face, "He has been our strongest supporter. Is there no other way?"

Deuteronomy shook his head sadly. "I am well aware but... Our only other choice would to be to submit a plea to the courts..."

She took a deep breath, shaking her head. "There's no time for that. The courts take even longer to decide things than the Senate. Our people are dying, Senator...more every day. We must do something quickly to stop the Federation."

Mistoffelees entered the room quietly, sitting to one side and watching the proceedings.

Deuteronomy shot him a glance before turning back to the queen. "To be realistic, Your Highness," he said, slowly as if talking to a child. "I'd say we're going to have to accept Federation control for the time being," he continued, and Mistoffelees' frowned slightly at the glint in his eyes.

The queen's blue eyes locked onto the Senator's face and she frowned, her shoulders drawing back. "That I cannot do."

"Then..." he said slowly. "A vote of no confidence may be your only chance to get help quickly."

Her jaw tensed and she swallowed slightly, nodding. "I will take it into consideration, Senator."

He nodded, glanced once more at the dark haired stranger in the corner and back to the queen. "Then, I will let you rest and prepare for the session later this afternoon."

She nodded. "Of course. Good day to you."

He nodded and then turned to leave. She watched him go, sighing as the door closed behind him. Mistoffelees glanced over at her, and then around, half looking for Victoria and a little unsure how to react around the queen.

The queen glanced up again, seeing him. "Hello there. Can I help you?"

He shook his head and paused. "I, I don't think so. I, was half hoping Victoria might be around but I have yet to see her."

She paused, shaking her head. "I've sent Victoria on an errand."

He paused and nodded. "That... alright. Thank you for letting me know. I... I think I might be leaving soon. If I do, before she gets back, would you please tell her goodbye for me, and that I wish her luck?"

The queen smiled softly, inclining her head. "I shall do so. I'm certain her best wishes go with you as well."

"Thank you," he said softly, rose, paused, and then bowed to her. "And good luck to you as well."

She blinked for a moment, but offered him a smile and another inclination of her head. "Thank you. Good luck on your endeavors."

He bowed slightly again before leaving the room. She watched him go before sinking back against the back of the couch. If only there was some other way.

-0-

Macavity looked around the council, on the end of his report. "And as such I can only assume it was a Sith lord."

Munkustrap's brows rose sharply at that. "A Sith Lord? That’s impossible! The Sith have been extinct for a millennium."

"The very Republic is threatened, if involved the Sith are," Yoda said calmly to Munkustrap's side.

Munkustrap shook his head slightly, "I don't believe they could have returned without our knowledge."

"Hard to see, the dark side is. Discover who this assassin is, we must," Yoda replied and to one side, another Jedi spoke up.

"I sense he will reveal himself again," Tantomile said softly.

Munkustrap looked from one to the other and then back to the two before them. "What is clear is that this attack was with purpose. I agree, the Queen is the target."

Yoda looked straight at Macavity, before his eyes flickered to Coricopat and back to Macavity. "With this Naboo queen you must stay, Macavity. Protect her, you must."

Munkustrap spoke again, "We will use all of our resources here to unravel this mystery and discover the identity of your attacker. May the Force be with you."

Macavity nodded, accepting the somewhat obvious dismissal but remaining where he was.

"Something more to say have you?" Yoda asked.

"With your permission, masters," he replied. "We've encountered a vergence in the force." Coricopat had started to leave, but stopped, returning to his place just slightly behind Macavity.

Munkustrap's brow rose again. "Located around a person?"

Macavity nodded. "Yes. He's young. He... is from the outer rim and has never received any training, but contains the strongest force presence I've ever felt. Far stronger than even yours, master Yoda," he said, inclining his head to the much smaller. "He is not trained, but highly skilled. He seems to have developed several spontaneous force abilities."

"You've brought him to Coruscant with you?" Munkustrap asked.

He nodded. "We have."

"And? There's more going on in your head, Macavity," Munkustrap, not sounding impressed.

"I... I request that he might be trained. I believe he may... his powers are too strong for this to be chance or luck,” Macavity said, as if hating to say those last words.

Munkustrap glanced at Yoda and the other Jedi, nodding very slightly.

"The prophesy of the one who will bring balance, do you think he is?" Yoda asked, and might have been raising a brow though it was hard to tell with the amount of wrinkles on his face.

Macavity winced hard. "Possibly."

"But you do! Revealed your opinion is!" Yoda said.

"I request him to be trained," Macavity repeated.

Munkustrap considered that for a long moment, looking to Coricopat. "And what say you?"

"I request him to be tested."

Yoda nodded, glancing between the pair, sensing there was probably more going on. "Tested he will be."

-0-

The Senate chambers were almost entirely full, most of the delegates there for this special session, most chattered to each other in their boxes. Deuteronomy leaned over to his queen, whispering before the session started, "If the Federation moves to defer the motion...Your Majesty, I beg of you to ask for a resolution to end this congressional session."

She sighed very softly. "I wish I had your confidence in this, Senator."

"You must force a new election for Supreme Chancellor...I promise you there are many who will support us...it is our best chance... Your Majesty, our only, chance," he continued.

"You truly believe the Chancellor will not bring our motion to a vote?"

"He is distracted...he is afraid. He will be of no help," Deuteronomy said firmly.

"I..." She was cut off as Gus spoke.

"The Chair recognizes the Senator from the sovereign system of Naboo"

Deuteronomy offered her what should have been a reassuring smile. "Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the Senate. A tragedy has occurred on our peaceful system of Naboo. We have become caught in a dispute you're all well aware of, which began right here with the taxation of trade routes, and has now engulfed our entire planet in the oppression of the Trade Federation."

There was a small commotion as the Senatorial box of the Trade Federation came forward, bearing their Senator and several of the trade barons. "This is outrageous! I object to the Senator's statements!"

Gus frowned at that, but kept his tone even, "The Chair does not recognize the Senator from the Trade Federation at this time. Please return to your station."

The senator did so reluctantly.

"To state our allegations, I present Queen Amidala, the recently elected ruler of Naboo, to speak on our behalf," Deuteronomy continued smoothly, ignoring the outburst entirely.

The queen rose, coming forward, "Honorable representatives of the Republic, distinguished delegates, and Your Honor Supreme Chancellor, I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. The Naboo system has been invaded by force. Invaded...against all the laws of the Republic by the Droid Armies of the Trade--" She was cut off as the Senator of the Trade Federation spoke up.

"I object! There is no proof. This is incredible. We recommend a commission be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth."

Gus frowned severely at the Senator "Overruled."

"Your Honor, you cannot allow us to be condemned without reasonable observation. It's against all the rules of procedure."

The Malastare delegates floated to the center of the room. "The Congress of Malastrare concurs with the honorable delegate from the Trade Federation. A commission must be appointed... that is the law," he emphasized.

The Chancellor looked from one to the other. "The point..." He broke off, turning to speak with his aides and the vice-chairman.

Deuteronomy couldn't keep the grin off his face, though he wiped it off to lean over to the queen and whisper, "Enter the bureaucrats, the true rulers of the Republic, and on the payroll of the Trade Federation, I might add. This is where Chancellor Gus’ strength will disappear."

The Chancellor turned back to the assembly, "The point is conceded...Section 523A take precedence here. Queen Amidala of the Naboo, will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations?"

The young queen stiffened, her chin coming up. Her voice was clear and steady, though it had an edge to it, "I will not defer...I have come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignty now. I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee. If this body is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed. I move for a "vote of no confidence" in Chancellor Gus’ leadership."

The Chancellor paled, standing shocked, "What? No!"

The entire senate erupted into cries, both supporting the idea and calling for a vote and others jeering at the very idea. The Vice Chair stepped forward, banging his staff against the floor of their box. "Order! We shall have order!" he roared, and Deuteronomy smiled faintly to himself again.

The Chancellor watched silently as another senatorial box came forward. "Alderaan seconds the motion for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Gus."

"The motion has been seconded by Pouncival Organa of Alderaan," the Vice Chair proclaimed.

Senator Organa spoke again, "There must be no delays. The motion is on the floor and must be voted upon in this session."

The Federation's senator shook his head, "The Trade Federation moves the motion be sent to the procedures committee for study."

The floor erupted again, chanting "Vote now! Vote now!"

Deuteronomy leaned over to the queen again, murmuring, "You see, Your Majesty, the tide is with us... Gus will be voted out, I assure you, and they will elect in a new Chancellor, a strong Chancellor, one who will not let our tragedy continue..."

The Vice Chair slammed his stick again. "The Supreme Chancellor requests a recess. Tomorrow we will begin the vote."

The Federation delegation started to protest, but fell silent, knowing when the cards were stacked against them.

Chancellor Gus looked toward the Senator for Naboo, his voice low enough not to carry to the further senatorial boxes. "Deuteronomy, I thought you were my ally. How could you do this?"

"I do what I must," the senator replied smoothly. "For the good of everyone." Gus frowned at that, but said nothing further. Deuteronomy turned back to the queen, murmuring to her as he led the way out of the council chambers.

The queen barely heard what he was saying, part of her feeling that something had gone terribly wrong.

-0-

Macavity leaned against the balcony, looking in at the Jedi Council chamber where he could see Mistoffelees standing in the circle of Jedi Masters. He felt more twitchy and on edge than the shorter looked.

Coricopat stood back a little ways from the balcony. He wasn't entirely sure if he hoped Mistoffelees would pass the tests or not.

Macavity glanced over at him. "How are you doing?" he asked softly.

Coricopat shrugged in response. "Fine, why do you ask?"

Macavity almost rolled his eyes. "Because you seem to care a great deal for him."

Coricopat's gaze flickered toward the Council chamber as he sighed softly. "I'm not sure. He could certainly use the training."

"But?" Macavity asked. "I very clearly heard a but in there."

"But I do not think the Council will permit it. He's too old, you know that."

"He needs the training though," Macavity said, not trusting that that was the only but in Coricopat's head. "And he must get it, one way or the other."

Coricopat looked at him for a long moment. "And if they do deny it to him?" He sighed, "Don't defy the Council, Macavity, not again."

"I will do what I must," he responded calmly.

Coricopat ran a hand through his hair, "They won't go along with you this time. He could use the training, yes, but not at the expense of the Council's opinion."

"The council is far too enshrined in its dogma," Macavity replied. "They're blind to what needs to be done."

"And what is that?" Coricopat looked his friend over, warily.

Macavity shrugged. "In this case? He's too powerful not to train."

The brunette nodded slightly. "What will you do if they deny it to him?" He repeated, softly.

Macavity shrugged. "We'll see when we get there, hm?"

"That's not a reassuring answer, Macavity."

Macavity flashed him the least reassuring grin he could. "It'll work out, you'll see."

Coricopat eyed him, shaking his head, "That's what I'm worried about."

"Worked out last time just fine."

"Mm. I suppose so." He turned his attention to the Council chamber.

-0-

Mistoffelees shifted slightly, looking around the council, naming what Munkustrap's viewing screen was showing at any given time. He shifted slightly from one foot to the other as he spoke, eyes sometimes looking at the other masters.

Munkustrap shut off the viewing screen and glanced at Yoda, nodding slightly.

"Good, good," Yoda said, looking him over. "How feel you?"

Mistoffelees blinked and went with the most honest answer he could find. "Cold, sir."

Yoda's brows might have risen. "Afraid are you?"

Another blink. "No, Sir."

Munkustrap looked the young man over for a long moment. "Afraid to give up your life?"

Mistoffelees fought down the urge to laugh a little hysterically at that. "No," he said, recalling all too well the podrace for complete strangers.

"See through you we can," Yoda replied and Mistoffelees raised his brows a little.

Munkustrap met his eyes. "Be mindful of your feelings."

"You're thoughts dwell on where you came from," Tantomile said. "You miss it."

"Of course I do," Mistoffelees replied softly. "This is a strange world for me."

"And they dwell on..." Tantomile blinked, and blinked again, not actually finishing that sentence.

"Afraid of loss, you are," Yoda continued.

"Isn't everyone?" Mistoffelees asked, rocking back on the balls of his feet. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything!" Yoda declared. "Fear is the path to the dark side... fear leads to anger... anger leads to hate... hate leads to suffering!"

Mistoffelees swallowed hard.

Munkustrap glanced toward Tantomile, sensing the importance of the end of that sentence, but not asking at the moment. He studied Mistoffelees for a long moment, glancing at the other Jedi again.

"Continue, we will," Yoda said, and Mistoffelees was starting to feel like this was a very, very bad idea.

-0-

Queen Amidala stood at the window of her chambers, overlooking the city, her gaze was distant. The Gungan, Jar Jar, stood at her side, he spoke "Mesa wonder why da guds invent pain?"

She sighed softly in response, "To motivate us, I imagine..."

"Yousa tinken yousa people ganna die?"

"I don't know." Her voice was hollow, holding little hope for a different outcome.

"Gungans ganna get pasted too, eh?"

"I hope not."

"Gungans no die'n without a fight.... wesa warriors. Wesa gotta grand army. Dat why you no liken us, metinks."

The queen turned to look at him for a moment, opening her mouth to respond as the door opened to admit Senator Deuteronomy and the Captain.

The Captain bowed before his queen, "Your Highness, Senator Deuteronomy has been nominated to succeed Gus as Supreme Chancellor."

Deuteronomy strode forward, a smile plastered on his face and a speech already prepared. "A surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one. I promise, Your Majesty, if I am elected, I will bring democracy back to the Republic. I will put an end to corruption. The Trade Federation will lose its influence over the bureaucrats, and our people will be freed."

he looked him over and then turned to the Captain, "Who else can be nominated?"

"Bail Antilles of Alderaan and Ainlee Teem of Malastare."

"I feel confident...our "situation" will create a strong sympathy vote for us..." the Senator said with a faint smile. "I will be Chancellor, I promise you. And I will not let this terrible situation continue."

The queen took a deep breath, disliking playing the suffering of her people as a political move. "I fear by the time you have control of the bureaucrats, Senator, there will be nothing left of our cities, our people, our way of life..."

“I understand your concern, Your Majesty; unfortunately, the Federation has possession of our planet. The law is in their favor," Deuteronomy said, again almost adopting the voice of a parent talking to a young child.

"With the Senate in transition, there is nothing more I can do here...Senator, this is your arena." She met his eyes, daring him to contradict her next statement, "I feel I must return to mine. I have decided to go back to Naboo. My place is with my people."

"Go back!" the Senator replied, aghast. "But, Your Majesty, be realistic! You would be in danger. They will force you to sign the treaty!"

Her eyes narrowed slightly at that, "I will sign no treaty, Senator. My fate will be no different from that of our people. Captain!"

The captain stepped forward, "Yes, Your Highness?"

"Ready my ship."

He hesitated, "Please, Your Majesty, stay here...where it's safe."

"No place is safe, if the Senate doesn't condemn this invasion." She turned to Deuteronomy as the Captain left to prepare the spacecraft, "If you win the election, Senator, I know you will do everything possible to stop the Federation. I pray you will bring sanity and compassion back to the Senate."

Deuteronomy blinked at her, considered, and then bowed. "My queen," he murmured. "May the force be with you then." She inclined her head, "May the Force be with you, Senator." She looked to her handmaidens and then exited the room.

Once they left, the senator remained in the room a moment longer, a self satisfied smirk on his face.

-0-

Mistoffelees shifted again, though this time both Macavity and Coricopat were standing behind him.

"Correct you were, Macavity," Yoda was saying.

"The force is very strong with him," Tantomile said softly.

Coricopat looked at the Council members, "He is to be trained then?"

Munkustrap shook his head, "No. He will not be."

"What?" Macavity asked, surprised. Mistoffelees blinked, glanced back at the pair behind him, and back to the council. One way or another, he wasn't entirely sure how to feel about that--but honestly had expected it.

"He is too old. You knew that when you brought him to us."

"I know but, surely you must have seen how strong he is with the force," Macavity continued.

"He has too many emotions roiling within him. The decision has been made, Macavity."

"I'll train him," Macavity said, and Mistoffelees actually half turned, probably more surprised by anyone in the room by that statement. He bit back his response of "oh hell no" and waited to see how the others might react to that.

Coricopat stiffened very slightly at that, but kept his mouth shut. Munkustrap's blue gaze swept over Macavity and he shook his head, "No, the council has long since determined where we stand on that. We forbid it."

Macavity scowled and Mistoffelees might have let out a sigh of relief. "Every other..." he shook his head. "_Fine._"

"Trust in the council, you must," Yoda told the group.

Coricopat almost offered himself as an alternative for training Mistoffelees, but kept his mouth shut again.

Munkustrap shook his head slightly, "Regardless, now is not the time for this. The Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor and Queen Amidala is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation, and could widen the confrontation."

Tantomile glanced toward Coricopat at that but also remained silent. "And draw out the Queen's attacker," she said and shook her head. "Events are moving fast... too fast."

Munkustrap nodded his agreement at that, "Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of the dark warrior. That is the clue we need to unravel this mystery of the Sith."

"Young Mistoffelees' fate here will be decided later," Yoda said.

Macavity nearly scowled again, but forced himself to be calm to say, "I brought him here; he should stay with me. He has nowhere else to go."

Mistoffelees glanced back at him again, almost scowling.

"Train him not," Yoda said, meeting Macavity's eyes. "Take him with you, but train him not!"

Munkustrap looked to Coricopat, giving the final instructions to the brunette, "Protect the Queen, but do not intercede if it comes to war until we have the Senate's approval."

"May the Force be with you," Yoda said and as the group turned to leave, Tantomile rose. "Coricopat," she said. "A word if you could."

Coricopat paused, nodding, "Of course."

She nodded, gesturing him to one side once outside the main council chamber. Mistoffelees blinked several times on seeing them standing together but Macavity was still walking and he figured whatever this conversation was about, he was not invited. He ran to catch up with Macavity's longer legs.

"Hey," he said softly. "I thought Jedi weren't supposed to know their family?"

"We don't," Macavity said. "But the force runs strong in families, and even when we aren't told, sometimes it's blatantly obvious two Jedi are related. But no one ever acknowledges it or states it aloud, okay?"

Mistoffelees blinked again and nodded, following the other Jedi out of the temple.

Coricopat stepped aside with her, "What is it?"

She looked him over. "When we were testing him, his thoughts were dwelling. I expected for the most part them to be the people he missed from his home, his family, but instead most of them were focused on _you._"

He blinked at that, "Oh?"

"Yes, and during the last meeting you were tempted to step forward, offer to train him yourself, and you recoiled from the very thought." She looked him over carefully. "This is a concerning turn of events, Coricopat. Be very, very careful."

He nodded. "I will be."

"Good," she said softly. "Then may the force be with you."

"May the force be with you." He rejoined, bowing slightly and then leaving to catch up with Macavity and Mistoffelees.

-0-

Shortly therefore, the three of them were standing on the same landing pad in front of the Naboo ship, waiting for the queen to arrive. Mistoffelees was sitting by Artoo, who was watching the traffic below them.

Coricopat stood by Macavity, trying not to think about what Tantomile had said.

Macavity glanced over. "You alright? What did she want?"

"To warn me to be careful. His thoughts were focused around me during the testing, and I didn't step up of offer to train him when I thought to do so."

Macavity blinked. "Oh Cor... surely they didn't expect you to train him thought?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. She noticed how quickly I pulled away from the thought though."

Macavity paused and then nodded. "How... are things there?"

"Where?"

"With him, and you."

"I don't know." He answered honestly.

Macavity blinked. "Oh?" Mistoffelees glanced over at them from where he was still sitting by Artoo, and then back down to the lights of the many ships flying by.

"I can't help what I'm feeling, Macavity, but I also can't pursue it. He knows that, but I don't know where he stands on it either."

Pausing, the taller of the pair nodded. "Good luck then," he said softly.

"Thanks." Coricopat murmured in response, shaking his head to clear it as a pair of taxis pulled up.

The queen strode out, followed by her handmaidens and several officers and Captain Skimbleshanks.

Macavity went forward to meet her, falling into step beside her as Mistoffelees rose and Artoo started back toward the ship. Mistoffelees nodded at Victoria, smiling at her faintly.

"Your Highness," Macavity said to the queen. "It is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you."

Victoria offered Mistoffelees a faint smile in return as Coricopat fell into step on the other side of Macavity from the queen

"I welcome your help," the queen replied. "Senator Deutronomy fears the Federation means to destroy me."

"I promise you, I will not let that happen," Macavity said, glancing back at the group and noticing Victoria as well before turning forward again.

They boarded the ship and moments later the craft departed.

-0-

Captain Skimbleshanks shook his head as he addressed his queen. "The moment we land the Federation will arrest you, and force you to sign the treaty."

"I agree...I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish by this," Macavity said.

"I'm going to take back what is ours," she responded, calmly.

"There are only twelve of us, Your Highness....we have no army,” the Captain reminded her gently.

"I cannot fight a war for you, Your Highness, only protect you," Macavity added. The queen raised a slight brow before looking past him. "Jar Jar Binks!"

The alien turned abruptly, confused. "Mesa, Your highness?"

"Yes," she said, "I need your help."

The entire room gaped at her.

The Captain started to protest that, "You Highness, you can't be serious."

"I am," she replied, glancing toward her handmaidens. "We may have always underestimated the Gungan culture on our planet. If they have remained hidden, they should have an army. That at least is something we can work with."

"If they agree to work with you," Macavity said softly. "After all, there is no love lost between your cultures.

The Captain nodded his agreement with Macavity, "There's a great risk in approaching the Gungans, Your Highness."

"There are great risks in war," she replied.

The Captain still seemed unsure, but he finally nodded. "Very well."

Mistoffelees meanwhile was in the cockpit, watching the pilot when they came out of hyperdrive.

"The blockade is gone," the pilot said, confused.

Coricopat entered the cockpit in time to hear that. "The war's over, they've no need for it now."

Mistoffelees glanced back to Coricopat, who he hadn't really spoken to since they had sat in the hold together before Coruscant. "I have one battleship on my scope," the pilot said and Mistoffelees turned back to him.

Coricopat glanced toward Mistoffelees, but approached to have a look. "It's a droid control ship."

"They're probably already spotted us," the pilot replied.

"Then we haven't much time." He straightened to go let the others know.

-0-

Shortly therefore, the ship was landed deep in the forest, as near to the Gungan city as possible in the swamp. Macavity stood, looking out over the lake while behind them, they rest were milling around, waiting for news.

Coricopat approached his partner, stopping next to him, "Jar Jar's on his way to the Gungan city."

"Good," he murmured, thoughts elsewhere, glancing back at the group before over the lake again.

He studied the other Jedi for a long moment. "Do you think this will work?"

"I don't know. You remember what the Gungans were like... they will not be easily swayed, and we... we should not use our powers to help her."

Coricopat sighed, nodding, "Is there anything else on your mind, Macavity?"

"What? No," he said shaking his head. "The queen... and the boy I guess," he said. "Mistoffelees. I don't know what to do, but we have a war to survive first."

Coricopat nodded again, "Fair enough. We'll have to see how it happens."

He nodded as Jar Jar came out of the water, approaching them. "Dare-sa nobody dare. All gone. Some kinda fight, I tink. Sorry, no Gungas...no Gungas."

The Captain looked at the others, "Do you think they were taken to the camps?"

Coricopat sighed, shaking his head and hating to have to say it, "More likely they were wiped out..."

The alien shook his head. "No...mesa no tink so. Gungan hiden. When in trouble, go to sacred place. Mackineeks no find them dare."

Macavity arched a brow. "Can you take us there?" Jar Jar nodded, and turned to lead the way. Glancing back, Macavity waited until everyone gathered behind, leaving a guard at the ship before following.

Upon approaching the Gungan refuge, they were stopped by several guards, who agreed, reluctantly and threateningly to take them to the boss. Entering the clearing, Macavity looked around. Many Gungans were there, but still not truly an arm. Women stood with their children in their arms, and soldiers were about but still, far too few.

Coricopat glanced around, tallying up those that he could see as soldiers, should this work he wasn't certain it was worth the risk.

The Gungan leader emerged, taking his position at the far end of the clearing, "Jar Jar, yousa payen dis time. Who's da uss-en others?"

The queen looked at the group, and stepped forward. "I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo...I come before you in peace," she said, voice strong but almost as if she was saying lines she had memorized.

The Gungan didn't look impressed, "Naboo biggen. Yousa bringen da Mackineeks... Dya busten uss-en omm. Yousa all bombad. Yousa all die'n, mesa tink."

"We wish to form an alliance..." she started, and the others glanced around nervously as several gungans lowered their spear poles.

Victoria stepped forward before she could continue. "Your Honor..."

Behind her, Artoo whistled softly and both Macavity and Mistoffelees blinked rapidly.

"Whosa dis?" the Gungan leader demanded, even more unimpressed.

"I am Queen Amidala." She replied, motioning to the queen, "This is my decoy...my protection...my loyal bodyguard. I am sorry for my deception, but under the circumstances it has become necessary to protect myself."

The queen--or decoy rather, smiled faintly and stepped back. Macavity's jaw dropped, and he looked the most surprised of the group. Mistoffelees' brow rose, but after a moment he smiled faintly, things making a good deal more sense.

Victoria continued, "Although we do not always agree, Your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace...until now. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. You are in hiding, my people are in camps. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever...I ask you to help us...no, I beg you to help us." She knelt before him, trusting her people to do the same, "We are your humble servants...our fate is in your hands."

Her servants looked a bit iffy on that for a moment, Mistoffelees going down on his knees first, followed quickly by the somewhat shell shocked Macavity, and the decoy, and finally the others started going to their knees as well.

For a moment there was stunned silence, before Boss Nass let out a booming laugh. "Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans.. Mesa like dis. Maybe wesa bein friends."

Victoria managed to keep the soft smile from her face. "I do so hope so, your honor."

Macavity gaped at her back, and Mistoffelees glanced over at him, frowned slightly, and looked over at Coricopat. Coricopat glanced at Mistoffelees and then at Macavity, one eyebrow rising. He'd talk with his partner about this later.

-0-

Several hours later, the Gungans and the Naboo had moved base, setting up a temporary headquarters based around the ship. The Jedi were speaking to some of the Gungan generals, and several speeders pulled up to the group, several guards getting out. Mistoffelees watched, as to one side Boss Nass spoke to Jar Jar--whatever he said caused the other Gungan to faint in shock, which seemed to amuse Boss Nass deeply.

Victoria looked up as Captain Skimbleshanks approached, "What is the situation?"

"Almost everyone's in camps. A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground movement. I brought as many of the leaders as I could. The Federation Army's also much larger than we thought, and much stronger. Your Highness, this is a battle I do not think we can win.

"The battle is a diversion. The Gungans must draw the Droid Army away from the cities. We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side. Once we get to the main entrance, Captain, you will create a diversion, so that we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy, they will be lost and confused." She glanced at the Jedi, "What do you think, Master Jedi?"

"The Viceroy will be well guarded," Macavity said, still looking at her oddly. He hadn't stopped since she revealed she was the queen.

She ignored his expression, looking at Skimbleshanks as the Captain spoke, "The difficulty is getting into the throne room. Once we're inside, we shouldn't have any problem."

Coricopat glanced toward the leader of the Gungans. "There is a possibility with this diversion that many Gungans will be killed…"

"Wesa ready to do are-sa part," the Gungan leader said, hitting his chest to emphasis his point

Victoria glanced to the other ruler, nodding slightly, "We have a plan which should immobilize the Droid Army. We will send what pilots we have to knock out the Droid control ship which is orbiting the planet. If we can get past their rayshields, we can sever communication and their droids will be helpless."

"A well-conceived plan," Macavity said, as if admitting it was hard for him. "However, there's great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields on the control ship."

"And there's an even bigger danger." Coricopat added, "If the Vicroy escapes, Your Highness, he will return with another droid army."

Victoria looked from one to the other, focusing most especially on Coricopat, "That is why we must not fail to get to the Viceroy. Everything depends on it."

-0-

The group of Naboo, followed by the two Jedi and Mistoffelees slunk through the city, finally reaching the main plaza. Quite a few droids were milling about, and the Naboo were split into two groups, one on either side.

Coricopat glanced at Macavity and then toward Mistoffelees, "I want you to find somewhere safe and out of the way and stay there, got it?"

Mistoffelees blinked at him. "Wait, seriously?" he said, voice low.

"Yes, seriously."

Mistoffelees stared at him for a long moment. "I can more than take care of myself, or do my part to help," he said, voice still pitched low.

Coricopat kept his voice quiet, though there was an edge to it. "I can't be worrying about you while this is happening, the distraction's too much, it's too much of a risk."

Opening his mouth again to protest, the smaller actually processed the words, snapping his mouth shut. He nodded. "Alright," he murmured. "I'll find a corner and stay there."

"Thank you."

"Just," he said softly, turning back to the front of the group, where they were signaling each other from across the plaza. "Be careful yourself, alright?"

Coricopat glanced at him at that, nodding slightly. "I will."

"Good," Mistoffelees said softly, wanting, more than anything to reach for the other for at least a moment and knowing exactly why he couldn't.

About that instant, an explosion went off, and all the droids turned to Captain Skimbles group, as they began engaging them in a firefight, having taken out the Federation tanks with the explosion.

The group featuring Victoria and the Jedi slipped into the hanger, finding even more droids. The Jedi set to work deflecting the blasts back at the droids, clearing the hanger quickly with the help of the Naboo.

Mistoffelees ducked under one of the fighters, watching as the pilots leapt into their fighters, most of them taking off, but not all of them. Once the pilots were away, he realized how many were left, and remained hidden underneath his, Artoo lingering beside him, whistling softly.

Macavity looked around the cleared hanger. "Now where to?" he asked.

Victoria motioned down a side corridor. "Our best bet is the throne room, this way."

Macavity nodded and started for that door, only to have it open and the darkly robed figure that had attacked him on Tatoonie stood there, lightsaber already out.

Coricopat glanced at Macavity, looking to the queen and her troops as he withdrew his own lightsaber. "We'll handle this..."

Macavity shrugged out of his outer cloak, pulling out his own lightsaber, eying their opponent.

As the queen's group moved away, taking the long way to the throne room, six Destroyer droids rolled up, activating their shields as they appeared. "Oh no," Mistoffelees muttered as their blasters seemed to do nothing. He frowned up at the fighter he was under. He'd promised Coricopat... But sitting in the cockpit would hardly be that much more dangerous. He swung himself out from underneath, running up the ramp, hearing Artoo behind him, already having been sucked up into the ship. "Which are the firing?" he asked, pulling on a lever.

His eyes widened when the lever started the ship moving forward. "That wasn't it," he muttered, finally finding the targeting system and taking out the six destroyers, only to find the ship still on autopilot.

“Artoo!” he yelped. “The ship is on autopilot!” The droid whistled an affirmative, but seemed to come up with no way around it.

Swearing under his breath desperately, Mistoffelees fiddled with controls, trying to figure out how to pilot the ship, or do anything really. “That… no, that’s not to get the autopilot off,” he said, and swore again. “Well, at least that turned the shields on…”

The ship continued shooting through space, as he continued learning how to pilot through trial and error. Once they got past the atmosphere, he glanced up, blinking rapidly as he saw where the autopilot was taking them. “Artoo,” he said, voice slightly strangled. “You have got to get this autopilot off or we’ll both be killed.” As long as Coricopat didn’t kill him either. Though, the point had been to hide so the other didn’t have to worry about him—and Coricopat hardly knew where he currently was.

None of which was going to matter in a minute if he didn’t get this autopilot off. The droid ships had noticed them, and a division was heading his way, already blasting at him. “Artoo!” he yelped. “The shields can’t take this forever!”

The droid whistled back at him, almost shrieking, when suddenly the steering controls unlocked.

“Oh, he’s going to kill me,” Mistoffelees muttered, shoving the controls forward, forcing the ship to go faster and then diving into a roll, confusing the droid fighters that went after him. He’d seemed like such a sitting duck a moment ago. Weaving in and out of fire, Mistoffelees tried to keep track of the battle around him to little avail. What he could tell was that the other ships were being blown to pieces around him, and the shields of the control ship were holding.

Several droid ships were clinging to his tail, and he tried to think of something to do, before pulling the thrusters back hard, letting them shoot over him and ram into the control ship. He let out a low breath, Artoo whistling behind him. “Hell,” he muttered as more ships came up. Jerking the ship to the side again, he miscalculated, shooting into one of the hangers instead of past it. The fighter skidded to a stop next to a large troop carrier.

“He’s going to kill me,” Mistoffelees breathed, wide eyed as the droids in the hanger all turned to look at him. “He’s _so_ going to kill me.” Artoo shrilled behind him. “The shields are…?” he paled further, running a hand through his hair, lacking a helmet. “Oooooh, hell,” he breathed. “Everything’s over heated? Are you serious?”

Reaching down, he frantically started hitting controls, begging the ship to reactivate. He couldn’t, this couldn’t be it… Several droids were approaching in curiosity as the controls flickered and then suddenly lit up. Letting out a whoop, he felt the ship levitate beneath him, Artoo letting out a whistle of joy to match Mistoffelees’.

“Alright,” Mistoffelees said, getting the shields up. “While we’re here…” he got a few shots off at the droids, starting to move the ship forward, only to pull on the wrong lever, sending off what must have been a proton torpedo, gaping in shock as it shot past the droids, hitting what looked like a reactor, sending it crashing down, and an explosion blossoming from it.

“Oh you can’t…” Mistoffelees breathed, pressing the controls as forward as he could, shooting the fighter over several droids and trying to outrun the explosion, Artoo screaming along behind him.

“It’s just like podracing!” Mistoffelees said, managing to suppress a grin as Artoo shrieked, as if screaming that he never wanted to podrace, thank you very damn much.

Whooping, Mistoffelees’ fighter shot past the hanger doors just as the section of the ship collapsed.

“What the?” one of the other pilots said.

“We didn’t hit it,” the squadron leader blinked in surprise.

“It looks like it’s blowing up from the inside!” another observed and Mistoffelees grinned to himself.

“Well, whatever happened, it’s out,” the squad leader said. “Let’s head home.”

-0-

The queen's group made it into a hallway, only to find themselves rapidly pinned down by more droids. Victoria looked around, "We don't have time for this, Captain."

Captain Skimbleshanks, having joined his queen after his group had fended off the droids outside, nodded once blasting a hole in the window, giving them an escape onto the outside of the building. Victoria and about a third of her group slipped through the hole while the others covered their escape. They found themselves on a ledge several stories above a waterfall. They withdrew attachments for their pistols, the attachments acting as imbedded grapples on a ledge some four stories above them. They quickly make their way up the side of the building.

Blasting their way in through yet another window they climbed into the last hallway before the throne room. Their route to the throne room door was cut off by the appearance of two destroyer droids. Victoria turned, seeing more destroyers cutting off their other exits. Her blue eyes flickered around, "Put down your weapons, they win this round."

The Captain looked at her in shock, "But we..."

"Captain, put down your weapons." The soldiers did as ordered.

The droids surrounded them, leading them into the throne room, to have Nute Gunray standing before them, smirking at his success. "Your little insurrection is at an end, Your Highness. Time for you to sign the treaty...and end this pointless debate in the Senate," he told Victoria, only to take an abrupt step back a blaster bolt hit the wall behind him.

Electra, with her own group of Naboo soldier stood, in full queen regalia and her blaster pointed at him. "I will not be signing any treaty, Viceroy, because you've lost!" She said, before leaving as abruptly as she appeared.

Nutes eyes were about to bulge from his head. "After her!" he thundered, turning to Victoria. "This one is a decoy."

Victoria sank down on her throne and hit a security button, opening a panel. She grabbed out two blasters, tossing one to Captain Skimbleshanks, who turned, quickly, taking out the droid nearest Nute. Victoria calmly fired two shots from her own blaster, taking out two oncoming droids. Between the two of them they made quick work of the droids which had remained rather than pursuing Electra.

The Captain aimed his blaster at the Viceroy, keeping him covered as he barked orders for his men to guard the doors. Once the doors were closed Victoria moved over, her tone cold, "Now, Viceroy, we'll discuss a new treaty."

-0-

Darth Maul grinned slightly at the two Jedi, pulling out the same lightsaber he'd had before--only this time he lit both blades instead of just the one, holding it out in front of him like some kind of challenge

Coricopat glanced at Macavity as he withdrew his own lightsaber, turning it on and tensing for the conflict.

Macavity snapped his blade out, glanced over at his partner, and did a flying leap toward the dark form, cutting downward as he went over, quickly blocked by the red blade.

Coricopat found himself quickly backing up, blocking the rapid movements of the red blade as their opponent pressed forward.

Macavity came at him from the other side, only to find himself pushed back as well by the other side of the blade. In between the two Jedi, with his double blades, Maul seemed able to push them whichever way he wanted, especially considering his ability to add whirling kicks in the mix, kicking Macavity's chin hard enough at one point to send him staggering back.

Still grinning, Maul took a step back, bringing part of the wall down on the Jedi, as the door swished open behind him to show a maze of walkways, energy beams in between many of them.

Coricopat's gaze flicked briefly toward Macavity, even as he pursued Maul through the door. He trusted his partner to get up and be back in the fight, there was no time to worry about him.

Macavity swore under his breath, catching his balance finally and following the pair, taking another leap toward Maul, attempting to surprise him with an attack from the top. It worked about as well as last time, and he got a kick in his stomach for his troubles.

Coricopat was going to have a serious talk with his partner about the benefits of not using the same method more than once, if they made it out of this battle of course. He continued his pursuit of Maul, finding it difficult, at best, to block the blows of the double-bladed lightsaber on his own.

Macavity regained his balance quickly enough, coming at Maul from the other side, managing to get one good kick into the sith's ribcage when he was focused on Coricopat. The sith staggered for a moment, and took a step backward, dropping from that walkway down to the one below them, smirking at the Jedi as if daring them to follow.

Coricopat glanced at Macavity, nodding slightly and dropping to the next level, his lightsaber coming up to block a blow as he landed.

Macavity dropped down the other side of Maul, almost landing a blow as the sith continued to maneuver them exactly where he wanted.

Coricopat disliked the distinct feeling of being herded, their opponent seemed to know the field better than they did, and he wasn't comfortable with that, but at this point there wasn't anything to be done about that.

Suddenly Maul darted forward with a solid kick to Coricopat's stomach, pushing him over the edge of the platform.

Coricopat fell backwards, losing his grip on his lightsaber, having managed to flip it off as he fell. He hit a platform several levels below and slipped, scrambling to get purchase on it and breathing a faint sigh as he managed it. He still had to get himself back onto the damn platform, but he hadn't plummeted all the way down.

Macavity leaned forward, nearly crying out when his partner went over before the red blade went for his head, and he jerked his blade up, managing to parry it. Maul's grin only widened as he forced the Jedi back, and Macavity could barely keep both blades away from him.

Coricopat managed to get himself back onto the platform, looking up to locate his partner. His grey eyes tracked the quickest route back up and he hurried in that direction, pausing only long enough to pick up his lightsaber from where it had fallen.

Macavity could feel himself pressed into a wall, and shoved out with the force, sending Maul away from him enough to gain his breath, seeing Coricopat come running toward him, as Maul was pressing forward again, backing Macavity up again until suddenly a red force field fell between them. Macavity blinked in shock, glancing behind him to find himself in a small room with a hole in the center, and several forcefields stood between Maul and Coricopat, with only one between him and the Sith.

Coricopat slid to a stop, just shy of the forcefield. Damn it. He calculated how long he would have to reach the Sith once the fields dropped, it wouldn't be long, but there was a chance.

Maul started pacing, eyes trained on Macavity who shifted back, and almost dropped into a meditative posture, but too jittery to really reach such a state.

Coricopat examined the generators for the forcefields, considering how likely it was to be able to deal with them. It was unlikely, and if he had to take a guess, the pattern that they would open was not one that would be advantageous for him moving quickly. His gaze flickered down the corridor to where Macavity was.

Taking a step back, Macavity lit his lightsaber moments before the field dropped, and Maul was on him again in a second, pressing him toward the hole in the floor, and aiming a kick for his neck that he barely managed to dodge.

The instant the field nearest him dropped, Coricopat dashed down the corridor, sliding past the last one just as it closed again. His lightsaber out and lit he came at Maul quickly, this had to end one way or the other, and soon.

For the first time Maul's smile dropped slightly, as if he had been expecting Coricopat to not make it past the last shield.

It had been a close thing, but regardless, the Jedi was there. He glanced briefly past his opponent, parrying a blow in his peripherals, to meet Mac's eyes for a split second, making sure he was holding up.

Macavity met his eyes, and nodded, before taking an abrupt step back from Maul, who turned to him in confusion for a second.

Coricopat took advantage of their opponent's distraction, aiming a blow for the hilt of the double-bladed lightsaber.

The blade split in half, and Maul's expression was one of pure shock as one half went skidding across the floor. Suddenly he only had one blade and two Jedi. Macavity pressed the advantage, aiming a solid kick for Maul's stomach, getting a slash across the leg with Maul's remaining blade for his trouble, though he sent the sith stumbling back. However, the sudden hole in his own leg made Macavity drop with a cry of pain.

Coricopat tensed at that, moving swiftly to get between Maul and his partner, his blade blocking another blow and quickly returning it with one of his own.

Macavity swore, trying to stand again, his own lightsaber having skidded into the pit in the floor.

Coricopat countered another blow, dodging around Maul and swinging his blade swiftly enough to get past the Sith's defenses, the lightsaber slicing cleanly through his opponent's midsection.

An expression of shock passed across his face as the body fell, hitting the edge and then going over.

-0-

Coricopat shut off his lightsaber, returning it to its holster as he moved over, kneeling by his partner. "Are you going to be able to stand with help?"

"With help," Macavity gasped, hands against his leg. "Hell, that _hurt._"

"You're lucky it didn't take your leg _off,_" came the reply, "You and I are going to have a serious discussion about when and where some of those moves you were using might actually work." He offered his friend a hand up and a shoulder to lean on for support.

Macavity rolled his eyes, and grinned up at his partner, leaning hard against him. "You can complain all you damn well please... later. Once we've gotten me to some bacta or koto or whatever they have on this planet."

"We have to get past the shields and out of that maze first, that's plenty of time to talk,” Cori replied, helping his partner over to the corridor out. "And I have a couple of questions for you anyway."

Macavity arched a brow, sighing. "Can we talk when I'm not in pain? And... Questions?"

"Yes, questions. You've been skittish around the queen since she revealed who she really was. I want to know why. And you're more honest when you're in pain." He got Macavity past the first couple of shields, waiting for the others to drop again.

Macavity gaped at him. "You're a bastard, you know that right?"

"Yes, I know."

Macavity growled. "Alright, I liked her as a handmaiden. She was funny, and could stand up to me. Seeing her as a queen puts it in a whole new light and I don't want it. I'm not like you Cor, we know this. And if you can't allow yourself to love, I had damn well better remove myself from it now and fast."

Coricopat glanced at him from the corner of his eye and the shields dropped and he helped him past them. "So, you're saying you fell for her as a handmaiden and her being a queen makes it worse? I'm not saying you shouldn't remove yourself as quickly as possible, but I am trying to make sense of what you just said."

"Sounds about right," Macavity replied, wincing. "And you expect me to make sense in _this_ much pain? And I liked her as a handmaiden, I fell for her as the queen."

"At least as much as you normally do, yes." Coricopat paused as he scanned the walkways for the best way out, sighing slightly, "Oh, Mac....We'll leave as soon as possible. Oh, and remind me to thank you for offering to train Mistoffelees in the meantime, hm?" His voice held a note of sarcasm at the last sentence.

Macavity glanced up. "He needs it though," he said softly. "And you've always been better with being a Jedi than me. Though," he laughed softly. "At least I haven't kissed her. The Order always thought I was going to be the one to do something like that..."

"He does, but I'm not sure I could handle him being that close." He chuckled dryly, "No, they expect you to bring an end to the universe, love is a lesser concern where you're involved."

Macavity scowled at him, and then grinned. "Well, they vetoed me training him anyway. We'll work something out, yeah? We always do."

Cor nodded, "Yeah, it always concerns me as to what that will be, but we always do." They emerged from the maze of platforms, Coricopat blinking hard against the much brighter light.

Macavity winced even harder, though his eyes adjusted first. "Ah, the fighters are landing," he remarked. "It looks like they knocked that ship out."

Coricopat managed to clear his vision, nodding, only half-noticing the fighters "So it does. We'd best see if we can find you some treatment for that leg."

Macavity nodded. "Please..."

A couple of the pilots were already getting out. "He flew into the hold, behind the deflector shield and blasted the main reactor..." one was saying.

"Amazing!" They looked around as one final fighter skidded into a landing, the astromech beeping. Macavity frowned at it from a distance.

"Isn't that Artoo...?"

The pilots were looking at the fighter and then themselves. "We're all accounted for though..." one said.

"Who flew it then?"

Mistoffelees peeked up from the cockpit. "I'm not getting in trouble, right?" Artoo whistled angrily, as if saying he damn well hoped so. He was probably still miffed about the podracing bit.

Coricopat paled at the sight of Mistoffelees, "Oh, please tell me he didn't...."

Macavity blinked. "He did."

Coricopat ran a hand over his face before flagging one of the pilots down. "Would you see to it that Master Jedi Macavity is taken to have the wound in his leg seen to?"

Macavity blinked at that. "Fine, hand me off to someone else..." he muttered, but accepted the pilots help. "Try not to be too hard on the lad, hm? He did just win our battle for us."

Coricopat nodded in acknowledgement, making sure that the pilot was alright with this turn of events before striding toward Mistoffelees' craft.

Mistoffelees glanced around as the pilots swarmed around his fighter, congratulating him as much as asking him who the hell he was. Glancing beyond them, he noticed Coricopat striding toward him. "Oh, I'm in so much trouble," he breathed and Artoo whistled an affirmative.

Coricopat reached the fighter, crossing his arms and frowning up at the younger man. "What were you thinking?"

“It was an accident," he answered softly, pausing for a very long moment before rising and climbing out of the fighter, coming to a rest in front of the Jedi.

"What the hell happened?"

He winced slightly, shaking his head. "It was an accident," he repeated. "Look, it just happened, alright? I was trying to help the queen and it... got out of hand."

The Jedi scowled at that. "That didn't answer my question."

Mistoffelees blinked. "You asked what happened--things got out of hand."

"You flew a fighter out of here and into space and 'things got out of hand'?" Disbelief was written across his features.

The shorter man nodded, as Artoo propelled his way out of the fighter. "Yeah, basically," he replied, leaning back on his heels slightly. "The ship got stuck on autopilot."

"Stuck?" he shook his head, "What were you even doing in the damn fighter?"

"Well I... Originally I was doing as you asked, hiding out beneath the fighter but then there were six destroyers attacking the queen and I thought that it was stupid to hide if I could help, and when I was trying to fire the shots the autopilot went on."

Coricopat gaped at him. "So you got into a fighter and managed to turn it on and hit the autopilot? Seriously?"

Mistoffelees shifted back, and nodded. A couple of the pilots had filtered off, but a few remained standing around. Coricopat glanced at them, taking a deep breath to try and calm down. "I won the battle, didn't I?" Mistoffelees said softly. "It's fine, everything worked out."

"You--No, it's not fine! Accident after accident and if only one of them had gone wrong..."

"But they haven't," Mistoffelees said, voice firm. "And accidents after accident that _worked_."

Coricopat's jaw tensed at that, "Next time I tell you to find somewhere safe, the cockpit of a fighter does not qualify. Are we clear?"

"Yes," Mistoffelees snapped. "We're clear. I don't believe we'd be in the same situation ever again though."

"If he hadn't," one of the pilots said softly. "Do you realize how much trouble we'd be in?"

"Yeah! Did you hear what he did?" Another young pilot asked, excited.

Coricopat's brow rose sharply, looking at them. "No, I don't believe I have…"

Mistoffelees sucked in a breath, thinking that if he started running now he might get up to a ten second head start, maybe more if it shocked Coricopat too much to move.

The pilot grinned. "Well, he flew _into_ the hanger bay and blew the entire ship up from the inside. We were totally unable to get past those shields and so he just flew inside!"

Coricopat paled slightly. "He _what_?" He turned back toward Mistoffelees. "You did _what_?"

"I..." he took a shifting step backward. "Flew into the hanger and got past the shields that way."

"You thought that was a good idea?!"

"It wasn't my idea at all," he said softly. "It was... an accident..."

Coricopat's jaw tensed. "I don't think that makes it any better. You accidentally ended up in the hangar and blew up the ship from the inside,_ with you still in it_!"

Swallowing hard, the shorter nodded. "I... By accident yes. Yes, I blew up the ship from the inside with me just in it, and I got out just fine."

Coricopat shook his head. "Did you entirely miss when I told you to stay somewhere _safe_?"

"I... I meant to!" he protested.

"But you didn't."

"No... I... and if I hadn't, we probably would have lost the damn war!"

Coricopat ran a hand over his face, "Alright, a point in your favor. I just..." He shook his head. "Don't ever do something like this again."

Mistoffelees blinked. "I..."

"I mean it." His tone dropped lowly.

"I don't intend to," Mistoffelees said softly. "But, still, I won the battle. Can't you at least appreciate that? Besides, if the point was not distracting you during the battle, so far as you knew I was hiding so what does it matter?"

Coricopat looked away slightly, murmuring, "And if I'd come out of that to find that you hadn't come back?"

"What would it matter?" Mistoffelees asked softly.

The Jedi stiffened, glancing around before striding away toward an alleyway. Eyes huge in shock at that reaction, Mistoffelees glanced between Artoo, the other pilots and the Jedi's retreating back. He took a breath, wavered, and then ran after him. "Wait, Coricopat..."

Coricopat reached the alley before stopping to wait for Mistoffelees. "What?"

He lifted his hands, fluttered them for a moment and let them drop. "I... I'm sorry, alright? I'm not planning on doing anything like that again, I didn't plan on it this time..."

The taller man stood, just staring at him for a long moment, trying to gather his thoughts. "Fine."

"Fine?" Mistoffelees demanded, shocked at that answer.

He took a shaky breath before drawing Mistoffelees close into an embrace, holding him tight. "I..."

Mistoffelees stiffed in shock, sucking in a deep breath before he relaxed abruptly, wrapping his arms tightly around the other and burying his head in his shoulder. Coricopat closed his eyes tightly, pressing his lips against Mistoffelees' scalp. "Hell..."

The shorter swallowed hard at that, titling his head back slightly. "I'm alright," he murmured. "You're alright and I'm alright, it's okay..."

Coricopat drew back just far enough to lean down and kiss the other. It wasn't okay, and it wouldn't be, but he needed to think so just for a moment.

Tensing again, Mistofelees felt a heartbeat pass before he gave up even trying to be strong and wrapped both his arms around the other's neck, pressing up into the kiss. After a moment's hesitation, the elder man drew Mistoffelees closer, leaning down to deepen the kiss.

Tilting his head, Mistoffelees leaned in just a little closer, clinging to the other now in something like desperation. Though, god, he wished the other could kiss him at least once without him nearly having died moments before. One of Coricopat's hands came up to tangle in Mistoffelees' hair, wishing there was any sort of possibility of a continuation for this.

The shorter man made a small noise in the back of his throat at that, hands trailing down Coricopat's arms, holding onto him there. Coricopat's hand moved to cup Mistoffelees' cheek, drawing back just enough to take a breath, his forehead still against the other's. "I..."

"I love you," Mistoffelees whispered. "A-and we can't."

Coriciopat swallowed hard. "I-I love you too. We just..."

"Can't," Mistoffelees breathed. "We just can't."

He glanced away. "We...I..."

Mistoffelees took a breath and placed a hand on Coricopat's cheek, making him look back at him. "We can't," he repeated softly, and leaned up to lightly kiss the other anyway.

Coricopat leaned into the kiss. Consciously he knew that they couldn't, but that didn't mean much at the moment. Shifting up into the kiss, Mistoffelees almost wished Macavity could walk by again and knock some sanity into them because he wasn't sure he could.

Coricopat drew back again. "I…" _can't. But god I want to._

Eyes wide again, Mistoffelees swallowed hard and looked down, stepping back, though that just put his back against the wall. He hoped that some physical distance might actually work, but it didn't seem to be helping much yet. "Cori, I," he whispered again. "I love you." Another swallow and he shook his head. "Which is why we, we _can't._"

Coricopat blinked at that, swallowing, but taking a step back. "What?"

"I..." Mistoffelees swallowed hard. "I'm not coming back to Coruscant."

"Wh-what? Wh-why?"

Mistoffelees bit back what only would have been a hysterical laugh. "A-are you serious? Do you think me coming back w-with you would be a _good _idea in any way?"

"I..." He looked away, shaking his head. "I just...So, what are you going to do then?"

"I don't... I have no idea," Mistoffelees said, his head thudding against the wall behind him. "But I can't train to be a Jedi. I... they're _terrified_ of me and fears supposed to be the path to the dark side as it is and... and I'm already breaking the code," he said, voice getting softer as he continued, eyes finally seeking out Coricopat's face again.

Coricopat swallowed, refusing to look at the other. "So you're just going to walk away?"

The dark haired man took in a deep, hurt breath and let it out. "Do you have a better plan?" he asked, softly. "Anything? Can you even imagine if I came back? Staying at the temple, where I would have to see you every. Damn. Day. I couldn't do that, could you? To be close like that and unable...? If I went with you what do you think would happen?"

"I..." He took a deep breath to steel himself. "I would likely lose my place in the Order."

"I... I can't do that to you," Mistoffelees said softly. "You... you're a Jedi. You're supposed to go out and protect people and do great things. And me? I'm not that. And I can't ever ask you to give that up for me."

"So, you're just going to make this decision then." He was careful not to let his emotions show in his voice.

For a moment Mistoffelees didn't even move. "Can I ask you to give up your entire life for me?" he asked softly. "In the end, wouldn't you hate me for that?"

"I..." Damn it, he might have a point. Coricopat sighed. "Very well. I...I should go see if Macavity's doing alright."

Mistoffelees shrank harder against the wall behind him. "I-I..."

"I...Good luck. Whatever you decide to do."

"A-and you," Mistoffelees said. "May the force be with you..." He swallowed hard. "Coricopat," he managed to say the other's name, though his voice broke all over it.

"M-may the force be with you." He didn't dare risk the other's voice, but finally managed to get it out, "Mistoffelees."

Mistoffelees blinked rapidly, the wall behind him the only thing keeping him up. He couldn't do this, he was insane to think he could do this and walk away. "T-thank you..."

Coricopat hesitated for the briefest of moments before turning away and leaving the alleyway. Damnit, that hurt.

Mistoffelees watched him leave, before he slowly sank to the ground, burying his head in his knees and reminding himself he wasn't allowed to run after the other, he wasn't. This was his idea, it was all him and he had to live with it. Even though he could barely imagine the idea of not seeing the other again it was for the best--it was going to be for the best.

Once he was sure Coricopat must have been gone, he took a deep breath and pushed himself to his feet, walking from the alley to see different scenes of celebration raging around the city as citizens celebrated their freedom from the Trade Federation. He just wanted to find a dark corner to die in, but soon enough people were pushing around him, labeling him the hero of the space battle and demanding his attention.

-0-

Macavity cursed as the med droid smeared bacta across his leg, and wrapped it up tightly to keep the bacta against the wound. The droid shook its head at him slightly.

"Now, rest up," it declared in its smooth voice. "So you can heal faster.

Macavity didn't look impressed.

Victoria entered a short while later, having finally found enough time to come see Macavity. "Master Jedi."

Macavity had been glaring at the ceiling for lack of anything better to glare at. He blinked in slight surprise, pushing himself up and turning toward her. "Your highness," he replied, voice slightly wary as the title.

She approached him. "I hear we owe you a debt of gratitude."

"Oh?" he asked, arching a brow and pushing himself into a sitting position, wincing as it pulled on his leg. Lightsaber wounds took forever to heal damn it... "Way I hear it, I'm sure you owe a much bigger one to little Mistoffelees."

"And as soon as I can get to him without a mob of people around him I shall offer it."

Macavity smiled slightly. "Ah, so everyone else has caught onto that fact huh?"

She returned the smile. "Yes, rather avidly,” she glanced at him, "How are you doing?"

He shrugged. "I'll live. I hurt, but I'll live. It'll be a pain and a half until it heals but... we won so that's what actually matters."

She nodded slightly, "I'm glad to hear you're going to be alright."

He smiled faintly. "Well, I'm certainly glad but..." he paused for a moment and shook his head. "I suppose I'm glad enough you're glad too."

"I suppose you and your partner will be departing once you're fit?"

"Sooner," he replied softly. "Probably by tomorrow."

"So soon?"

He paused for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah, we both need to get back." Get away more like. "And it's easier to do physical therapy on a Jedi's wound at the temple itself."

She took a deep breath, nodding. "Of course."

He caught that, considering her. "Is something wrong, your highness?"

Victoria shook her head, "No. Nothing's wrong. You need to head back to the temple for your wound."

His eyes remained on her, and he swallowed hard, finally looking away. "Yeah."

She sighed, glancing away as well. "I...wish you well."

"Yeah, thanks," he murmured. "You think you guys are going to be okay here on the planet?"

She nodded. "I believe so. I don't expect another war like this."

"I should hope not," he said, offering her a small smile. "And you even have peace with the Gungans. That should be... interesting."

She smiled at that, laughing very softly. "It should indeed but I believe it will work."

"Good," he murmured. "The planet should be united."

She nodded. "Peace sounds like a refreshing idea."

"May the force be with you then, your highness," he murmured softly. "Peace is one of the most refreshing ideas there is. I hope you can make it work."

Victoria hesitated, "Master Jedi?"

“Yeah?" he said softly.

"Why..." She considered if there was another way to word it, and couldn't find anything. "Why won't you use my name?"

He froze completely. "You're the queen," he murmured, looking away. "Isn't it only respectful to address you with your title? You call me Master Jedi."

She sighed, "You've always had permission to use my name."

He turned to look at her finally. "It was different when the permission was given by a handmaiden," he said softly. "And I..." Don't trust myself enough to call you that now.

She dropped her gaze again, "If that's how you feel." She knew better than to pursue it further, glancing toward the door.

“Victoria," he said, voice very soft. "I have to go. Because if it's dangerous for Cor, it's so much more dangerous for me. I'm a bad enough Jedi as it is."

She met his gaze finally, swallowing. "I-I..."

He shrugged a little helplessly. "I'm sorry. It's just... I guess it's just the way it is."

"I...I know. And I won't ask you to stay. It's best for both of us if you don't."

For a moment he didn't respond, registering the entire implication of that and nodded. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "No, I'm sorry."

He blinked. "Why?"

"Because I should have seen it sooner. I just....I didn't realize..."_ I didn't expect it._

"It's hardly your fault--well, I mean, it is... but you can hardly be held accountable for my own feelings."

"No. But I can for mine." Her voice was quiet

For another second he froze before letting out a long breath. "Oh. Oh Victoria."

She looked away, "I should go."

"I..." his face crumpled slightly and he nodded. "May the force be with you," he murmured softly.

She swallowed, glancing toward the door again, "M-may the force be with you..."

"Thank you," he said softly, swallowing himself and looking down.

She paused for the briefest of moments before leaning over and brushing his cheek with her lips, a feather-light touch. He swallowed hard, barely managing to keep from turning her face and kissing her.

She withdrew with a soft sigh. "Take care of yourself."

"You as well," he said, voice low. "Take very, very good care of yourself, alright?"

Victoria nodded. "I will."

He nodded, "Good," he said, voice breaking on the word.

"I..." She hesitated for another moment before exiting, passing Coricopat on her way out.

Macavity's face crumpled and he looked away again, not noticing Coricopat yet. Coricopat watched the queen go, stepping into the room and silently studying his partner for a long moment.

Macavity heard the sound of steps, and turned. "Oh, Cor," he said softly. "Hey. How'd it go with the little hero?"

Coricopat shrugged slightly. "The next ship to Coruscant leaves tomorrow."

Macavity blinked. "Which is good but didn't answer my question at all."

"He won't be on it."

Macavity blinked. "What?"

"He won't be on it,” Coricopat repeated

Macavity stared at him a long moment more, still not fully comphrending that. "But... the training, he... what is he thinking? What is he going to do?"

"He...he doesn't know. He isn't going to be training."

Macavity still looked at him in confusion. "That... but..."

"He's staying here rather than come to the temple...for both our sakes."

Macavity sucked in a breath. "Oh. Oh Cor..."

Coricopat shrugged slightly. "It's the best plan."

"I..." Macavity bit the inside of his lip and nodded. "Are you alright?"

He nodded briskly in response. "I'm fine."

"Good," Macavity murmured. "Tomorrow eh?"

"Yes, tomorrow." He glanced toward the door. "Are you alright?"

Macavity nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Coricopat arched an eyebrow at that, not believing him.

Victoria emerged from seeing Macavity, blinking against the sunlight and looking around for Mistoffelees. She offered quiet smiles and words of affirmation to her people as she walked past them.

Mistoffelees had finally managed to get away from the main crowd, shaking like a leaf by that point and wanting truly nothing more than a quiet corner in which to fall apart in.

Victoria finally spotted him and carefully wove her way over. "Mistoffelees?"

He turned at the sound of her voice, and offered her a tired smile. "Your highness," he murmured softly. "Congratulations."

Her lips quirked slightly, but looking more like she /should/ rather than that she wanted to. "There's no need for that formality."

His smile became slightly warmer, but he was still about ready to fall over. "Well then, congratulations, Victoria. You did well."

"So did you, from what I hear." She looked around. "We should find you some quarters. You look exhausted."

"Please," he said softly. "It's been one hell of a day..."

Victoria nodded slightly, "Come along, let's see what we can find."

"Thank you," he said, following her.

She glanced at him, "Are you alright?"

He blinked rapidly, and his eyebrows twitched together, almost crumpling up his entire face. He shook his head quickly. "N-no. But I will be."

She looked at him for a long moment. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He looked around, and back at her and shrugged. "I don't, I… not in public."

She swallowed slightly, nodding, "I see."

"Because if I do, I'm concerned about my ability to keep it together, and I'd honestly rather not break down in front of large crowds attempting to cheer my name," he said quickly, trying to make light of it.

She managed a quietly bitter smile at that, "I fully understand." She led him inside and up to the chambers by her own. "Will these do for now? We can find something else later, but for now?"

He nodded, sitting down hard. "Y-yeah, this is fine." He looked up at her, considering. "Are... hell, are you alright?"

She swallowed hard, nodding slightly. "Y-yes."

"Are you sure?" he asked softly. "H-here, you should sit as well..."

She sank down onto a couch. "I-I think so. I mean, I will be."

He considered, and moved over to the couch, leaving plenty of space between them. "What happened?"

Her gaze dropped to her hands, "I went to see Macavity."

"And?" he asked, voice still soft. "He is okay right?"

She nodded, "Yes. I just..." She took a deep breath, knowing that if she couldn't confide this in Mistoffelees there really wasn't anyone she could, "I..." She shook her head, unsure of how to say it.

Mistoffelees considered her for a long moment. "What, you're in the same boat as me?" he asked softly, off her expression.

The young queen nodded slightly. "Yes. I...I didn't think he...but..."

"But?"

"But he does. And I have to let him go. There's too great a risk--beyond even his lifestyle and my own."

"Oh Vic," he breathed, reaching forward, hesitating a moment before taking her hands with his and squeezing slightly. "I... I'm so sorry."

"It's...It'll be alright."

"You sure?" he asked softly. "Because I'm not feeling like it will be..."

"It has to be. Life has to go on." She paused for a long moment, finally looking up at him. "What happened?"

He blinked and sucked in a breath. "I walked away," he said, and saying it aloud made it seem so much more real and his eyebrows twitched together again. "I... I walked _away_ from _him_..."

She squeezed his hands briefly. "Oh, Mistoffelees..."

He looked at her in terror and shock for a moment. "I can't... I..." he gave up, hanging his head and his shoulders starting to shake.

Victoria hesitated for the briefest of moments before gently drawing him into her arms and just holding him. "Shh, you're going to make it."

"It was me," he said softly. "I was the one who made the choice, I walked away so why does i-it still hurt so much?"

"Just because you made the choice doesn't mean you're immune to the pain of it."

He swallowed hard, letting himself cry for a moment before pulling back and wiping hard at his eyes. "I-I..."

She looked him over for a moment. "Hm?"

He sucked in a breath and offered her a faint smile. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "Should be celebrating today and all I can manage is to cry..."

"Don't apologize. You'll notice I'm here, rather than painting on a smile."

He smiled faintly. "True... Are you going to be okay?"

"I...I will be."

He nodded. "G-good. Future tense is good."

“Are you?"

He nodded. "Eventually. It... will be, god, hard as well, but better when he goes home."

She nodded slightly, pausing for a long moment. "What are you going to do?"

"I..." he shook his head, feeling almost hysteric again. "I don't know. I have nowhere to go, and I can't go with him."

She considered this for a long moment, "We...now I don't know this for certain, but how are your diplomatic skills?"

He blinked, and blinked again. "I... I grew up in my uncle's court, for lack of a better word..."

"Again, I'm not certain of this and won't be until I hear in regards to the Senate's vote regarding the new Chancellor, but we may be in need of a new Senator."

He blinked. "Are you offering to let me stay here?"

She paused for a long moment and then nodded. "Yes. I am."

He blinked at her, and had to wipe one hand over his eye again. "... Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He smiled faintly, glancing out the window. "We make quite the pair, don't we?"

Her lips quirked up into a slightly bitter smile. "We do indeed."

He laughed softly, but it could well be a bit bitter as well. "Remind me never to fall in love with a Jedi again?"

She sighed, "Only if you hold me to the same challenge, hm?"

"Of course," he murmured. "But... we'll both get through this, yeah?"

"We will. We have to."

He nodded. "D-do you have any idea when they're planning on leaving?"

"Tomorrow, I think that's what Macavity said. The next ship out, whenever that is."

A blink, and the smaller man sucked in a breath. "That soon?" He knew it would be better if it was sooner, but the thought made his heart stop for a beat.

She sighed, dropping her gaze to her hands again and nodded. "It's for the best..."

Swallowing hard, he nodded. "I... I know but..."

"I know."

He offered her a small smile. "Yeah..."

"We'll make it."

"We will," he agreed. "It's just going to hurt like hell in the meantime." He paused a moment. "Can I... just sleep here tonight? I'm exhausted..."

She nodded, rising, "I should go see to some things, but feel free to sleep here tonight at least."

"Thank you," he murmured, looking up at her as she stood, still loosely holding one hand, which he squeezed before letting go. "And good luck with those things."

"Anytime, and thank you." She offered him a faint smile before leaving.

He waited until she closed the door before he rose, and made his exhausted way over to the bed, barely managing to get his boots and outer shirt off first before sinking into it, let alone taking a shower. That could wait. Everything at that point could wait.

-0-

Macavity maneuvered the hover chair around a little, antsy already with sitting still, and waited for the ramp of the ship to come down. Coricopat glanced at Mac, but stayed quiet, his gaze drifting past his partner to where the queen was approaching.

Macavity was so focused on the ship in front of him, it took him a while to turn his head enough to where Cor was looking, noticing Victoria and his face going blank. Somewhat behind Victoria stood Mistoffelees, who wasn't sure being here was a good idea, but unable to have actually stayed away.

Coricopat glanced away a bit when he saw Mistoffelees.

Victoria steeled herself before coming over.

"Your highness," Macavity said, and then much softer, "Victoria."

Mistoffelees faltered slightly at that, and stumbled when Artoo ran into his legs from where he'd stopped. The droid whistled at him, as if telling him to be less of a coward and went around, coming to a stop next to Victoria. Glaring slightly after the droid Mistoffelees came the rest of the way forward though he remained silent.

The queen swallowed very slightly, "Master Jedi Macavity, Coricopat." She glanced between them before looking at Artoo.

Artoo titled back as if looking up at her, and whistled quietly.

Macavity nodded at her, eyes falling to the droid before moving back up to her.

She hesitated for another long moment. "I'm sending Artoo with you."

Artoo whistled again and Mac gaped at her for a moment. "But... the droid hates me."

"I think hate may be a rather strong word..." She replied, a small smile tugging the corners of her lips

"Alright. Strongly dislikes to the point of insultment," Macavity drawled instead and the astromech chirped at him. "See? he's insulting me already."

Coricopat rolled his eyes, "Mac..."

"What?" Macavity asked, glancing back at his partner and then the queen, mouth twisting slightly. "Thank you, your highness."

She nodded slightly, "You're welcome." Her gaze drifted toward the ship.

Coricopat glanced toward Mistoffelees and then away again. Mistoffelees swallowed and took a couple steps closer, still not daring to speak.

Finally, the ship finished its landing, and one of the first off it was Deuteronomy, all smiles for his former queen--but now he was Chancellor he hardly could be tired to any one planet.

Victoria smiled, moving over to greet him, "It is good to see you again, Deuteronomy."

He leaned forward, offering her his hands. "And it is good to see you alive, your highness. I was worried I never would again after you came up with this scheme, but it seems to have worked." His eyes roamed over the others there, and Mistoffelees took half a step back, something about the other disturbing him.

She inclined her head, "I just heard of your election, congratulations, Chancellor."

"Thank you, your highness," he replied, broad smile still on. "I hope to restore peace and order to our republic."

"I wish you well on that endeavor." She paused, half turning toward Mistoffelees, "Chancellor, if I may introduce Mistoffelees, he's to be our new Senator."

Mistoffelees shifted for a moment before stepping half a step forward. The elder statesman turned to consider him for a moment. "Ah yes, I have heard of you," he murmured, and Mistoffelees couldn't tell if it was a good thing or not. "The youth from an out of the way planet with untrained force powers who saved the battle with a stunt no trained pilot would attempt." Mistoffelees almost took a step back when the Chancellor smiled broadly at him. "We will watch your career with great interest."

Victoria's brows rose at that analysis. She decided not to ask, "Well, Chancellor, your old quarters are prepared."

"Excellent," he said, offering her a smile, and glancing at Mistoffelees again. "It might be good to give you some advice," he added. "Now then, your highness, we have much to talk about..."

She nodded, "We do indeed, and we shall speak of it after you have gotten settled, Chancellor."

He nodded, glanced over at the Jedi, and then with his small retinue moved off toward the Palace.

She watched him go, shaking her head, before turning back to the Jedi. "I wish you both safe travels and long lives. May the force be with you."

"Thank you," Macavity said softly, inclining his head. "And thank you for the traveling companion..."

She smiled briefly. "Of course." She glanced at Coricopat, "Take care of him." Her gaze flickered to Artoo at that, but her intent was clear.

Coricopat inclined his head, "Always, Your Highness."

Macavity glanced her over once more. "May the force be with you," he murmured, before sending the chair up the gangplank of the ship, Artoo following him, and the pair already seemed like they were bickering.

Coricopat looked at her for another long moment, "Take care," he murmured an addition, "of him."

She nodded, "Always. May the force be with you."

The Jedi followed his partner and the droid onto the ship.

Mistoffelees shook and took another step forward. "Coricopat, wait..."

He hesitated, turning, "Yes?"

"J-just... take care of yourself, alright? And... may the force be with you."

"You too. May the force be with you."

He nodded, swallowing hard and forcing himself to step back before he ran after the other. Coricopat boarded the ship, forcing himself not to look back.

Victoria watched the exchange quietly. Mistoffelees glanced over at her, and forced a faint smile.

She offered him a flickering smile. "It will work out."

"I hope so," he said softly, and waited there as the ship started taking off.

Master Tantomile watched as the pair disembarked from the ship, an astromech following behind him. A trained Jedi medic was waiting with her, to look over Macavity, and moments after landing, he whisked the complaining Jedi away, the astromech following.

She turned to look at the remaining Jedi. "Coricopat," she greeted.

He offered her a faint bow, "Master Tantomile."

She looked around. "Did only the pair of you return?"

He nodded, "Yes. Mistoffelees was offered a position as Senator of Naboo."

She blinked. "He did not wish to try and get permission to train then?"

"He felt it best not to pursue that, for a few reasons, not the least of which being the fear of those in the order."

Another blink, and she almost protested that no one in the order was afraid, but knew it would be a lie if she said it. "He is very perceptive then," she murmured, turning and starting to walk along the platform, heading for the temple. "That might be both good for a politician, and worrisome. Especially considering where the last Senator from Naboo ended up."

He fell into step beside her. "True, though I think we need have little fear of him overturning the order of power in the Senate."

She smiled faintly. "Good to know. We have heard reports from the battle at Naboo, but I would appreciate a report from you on it as well--especially concerning the queen's attacker. I heard you fought a figure that was probably him?"

Coricopat nodded, "There is no doubt, the figure we fought was a Sith."

"A Sith? No doubt?"

He nodded, "There really is no other explanation for the being we fought. It was no Jedi that I had ever heard of, and yet was greatly trained in the ways of the Force."

"Trained in the ways of the Force? How did he fight then?" she asked, shaking her head slightly.

"He utilized a lightsaber--with proficiency--and the force."

Her eyes widened and she cursed under her breath. "A lightsaber? That is very bad news indeed."

He nodded, "We managed to defeat him, but..."

"But?" she asked quietly.

"But it was a close thing. There were a couple of instances where I'm not sure either Macavity nor I were sure of our standing in the fight."

Another expression of shock pasted over her face. "You two are two of the best fighters we have..." she murmured. "This is deeply worrisome."

"He knew what he was doing, he knew the ground and how to separate us."

"What's more concerning is the fact you only fought one Sith," she said. "There are always two after all."

He thought about that for a moment, nodding, "A master and an apprentice, yes?"

She nodded. "The question then is, which did you kill. The master, or the apprentice?"

He ran a hand through his hair, "I wish we could say with any certainty, because if that was the apprentice....." The younger Jedi shook his head, "I'm not sure I wish to consider that possibility at the moment."

"I am not sure I want to either," she replied, and paused before reaching out and laying a hand on his shoulder. "You both did well though. Get some rest. Your next mission will come soon enough."

He sighed and offered her a brief, weary smile. "Thank you."

She nodded, and turned to slip back toward the council chambers. These portents were a bad sign...


	2. Begun These Wars Have

Mistoffelees shrugged out of the outer robe he had to wear for state functions, still seething as he had been all the way back from the meeting with the Chancellor. "I don't need a damn bodyguard!" he snapped, glaring at his chief of security.

Mungojerrie sighed, rolling his eyes skyward, "After what happened on the landing platform this mornin' they've got a point."

"I don't care," he said, running a hand through his black hair. "I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"I don't doubt it, but that doesn' defeat the need for bodyguards."

Mistoffelees scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Jerrie, seriously, no other senators are getting bodyguards. I don't like this idea of being singled out and the last thing I want is a couple of morons following around behind me."

"Two thin's. One, th' other senators didn' have attempts on their life this mornin', an' two, th' Jedi Council is sendin' 'em over. I doubt 'moron' is an appropriate description."

He ran his hand through his hair again. "Other senators have had attempts," he murmured. "Just not this morning and not this close. And fine, Jedi. Still, I don't know people with weapons following me when the whole reason there's attempts on my life is because I belong to the peace faction!"

"They're not soldiers, they're peace keepers themselves, remember? It's for y' own protection."

Still scowling, Mistoffelees shook his head. "Damnit, I don't need bodyguards!"

"Well, y' gettin' them whether you think you need 'em or not."

Macavity strode into the room just as Jerrie was finishing his line.

Jerrie looked up, "Ah, there they are."

Coricopat followed Macavity in, freezing when he saw Mistoffelees.

Mistoffelees turned when he heard the door open, and froze just as completely. Finally, his eyes started moving and he took in Coricopat's appearance, the streaks of grey in his brown hair, and Artoo trailing along behind him before whipping back around to Jerrie. "And I really don't need _those_ Jedi bodyguards."

Macavity arched a brow and crossed his arms but didn't say anything yet, looking over at his partner. He... should have warned him a bit more about their assignment, but if Cor hadn't put together "senator from Naboo" and "Mistoffelees" that was probably his own fault.

Jerrie didn't look impressed. "They're the ones the Council sent, they're the ones you get."

Coricopat glanced at his partner and then back at Artoo. He had really been trying to block any connections his brain had been making. Over the last five years or so his mind got in the habit of blocking out anything around the word 'Naboo'.

"No, please, Jerrie, you don't understand..." Mistoffelees said, felling his shoulders already tensing.

The head of security shook his head, "No, and I don't want to. These are the ones the Council sent, these are the ones you get."

"Jerrie... I can't, I can't do this."

"I'm not going before the Jedi Council to get you new bodyguards. They sacre th' hell outta me. You get these ones, cause they assigned them."

"Jerrie..." Mistoffelees tried to plead again. "Please..."

"No."

Macavity shook his head at the exchange. "Oi, you, captain of the guard," he said, waving a hand at Jerrie. "We're checking the perimeter... _now_."

Jerrie's brows rose, but before he could say anything Coricopat protested. "We just did that!"

"Yes, but that was before we had the captain of the guard to talk things over with," he said, voice dry. "Now, let’s go Cap."

Jerrie glanced at Mistoffelees, but nodded, slipping away to follow Macavity

Mistoffelees' jaw dropped slightly at that, before his eyes, lacking anywhere else to go snapped over to Coricopat. "I..."

Coricopat Hesitated for a long moment before inclining his head, "Senator."

"Master Jedi," Mistoffelees murmured and it looked like it pained him slightly. "You... you look well," he managed finally.

Coricopat's brow arched slightly, "Thank you. You do as well. These last few years have treated you well."

Mistoffelees swallowed hard again, considering and just sat down hard on one of the two couches in the room. "Thank you," he said softly.

"Of course." Coricopat glanced around before finally settling on the other couch.

Mistoffelees looked down at his hands, twisting them together before one came up to run through his hair again, mussing it up even more than it already had been. "I..." What was he supposed to say? God, I missed you, I still can't stop thinking about you, you look beyond well... He swallowed, his eyes flickering up to Coricopat again.

Coricopat met his eyes briefly, he'd been studying the younger man quietly. The Jedi's grey gaze darted away. "How are things on Naboo?"

The shorter man noticed how quickly the other's eyes moved away and bit the inside of his lip. "They... they're good for the most part. The queen is as concerned as anyone else about the coming war, but... things are well. There have been a lot of strides toward uniting the Naboo and Gungans in every way that counts. It's been a difficult, but usually rewarding experience."

He nodded, almost imperceptibly. "That is good to hear. How is it being a Senator?"

"About the same--difficult but usually rewarding to a great extent."

"As many things can be."

He nodded. "A-and... how have you been?"

"I've been...well."

Wetting his lips, Mistoffelees nodded. "G-good. I'm glad."

"Have..." He stopped, he didn't want to hear the answer to that question.

"Have?" Mistoffelees asked, looking up abruptly from where he had been fiddling with the one ring he wore on his right hand.

Coricopat's gaze flickered to the ring, but he shook his head. "It’s unimportant."

Mistoffelees blinked, swallowing. "If you're sure..."

"I am."

Mistoffelees nodded, leaning back against the couch, looking Coricopat over again and sighing softly. "S-so what exactly does it mean, to have you two around?"

"We're here to protect you. I assure you that our presence will be invisible. We've no intention of disrupting the work you need to do."

He nodded, eyes darting around the room, and settling on Coricopat more than he would honestly like. "Are... you going to be alright doing this?"

Corciopat nodded once. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Mistoffelees' eyebrows twitched together. "We didn't seem to part on the best of terms," he said softly.

"Perhaps not, but they were hardly the worst of them either." The Jedi responded, managing not to sound like he was saying what he felt he /should/ be saying rather than what he wanted to.

The senator sighed. "A-alright."

"Is there something else?"

He shook his head. "No, no it should be fine..."

"If you think otherwise I may be able to speak with the council"

The shorter glanced up. He should say, yes, I can't do this, talk to the council, but honestly now that he had the other in front of him, he couldn't let go that easily. He shook his head. "No... as long as you're alright I should be fine..."'

Coricopat nodded slightly, glancing toward the door. "Alright."

Mistoffelees drew his knees up to his chest, swallowing. "If that's all then..."

"I...believe so."

He nodded. "If that's all, I would like to look over my work for the next senate meeting..."

"Of course." Coricopat rose, "I'll leave you to that?"

"Yes..." he paused. "It... it's good to see you again. I'm glad you look like you're doing well." _I missed you so much..._

"And you. I'm glad to see you doing so well for yourself." _But I'm not sure I'm ready to forgive you._

He sucked in a breath and nodded. "Thank you..." He rested his chin on his knees.

"Of course." He glanced toward the door again, finally offering Mistoffelees a bow and slipping out of the room.

Mistoffelees watched him go before letting his head tilt forward, so his face was buried in his knees, reminding himself he was more than able to deal with this but unable to stop from curling up into a ball.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees blinked. "No," he said, "No cameras in the bedroom." Macavity didn't look pleased.

"Senator..." Coricopat sighed.

Mistoffelees' eyes snapped over to the other and he felt his stomach attempt to crawl away. "No," he repeated, desperate. "Artoo can watch me if he needs to just..."

The Jedi glanced at the droid, but shook his head. "I don't consider that adequate."

Closing his eyes, the Senator snapped them open. "I..."

Coricopat glanced at Macavity. "We can set them so there's no vision of the bed, but I insist on being able to see possible entrances."

Mistoffelees rubbed his eyes with two fingers. "I... alright, fine," he sighed. "Fine."

Macavity had long since decided not to take part in that particular conversation.

"Good." He glanced at Macavity. "Can you get those set?"

Macavity shrugged. "Sure, no problem," he said, Artoo whistling and following him into the room, working on setting those up.

"Is this really necessary?" Mistoffelees asked again. "I mean, the last attempt was pretty blatant."

"We would prefer not to take the risk by not having them."

Rubbing a hand over his face, Mistoffelees sighed and nodded. "Alright, fine. I still think it's going a little far though."

"If nothing comes of it, nothing comes of it."

"I hope it doesn't," Mistoffelees says, not mentioning that if nothing came of it, he would still have to try and sleep knowing Coricopat was looking at cameras of his room. The thought was one that created a storm of emotions in his chest and he couldn't figure out if the thought was comforting or terrifying.

Coricopat nodded slightly, pretty sure he was going to have Macavity on the job of watching the cameras. "Agreed."

The Senator took another breath and shook his head. "Alright, well, I'm going to go shower then and go to sleep... assuming Macavity has managed to get those cameras up by then." He inclined his head slightly, still feeling on guard and edge. "Good night, Coricopat."

The Jedi inclined his head, "Good night, Senator."

Mistoffelees blinked, clearly hearing the omission of his name, and turning quickly on one heel, heading away. Coricopat watched him go, hesitating before joining Macavity and Artoo.

Macavity turned back to glance at him from where the astromech was telling him exactly how clumsy he was putting those delicate cameras up. "Hey. How you doing?"

Coricopat shrugged. "Fine. He's right you know." He glanced from the droid to Macavity, supporting Artoo.

"Thanks," Macavity snapped. "You want to do it?"

"I..." Coricopat sighed. "Sorry, no, you're doing fine."

Macavity considered him a moment. "You sure you're doing alright?"

"Of course I am." He replied briskly. "We'd best get the installation finished."

Macavity sighed and nodded, hanging up another camera. Coricopat got to work installing another one. Moments later Macavity stepped back. "Should be good," he said, "I'll got set up the computer."

His partner nodded, considering the angles of the cameras before leaving the room.

Macavity nodded to him as he came out. "I talked to the captain again. He has plenty of men downstairs so that shouldn't be an avenue that any assassin tries."

"Good to hear. So we just need to mostly worry about those huge windows then?"

Macavity smiled faintly and nodded. "Yup. Just those huge windows."

"Wonderful."

"It's not that bad," Macavity replied, seating himself on one of the couches, holopad in one hand, checking to make sure all the cameras were working as Mistoffelees came out of the shower, glancing around the room and still toweling off his hair.

Coricopat settled onto the couch by Macavity, trying desperately not to consider the different implications of the situation.

Macavity glanced over at him, one brow raised. "You don't have to..." he said softly and inclined his head to the pad. "I mean, due to everything it's fine I can do it..."

Coricopat shrugged slightly, "And I'm supposed to just sit here and do nothing? We were both given this assignment."

"Yeah, but I can take care of nights, and you can guard him during the day. I don't sleep like you do, remember?"

Coricopat smiled a bit bitterly. "Fair enough."

Macavity nodded. "Yeah. I mean, if you like to sit around and keep my company for a bit, that works but..." he shrugged.

"I'm not going to sleep for a while yet regardless."

Macavity nodded, leaning back. "Are you sure you're doing alright?"

"Of course."

Macavity gave him an unimpressed look. "Cor, beyond the fact I'm a Jedi, you remember how long I've known you? Remember when we met in that class of younglings and you've been stuck with me since? Lying to me doesn't work."

He sighed, "No. I'm not alright. But I will be."

The auburn haired man nodded. "Alright. Just... talk to me when you need to yeah?"

"…Yeah. I guess I just wasn't expecting the pain to be as raw as it still is."

"Yeah," Macavity said softly, glancing back at the cameras. "If it helps? He seems to be hurting as much. But... god, Cor, I see a picture and the pain is still there. I can't imagine actually physically having to talk to her again and having it go well. You're holding up pretty well."

"I'm also deluding myself by telling myself I'll be fine, like I have for the last five damn years."

"Yeah," Macavity said softly. "But deluding or not, at least you look like you're holding up fine."

He sighed, "Maybe so..."

Macavity sighed, shoulders slumping slightly. "I'm sorry you got put in this situation..."

"The council had its reasons, I'm sure."

"I certainly hope so..." Macavity murmured. "I can't see some of them thinking this a good idea..."

"It's been five years."

"That doesn't always mean a lot," Macavity said. "As you said, it still seems as raw as ever."

"If I didn't expect it to though..." He knew he was reaching now.

Macavity sighed. "Yeah, I know. But it does."

"Yeah. It could be worse I suppose."

"Oh?" Macavity asked, brows knitting in disbelief. "How exactly?"

"I...don't know. I'm trying to convince myself that there are worse things...He...well, he could still feel the same as he did then."

Macavity blinked at him. "You mean, he could still be in love with you, or he could still be convinced you can't?"

"The first. I know the second won't change." And he was also pretty sure he was lying to himself about this as well.

Macavity blinked at him again. "Yeah-huh," he said slowly.

"Mac, I'm going to ask a favor of you."

"Yeah?" the other asked, actually somewhat desperate to be able to do something.

"Don't break that illusion for me, at least not right now."

Macavity nodded. "Right. Sure. I'm sure he's long moved on since then."

Coricopat offered him a look that clearly read, 'just shut up now'

Macavity bit his lip and fell silent for a moment before suddenly sitting up quickly. "Do you...?"

Coricopat stiffened, rising to his feet and nodding, "Yes."

Macavity leapt from the couch, running onto the room, noticing a droid hovering by the window and trusting Cor to deal with anything in the room, leaping through the window, breaking the glass around him, and catching onto the droid as it went zooming through Coruscant traffic.

Coricopat moved swiftly, entering the room right on Macavity's heels. He darted over to the bed, his lightsaber slicing cleanly through two kouhuns that were prepared to strike.

Mistoffelees had woken up moments before they entered the room, freezing from where he had been barely dozing, and freezing further at the sudden appearance of the two Jedi. He blinked at Coricopat, eyes huge in the dark suddenly lit by the lights from outside, since Macavity smashed through the blinds, grabbing the droid floating outside the window just as it took off through the planet’s traffic.

-0-

Coricopat looked toward the window, biting back a curse. "Stay here and stay safe." He ordered as he exited the room swiftly, passing the head of security on his way out. The Jedi reached the garage and hopped into a vehicle, getting it started and heading out to pursue his headstrong partner.

Mistoffelees sucked in a breath, leaping out of the bed and almost going after him, encountering Jerrie on the way.

Jerrie stopped him, "Where're you thinkin' y' goin'?"

Mistoffelees froze and almost swore. "Nowhere," he muttered, slumping slightly where he stood, eyes on the door Coricopat had gone through.

"They know what they're doin'." Jerrie said, "Y' alright?"

"I...I'm fine," he sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking around for his robe.

Jerrie's brows rose at that as he located the outer robe, offering it to the senator. Mistoffelees offered him a faint smile, accepting it as the apartment got a lot colder due to the window suddenly being open. Jerrie closed the door to the bedroom, with them in the main room, to block some of that cold air. Nodding to him in thanks, the Senator sat down on the couch, not even able to think about going to sleep until he’d heard back from the Jedi.

-0-

Macavity's hands managed to wrap around the droid as it went zooming away from the window, heading back to what Macavity could only hope was the droids owner. For a moment it seemed to be trying to shake him off, or maybe that was just his own mind supplying how insane leaping from a window to grad a droid was.

Coricopat muttered several curses under his breath as he pulled the speeder into Coruscant traffic to pursue his partner, his grey eyes scanning for the other Jedi. Once he'd located him he shot through the traffic, avoiding other speeders narrowly.

No, the droid was definitively trying to get rid of him, Macavity realized as it attempted to run him into a wall and behind a jet engine. He managed to hold on, however, until suddenly approaching an overhang, the droid was shot out.

"Oh hell," he muttered, as it was shot again and went down, him falling with it.

Coricopat swore again as he sent the speeder into a dive, aiming to get it under his partner.

Macavity collided solidly with the speeder, all the breath knocked out of him for a moment before he scrambled inside. "What took you so long?" he managed to get out, flopping into the seat, voice still a little breathless.

"Oh, you know, Mac, I couldn't find a speeder I really liked, with an open cockpit... and with the right speed capabilities..." Coricopat replied dryly.

Macavity grinned and pointed to the speeder attempting to leave the overhang the droid was going after. "There! You see them?"

Cori nodded, angling the speeder in that direction. "Yeah, I see them."

"Good. Pursue!" Macavity ordered with a grin.

Coricopat rolled his eyes, "No, I thought I'd let them get away..."

"Well, if you keep sharpening your wit at me they might well!"

Coricopat glanced at Macavity and then back to where he was going, zipping through traffic after the other speeder. The chase continued on, dodging through various bits of traffic and the like, before the ship ducked into a tunnel, and Macavity pointed the other way. "That way!" he said. "It's a shortcut!"

Coricopat looked at him like he didn't believe that, but took the direction anyway. Coming around the other side of the tunnel, Macavity paused, looking around for the other speeder. Coricopat scanned the area as well, stopping the speeder and looking at Macavity. "Well, we've lost him now."

"I am deeply sorry," Macavity replied, deadpan, still looking around.

Coricopat was far from finished. "That was some shortcut. He went completely the other way. Once again I'm reminded why--"

"Excuse me a moment," Macavity said abruptly, standing and dropping from the speeder, having spotted the green one they were chasing several levels of traffic down.

Coricopat leaned over to see where Mac had leapt to this time, "I hate it when he does that..." He got the speeder started again and wove down through the traffic, following his partner and the other speeder.

The speeder shook when Macavity hit it, trying to shake him off to little avail as he held on. He nearly fell off several times, but getting his lightsaber out, starting cutting through the roof of the speeder, and accidently hitting several important wires as it started spinning out of control and lowering, finally shaking him off about one story up before skidding along the path further.

Coricopat filed this incident under the "chew Macavity out about later" list right along with the "things to remind your partner never to do again" data. He guided the speeder lower, spotting Macavity and starting toward him.

Macavity had managed to catch himself well enough, though he was going to have a lot of bruises in the morning. He waited for Cori to land. "Went into the club," he said, gesturing with his head.

Coricopat nodded slightly, "Best we see if we can find him then."

"Or she," Macavity said. "Or it. I think it's a changling."

Coricopat's brow rose at that. "Oh this'll be a delight then."

Macavity nodded. "Can't change their clothes though," he said, meandering into the bar.

Coricopat watched him go with a shake of his head before slipping away to see if he could find the assessing in the crowd.

Macavity settled himself at the bar, assuming the assassin might well attempt to confront him. "Hey, you want any death sticks?" an alien asked him, sliding up.

"You don't want to sell me any death sticks," Macavity told him with a slight wave of his hand.

"I don't want to sell you any death sticks..."

"You want to go home and rethink your life," Macavity added helpfully.

"I want to go home and rethink my life," the smaller repeated, slipping his death sticks back into his jacket pocket and wondering off in a slight daze. Macavity smirked after him.

Coricopat saw that motion out of the corner of his eye, even using it for actions like that there were days he felt his partner used the mind-trick more than was needed. He turned to scan for their quarry, but the lighting in the club was doing nothing to aid him.

Macavity ordered a drink, having no real thought to drinking it, but rather using it as cover. Moments later, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, whipping his lightsaber out, and accidently cutting off the arm outstretched with a pistol pointing at him--well, at least it was the assassin.

Coricopat was at Macavity's side in seconds, glancing around at the, now silent, club. "Easy...Jedi business. Go back to your drinks."

Hustling the gasping assassin out into an alley, Macavity gently laid them down. "Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?" he asked softly.

Coricopat followed close on their heels as the assassin replied, "The Senator from Naboo."

"Who hired you?" Macavity demanded.

"It was just a job."

Coricopat's tone was calmer than Macavity's as he repeated the question. "Who hired you? Tell us."

The assassin shook their head. "The Senator's gonna die anyway... soon, and the next one won't make the same mistake I did..."

Coricopat's eyes narrowed and his body tensed. "Tell us now." He snapped.

The assassin glared at him, "It was a Bounty Hunter called..." There was a brief hissing sound and the changeling twitched, blinked in surprise and died before finishing its sentence.

Macavity jerked back in time to see someone take off with a jetpack. He swore up a storm.

Coricopat kept his mouth shut, feeling about the same as Macavity, but turning back to the still form of the changeling, pulling a wicked-looking dart out of the assassin's neck. "Toxic dart. Damn it."

Macavity took it from him, turning it over in his hand for a moment. "Damn it indeed."

-0-

Coricopat hesitated for a long moment outside of the apartment before slipping inside, glancing around for Mistoffelees. He was sure they'd gotten there in time, but would feel better after he'd seen so with his own eyes.

Mistoffelees was still sitting curled up on the couch, a holopad in hand. There was no way in hell he would have been able to sleep until he knew both the Jedi were alright. When the door opened he looked up, trying not to let how relieved he was show, but it was obvious from his wide eyes and the way his shoulders slumped.

Coricopat's grey gaze flickered over the younger man, breathing a soft sigh of relief at the sight of him apparently alright. "How are you doing, Senator?"

He ran a hand through his hair, setting the holopad aside and rising. "I... I'm fine," he said, eyes tracking over the other. "Are you both alright?"

He nodded, "We're fine. All intact and steady as well."

"Good," Mistoffelees said softly, wavering slightly as his eyes kept roving over the other, as if trying to believe what the other was saying.

Coricopat kept the distance between them, though some part of him wanted to take the other in his arms and confirm he was alright.

Mistoffelees swallowed, still wavering though he took a step forward. "Are... what happened?" he asked. _Can't do this, can't do this, can't do this..._ Repeat it until it sticks.

Coricopat tried to figure out how to answer that. "Well..."

"Well?" Mistoffelees prompted slightly. "I mean, you ran out and Macavity jumped out a window... did you find anything about who did it, did..."

He took a deep breath, "There's more than a single level to this. We found the assassin, but they were hired."

Blinking, the Senator nodded, sitting down again. "Hell..."

Coricopat moved over, sitting down on the other couch. "We'll find who's behind this." Mistoffelees' eyes snapped up to look at him, and despite everything he still swallowed hard at the fact the other was sitting so far away. The Jedi glanced around. "Will you be able to sleep again? In a different chamber of course."

"I..." he ran a hand through his hair. "I should be able to, yeah. Now that I... know the pair of you are alright."

Coricopat nodded slightly. "Good, we'll be near enough to hear if you call."

He nodded quickly. "Alright... thank you."

"Of course."

Mistoffelees rose, and hesitated again. "I..."

Coricopat rose as well. "Yes?"

The senator paused, took a breath and couldn't help but reach forward, resting his hands on Coricopat's shoulders. "You are alright?"

Coricopat startled at the touch, but nodded. "I am."

Another pause and Mistoffelees gave up, just embracing the other. "I'm glad," he murmured.

Coricopat stiffened at that, but gently gathered Mistoffelees into his own embrace.

Taking a breath, the Senator just held onto him for a moment. "I have enough nightmares about you as it is..."

He pulled back slightly, looking at the other in confusion. "What?"

It took Mistoffelees a moment to register he'd said it aloud and then he nearly flinched back. "I... sometimes, I get dreams about you. Usually you're in danger and I have the same dream several nights and then they're gone. It doesn't matter, I have lots of strange dreams..."

Coricopat considered that, shaking his head, "Dreams shouldn't be dismissed. Do you remember any of them?"

He paused a moment and nodded. "Yeah. One time you were on a jungle world, and this massive... cat saber tooth creature was attacking you and another time was on what looked like some sort of city, and you kept falling and there was someone chasing you with a jetpack... those were the most recent two."

Coricopat's eyes widened. "In that order? Within the last handful of months?"

Another blink and the Senator nodded.

Coricopat considered that, taking a deep breath. "Those weren't dreams. Well, they were, but..."

A blink. "They were dreams but they weren't?" he asked, still with his arms wrapped around the other. He really should be having this conversation halfway across the room.

He hesitated for a long moment. "Those were both actual things that happened."

The Senator blinked, tilting his head. "So? How did I dream them then?"

"Visions are the best way to describe it. Some people with the Force get them."

Mistoffelees removed one arm to run his hand through his hair again, the other still around Coricopat. "... Oh. So, force visions?"

Coricopat nodded, "Precisely."

"I've been getting force visions about you for the last five years?" Mistoffelees asked softly, not much liking the sound of that.

A blink. "That long?"

A swallow and a nod. "That long."

"I...then possibly?"

Taking a breath, the Senator slowly let it out. "Oh. Great."

"Are you alright?"

"I...sure."

Coricopat arched an eyebrow, clearly not believing that.

Another run of the hand through the hair. "I should... let you rest," he murmured softly. "Should see about sleep myself I..." _Didn't want to deal with this._

The taller nodded, "Alright. I...I will see you tomorrow. Sleep well, Senator."

"Sleep well," he murmured softly, finally pulling back.

Coricopat stepped away, offering the other a bit of a bow before exiting. He did not want to deal with what it meant with the other having Force Visions about him.

Mistoffelees watched him go, making a soft pained noise to himself once he was gone, and turning and stumbling to the spare room, curling up to sleep--and hopefully have no visions.

-0-

Coricopat entered the chambers he and Macavity were staying in, slipping over to his bed and sitting down on the edge of it.

Macavity blinked. "Hey?"

"Hey." He lay back, not sure if he could figure out what was going on before Macavity asked.

"What happened?"

"He's been having Force Visions."

"He... of?"

"Me. For the last five years."

Macavity blinked and sighed. "Oh Cor, I..."

Coricopat shook his head, "What am I supposed to do with that, Mac?"

"Hell if I know," Macavity replied. "It... implies your last illusion might have just crashed and burned though."

Coricopat nodded slightly, closing his grey eyes. "I don't know if I can do this. I...I don't know if I'm strong enough for it."

Macavity sighed and nodded. "We'll have to talk to the council tomorrow anyway. See if we can work anything out."

"And how are we supposed to do that? It's not like we can actually say why."

"No, but we'll see about something," Macavity replied. "In the morning. When I hurt less, okay? I'll think better after sleep."

Coricopat sighed heavily. "Alright, we'll figure it out then, I guess."

Macavity nodded. "Try to sleep well, hm?"

"I'll try. Good night, Macavity."

-0-

The next morning, Macavity and his partner stood in the center of the Jedi Council, having just finished reporting on last night--minus of course the Senator's force visions.

"Track down this bounty hunter, you must Macavity," Yoda declared when they finished.

Munkustrap nodded, "Most importantly, find out who he's working for."

Macavity nodded, glancing over at Coricopat. "But what about Senator Mistoffelees? He will still need protecting."

"Handle that, your partner will," Yoda replied.

Coricopat managed not to stiffen as Munkustrap's gaze turned to him, "Coricopat, escort the Senator back to Naboo. He'll be safer there. And don't use registered transport. Travel as refugees."

"As the leader of the opposition, it will be very difficult to get Senator Mistoffelees to leave the Capital.,” Coricopat remarked quietly, knowing it wouldn't change their minds, but figuring it was worth a try

"Until caught this killer is, our judgment he must respect," Yoda replied, blowing over the argument.

Munkustrap spoke again, "Macavity, go to the Senate and ask Chancellor Deuteronomy to speak with him."

The auburn haired Jedi nodded. "Yeah, I can do that if you need me to."

"Do so, then." Munkustrap replied, meeting the other's eyes. "May the Force be with you."

Coricopat bowed slightly, glancing at Macavity and exiting the council chamber.

Coricopat glanced at Macavity once they were out of the Council chamber. "Well, good luck I suppose."

Macavity nodded. "I won't leave until after you do," he said. "Probably. And you'll need more luck than me."

Coricopat sighed, "I suppose that's true."

Macavity nodded. "That being said? You get to go tell him. I'll talk to the chancellor if you need back up, but it's going to be on you."

"I...can do that."

He nodded, resting a hand lightly on Cor's shoulder. "Good luck," he murmured, and turned to leave in a swirl of robe.

"Thanks." Coricopat murmured before heading away to the Senator's apartment.

-0-

Mistoffelees gaped at him. "No," he said, voice flat. "There is no way..."

Coricopat sighed at that, "It's for the best."

"For the best?" the Senator demanded. "This vote coming up may well decide if you go to war or not, and it's for the best that I leave?"

"For your own safety, yes,” the Jedi replied

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. "Just... damn it."

"We'll get this cleared up quickly."

"If I'm leaving, you had better," he said, and sighed again. "Stay here," he said, turning and going to talk to one of his aides, informing them they had to act as senator for the time being, before returning to his room to pack.

Coricopat followed him, "Pack light, we're travelling as refugees."

"Good to know," he said, glancing back at him. Honestly, he preferred the idea of packing lightly. He missed the simple, light clothes he could wear when living on Tatooine. All the formal clothing of a Senator felt like too much for him. He folded another shirt and put it in the pack. "... We? Being just us?" he asked, voice going soft as he processed that.

Coricopat sighed heavily, nodding. "Yes, just us."

The Senator blinked, and blinked again much slower. "What?"

"The Council is sending Macavity after the next tier of the people who are trying to come after you."

Mistoffelees took a breath and let it out. "So they're... sending the two of us out, alone, together?"

He nodded slightly. "They are."

He got another long blink out of the senator. "Are they out of their damn minds? I'll go in front of the council if I have to... I..."

"And tell them what?" Coricopat asked sharply.

Mistoffelees took a breath. "The truth? I don't think it would be a good plan?"

"They'll want to know why."

Mistoffelees blinked. "Tell them I can't be around you then," he said, throwing another shirt in. "Something, anything..."

They haven't anyone else to send."

"Then I can go alone. I don't need a bodyguard!" Mistoffelees slapped, nearly throwing the clothing into the bag he was packing.

"That is completely out of the question!"

Mistoffelees turned his head to look at him then. "And you think this is going to be a better idea?"

"You'll at least have some protection,” Coricopat replied.

Mistoffelees sighed, shoulders slumping. "Sure, from some things."

The Jedi looked away, "Well, either way..."

Nearly growling, the Senator threw a pair of pants in with everything else, snapping the case shut. "I assume you already have the transportation then?"

"Yes, we leave in a little over an hour."

Mistoffelees took a deep breath before slowly letting it out. "Right. Okay."

Coricopat hesitated before exiting the room to leave the other man to his packing

Mistoffelees let his head thud against the pack as soon as the other was gone. It was bad enough being around him with Macavity just around the corner. But if they were on Naboo, maybe Victoria could fill that role instead... but hell.

Mistoffelees turned to his captain of the guard. "You'll be safe here, yeah?"

Jerrie nodded slightly, "I will. I worry about if or when they realize you've left the capital, though..."

He nodded. "We'll be well tucked away by then, with luck. And I have a Jedi watching out for me, don't worry."

"Alright, well, take care and stay safe," Jerrie said.

"Thanks," he said, glancing toward Macavity and Coricopat.

Macavity didn't really have much to say, but put a hand on Coricopat's shoulder. "Be careful. Try to keep in contact with the council." He paused. "Say... hello to her if you see her, would you? And take Artoo of course."

Coricopat nodded. "If I see her I'll tell her hello. And of course Artoo is coming with me, we've long since decided the two of you can't stand each other." He offered his partner a wan smile. "Take care of yourself."

"I will if you will," he said, "May the force be with you."

"May the force be with you." He hesitated before glancing at Mistoffelees. "Time to go."

Mistoffelees glanced over and nodded, picking up his pack and turning to Jerrie one last time. "Be careful," he said, "And stay safe. I'll be back soon."

"Of course. You too. Stay safe."

Nodding, the Senator stepped from the taxi, glancing over at Coricopat as they walked away.

Coricopat glanced at Mistoffelees as they made their way to the Star freighter, "It will turn out alright."

"I hope so," he murmured softly, glancing down. "At least we have Artoo with us."

"I hope he doesn't do anything foolish..." Macavity murmured, watching them go.

"I'd be more concerned about the Senator doing something than him..." Jerrie replied from beside him.

Macavity arched a brow at that and sighed softly. “And I can’t even disagree with that.”

"They'll make it out alright."

"I only hope so," Macavity said, leaning against the door frame. "Them on their own is bad enough... at least they have Artoo."

-0-

Mistoffelees walked off the transport, Artoo rolling behind him, and looking around the planet. He did really love Naboo, with its lakes and forests and so much green, but for once he was not thrilled to be back.

Coricopat exited the transport a couple of steps behind him, his eyes scanning the area as he came up alongside the Senator. "We'd best head to the palace and let the queen know of the latest developments."

The Senator arched a brow at him, not looking terribly impressed. "Please, don't tell me what to do when it comes to my own queen. I know this isn't technically my planet, but I know it a lot better than you do."

Cori glanced at him, sighing softly. "My mistake, after you, Senator."

Mistoffelees glanced back at him, swallowed, and hefted his pack across his back again, striding over to where the palace was. It was several long blocks, but he wanted to walk to stretch out--any maybe give him a moment to think. He'd been fidgety the ride over, being so close to the Jedi for so long and it only looked like it was going to get worse.

Coricopat followed the smaller man, glancing at Artoo briefly. Finally, they reached the place, Artoo rolling along behind them with no problem, whistling softly. Mistoffelees nodded at the steward standing by the door, before glancing back at the Jedi. "I would prefer to drop my things off, and clean up a little before seeing the queen," he said. "You can leave your bags in my chambers for now if you need to."

Coricopat nodded slightly, "That will do fine, thank you."

The Senator blinked and turned abruptly on his heel, heading that way. The Jedi shook his head slightly, continuing to follow the smaller man up to the chambers.

Mistoffelees kept walking until he finally reached the same ones that he had the first night he ever spent on Naboo--Victoria and he had just never really moved him out of them, and while every once and a while a wave of rumors would spread, no one really took them seriously. Keying the pad, he stepped in, dropping the pack and scowling slightly at the thought of having to wear formal clothes. He almost popped into Victoria's room to see if she was there and they could just talk, but figured she was at court considering it was only mid afternoon.

Coricopat set his bag down, his grey eyes scanning over the rooms. He stayed quiet, running a hand through his hair. He really didn't want to be here.

Still moving, Mistoffelees reached the wardrobe, quickly flipping through it for something he could stand to wear and change into quickly. Halfway through that process the thought hit him that Coricopat was standing in his_ rooms_ and he froze for a thirty second interval before moving again, a bit more rapidly. "Just a moment," he murmured, grabbing an outfit and all but fleeing to put it on.

Coricopat opened his mouth to say he could step outside, but closed it again, simply nodding, "Of course."

Closing the door between the two rooms, Mistoffelees leaned against is hard for a moment before straightening and changing quickly, running a brush through his hair in an attempt to make it look neater--which it didn't seem inclined to do considering how often he'd run a hand through it lately. With another deep breath, he opened the door and stepped through and kept walking. "The queen should be at court," he said, on his way past the Jedi.

Coricopat nodded again, falling into step just behind the Senator. "Fair enough."

Mistoffelees swallowed hard. This was pathetically ridiculous, he scolded himself. Slipping in the throne room, he looked around, noticing she was talking to someone else and finding a chair, motioning for the Jedi to sit next to him.

Coricopat hesitated briefly before sitting down beside Mistoffelees.

Victoria glanced up from her conversation offering the two of them a brief smile of acknowledgement and finishing her discussion. The other person soon departed.

Mistoffelees had swallowed, and ignored the fact that the Jedi was sitting next to him, focusing on what Victoria was talking about. He turned to her when the other left, smiling faintly. "Hello, your highness," he murmured.

She returned the smile gently. "I've been worried about you, Mistoffelees. I'm so glad to see you safe." Her gaze moved to Coricopat, "Thank you for bringing him home safely, Master Jedi."

He inclined his head, "Of course, Your Highness."

The senator could feel his spine tense at that, and he should be thankful rather than almost annoyed that she had been worried about him. "Thank you," he murmured softly, not looking at the Jedi but the queen.

One of her eyebrows rose slightly having seen him tense. She scanned his expression, but inclined her head slightly. "What is the situation on Coruscant?"

"It looks like the army creation act still has a good deal of support, and there have been increasing attacks on senators that oppose it. Obviously," he made a slight face at how obvious what he said was.

"Do you think there is a chance that negotiations will be able to bring the separatists back into the Republic?"

The Senator paused, and shook his head. "I wish I could say it would, be at the rate things are going? I'm concerned it won't."

Victoria sighed, "Well, we haven't much that can be done about it. For now we need to see to your safety."

"I was perfectly safe on Coruscant," he replied. "I see no reason why I can't return there..."

Coricopat tensed at that, glancing to Victoria, "We've been over this, Senator." He said quietly, but firmly, "It's in your best interest if they don't know where you are. Here there is better chance of us being able to find somewhere that they won't know as well."

Mistoffelees' eyebrows twitched together and he looked away.

Victoria met Coricopat's eyes briefly before speaking to Mistoffelees, "In that case, I do not recommend you staying in the capitol."

Mistoffelees blinked. "What? Where then?"

"There are several places in the Lake Country that are isolated and far less likely to be searched for you." She knew what she was suggesting, but in the interest of keeping Mistoffelees alive she would insist upon it should she need to.

For a moment that didn't register, and then in front of the rest of the court Mistoffelees' jaw dropped. "_No._"

Victoria sighed, having expected that response. "Senator, in your best interest I must insist." Coricopat had tensed, but he kept his mouth shut, leaving it to the queen and senator to decide this.

"Your highness, Victoria..." he started. "I don't need that much protection..."

"It is not as though I am sending a battalion of guards with you, Senator. I simply do not believe it is wise for you to remain in the city."

Taking another breath, Mistoffelees nodded tensely. Honestly, he would rather that battalion of guards than going alone with the Jedi. He would argue the issue more in the evening rather than in front of everyone else.

Victoria knew this wasn't the end of the discussion, but let it sit and turned her attention to other matters to be dealt with Mistoffelees sat through another forty minutes of court before he became too jittery to continue, rising and quietly slipping out, heading for the gardens. Coricopat rose quietly as Mistoffelees did, following the senator out to the gardens, but not pursuing him into them, so long as he could still see him.

Mistoffelees wondered around for a bit, finally sitting on one of the benches, pulling his knees up to his chest. "You know," he said finally. "If I can still see you, you might as well just sit down with me."

"I..." The Jedi finally came over, considering the bench and opting to sit, cross-legged, in front of it rather than on it beside the senator.

Blinking at that, Mistoffelees leaned back further, running a hand through his hair, able to muss it up again now that they were mostly away from other's eyes. "... I never really expected this," he said softly.

"Expected what?"

"That something like this would happen," he replied, voice still soft. "That we... would have to deal with each other again."

Coricopat looked away at that, nodding slightly. "I didn't either. But we do, and we shall have to live with that fact."

Mistoffelees opened his mouth and snapped it shut again. Several minutes later he glanced up as he heard someone approach and blinked at the figure approaching. "Jornathon?" he asked, still blinking and rose to greet the other.

"Hello," the other man said, approaching. "I heard you were back and thought I would stop by to say hello."

Coricopat looked up, his grey gaze flickering over the other man. He avoided frowning, it was just a friend of Mistoffelees'.

"Well," the Senator replied with a slight grin, "Hello."

Jornathon grinned, before lifting Mistoffelees up slightly and whirling him around once. "I've missed you. How has Coruscant been? Aside from nearly being killed that is. Also, when are you finally going to give in and go out with me?"

Mistoffelees blinked hard, balking away slightly at that. "Been well, aside from the nearly being killed part yes. And the world hasn't changed quite enough for that yet."

"I'm patient enough."

"I wish you wouldn't be."

Coricopat tensed at that exchange, taking a deep breath before rising. "Senator, I'm going to take a turn around the gardens. I'll leave you two alone."

Mistoffelees' eyes darted over to the Jedi and he swallowed hard. "I... alright."

Jornathon arched a brow at that. "They even gave you a Jedi bodyguard?"

"Yes," Mistoffelees replied shortly.

Coricopat glanced at the third man briefly again before slipping away. He should have known better. It wasn't as though he could pursue anything himself, but that hurt like hell damn it. It was only logical, Mistoffelees had been the one to walk away, it made sense for him to have moved on, or at least started to. Damn it.

Mistoffelees' eyes followed him as he left, finally being called back to Jornathon when he spoke. "Everything alright?"

"What? No, sorry. No, it's not alright, but I'll be fine. A lot's just been happening, and then I practically get sent back like a naughty child with a chaperone."

"That's not quite what it sounds like..."

"It's what I feel like," the Senator replied and ran a hand through his hair. He sighed. "I know it's not but with everything else I'm just... I'm glad to see you but I'm really tired."

Coricopat found a corner of the garden and sat down on a bench, cursing his luck when he realized he could still see them. If there was one thing he ever envied Macavity it was his ability to at least attempt to slip into a meditative state when his mind was uneasy. It had grown more and more difficult for Coricopat, and this was doing nothing to help that.

Jornathon nodded. "Fair enough." He placed a hand on Mistoffelees' shoulder. "Anything I can do to help?"

"No," the Senator replied, shaking his head. "But thank you."

"Always," the other replied. "I can maybe take you to dinner sometime?"

Mistoffelees shook his head. "Not that I would say no, but I don't think that will honestly be possible, as I'm being packed away to a corner in the country to hide me even better."

The other smiled faintly, shaking his head. "Don't be so bitter. It's for your own good." His hand slipped from the other's shoulder to cup his cheek for a moment. "And good luck. It'll work out."

"Thanks, and I hope so."

"I really need to get back... just wanted to make sure you were doing well and all."

"Thanks a lot," Mistoffelees replied. "It was good to see you."

After the other left, Mistoffelees sank back down onto the bench from earlier.

Coricopat spent what was heading on toward the next thirty minutes calming down before finally rising and making his way back to where the senator was. He didn't say anything, though there were several things he considered saying, instead he simply sat down on the ground again.

Mistoffelees had been spacing out, staring at the fountain in front of him. He jumped when Coricopat reappeared, blinking down as the other silently sat. "Coricopat?" he asked, a little confused. "You alright?"

He looked up, nodding. "Of course. Is there a reason I shouldn't be?"

The Senator curled up slightly more. "I don't know. You were gone quite a while and... were pretty quiet."

The Jedi shrugged slightly in response. "I had some things to consider, that's all."

"Like?"

"I don't know that it's your concern."

The Senator blinked and looked down. "Right... sorry."

"There's no need to apologize,” he responded. No logical need, at least.

"If... alright," he said softly, knees up against his chest again.

"If?"

"If you're sure," he replied, keeping his voice bland.

"Of course." The Jedi nodded, turning his gaze to the garden.

Mistoffelees sighed softly and stood after another few minutes of silence. "Should get changed for dinner," he said finally. "You coming?"

Coricopat considered, and then nodded. He rose, still not saying anything.

Brows twitching together then, Mistoffelees turned to head back to the palace. "That... that wasn't what it looked like, you know." _Sorta not anyway._

"What?" He glanced at the smaller man. _Then do enlighten me, because there aren't a lot of things that can look like that._

"It... I mean," he wished he hadn't said anything. "It would never have worked."

Coricopat's brow rose. "It certainly looked like it could have from where I was standing." He snapped his mouth shut at that, he had _not_ intended to say that out loud.

Mistoffelees snapped his head around to look at him, wide eyed for a moment before looking away just as abruptly, taking a deep breath. "So you were watching then?"

The Jedi shrugged, "I'm acting as your bodyguard, I would be remiss in my duties if I wasn't making sure you were alright."

The Senator glanced down as he continued walking. "Right. Of course." He paused for a moment, trying to judge how wise it would be to actually say what was on his mind. Things between them were fragile and tense enough.

"Who was he?"

Mistoffelees considered for a moment. "A friend. He works in art, and did a project with the government a couple years back."

Coricopat glanced at him and nodded slightly. "I see."

Sighing, the shorter man looked up at the other. He would regret saying this, but he wasn't sure he couldn't. "I did try, you know. It didn't work."

The Jedi stiffened slightly as those words sunk in, but he asked anyway. "How do you mean?"

"I tried to move on. From you. If they didn't just remind me blatantly of you, I hated the fact they didn't," the Senator replied, not looking at him.

"And that artist?" He really didn't want the answer to that question.

"He has grey eyes," Mistoffelees replied softly. "Among a few other characteristics."

Coricopat sighed, "So you saw him?"

A pause, and the other nodded slightly. "For all of two days."

Coricopat's brow arched at that. "I see."

Mistoffelees glanced over at him. "You do?"

He shrugged, "Perhaps not entirely, but somewhat."

Pausing, the shorter nodded. "Alright," he replied, not alright at all. He shouldn't have brought the subject up at all. At least they were finally in the palace, and he beelined for his rooms. Coricopat followed him, falling silent again.

Entering the chambers, Mistoffelees glanced back at him. "I..." he started and shook his head slightly, more to himself than the other, turning and going back into the second room, shutting the door. He had to talk to Victoria--this was already far too dangerous.

Coricopat sighed heavily, sitting down on a couch. This was a mistake, he should have asked the council's consent to take Macavity's place and had his partner come. Artoo, who had remained in the room, whistled lowly at him.

He glanced toward the droid and then away, toward the room Mistoffelees had disappeared into. "I don't know, Artoo. I'm thinking this all was a mistake." He spoke quietly to avoid his voice carrying into the other room.

The droid whistled again, still low, and it was hard to tell if he was agreeing or trying to comfort the other.

The Jedi shook his head, "Well, either way it's too late to turn back now. We're here and we're stuck with the decision of the Council."

That time, the whistle was definitively in agreement and a moment later Mistoffelees stepped out again, not quite in formal clothes and thus looking a bit more comfortable, but more ornate then he would really like.

Coricopat looked up, rising. "Shall we?"

The Senator nodded. "If you're ready, then yes."

"I am." He motioned for the Senator to precede him.

Sweeping from the room, Mistoffelees led the way, not entirely sure he liked the other being where he couldn't see him, but confident that the other at least was a safe presence at his back.

Coricopat followed him quietly, his grey gaze flickering around the hallways as they made their way through the palace.

Mistoffelees entered the small dining hall, walking up to Victoria and leaning over to kiss her lightly on the cheek. "Hello," he said.

She offered him a slight smile, "Hello, Misto. And hello to you, Master Coricopat."

Coricopat inclined his head to her, "Hello, Your Highness."

Mistoffelees glanced back at him, before sitting down and motioning that the other should probably do the same.

The Jedi considered and settled in one of the chairs. Victoria looked from one to the other but didn't comment. "How was your journey?"

"Fine," Mistoffelees replied, looking over at her rather than the Jedi. "Somewhat short notice, but probably for the best."

She nodded, "it got you here safely at the very least."

He nodded in agreement. "Yes. It was a good enough transport by any standard."

"Good." She paused for a long moment. "When will you be departing again?"

"I don't know," he said softly, "When will I?"

The queen sighed softly, "Ideally you would reach the Lake Country by dark. As that's the case, tomorrow morning would be best."

He took a long breath, and then nodded. "Alright. Tomorrow morning it shall be then."

Coricopat looked to Victoria. "You Highness, I'm not sure this is a wise decision. After all--"

She cut him off. "I am well aware of the reasons it is not, Master Jedi. However, I do believe that his safety takes precedence."

Coricopat frowned, but nodded slightly. "As you wish, Your Highness."

Mistoffelees glanced between them, frowning slightly and swallowing hard, looking at his plate rather than either of them. "This is a terrible idea, Vic."

She took a deep breath, "Misto, you're in more danger here than you are there." She knew what he meant, but also had a feeling it wasn't any better elsewhere.

"How am I in more danger here?"

"If you were going to seek out a senator to do them harm, and you knew they weren't on Coruscant, would you be more likely to seek them in the capitol of their homeplanet, or in the distant reaches?"

Mistoffelees sighed softly, looking down at his plate. "Point," he murmured, not happy about it.

Victoria looked down to her own meal. "I am sorry." She glanced at Coricopat, "To both of you."

Mistoffelees' eyes flickered up and he looked over at her. "We'll survive," he murmured. "Always have before."

She met his gaze, recalling just how well he'd done over the last five years, before looking away. "Alright. And it only need be for a short while."

He nodded. "Good. It'll work out." He was attempting to convince himself more than the others.

Victoria glanced at Coricopat, but didn't ask the question that was on her mind.

Mistoffelees poked at his food, finally managing to convince himself to eat, not really looking much at the other two while he focused on that.

The rest of the meal passed in silence. Coricopat sat back, finally glancing at the queen again. "Your Highness?"

"Yes?"

He paused for a moment, "Macavity sends his greetings and hopes they find you well."

Mistoffelees glanced up at that, and looked over to Victoria.

She felt her breath hitch, but she managed a soft smile, "Thank you. Please, when you see him again wish him well from me?"

Coricopat nodded very slightly. "I shall."

Eyes going between them, Mistoffelees returned to his food, unsure what to say or do.

Victoria finished her meal, finally rising. "Well, I bid you both a good evening. I shall see you in the morning before you depart I hope."

"I hope so as well," he said, paused and rose with her. "If I may walk you back to your room?"

She hesitated, glancing toward Coricopat and then nodding. "Please. Good evening, Master Jedi."

He rose, bowing to her. "Good evening, your highness."

Mistoffelees glanced at Coricopat and then back at Victoria, following her.

She glanced at him. "I am sorry, Misto."

He sighed. "I know you're only doing what's best. I know that. But... god."

"Would it be any better if I did permit you to stay here? Honestly?"

"I don't know. Yes. At least then I would have you to remind me at all times what not to do. Distractions. But yes, more danger. If I survive this, I have half a mind to throttle some of the Jedi Council members."

She glanced at him, "You'll make it, Misto."

He smiled faintly. "Thank you, I guess. How have you been?"

"I've...been worried about you honestly."

He glanced over. "Me? Because of the assassination attempts?"

She nodded, "In part."

He raised a brow. "The other part, or parts as the case may be?"

"What I'm currently sending you to face," she replied quietly.

"With him?" he said, not willing to risk the Jedi's name quite yet. "I... We'll be fine. Really. We've been together before."

"That was five years ago, Mistoffelees, and you both have changed since then."

His mouth thinned slightly. "I know. I know that, believe me, I know that. B-but that doesn't mean we won't be fine. Sometime."

Victoria sighed, nodding very slightly. "I'm so sorry you have to go through this."

He sighed softly as well, linking his arm with hers. "It'll work out. You have enough to worry about already."

"I'm not sure a queen ever has enough to worry about." She hesitated for a long moment. "Have you seen him?" The pronoun had changed its meaning, but she wasn't certain she could clarify at the moment.

He nodded. "He walked in with Coricopat."

"How...how is he?"

"He looks good. He... doesn't look like he's aged quite as much as Coricopat did. He... looks a little sadder now than he did, and a bit older, but he seems to be doing well. Managed to jump out of my apartment window without much trouble..."

Her eyes widened. "He did _what_?"

Mistoffelees smiled faintly. "I can't tell if you'll be amused by this or horrified really. Probably horrified. A droid was hovering outside my window and without thinking when it started flying away he launched himself out the window through the blinds and caught it as it zoomed away. Coricopat had to get a speeder and go after him. Apparently he jumped out of the speeder as well."

She bit back a laugh, though what sort of laugh it was was rather undetermined. "That certainly sounds like him."

He nodded, grinning faintly. "He's very much the same. He even managed to bicker with Artoo."

That did garner a smile. "I'm glad to hear it."

He nodded, leaning against her slightly as they walked, his arm still linked with hers. "Yeah. It was nice seeing him. I... I think he still misses you too."

"I'm not certain if that makes it better or worse..."

"I know," he replied softly. "I... I don't know either. Though, I think I’m coming down on the side of worse."

"Well, we make a right pair don't we?"

"Yeah," he said softly. "We really do. But at least we make some sort of pair. Better than going at this alone."

Her lips quirked into a bitter smile. "I suppose that is true."

He grinned, and it faltered. "I... I don't know what to do though. I think... I think it's worse now, because he actually seemed to get jealous."

Her brows rose at that. "What do you mean?"

He glanced over at her. "You remember Jornathon right? He stopped by to say hello and it got Coricopat into... a huff really. He acted jealous and... and I don't want to think that through honestly."

Victoria considered that and then nodded, "I see."

“What am I supposed to do?" he asked softly.

"I...I don't know. If he's feeling jealous though, that is something he will have to deal with himself."

"But it implies that he... is still as bad off as I am. It's one thing if only I felt like this..." he shook his head slightly. "We'll get through it," he murmured again.

"Yes, you will. I wish I knew what to tell you, but..." She trailed off, shaking her head.

"You're in the same boat as I am. Just not as directly at the moment," he murmured.

She nodded, "Pretty much."

He offered her another faint smile, stopping in front of her room. "I'll see you in the morning then?"

She returned the smile, "Yes, try to get some sleep, Misto."

"I will," he murmured before bidding her good night and slipping into his own chambers. She watched him go before slipping into her own rooms for the night

Once in his chambers, Mistoffelees took a long shower, trying to think, and to calm down before stepping out, dressing for bed, and trying to work his way through paperwork, curling up on the couch.

Coricopat entered the rooms a while later.

The senator glanced up from where his legs were curled up underneath him, and then back down. "Hey."

"Hey." The Jedi glanced around, finally settling in a chair.

Eyes still on the holopad, Mistoffelees asked, "Where are you even sleeping tonight?"

"I...am not certain yet."

The Senator blinked. "It... seems about time to figure that out."

"It does indeed." Coricopat considered for a long moment. "I could sleep on the couch here?"

That got Mistoffelees' head to finally rise. "There are extra rooms."

"Where are they?"

There was a pause. "Some are in this wing..." he said finally, realizing how much that was not going to work.

Coricopat arched an eyebrow. "Wing?" He shook his head.

Mistoffelees blushed lightly and looked back down. "Alright, so couch it is then."

Coricopat looked away, "I suppose so."

Standing, the shorter held the holopad to his chest for a moment. "I... I can finish working in the bedroom."

"If you like."

Mistoffelees blinked and took another step that way. "Goodnight, Coricopat," he murmured.

Coricopat glanced up at him. "Goodnight, Senator."

Mistoffelees swallowed hard, retreating. Artoo beeped softly after him

Coricopat sighed and settled onto the couch.

-0-

Macavity slid into the dinner halfway down Coruscant’s levels, halfway between seedy and respectful.

A droid waitress whirled past him, asking if he wanted a cup of caff, as the owner and operator noticed him from behind the counter. “Ah! Good old Mac, come down to our humble abode!”

“Admetus,” Macavity greeted the alien warmly. “Good to see you, as always.”

Admetus levered himself into the table across from the Jedi. “Of course it is. Now what do you want?”

Macavity grinned at him. “So untrusting. I could just be visiting.”

“You don’t just visit,” Admetus replied. “So what’s up in the upper reaches of the Jedi order now?”

“I need you to tell me about this,” Macavity replied, holding out the dart.

Taking it, Admetus grinned. “I haven’t seen this one since I was out surveying the outer rim!”

“So you can tell me about it?” the Jedi pressed, nodding to the waitress droid as she deposited a cup in front of him.

“This baby belongs to them cloners. What you got here is a Kamino saberdart.”

“It didn’t show up in our archives,” Macavity said with a frown.

Admetus just rolled his eyes. “Your archives only look at symbols. It’s these little ridges here that give it away real good.”

“Yeah yeah, insult the order’s archives. Do you know where the planet is then? Kamino yeah?”

“Yeah. It’s outside the republic though. I'd say about twelve parsecs outside the Rishi Maze, toward the south. It should be easy to find, even for those droids in your archive. These Kaminoans keep to themselves. They're cloners. Damned good ones, too.”

“They friendly?” Macavity asked.

“It depends.”

“On?” the Jedi arched a brow.

“Well, simple. The size of your wallet,” Admetus replied with another grin.

-0-

It was barely an hour and a half before nightfall by the time they stepped out of the last boat of the trip. Mistoffelees glanced around the small retreat, which belonged to Victoria. It sat between two lakes, and was an elegant building with many balconies and verandas. He really hoped no one would imagine looking for him there since it would be hell to guard.

Coricopat stepped out of the boat, looking over everything. His was thinking something along the same lines as Mistoffelees. Too many entrances.

"Well," he murmured, "The point is that no one's even supposed to think of looking for me here..."

"I suppose that's true. I hope they don't."

"So do I," the Senator said, looking around again before hefting his pack and walking into the retreat, greeting one of the servants there, asking softly for rooms and the like.

Coricopat picked up his bag, following the Senator.

Mistoffelees marked out the two rooms closest to each other, more because he figured the Jedi would make a fuss if he didn't, before heading that way to drop the pack off. At least he wouldn't have to change several times a day out here.

Coricopat set his bag down in one of the rooms, sighing as he looked around.

A few moments later Mistoffelees came back out, looking down at Artoo. "Now just have to figure out what to do," he muttered. "Beside go swimming, and swimming, and swimming. You wouldn't happen to have any ideas would you?" Artoo whistled a negative.

Coricopat came out of his room a while later and headed onto the verandah.

Mistoffelees had since meandered out there himself, leaning against the railing and looking out over some of the lakes. "It is beautiful out here..." he murmured, hearing the other behind him.

Coricopat hesitated, but nodded. "It is."

"Doesn't mean I'm not going to go out of my mind with boredom," he said, shoulders slumping slightly. "But it is beautiful."

"We'll figure something out in the mean time to avoid that eventuality."

The Senator offered him a faint smile. "Open to suggestions..."

Coricopat smiled softly, but shook his head. "No idea at this point."

Mistoffelees sighed. "I asked one of the people working here and honestly all they could come up with was a picnic or a boat ride--and I've had my fill of boats for the next couple days getting here." He turned to smile softly at the other again. "Sorry. I just... I'm already feeling fidgety."

Coricopat nodded, "I know what you mean. We'll...sort it out somehow."

"Hmmm..." he hummed, slumping more against the banister, watching the sun as it started inching downward. "You know, after all these years, and this much water still amazes me."

Coricopat glanced at him, "Do you ever miss Tatooine?"

He shrugged one shoulder slightly. "Sometimes? I miss being warm more than anything. The desert certainly has its own type of beauty as well. But... I'm still glad to be gone. I'll trade a constant slight chill for everything else I've seen."

Coricopat nodded slightly. "I know what you mean."

Mistoffelees glanced back over at him. "Oh?"

"Looking over some of the places I've been in comparison to the city of Coruscant. Don’t get me wrong, I love Coruscant, but some of the natural beauty of the other planets..."

After a moment the Senator nodded. "Ah yes. I'm pretty sure I could never return to living on Tatooine though. It's... too far removed from my life now." He paused for a long moment. "You remember when we talked about the... force visions?" he asked softly.

Coricopat hesitated, nodding slightly. "Yes?"

"... Is there any way to tell when one's a vision and one's just a dream?" he asked, looking back over the water again.

"Well, you've had enough of them that my guess is you'd know. Repetition, I suppose would be a primary indicator."

"But I never knew before what they were, just that they were dreams..." he murmured. "But repetition is a sign that it might be?"

"Yes....why?"

He shrugged. "I've been having another dream. Just trying to see if it was just a dream..."

"What of?"

"My uncle," he said softly, voice getting smaller. "He... I don't know. But he seems to be calling for something, and in pain."

Coricopat considered this. "How long have you been having these dreams?"

"Two, three nights?"

The Jedi bit his lip, considering. "The same dream?"

"Slight variations," Mistoffelees said and sighed, looking back. "Considering that reaction, I have a bad feeling about this."

Coricopat came over and leaned on the railing, "It's possible they're just dreams..."

"And if they're not?"

"Tatooine's quite a trip..."

Mistoffelees blinked. "Maybe. But... if they are true..."

Coricopat looked out over the lake. "If they are true, what would you do?"

"What can I do?" Mistoffelees asked, slumping down a bit further, elbows on the railing and hands clasped out in front of them.

"That wasn't what I asked."

"I want to go to him, but even if I did, would it change anything? But he's the only family I have and it feels like... like he might be dying."

The Jedi considered that. "I....it probably wouldn't, but as you say he is your only family. I just..."

Mistoffelees didn't change posture but he tilted his head over and up to look at the other. "Hm?"

"I'm not entirely sure how best to go about getting to Tatooine and keeping you safe at the same time."

The Senator blinked. "You would even be willing to entertain the idea considering how hard it was to get me here?"

"It's illogical for me to ask you to stay here when you think something may be happening to your only relative."

Mistoffelees blinked at him. "I..."

"I'm not saying it will be easy. Hell, it's starting to look like it'll be more difficult than getting you here, but if it's something you feel you need to do we'll see if it's possible."

"Thank you," Mistoffelees said softly, voice cracking slightly.

"I...of course."

Mistoffelees swallowed hard, looking away abruptly. "The sun's almost set," he murmured, unable to think of anything else to say and needing to change the subject.

Coricopat nodded. "Are you going to be able to sleep tonight?"

Turning slightly, Mistoffelees glanced back at him. "I... Should be. Getting to sleep is rarely the problem."

"Fair enough." He turned his gaze to the lake again.

Swallowing, the Senator looked back over the lake as well, quietly watching the sun set. Coricopat finally straightened, "How long do you think you'll be up?"

"Couple hours? Why?"

"Just curious."

The Senator nodded, then grinned faintly. "Wouldn't happen to care for a game of Pazaak or anything would you?"

"I certainly wouldn't mind one. Shall we?"

Mistoffelees nodded, stepping back from the railing and making his way back inside. Coricopat hesitated for a long moment before following him.

-0-

Piloting his fighter down through the heavy cloud cover and rain, Macavity landed on one of the outposts hovering over the water. He glanced at his droid before leaping out and heading inside, shaking his head to dislodge some of the water.

He was greeted by a tall, slender alien, "Master Jedi, so good to see you. The Prime Minister expects you."

Macavity was still wiping water from his eyes when he looked up at the alien. "I'm expected?" he asked, wary.

"But of course! He is anxious to meet you. After all these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Now please, this way!"

The Jedi blinked once before shrugging and turning to follow the alien. He glanced around, noting how bright the inside of the building was compared to how overcast and dark it was outside.

His guide lead him into a room, where another tall alien rose from his chair, "May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino. And this is Master Jedi...?"

"Macavity," he replied, glancing from the one introducing him to the one that appeared to be the Prime Minister.

The Prime Minister indicated a chair as the other alien remained hovering in the background, "I trust you are going to enjoy your stay. We are most happy you have arrived at the best part of the season."

Macavity refused to sit. "You make me feel most welcome," he replied, as courteously as he could.

"Please..." He again motioned to the chair, "And now to business. You will be delighted to hear we are on schedule. Two hundred thousand units are ready, with another million well on the way."

"That is..." Macavity finally gathered his wet robes up and sat. "Very good news." He hoped anyway.

"Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas that we have every confidence his order will be met on time and in full. He is well, I hope."

"I'm sorry, Master who?" Macavity asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. He's still a leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?"

I..." Mac searched his memory for the name again. "Master Sifo-Dyas has been dead for ten years," he managed after a moment, recalling the incident.

Neither the alien's tone nor his expression changed in the slightest, barring a long blink, "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. But I'm sure he would have been proud of the army we've built for him."

"Army?" Macavity asked, only barely not managing to show his complete and utter shock.

"Yes, a clone army. And, I must say, one of the finest we've ever created."

"Tell me," Macavity said after another moment. "When my Master first contacted you about the army, did he happen to mention who it was for?"

"Of course he did. This army is for the Republic. But you must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself."

Macavity blinked. "Of course," he managed a moment later. "That's why I'm here."

The Prime Minister rose, motioning toward the door before proceeding in that direction.

Swallowing, the Jedi turned to follow him, and soon enough they came out on a balcony. Below them was a huge parade ground that Macavity was a little surprised fit into the city. On the grounds thousands of thousands of armored clone troopers were marching and drilling and Macavity's eyes boggled at the sheer numbers.

Pride could be heard in Lama Su's voice as he spoke, "Magnificent, aren't they?"

Slowly, Macavity nodded, still floored.

The tour continued through the city and past a classroom filled with identical young boys. "We take great pride in our combat education and training programs. This group was created about five years ago."

Looking between them and the Prime Minister, Macavity nodded, smoothing the frown from his face quickly. "You mentioned growth acceleration...?"

"Oh yes, it is essential. Otherwise, a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now, we can do it in half the time."

Macavity nodded again, once, slowly. "Do they make good soldiers, growing up in half the time like that?"

"You'll find they are totally obedient, taking any order without question. We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host." Came the response.

"Who was the original host?" Macavity asked.

"A bounty hunter called Jango Fett."

Macavity processed that. "I would like very much to meet him, if possible."

Taun We spoke from where she had been following the other two, "I would be very happy to arrange it for you."

He inclined his head to her. "Thank you kindly."

She nodded, slipping away to arrange that.

-0-

A couple of days later Coricopat approached the Senator. "Mistoffelees?"

Mistoffelees peered at him from over the holopad, where he had been somewhat obsessively following the news. "Yes?"

"What do you say about going on...oh I don't know...a picnic of some sort?"

For a long moment the shorter man just blinked at him. "A... picnic?"

"I...yes? Just to get us out of here for a while."

He got another blink at that and the Senator finally set the holopad aside. "I... suppose so," he said, rising from his curled position, stretching. "It might well be a good plan."

"I'll see what can be done about that then."

"Thanks" Mistoffelees murmured, pulling the edge of his shirt back into place.

"Of course."

Mistoffelees nodded, turning the holopad off, and going to gather some things--such as a hat--up.

Coricopat came and found him a short while later, "Are you set?"

The Senator nodded, "Are you?" Coricopat nodded an affrimative. "Shall we then?" Mistoffelees asked, waving a hand. "I asked one of the cooks, she said there's a path to the south that's not too long that leads to several waterfalls."

"I think that sounds ideal." He motioned to the door, "After you."

Nodding, the Senator set out, enjoying the sunshine on him once he got outside, and the chance to stretch his legs more than he had been lately, setting off along the path at a decent pace.

Coricopat fell into step beside him, "It is a lovely location out here, if nothing else."

"It is," he replied softly, looking around. "I do love this world. I do. I just... would prefer to be doing something."

"Give it some time, Mac will have it sorted out quickly, I'm sure."

"I hope so," he murmured. "I trust him, but..."

"But?"

"But I'd prefer him to move even faster? I know that's a lot to ask for, even from a Jedi."

"A lone Jedi, mind you." Coricopat pointed out, sighing softly.

Mistoffelees sighed. "I know, I know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't complain so much..." he tilted his hat back slightly, looking up the path.

Coricopat shook his head, "It's not that. I suppose I'm just worried about him."

The Senator tilted his head back to look at the Jedi. "I'm sorry. You two are pretty close. I'm not sure I've often heard of Jedi partners..."

"It...is a unique situation,” he replied carefully.

Mistoffelees arched a brow. "Any chance you might expand on that? I'm just curious. You two do work together really well it's just... "

"The Jedi council put us together to keep Mac from doing anything...too crazy"

Eyebrow only arching higher, the shorter bit his lip to try and keep from chuckling at that. "Oh? I guess that makes sense," he said, smiling faintly. "Macavity is certainly an interesting one."

Coricopat smiled a bit at that. "Yeah, he is."

"_Has_ he ever done anything too crazy?"

"That I recall? Not really?"

Mistoffelees smiled faintly, as they reached the end of the path, and he looked around the meadow, surrounded on several sides by waterfalls and full of blue sky above them. He paused for a moment before glancing back at the Jedi.

Coricopat scanned the meadow, considering the location and then nodded, it was lovely.

Looking forward again, Mistoffelees walked a bit forward, still looking around a bit in awe. "So," he said finally. "Picnic implies some sort of food yeah?"

Coricopat held up the basket he was carrying. "Yes."

"Excellent," the shorter said with a grin. "Shall we then?"

"I think we shall." Coricopat offered him a smile, locating a flat location and spreading a blanket out.

Mistoffelees blinked at the blanket, settling down to one side, and looking toward the basket, figuring he could help Coricopat if the other wanted, but he seemed to be able to handle the basket with little problem.

The Jedi set the basket down, sitting cross-legged on the edge of the blanket and withdrawing the food. Taking a moment to arrange it, Mistoffelees glanced over at the other, bit the inside of his lip and returned to looking around at the waterfalls instead.

Coricopat studied the senator before turning his attention to the waterfalls. "It is a beautiful location."

"It is," he agreed softly. "It... the lakes are amazing enough, but to see this much water is still shocking to me."

That garnered a smile, "Yes, I suppose that makes sense."

Mistoffelees looked back at him, blinked, and looked down again. "The food looks good."

"It does indeed. Shall we?"

The Senator nodded, poking at it, before actually starting to eat, glancing up every once and a while at the Jedi but for the moment unsure what to actually say.

Coricopat turned his attention to the food as well, letting the silence lengthen.

Biting the inside of his lip, Mistoffelees looked up finally. "I... how are you doing, being stuck here?"

"Worried about Macavity, but otherwise doing well enough."

"That's good," he murmured, leaning back on one hand, the other holding up the piece of fruit he was working on.

Coricopat studied him quietly, "How are you doing?"

The Senator shrugged. "I've never much liked staying in one place without things to do. Rehauling the electronic system helped for a couple days but... it's bad enough staying in one place, worse being forced to do so when things are happening. I... I hate feeling like I can't do something. but," he said, shrugging. "I'll survive well enough I suppose."

It shouldn't be too much longer."

"I hope not," he said, sighing and finishing the fruit, reaching for another piece. "It's nice here, don't get me wrong just..." he sighed. "Sorry, I'm complaining again."

"Well, you have been cooped up for quite a while,” the Jedi replied.

"Still," he said, tucking his knees under himself. "That won't make it any better."

"Probably not…"

Mistoffelees offered him a small smile. "Well, thank you for at least listening."

Coricopat returned the smile. "Of course."

Biting his lip again, Mistoffelees looked away. Subject, subject, any sort of subject... "Did you ever forgive me? For walking away?" _Not _that subject, he realized as soon as the words were out, and he’d been sure his filter was in place that morning.

Coricopat froze at that. "Holding grudges runs counter to a Jedi's training."

"That didn't actually answer the question," Mistoffelees said softly and then looked away abruptly. "I... I'm sorry, nevermind. Just, forget I asked. I don’t know why I did."

"I'm not certain I can give an answer. Not...really?"

The Senator's eyes snapped back over to him, and he blinked. "I... Oh."

"I mean, I am finally feeling that I have, but...it hurt."

Mistoffelees shifted, so instead of leaning back on one arm, he was curled up around his knees, both arms wrapping around them. "I... I'm sorry."

"I'm alright. It's just taken time."

Mistoffelees swallowed again, and nodded. "I..."

"How have you held up?"

His eyes flickering up, he looked down again quickly. "Concerning you? Badly. But... I survived."

Coricopat nodded slightly, "I...I see."

He swallowed hard again. "I..." There were supposed to be words after the subject of a sentence, he knew that, but couldn’t for the life of him come up with any.

"Yes?"

"Honestly, I can't figure out which idea might hurt more: being walked away from or walking away from someone you care about."

"Well, the second gives you the decision,” Cori replied quietly.

"That just means you're willfully breaking your own heart," he murmured, not looking at the other, and curling his knees up a little. "I... I'm sorry though."

Coricopat sighed, "It's...well, not alright, but getting there."

The Senator swallowed, and looked down again. "But it's not yet?"

"It hurt, badly. I'm still...sorting it out I suppose."

"It's been five years..."

Coricopat looked at him, frowning, "Time doesn't help, and having it suddenly show up again certainly hasn't."

The Senator's shoulders hunched forward slightly. "I... " What was he supposed to say. "Is it ever going to get better?"

"It will. It already has."

"It has?"

"It has. Steadily."

Mistoffelees swallowed again, and sighed. "I suppose so."

"I..." He looked away, considering. "I'm sorry."

"You? For?" Mistoffelees asked, surprised.

"For bringing a pall over the afternoon. Perhaps a walk?"

"I brought it up and... sure," he murmured, rising.

Coricopat got to his feet, considering. Mistoffelees took another breath, looking to Coricopat to where they would go. Coricopat hesitated, before nodding toward one of the waterfalls. "What about that direction?"

The Senator nodded. "Right, sure."

Coricopat glanced at the smaller man, trying to find something to say.

Mistoffelees glanced away before finally back. "Well, on the plus side the weather is quite nice." He reached up, adjusting the somewhat floppy hat he was wearing, more to keep the sun out if his eyes than protection for his skin.

The Jedi managed a smile, looking at the hat. "Indeed. That’s quite a hat."

The Senator offered him a faint smile in return. "Why thank you. I found it here... I honestly think it's one of Victoria's."

That garnered a quiet laugh. "Well, whatever works."

Mistoffelees' smile strengthened slightly. "Yeah. My eyes have gotten used to the darkness, they don't handle the sun quite as well anymore."

Coricopat nodded, "It makes sense."

"I still regret it slightly," Mistoffelees said. "But I wouldn't trade it for the old life. But, it’s like losing a little bit of me."

He nodded, "I know what you mean."

Taking a breath, Mistoffelees finally managed to actually look at the other's face again. "Do..." no, he was not asking that after earlier. "You ever get bothered by going to so many environments?"

He shrugged, "I've learned to adapt." The Jedi paused, "What else?"

“What else?" Mistoffelees asked. "Was there something else?"

“You started to say something else."

He shook his head quickly, in denial. "I... no, you must have been mistaken."

Coricopat looked him over, "Are you sure?"

"I..." He nodded. "Really, it was nothing important."

"...Alright then..."

Mistoffelees bit the inside of his lip, he’d already tripped all over the conversation anyway. "I... I just, do you ever regret being a Jedi?"

Coricopat continued on in silence for a long moment, considering. "Sometimes, but then I realize what that would mean."

"What would that mean?"

"If I hadn't been a Jedi I never would have been on Tatooine."

The Senator froze at that answer, actually having stopped walking. He just gaped at the other for a long moment. "But... if..."

"Hm?" He finally turned enough to meet Mistoffelees' eyes.

"But if you had never come... then it wouldn't hurt so much_ now_..."

He sighed, "No, but...I also wouldn't feel half so alive."

The Senator blinked again, looking down and not saying anything or moving.

"I...We'll...we'll figure this out," Cori tried.

For a moment Mistoffelees just stared at him for another moment, before something just gave up and he stepped forward, hands slipping to the back of the Jedi's head, pulling him down and kissing him hard, nearly knocking the hat off but not quite.

Coricopat stiffened at that, but his arms circled Mistoffelees' waist as he deepened the kiss. The Senator's hands moved from the back of Coricopat's head to his shoulders, titling his head further. One of Coricopat's hands came up to rest on the Senator's cheek. Making a small noise, Mistoffelees molded his body against the other more, one hand moving down his arm.

Coricopat pulled away just enough to murmur, "I love you."

Mistoffelees' breath caught. "I thought you said it was getting better?" he breathed softly, in the small space between them.

Coricopat took a deep breath, "Better meant my heart was, not that the situation was."

Sucking in a breath, Mistoffelees sought out his eyes, held them for a second, and then pressed forward again, capturing the other's mouth. Coricopat's hand moved to twine in Mistoffelees' hair as he drew the other man closer. Mistoffelees pressed upward, both hands gripping the other's shoulders.

Coricopat held the other flush against him, leaning down into the kiss. This was as much of a mistake as it had been five years ago, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

The worst part being of course that they were alone in a field with only the sound of the waterfalls in the background as company. No one to remind them what a bad idea this was. Pulling back enough to take a breath, Mistoffelees murmured softly, "I love you, Coricopat I still..."

He rested his forehead against the other's, "I know."

The Senator tilted his head slightly into that. "I shouldn't, I can't..."

"Can't..?"

"We can't," he breathed, titling his head up but not quite kissing the other again. "We can't do this..."

"We..." He hesitated, before leaning down slightly and kissing the younger man. The Senator pressed into the kiss again, arms slipping from his shoulders to wrap around Coricopat's waist. Coricopat's hand moved to rest on the small of Mistoffelees' back, tracing up and down his spine. Mistoffelees' jumped slightly at that, his arms tightening around the other's waist.

The Jedi's hand stilled in its motion.

Mistoffelees broke the kiss again, swallowing hard and looking at Coricopat's eyes. "I... everlasting force I love you so much..."

Coricopat rested his hand against the Senator's cheek. "And I you. More than you can imagine."

"I don't know, I can imagine it quite a bit..." he replied, voice a little breathless still.

Coricopat smiled very softly. "Well, perhaps then, but I don't think so."

The shorter sucked in a breath, offering a small smile in return. "Oh?" he asked, shifting, if possible, a bit closer.

The elder man grinned, "No. I don't."

The younger took another breath, nudging their mouths together softly this time, trying that out.

Coricopat gently returned the kiss, pulling back after a moment. "We..." Mistoffelees met his eyes, waiting for him to finish. He shook his head, "We have a lot to figure out..."

The shorter swallowed hard. "Figure out? We can't do this..."

"So you would prefer to go back to where we were? You've said it yourself it hurt you as much as it did me."

"What else are we supposed to do?" he asked, but didn't draw back from the embrace.

"I...I'm not sure yet."

A bird overhead hooted loudly and Mistoffelees was shocked enough he jumped out of the embrace, stumbling slightly. He caught a breath, and reached down to scoop up the hat that had been knocked off early, jamming it back on. "Should... should go back," he said and turned abruptly to do just that.

Coricopat jumped at the sound, looking around for the source of the noise and calming quickly. "I..." He sighed, "You’re right, best to head back..."

Swallowing hard, the Senator headed back to the remains of the picnic, packing it quickly before heading back to the retreat, trying not to think at least for a moment. The Jedi trailed behind him, not saying anything, but desperately trying not to think either.

-0-

Halfway around the galaxy, Macavity felt a twinge in the force, and spared a moment to worry about his partner. But he was currently much more concerned about the Mandolorian bearing down on him with a jetpack to spare it much thought.

-0-

Mistoffelees remained silent during dinner was well, though his movements were somewhat more jerky than usual, and he retreated shortly afterwards to a small side parlor, curling up on the couch next to the fire, trying to steal some of its warmth.

Coricopat spent a good half hour after dinner on the veranda before coming in and slipping into the parlor. The Senator glanced up when he entered and looked down again. "Hey."

"Hey...Do you mind if I join you?"

Swallowing, the smaller man nodded. "Go ahead," he murmured softly.

Coricopat sat down, cross-legged, on the floor near the fire.

Mistoffelees' eyes followed him. "Why do you always sit on the ground?" he asked softly, curling his knees a bit closer to his chest.

He considered how to answer that, "Because the couch would be a presumption.:

"You can sit there, if you like," Mistoffelees said softly. "It's large enough."

"Are you sure?"

The Senator nodded. "Of course."

Coricopat hesitated for a long moment before rising and settling on the other end of the couch.

Mistoffelees shifted, and turned to look at him. "What... what would happen?" he asked softly, after a moment's silence.

"What do you mean?

"If we... gave in for lack of a better term, what would happen?"

"I...Am not entirely certain. We would certainly have to keep it a secret."

"I know," he murmured. "Could we do that? Beyond the fact we'd be living a lie would it be even possible?"

“I don't know. I would like to think so."

Mistoffelees took a deep breath. "I... I don't want to destroy your _entire life's work._.."

"And I don't know if it matters to me when I know what I'm turning down for it."

"I'm not worth that."

"I think you are."

Closing his eyes for a moment, Mistoffelees took a deep breath, let it out slowly and opened his eyes again. "Coricopat..."

Coricopat met Mistoffelees' eyes, "Yes?"

"We shouldn't," Mistoffelees said softly, but shifted around so his legs were under him rather than in front of him.

"I...Then what do we do?"

"I don't know," he murmured softly, considered for a moment and moved just a little closer. "We shouldn't. That doesn't mean I don't_ want _to."

"I can't lose you again."

The Senator sucked in a breath and shifted forward again, enough that he could rest his head against Coricopat's chest. "I don’t think I could walk away again. I’m just not that strong."

Coricopat instinctively gathered the younger man in his arms. "I'm willing to take this risk."

Mistofflees let out another slow breath, adjusting to just being held there. "I couldn't stop loving you," he murmured. "I tried and I just couldn't..." Another pause and he titled his head back to meet the other's eyes.

Coricopat sighed, "I've tried to forget you, to give it up and settle into the role I'm supposed to be in. I just…I can't. I can't do that."

Mistoffelees swallowed, bringing a hand up to smooth over Coricopat's cheek. "So what are we going to do?"

The Jedi took a deep breath. "We're going to take it a day at a time."

"That's not a particularly useful plan," the Senator murmured, smiling faintly. He inched closer, curling up around the other a bit more.

A slight smile tugged at Coricopat's lips, "Well, currently it's the only one I have."

"I guess we'll have to work from there then, since I have nothing," Mistoffelees murmured. "What about today then?"

"Well, today is almost over..."

"True enough I suppose." Shifting again, Mistoffelees rested his head on the other's shoulder, starting at the fire. Coricopat draped his arm around Mistoffelees, holding him close, but not confined.

For a while the smaller was content to stay there, seeping up the combined warmth from the fire and being pressed against the other. He shifted again, kissing the side of Coricopat's neck lightly. "We're insane," he murmured.

Coricopat smiled wryly at that, "Oh, probably."

The Senator returned his smile for a moment, before he leaned up and kissed the other lightly. Coricopat's hand came up to rest on the smaller man's cheek, his arm wrapping around him as he leaned back a bit, drawing Mistoffelees with him. The smaller blinked, half surprised by that, before melting down after him.

Coricopat drew back enough to offer him a faint smile before leaning up and kissing him again, his fingers tracing patterns down Mistoffelees' spine. Mistoffelees let out a small huff of breath, shifting slightly at that. The Jedi's hand stilled in its motion.

Shifting again, the shorter glanced down at him. "It just... slightly sensitive spot is all."

"Would you prefer I not?"

Mistoffelees shook his head, kissing him again for a moment before pulling back. "No, it just surprised me."

Coricopat smirked very slightly, "Alright then." He leaned up to kiss the other again. Mistoffelees smiled against the kiss, pressing down upon it a bit harder, one hand resting on the other's shoulder.

Coricopat's hand traced Mistoffelees' spine, his other arm drawing the younger man closer against him.

The Senator pulled back enough for a breath, lightly kissing the other's cheek for a moment. "I love you..."

"I love you too, so very much."

Mistoffelees swallowed hard before pulling back enough to stand. Coricopat made a soft noise of protest that that, but drew himself back into a fully upright sitting position. "What is it?"

The shorter held out both his hands, in invitation. "This is a public room--I know a lot of other's aren't around but... come with me?"

He blinked slightly at that before taking the other man's hands and rising. "I...lead on."

The Senator smiled faintly, and couldn't resist another quick kiss before pulling back and one hand still in Coricopat's turned, leading the other. He paused in front of the bedroom door, glancing back. "I..."

Coricopat looked briefly uncertain, but opened the door without another word, "No one's likely to disturb us at least..."

Swallowing again, Mistoffelees followed him, perhaps more nervous now than before. "What are we doing?"

"I..." He shook his head, making sure the door was closed before leaning down and kissing the other man. After a moment's hesitation, Mistoffelees returned that kiss as well, hands resting on the other's shoulders. Coricopat's arms circled the smaller man's waist.

Mistoffelees smiled softly against the kiss. He was still pretty sure they were out of their minds, and had no inclination to stop. The taller man's hands moved to the hem of the Senator's shirt, not breaking the kiss.

Sucking in a deep breath, the shorter drew back so there was enough space between them to unbuckle and pull off the Jedi's belt, setting it aside and pausing when his hand hit the actual Jedi robes. He pulled back out of the kiss to meet Coricopat's eyes.

Coricopat swallowed, hesitating briefly, but nodded slightly, leaning in and kissing the other gently as he began to shrug out of the robes.

Mistoffelees accepted the kiss, helping the other gently out of the robes, catching them and breaking the kiss again enough to gently set them on one of the far chairs of the room. He swallowed again, before turning and looking at the other. "I... I love you," he said faintly, unable to believe he was actually saying the words, and not likely to get sick of it for a while.

Coricopat's grey gaze flickered to the clothes, but he brushed that thought aside, moving over and placing a gentle hand on Mistoffelees' cheek. "I love you too."

He got a flickering smile in return. "G-good."

-0-

Waking up that morning, Mistoffelees had murmured something inane, sat through breakfast while sneaking glanced at Coricopat and making small talk, and then promptly disappeared for the rest of the day. Having, the lakehouse had an entirely updated electrical grid. Mistoffelees shifted slightly as he entered the bed room. He wasn’t panicking, but feeling rather… unsure about the whole thing.

Coricopat tapped on the door a few minutes later, "Mistoffelees?"

"Come in," he called out, with only half a second's hesitation, already pulling the shirt over his head to change for the night.

The Jedi stepped inside, closing the door softly. "Are you alright?"

Mistoffelees blinked at him. "Yeah, yeah of course I am. Why...?"

"Because I haven't seen you all day, and it's not exactly easy to not encounter someone here."

The Senator paused for a moment, and the corner of his mouth twitched upwards, somewhat abashed. "I'm sorry. I... needed time to think and something to do with my hands. That wasn't really fair to you, was it?"

"It...makes sense but it wasn't exactly comforting, no."

"Sorry," Mistoffelees murmured again. "I should have warned you probably." He heistated, before reaching forward, gently taking Coricopat's hand in his.

Coricopat twined his fingers with the younger man's. "It's alright."

The shorter squeezed the other's hand gently. "And how have you been today?"

"I've been...alright, thinking and processing as well."

"And still alright after all that?" Mistoffelees asked, tilting his head slightly with a faint smile.

Coricopat's lips quirked into a slight smile, "Yes."

"I'm glad," Mistoffelees murmured. "I'm... really, really glad."

"And you...after spending all day thinking?"

He nodded. "I, yes, I'm fine. I'm just worried about you..."

"I'll be alright."

"And so will I," Mistoffelees said quietly, leaning up to kiss him lightly, tenderly, one hand holding Coricopat’s.

Coricopat smiled softly against the kiss, one arm coming to rest lightly around the smaller man's waist.

The Senator's hands came up to the other's chest, one sliding to his shoulder and the other staying in place over his heart. "It..." he said, with a faint laugh, "It's almost pathetic just how _happy_ I am..."

Coricopat laughed softly at that, "I don't think I'd call that anywhere near pathetic."

"Almost," Mistoffelees said. "But, god, I just..." He shook his head slightly. "Don't even know how to express it. But I love you. I’m worried I’m going to get sick of saying that at some point, but it doesn’t feel like I ever will."

"And I you, so very much."

"Good," he murmured, leaning up to kiss the other again, hands holding him close. Coricopat gently traced his hand down Mistoffelees' spine.

The shorter man shifted against that, trying to remind himself how to take air into one's lungs and let them out again. He tugged at the Jedi, pulling him back with him across the room. The elder man allowed himself to be guided, not letting Mistoffelees go.

-0-

It was quite a few hours later, with Mistoffelees curled around the Jedi that he started whimpering softly before suddenly bolting awake after a minute.

Coricopat startled awake as the other woke. "Mistoffelees?"

Taking a gulping breath, Mistoffelees looked over at him, and swung his legs out of the bed, rising and still trying to remember how to breathe, almost stumbling.

Coricopat's brow rose but he slipped out of the bed. "What was it?"

Wide eyes turned on the Jedi. "I... I, sorry, I..." he shook his head, trying to clear it again. He brought both his hands up, pressing them against his eyes. "I think... I'm pretty sure it must be a force vision. I've had the same dream four of the last five nights and it was... stronger tonight."

He moved over, laying a gentle hand on the Senator's shoulder. "What was it?" He repeated.

The shorter swallowed hard. "My uncle. It's about my uncle. I... I don't know what's going on, but the dream... vision, it hurts my chest."

Coricopat considered that for a moment. "We'll see if we can find a way to Tatooine."

Mistoffelees blinked up to him. "You...?"

"Hm?"

"Would do that? All things considered?"

He nodded slightly, "He's your only family."

Mistoffelees blinked, before letting out a low breath, reaching forward for Coricopat, and burying his head against the other's chest. "Thank you..."

Coricopat held the senator close, stroking his hair gently. "Of course."

He took several more shallow breaths, being held and content to stand there in that way.

"We'll return to the city tomorrow and look into transport to Tatooine."

He nodded against the other's chest. "Alright. Thank you. Really I..." He let his eyes fall shut, pressing a bit closer. "Just, thank you."

Coricopat pressed his lips to the top of Mistoffelees' head. "You're welcome."

Another breath, and Mistoffelees sagged against the other. "I..." Now that his breathing was back down to normal, he was exhausted again. "Don't even want to know the time."

"Perhaps trying to get some more sleep would be a good idea?"

He nodded again. "Y-yeah..." he drew back enough to half stumble back to the bed, one hand still linked in Coricopat's, unwilling to let him go.

Coricopat slid into bed beside him, drawing him close and wrapping him in a loose embrace.

The Senator nuzzled up back against him, slipping off again. It took the Jedi a bit longer as he lay awake considering logistics, but he did eventually drift off again as well.

-0-

The same floppy hat that he had worn during the picnic jammed on his head, Mistoffelees stepped off the transport, Artoo beeping along behind him, possibly complaining about sand in his gears. Taking a deep breath, the Senator smiled faintly, feeling the warmth from the two suns seeping into his skin, warming him like little else in the last five years had.

Coricopat ran a hand across his brow, stepping out of the transport and falling into step with Mistoffelees, glancing a Artoo.

Titling the brim of the hat back enough, Mistoffelees looked up at the other, still unable, despite everything, to stop his smile. "It... it feels the same," he said, somewhat surprised.

Coricopat smiled at that, "Did you expect it not to?"

"I don't know," the Senator replied. "It seems strange and the same. It's warm at least," he added with a grin.

The Jedi nodded, "It is at that."

Mistoffelees brought his gaze back down, considering the port. "It may feel the same," he murmured, "But it doesn't much look the same anymore..."

Coricopat looked around, almost hating to admit this, "I can't say as I was here long enough to tell...."

Smiling faintly, the shorter shook his head. "Considering where your ship landed, you probably never came into this part of port," he said, glancing around again. "There's even a republic embassy here now..."

The elder saw that and arched an eyebrow, "Huh...well, we'd best see if we can locate your uncle, hm?"

The Senator nodded quickly. "Yeah..." He stepped forward, hailing one of the speeder taxis. "Can you take us to Jones' estate?" he asked.

The driver gave him a long look. "Jones' estate?"

"Y-yeah," Mistoffelees said, glancing back at Coricopat quickly. "Should be on the outskirts, surely you know it..."

"Hasn't been called that in almost two years."

"Two...? Then where is he?" Mistoffelees asked, eyes huge with a sudden stab of worry.

"Hell if I know. Look, are you getting in or not?" Shaking his head, Mistoffelees stepped back and the taxi zoomed off.

Coricopat placed a gentle hand on Mistoffelees' shoulder. "He can't have just vanished without anyone knowing, we'll ask around."

The Senator took a breath and looked back at Coricopat. "I... Yeah. Yeah. We should... everlasting force, where to even start?"

"Did he have anyone he associated with regularly?"

Mistoffelees paused, trying to remember. "Shops might be a place to start..."

"Then we'll start there." The shorter nodded quickly, squeezing Coricopat's hand for a moment before heading for a store he knew his uncle had shopped at. The Jedi fell into step just a half pace behind him.

Beeping, Artoo followed, and Mistoffelees checked first one store, that said they heard he'd failed somehow, but not where he went, and another two with no actual answer either.

Coricopat sighed as they came out of the third shop. "Anyone who he might have told?"

Mistoffelees sucked in another breath. "The trick will be finding them, let alone him, if they're not at the palace anymore."

"Would any of the former guards know perhaps?"

"Maybe..." he took a breath. "Alright, we might as well check there, see if anyone is still around."

Coricopat nodded, letting Mistoffelees lead.

Swallowing hard, the shorter strode toward that side of town, faltering a moment when the palace came into sight before walking forward again. "Excuse me," he said to someone he found there, who looked like a...nurse? "I'm looking for the man who used to own this..."

"So are many," the taller alien replied.

"Please," Mistoffelees said softly. "I have to find him...'

Coricopat stepped up beside Mistoffelees, "Do you have any idea where we might begin looking?"

The alien gave the pair a look and shrugged. "He moved out when it was taken over by the government. Last I heard, he'd attempted to set up a moisture farm off in the dead sea. There aren't many of those out there so you might well be able to find him."

"Thank you," Mistoffelees said softly.

"Thank you for your time." The Jedi murmured, glancing at Mistoffelees.

Mistoffelees nodded, and turned quickly, heading back the way they came to look for a map of the dune sea, and transport out there.

"Mistoffelees?"

He turned to glance back at the Jedi. "Yeah?"

"If..." He shook his head, "Are you going to be alright?"

"When we find him," Mistoffelees replied. "Until then I'm just... I'm just so worried."

"We'll find him."

"I hope so," he replied, and even Artoo whistled hopefully at him.

Mistoffelees stepped out of the small Naboo ship they were using, looking around the tiny moisture farm. This... didn't seem the type of place his uncle would be in. But he headed for the door anyway.

Coricopat followed the senator to the door.

Glancing back at him, as if for reassurance, Mistoffelees knocked on the door and a droid answered it. "Bless my circuits!" the droid declared, throwing his arms up slightly. "Master Misto?"

"C3-PO?" Mistoffelees asked, eyes wide. "What are... is my uncle here?"

The protocol droid nodded.

Coricopat’s brows rose sharply and he glanced from Mistoffelees to the droid.

"Is he alright?" Mistoffelees asked quickly of the droid, barely registered Coricopat's expressions.

The silvery droid nodded. "Yes... well, no. He has been alright these last few years but seems... sick now."

The Jedi hesitated before speaking, "Can you show us to him?"

Mistoffelees had frozen at that, and C3-PO continued. "Why, yes, of course. It's been hard recently, trying to run this farm myself with so little help but I've been persevering..."

Artoo whistled, as if scolding the other droid for being insensitive to Mistoffelees' expression. "Lead you to...? Oh, yes, of course, how silly of me," the silvery droid said, turning and making his way down the stairs. "This way then." Mistoffelees followed him, Artoo using his small jets to propel himself down.

Coricopat followed after them all, protocol droids were handy in many situations, but their ability to pick up on cues was highly diminished...

The droid finally stopped in front of a room. "In here," he said, voice softening somewhat.

Mistoffelees nodded at him, glanced back at Coricopat and entered the room, leaving Artoo out with the protocol droid.

Coricopat hesitated before slipping into the room, staying back by the door.

The first thing Mistoffelees heard was a cough. "Who is it? Blasted Threepio, what have I told you about..." the voice trailed off and Mistoffelees sat down hard on the chair beside the bed. "Mistoffelees?"

"Hello uncle," he said softly.

"What are you doing back here?" Jones asked, looking the smaller man over.

"I... I was concerned about you," he replied softly.

"Concerned about me?" Jones asked, coughing again.

"Yes, uncle, of course," Mistoffelees murmured, reaching out but unsure what to do. "Can I get you anything? Water?"

"No, no," Jones said, waving a hand. "I'm fine, just a cough."

Mistoffelees drew his hands back, glancing back to Coricopat. Jones' eyes followed that of his nephew’s, seeing the other man. "Still around eh?" he asked, voice still a little hoarse. "You and him?"

"I..." Coricopat stepped forward, nodding, "Yes, sir."

"Good," Jones said, eying the other. "Considering that kiss last time you were here. I hope he's treating you well," he said, turning back to Mistoffelees whose eyes had gone huge.

"I-I... yes," the shorter man replied, a little shocked.

"Good," Jones said again. "You're looking well. What have you done with yourself since you left?"

Mistoffelees blinked, unsure about actually answering that.

Coricopat almost took a step back at that comment, but placed a gentle hand on Mistoffelees' shoulder instead. He glanced at the younger man, it wasn't his place to say anything should the other not wish it said.

"Things have been going... well," he answered finally. "I've gotten a good position, and I can do a lot of good from there."

The Jedi glanced at him and then back at Jones, remaining quiet.

Jones nodded, coughing once more. "Good. I always thought you might have a chance to do more, given that chance. I'm glad you've taken it."

Making a small sound, almost pained, Mistoffelees reached out to take Jones's hand. "What, what happened?"

Jones glanced down and back up. "When the Republic started making overtures to have Tatooine join with them, things started changing. Much of the ring was broken up, and some imprisoned or murdered when they tried to hold on. I let go as gracefully as I could and was allowed a retirement." He meet Mistoffelees' eyes. "I know you never approved of those practices."

"No," Mistoffelees said softly. "I didn't. I've missed you, not your world."

Coricopat looked away, the practices were broken, but he did always wonder how long it took planets like this to heal even under Republic rule.

Jones laughed, a little mirthlessly at that. "Sounds about right," he said, and coughed again. "I am sorry."

"Don't..." Mistoffelees said quickly. "Just... rest, alright? I'm here now."

"I am glad to see you're alright," Jones said softly.

"And I'm glad to see you too," Mistoffelees murmured. "Rest now. I'll bring you dinner in a bit, alright?"

Jones nodded and seemed to fall asleep. Mistoffelees rose, looking him over again before retreating.

Coricopat hesitated a moment, following Mistoffelees out.

The Senator turned to look at him. "I..."

The Jedi placed his hand on Mistoffelees' shoulder again, "Hm?"

Mistoffelees shifted, turning to look at him, tried to say something and gave up, leaning hard against the other's chest and wrapping his arms around him. Coricopat held the smaller man close, one hand gently stroking his hair.

The smaller man shook for a moment. "I... I just..."

The elder man was unsure of whether there was anything he could say, but couldn't find anything just holding the other. "Shh."

After a moment of just clinging, Mistoffelees pushed back slightly. "I... I should... go cook dinner, or something."

"Alright...do you want any help?"

"If, if you would like, certainly."

He nodded slightly, "Shall we then?"

The shorter man nodded, making his way over to the kitchen based on guess work, only half really seeing where he was going.

Coricopat followed him quietly, wishing there was more he could do.

-0-

Quite some time later, a couple days in fact, Macavity piloted his fighter down on what almost looked like a desert world, but wasn't quite. After arranging a meeting with the bounty hunter that had simply been a mental sparring match, he'd found the other fleeing moments later, leading to a duel that sent him over the edge of the city briefly.

But he'd managed to track the hunter to this planet, and so he hoped it would lead him closer to an answer. Something had been bothering him about Coricopat, though he wasn't entirely sure what. He only hoped his partner was alright. Landing the fighter, he slunk along the cliffs in the area, heading for what looked like an entrance. On the plain behind the cliffs, several trade federation droid controls ships sat. The Jedi blinked in shock at them, before slinking along the passage way and freezing when he heard voices.

Genghis proceeded up the corridor, conversing with a handful of others, including the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. "We must persuade the Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty."

The Viceroy spoke, "What about the Senator from Naboo? Is he dead yet? I'm not signing your treaty until I have his head on my desk."

The patronizing tone that came in response indicated exactly how little Genghis truly cared about the Viceroy's concern, "I am a man of my word, Viceroy."

A third member of the party spoke as their voices began to fade down the corridor, "With these new Battle Droids we've built for you, Viceroy, you'll have the finest army in the galaxy."

Macavity blinked from where he had his back pressed against the wall as the group moved out of earshot. Oh hell. Oh hell hell hell. He followed them quietly, remaining above them.

They entered a council chamber, each taking their seats around a table, joining several already gathered there. Genghis spoke, "As I explained to you earlier, I'm quite convinced that ten thousand more systems will rally to our cause with your support, gentlemen."

The representative of the Corporate Alliance responded, "I am authorized by the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty."

"We are most grateful for your cooperation, Chairman."

Another representative shook his head, "The Commerce Guilds do not at this time wish to become openly involved, But we shall support you in secret - and look forward to doing business with you."

That elicited a smile from Genghis, "That is all we ask."

"The Intergalactic Banking Clan will support you wholeheartedly, but only in a non-exclusive arrangement."

"The Techno Unions are at your disposal, Count."

"Good, very good. Our friends in the Trade Federation have pledged their support. When their Battle Droids are combined with yours, we shall have an army greater than anything in the galaxy, The Jedi will be overwhelmed. The Republic will agree to any demands we make." A smirk tugged at Genghis' lips.

Macavity cursed under his breath, retreating and going back to his fighter to send off a message.

Arriving at the ship, he looked at the astromech. He almost felt sad it wasn't Artoo, since sometimes seeing the little blue and white droid--no matter how annoying it was--reminded him of her, and reassured him. Sighing, he nodded. "Arfour," he said, "We need to get a message to Coruscant. What do you mean it's out of range?" he sighed. "We'll see about relying it through Coricopat then shall we?"

He frowned as the message didn't find Coricopat on Naboo. "Widen the range," he told the astromech. "That's his tracking signal alright... on Tatooine?"He shook his head. "What in the blazes is he doing there. Alright, whatever, let’s get this message sent..."

The next evening Mistoffelees stumbled out from where he had been sitting at his uncle's bedside again, looking around for Coricopat.

Coricopat was in the courtyard when he heard the other come out. He looked up, "Mistoffelees?"

Mistoffelees opened his mouth, and tried to get something out, blinking rapidly. "He..."

The Jedi rose, moving over and gently drawing Mistoffelees into his arms, "Oh, Misto..."

"He...he..." the Senator gave up, just clinging to the other while his shoulders shook.

Coricopat held him close, gently running a hand over his hair, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault just... god..." he swallowed hard, still crying. "T-thank you, at least, for letting me be here."

"I could hardly have brought myself to not let you."

"Still, you weren't really supposed to and... thank you."

"You know Tatooine better than Naboo, it will be an easy enough explanation to the Council should they ask."

That got a small smile out of Mistoffelees. "Good I suppose..." He swallowed thickly again. "Should... should burry him."

Coricopat nodded slightly, "I can go work on that, if you would like?"

"I-I-I..." he gave up on human speech and finally just nodded.

Coricopat drew back enough to tip Mistoffelees' chin up so he could look him in the eye, "Are you going to be alright?"

"At the moment?" he said softly, "No. But I will be. Just..."

He nodded but spoke quietly, "Just..?"

"Just right now it hurts like hell," he murmured.

Coricopat nodded again.

After another breath, Mistoffelees drew back slightly, wiping at his eyes. "I should... start... doing..."

A slight nod came in response, "I'll get to work on..." He stopped, just nodding again.

“Thank you."

"Of course."

-0-

Count Genghis swept past the guards and into the holding cell where Macavity was being held. His blue gaze scanned over the imprisoned Jedi.

Macavity tilted his head back to survey the other. "Genghis," he said, voice full of loathing.

"Macavity, there must be some mistake. They've gone too far." The words were almost too stilted to even pretend to be sincere.

"I thought you were the leader here," Macavity replied lightly, almost mocking.

"This had nothing to do with me, I assure you. I promise you I will petition immediately to have you set free."

"Well, I do hope it doesn't take too long," Macavity replied, sweetly. "I have work to do."

Genghis started to leave and then turned back, as though recalling something, "May I ask why a Jedi Knight is all the way out here on Geonosis?"

"Been following a bounty hunter. Jango Fett. You know him at all?"

He shook his head, "There are no bounty hunters here that I'm aware of. Geonosians don't trust them."

"Well, who can blame them? But he is here, I assure you of that," Macavity replied, eying the other again.

"It's a great pity that our paths have never crossed before, Macavity. Your master always spoke very highly of you. I wish he were still alive. I could use his help right now." Genghis shook his head with a quiet sigh.

Macavity's eyes narrowed. "He's been dead a long time," he said finally. "And I doubt very much he would have approved of what you're doing now."

"Don't be so sure, my young Jedi. You forget that he was once my apprentice just as you were once his. He knew all about the corruption in the Senate, but he would never have gone along with it if he had known the truth as I have."

"What truth?" Macavity asked, not impressed.

"The truth that the Republic is now under the control of the Dark Lords of the Sith."

There was a pause before Macavity burst out laughing.

Genghis arched an eyebrow at that, "You find this amusing?"

"The fact that you're out of your damn mind is," Macavity replied.

"Out of my mind?"

"If you think the Sith are running the republic, you must be," Macavity replied.

"The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious. But he was betrayed five years ago after the trouble on Naboo. He came to me for help. He told me everything. WHat proof have you that they aren't?"

Macavity snarled at him. "I know very well the chancellor. And the republic is a democracy!"

His brow rose, "The Republic gives a very good semblance of being a democracy."

Macavity's eyes narrowed. "Semblance?"

"Do you honestly think that democracies can't be influenced from behind the scenes?"

"Influenced, sure, but that's different from saying the Sith are running the place!"

"And yet you can present nothing but personal knowledge of the chancellor to counter that. Hundreds of Senators are currently under the influence of a Sith Lord and more fall daily."

"You're out of your damn mind, and if you think I'm going to join you based off such lies, you can go kindly to hell."

Genghis shrugged very slightly, turning to leave, but pausing just inside the door, "It may be difficult to secure your release." With that he slipped out of the cell.

Macavity swore under his breath, but was hardly going to take anything back.

-0-

Mistoffelees took a deep breath, standing by the grave that had been already covered. Someone had attempted a small service, but his brain had shut off long ago. Coricopat gently set his hand on the younger man's shoulder, not saying anything, just being there.

Mistoffelees leaned hard against him, wrapping his arm around Coricopat's waist, and remaining there until Artoo rolled out of the ship, beeping at them.

Coricopat looked up at that, "Artoo? What is it?"

The droid beeped again, calling them back to the ship.

Coricopat glanced at Mistoffelees, but followed Artoo.

Mistoffelees took a breath, and followed the pair. Once inside the ship, the small message started being replayed. "Coricopat," the small Macavity said, and he looked cold in the little hologram, cloak held close around him as the wind whipped by. "My long range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant."

Mistoffelees turned and hit the right buttons to start retransmitting the message as it continued.

"I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundries on Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take taking delivery of a droid army here and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray...is behind the assassination attempts on

Senator Mistoffelees. The Commerce Guilds and Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Genghis and are forming an... Wait!... Wait!" The small Macavity turned abruptly, and his lightsaber out, moved out of the field of the transmitter, being replaced by Droidekas.

Coricopat paled at that, muttering a curse under his breath. He needed to know what the council would have him do, but damn it that was his partner.

The orders came through a few moments later, a hologram of Munkustrap appearing, "Coricopat, we will deal with Count Genghis. The most important thing for you is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs. That is your first priority."

The Jedi hesitated, but finally nodded, "Understood, Master."

The hologram shut off, Coricopat not moving for a long moment, still trying to steel himself against the fact that he'd just been ordered to not help his partner.

Mistoffelees looked at his expression for a long moment, before turning back to his consol. "They'll never get there in time," he said, looking at where the planet was. "They have to come halfway across the galaxy. Whereas we're only a parsec away."

Coricopat shook his head, "If he's still alive."

"Are you not willing to take the chance that he is?

"I can't do otherwise! You heard the council's decision. I have orders to stay here."

"No," Mistoffelees said, voice firm. "You have orders to protect me. And this is my--or my queen's rather--ship. So if I decide to take it out to Geonosis, you will be forced to come along. You really have no choice in this matter. I’m quite determined."

"I..."Coricopat bit his lip but managed a slight smile, "Very well, then we'll see if we can locate him."

The Senator returned the flickering smile, starting up the engines as Threepio came up the gangplank into the ship. Mistoffelees turned back to glance at him.

"What are you doing...?"

"You weren't going to leave me in the desert alone where you, Master Misto?" the droid protested and blinking, the Senator shrugged.

"If you'd like to come along..." he said finally, and Artoo beeped at the other droid.

The Jedi arched an eyebrow, but shrugged, "Well, if that's everything we'd best be going."

Mistoffelees was vaguely aware of the other droid strapping himself in, as he got the ship up off the ground, and swallowing thickly at the last sight of the small farm, sped the ship toward the atmosphere.

Coricopat pointed ahead, "Those columns of steam are some sort of exhaust Vents, my guess is that they'll be our best way in."

Mistoffelees nodded, glancing around the dusty planet. It was certainly brown, he would give it that, but it didn't even seem to have the decency to be an actual desert. He deftly fitted the ship into the exhaust vent, landing it carefully before standing.

Coricopat rose, "I always do forget how well you pilot these things..."

Rising as well, the Senator offered his lover a grin. "It's a talent. They're a great deal easier than a pod racer." He pulled out a cloak, wrapping it around him before heading for the door.

The Jedi chuckled at that, as he followed the younger man, "I'm sure they are."

Climbing down from the ship, Mistoffelees glanced around, posture becoming a bit more wary. Coricopat glanced around as they exited the ship, "Stick close, hm?"

The Senator glanced back at him, and offered him a small smile. "Sure thing."

He returned the smile briefly before nodding toward what looked to be an entrance of some sort, "Shall we?"

Mistoffelees nodded, heading that way and peering around the corner, not seeing anyone and walking through it, gingerly treading on the uneven surface of the floor.

Coricopat moved carefully behind him, his grey gaze flickering about. He paused as they approached another door. "Wait..." His hand went for his lightsaber and turned just as creatures which had been concealing themselves along either side of the walkway came out of hiding. He fended them off as best as he could, backing toward the door.

Mistoffelees jumped, whipping around in time to see the walls almost come alive. He had a blaster, true, and he knew how to use it but... he was more concerned with not using it. Turning back around, he got the door open, only to find a short drop outside of it.

Coricopat stepped through the doorway right behind him, the door sliding shut.

Mistoffelees glanced around, seeing the droid plant just as the small ledge they were on moved backward, sending him down onto one of the moving beltways.

Coricopat caught hold of a handle on the door, reaching to catch the Senator and narrowly missing. "Mistoffelees!" He muttered a curse and jumped down onto the belt, his lightsaber out again to deal with more of the winged creatures from before.

Mistoffelees ducked, attempted to get back to the Jedi as several of the aliens swooped down above him. "You can't be serious," he muttered, running against the conveyor belt. Behind him, one of the winged aliens swooped up, knocking him over again onto a different level.

Coricopat had his hands full, dealing with the aliens while dodging the machinery. He glanced ahead in time to see Mistoffelees fall and swore again. He ducked as one of them fired a weapon at him. As he came up he sliced through the creature, continuing to fight his way toward where Mistoffelees had fallen to the lower level.

Clambering back up to his feet, Mistoffelees wished he knew how at least to force jump, but there were so many of the winged aliens around, and he finally gave in, blaster out as he attempted, and almost succeeded, in fending them off for several minutes.

Coricopat finally reached a point, approximately even with where Mistoffelees had landed, though the other man wasn't there--damn conveyor belts. He sliced through another of the creatures to give himself a moment's time before jumping onto the next level down.

Mistoffelees had managed the first wave on his own, but during the second one a blow from behind--when he had time to think about it later it would make him angrier--knocked him out.

Coricopat saw the senator fall and dashed forward, dodging machinery as he cut his way through the morass of aliens.

The Jedi stopped as the aliens scooped Mistoffelees up. He started forward again, but came to a halt as he was faced with a man with a blaster leveled at him. "Don't move, Jedi."

Coricopat's glance darted toward the Senator, but he shut down the lightsaber as a handful of Droidekas surrounded him.

-0-

Mistoffelees came to a bit later, only to find his hands chained to what looked like some kind of skiff. Blinking, and groaning slightly as his head hurt, he glanced around.mCoricopat turned as much as he could to look at the Senator, "Mistoffelees?"

The shorter man winced again, and turned to look up at him. "Cor..."

The Jedi sighed softly, "Well...I suppose it could be worse…"

Blinking, still trying to find his equilibrium, Mistoffelees turned more toward him. "How so?" he asked, wanting to bring his hand up to his face, but unable to considering they were chained down. Instead, he considered, and leaned his head against Coricopat's shoulder to keep him upright.

Coricopat managed a wan smile, "Something tells me we at least have found Macavity?"

"Useful," he murmured, and blinked. "Oh god, what's going on?"

The taller man hesitated, taking a deep breath, "If that mockery of a judgment was any indication? We're due to be executed...." He murmured softly.

There was a long pause and Mistoffelees sucked in a low breath. "Do we happen to have a plan?" he asked softly, leaning harder against the other.

"I...not at this point."

He took another breath in, tilting his head enough to look at the other's face. "I-I..."

"I love you." Coricopat murmured softly.

The shorter man swallowed hard. "I know," he said, trying to lean further against the other. "I love you too. So much."

The Jedi craned his neck enough to kiss the top of Mistoffelees' head.

Mistoffelees smiled faintly at that, almost rolling his eyes, before titling his head up again and straining forward enough to claim the other's mouth instead.

Coricopat leaned into the kiss as much as he could.

Mistoffelees pressed into it, just as whatever they were on jerked forward into what looked like an arena. He didn't break from the kiss for an extra moment, before blinking at the abrupt change of light.

He looked around the cheering arena, eyes finally coming to see Macavity already standing in front of one of the pillars. The other Jedi's eyes were trained on the pair, and something like disbelief, pain, and disapproval was lurking in his gaze. Mistoffelees figured he noticed the kiss.

Coricopat blinked hard to clear his gaze at the bright light, his gaze locating his partner as they were taken to the pillars near him. He managed to ignore Macavity's expression as they were hauled from the cart and both chained to two of the other pillars, Coricopat at the one nearest to the other Jedi.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd my message," Macavity said, smoothing his expression out. As he was being led to the pillar, Mistoffelees managed to make a quick motion, slipping something from his belt to his mouth without anyone noticing.

"I retransmitted it as you requested." Coricopat responded, "And then we decided to come and rescue you."

Macavity took a moment to look up at where his hands were chained over his head. "Good job!"

Coricopat gave him a rather unimpressed look, "Alright, so that didn't exactly go to plan."

"Exactly?" Macavity asked, disbelief coloring his voice. "That what we're calling it now?"

Mistoffelees ignored both of them, and the Genosian announcer who was telling their crimes and punishment, instead focusing on the lockpick he was holding between his teeth, pulling his arms down as far as he could to work on the lock.

"Well, we did try, you have to grant us that."

Macavity rolled his eyes. "Sure," he said, and three monsters entered the arena. He looked at them for a long moment. "Tell me this is a joke... who thought of this execution method?"

Coricopat's brow rose at the sight of the three creatures. "Well, considering the chains and pillars? In a normal situation this might be a viable method. Taking into account the severe lack of actual weapons it might still."

"Still," Macavity drawled. "I think I would prefer a damn firing squad..." he eyed the creatures. "You take the one on the right, I'll take the left."

"What about Mistoffelees?" Coricopat asked.

Macavity glanced over as Mistoffelees managed to get the handcuffs undone, using the chain then to climb on top of the pillar, wrapping the chain around one hand, considering its use as a weapon. "He appears to be on top of things," he replied with a slight tilt of his head.

Coricopat's brows rose at that, he really needed to stop underestimating the Senator. He turned his attention quickly back as the bull-like Reek charged him. He focused, jumping up and landing on its back as it hit the post. He quickly wrapped his chain around its horn, using the creature's backing up to tear the chain from the post.

Mistoffelees considered the chain and the cat like creature slinking up toward him, hoping he would be able to pull this off. As the creature started climbing the post he realized he couldn't actually get the chain all the way off either the post or his hand, making it useless as the creature climbed higher, managing to get a good swipe at his back in. The Senator cried out as the creature tore three long gashed in his back, but he swung the bit of the chain in the middle at the creature, knocking it down for the moment.

Macavity meanwhile, had ducked down hard as the Acklay stabbed his pillar, nearly wrenching his arms out, but the creature's claws managed to cut his chain, though his hands were still bound together. He glanced at the other two, baking up slowly.

Coricopat swore as the Reek started to buck, he held on as best he was able, but ended up falling off the creature's back. That would have been fine, had the chain he was still bound to not still been wrapped around the monster's horn. He tried to regain his feet as the beast dragged him.

Ducking on either side of the creatures claws as it screeched at him, Macavity nearly ran into one of the guards, managing to grab their pike only to have the Acklay snap it in half.

Mistoffelees barely had a moment to recover before the Nexu was climbing back up the pillar. He considered before wrapping the chain firmly around one hand, jumping from the pillar and swinging around to kick the creature hard, sending it down again. The down side of such a move was the fact he wrenched both his shoulders hard.

The Reek finally came to a stop and finally shook Coricopat's chain off of its horn. It turned its head this way and that as the Jedi carefully approached it, he'd have to time this right... He leaped onto the back of the creature, swinging the chain around to loop through the monster's mouth as it began to buck again.

Mistoffelees attempted to climb back up the pillar as Macavity continued running around and dodging the Acklay, curing under his breath.

Coricopat finally got the Reek turned where he wanted it to go. It collided with the Nexu, knocking the cat-creature aside. The Jedi reined in the monster he was on, looking up at Mistoffelees, "Jump!"

Letting out a huff of breath, Mistoffelees paused for a second before taking that step off the pillar, landing behind Coricopat, letting out a gasp of breath, especially when it pulled on his back.

Coricopat glanced at the smaller man, but managed to get the Reek turned to go aid his partner.

The Senator let his arms wrap around the taller man's waist, holding on behind him. Macavity looked up as the reek came charging around. "About time!" he called, jumping on the Reek as the Acklay screeched at him again, though he didn't press against Mistoffelees, noticing the wounds in his back and his eyes widening slightly.

Meanwhile, up in the main box, Nute Gunray was yelling and complaining about how things weren't going to plan.

Genghis glanced at the alien, shaking his head, "Patience, Viceroy, they'll die." As he spoke the three men were surrounded by Droidekas.

Mistoffelees swallowed hard, pressing up against Coricopat just a bit more. "I love you," he murmured softly in the other's ear.

Coricopat sighed very softly, glancing back at the Senator, "And I you."

Munkustrap slipped into the archducal box, lighting his saber and placing it at the bounty hunter's throat to keep him from trying anything. Genghis turned, "Master Munkustrap, what a pleasant surprise."

The Jedi's blue eyes narrowed, "You're done here, Genghis."

Mistoffelees' eyes widened as lightsabers went on around the arena, sending most of the aliens flying up. However, even as the aliens were retreating, more battle droids were pouring into the arena and a firefight started between them and the Jedi.

Leaping down, one of the Jedi tossed a lightsaber to Macavity, who slipped off the Reek, already running off to do battle.

Coricopat caught a second lightsaber, slicing away the chains that were still attached to his shackles, slipping from the Reek, pausing only long enough to be sure Mistoffelees was armed as well.

Mistoffelees had slipped from the Reek, taking a long breath before scooping up a blaster that had been abandoned, hiding behind the over turned skiff, shooting around it.

Coricopat fought his way through the droids, joining Mistoffelees, blocking the droid's blasts from hitting the senator. He briefly registered the wounds on his lover's back, but set that thought aside for the moment.

Munkustrap, who had vacated the box when the bounty hunter had pulled a flame thrower on him, reached Macavity's side and ended up back to back with his fellow Jedi.

"Good to see you!" Macavity said over the sound of fire. "Nice of you to come all this way. Sadly, I don't think I'll be setting up a vacation home here."

Mistoffelees glanced up at Coricopat, before forcing himself to focus again.

"Coricopat forwarded your transmission, we got here as soon as we could!" came the reply as the Council member sliced through another droid.

Coricopat's gaze flickered around the arena. There were just too many of them, and they kept coming.

Mistoffelees swallowed hard, noticing the same thing, and moving to lean against Coricopat's back, touching him without, hopefully, impairing his movement.

Macavity grinned. "Sure, sure, take your sweet time about it..."

Coricopat took a deep breath, partially reassured by the feel of the other, and partially wishing he'd been more adamant on Tatooine about not coming.

Munkustrap rolled his eyes, "We did get here." He pointed out.

"Sure, sure," Macavity repeated and dropped the banter long enough to tell the other Jedi, "And thank you for that."

Mistoffelees watched as several other Jedi were cut down. Soon enough, the droids surrounded the Jedi, herding them together.

Munkustrap nodded slightly, "Couldn't very well leave you on your own out here." He replied.

"It's appreciated," Macavity said, seeing the bounty hunter from Kamino bearing down on them.

Munkustrap blocked a handful of shots from the bounty hutner's blaster as they neared one another. It was short work, once he'd avoided the blaster bolts to cut the blaster hand off and carry the swing through to take the bounty hunter's head off as well. He paused for a brief moment, backing a step, before turning to deal with another droid.

Macavity blinked at that, grinning. "Always what I liked about you," he said to the other Jedi. "No fuss, you just do."

Munksutrap's lips quirked slightly, "And there's your problem. You do things, but you chatter the entire time."

"Keeps me entertained," Macavity replied flippantly.

Munkustrap shook his head at that, his gaze flickering around the arena. "This is going nowhere. You cut one down and another twenty take its place…"

Macavity nodded, falling back, looking for Coricopat over his shoulder, seeing him standing not quite back to back with Mistoffelees, but close.

The few remaining Jedi found themselves completely surrounded, but the droids lowered their weapons rather than finish them off. Genghis's voice could be heard ringing out over the arena, "Master Munkustrap, you've fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi order. Now, it is finished. Surrender and your lives will be spared."

Munkustrap tensed, glancing around at the bodies of his dead comrades. "We will not be hostages to be bartered, Genghis!"

"Then, I'm sorry, old friend." With those words the droids' weapons were leveled at the remaining Jedi again.

Glancing up from where the guns were suddenly leveled on there, and where his arm was once again pressing against Coricopat, Mistoffelees' eyes widened. "Look!" he said, pointing upward as several troop transports descended, landing in a circle around the Jedi. Finally, the droids reacted after a moment of stunned silence, creating a firestorm.

Yoda looked at the other Jedi from where he stood in one of the transports, smiling faintly. "Circle the Jedi. A perimeter, create, around the survivors," he commanded of the clone troops.

Coricopat backed toward a transport, utilizing his lightsaber to block the blasts as he reached the transport, glancing to Mistoffelees.

Munkustrap stepped aboard the transport with Yoda, blocking a couple more blasts as he caught his balance against the interior as the ship began to rise again.

Mistoffelees had already gotten himself into one of the transports, looking to Coricopat as well, Macavity darting in behind them.

The transports rose out of the arena, heading to the assembly point.

The battled raged on around them, and Mistoffelees pointed, from where their gunship was still in the air. "There! It looks like Genghis' ship."

Coricopat followed the indication, turning to the captain of their transport, "Shoot him down."

"We're out of ammunition, sir."

The Jedi frowned, "Follow him."

"We're going to need help," Mistoffelees said, leaning forward slightly.

"We don't have time," Macavity responded, a bit shorter with the Senator than usual. "Cor and I can handle this just fine."

Coricopat glanced at the two of them, nodding his agreement with Macavity.

Genghis motioned to the two ships flanking him and they pulled back, firing on the transport.

Opening his mouth, considering protesting again, Mistoffelees was knocked from the ship abruptly as it was hit in one wing, dipping down. He fell from the ship with another clone trooper, rolling down in the sand and crying out more due to the sand getting in his back than the pain of the actual fall. Coming to a stop on his side finally, he stayed there for a moment.

Coricopat startled forward, trying to catch him, "Mistoffelees!"He straightened, looking toward the pilot, "Put the ship down!"

Macavity nearly growled at him. "Don't let personal feelings get in the way," he snapped and turned to the pilot. "Follow the original orders!"

Coricopat's eyes narrowed, his entire body tense as the pilot continued in his pursuit, "Lower the ship!"

"We have a job to do!" Macavity yelled at him.

"I don't care!" Came Coricopat's reply as he looked back toward where Mistoffelees had fallen.

"You will be expelled from the Jedi Order!" Macavity yelled again, grabbing the front of Coricopat's robes to get him to pay attention again, one hand still holding onto the ship. “This is exactly why emotional attachments are forbidden!”

Coricopat started to pull back from the contact. "I can't just leave him!"

"Come to your senses!" Macavity yelled again. "Besides, what the hell do you think he would do here? He wants this war over and we have that chance, are you going to just throw it away?"

His partner almost growled at him, "He'd do his duty." He pulled away this time, hating the fact that Macavity had a point.

Macavity drew back at that. "Follow the ship," he told the pilot again.

-0-

Back at the command center, Yoda looked up, feeling something wrong, and he thought it had to do with a certain Senator. "Bring me my ship," he told a clone trooper who ran off to do so.

-0-

Meanwhile, Mistoffelees groaned softly from where he had fallen, finally pushing himself back up. The trooper that had fallen with him was already up and coming over. "Are you alright?" he asked and the Senator nodded, letting out a pained breath when he stood, his back protesting. "We better get you back to the command center," the trooper said but Mistoffelees shook his head.

"No," he said. "We're gathering what troops we can find and going after them. Now!" he added when the trooper looked a bit cautious about the idea.

-0-

Genghis guided his speeder into a tunnel in the side of a cliff, getting off and prepping an interstellar sail ship for departure.

Macavity was off the transport ship first, running into the room, borrowed lightsaber already out. "Genghis!" he snapped. "You're going to pay for today..."

The former Jedi turned to face him, arching an eyebrow.

Coricopat came in alongside Macavity, murmuring, "We'll take him together, you come in on the left."

Macavity nearly growled, moving forward too fast.

"Mac!"

Genghis smirked as Macavity came toward him. His hand came up and a bolt of Force lightning shot from his palm at the other man.

It caught the Jedi hard, propelling him back into the wall.

Coricopt started forward, his lightsaber at the ready as Genghis began slowly moving toward him. The former Jedi spoke, "As you can see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours. Now, back down." He raised his hand, sending a bolt of lightning at Coricopat who raised his borrowed lightsaber to absorb it.

"Not likely."

Genghis' brow arched again as he withdrew his own lightsaber, switching it on to meet the other. Coricopat moved swiftly, but found every blow expertly countered. He was driven back until he broke away. "Master Coricopat, you disappoint me."

Taking a gulping breath, Macavity sat himself back up, hissing as his ribs protested. He figured his back had one tell of a bruise to deal with already.

Coricopat quickly countered a couple of blows from Genghis' blade as the other spoke cajolingly, "Surely you can do better." Another rapid sequence of parries as Coricopat dodged around Genghis, turning in time to parry again. He could feel himself being driven back, and he was having a hell of a time blocking the blows from the red lightsaber.

Their blades locked and Coricopat started to twist his away, slowly but surely, concentrating on the action. A searing pain shot through his arm, causing him to drop the blade as Genghis quickly drew his blade away, nicking the Jedi's arm and then his leg, sending Coricopat to the floor. Genghis neared, raising his blade for the killing blow.

Macavity darted forward, scooping up Coricopat's discarded lightsaber on the way, blocking the downward blow through sheer will more than skill, jerking Genghis' blade back up and attacking him with both blades.

Genghis backed quickly, taking measure of his opponent, "I would have thought you'd learned your lesson." His blue eyes flickered over the methods and moves that the Jedi was using, even as eh parried the two blades.

"I'm a slow learner," Macavity replied, bringing one blade up and the other down.

Genghis suddenly pressed forward, his blade slicing in and cutting through one of the hilts. "Rather foolhardy, in my opinion."

Macavity hissed under his breath, taking a quick step back, whirling his remaining blade in front of him. Damn it, why was he so off his game. Beyond everything else, there was something aching low and hard beneath his rib cage.

Genghis continued to press forward, guiding his opponent to where he wanted him.

Feeling like he was being led, Macavity actually had no way to counter it, trying to keep the other at bay. Damn it...

Genghis stepped back enough to give himself time to gather his bearings and duck in again, this time taking Macavity's arm off at the elbow, rather than just the lightsaber hilt. He threw the Jedi back toward where Coricopat still lay on the floor. The sith shut off his lightsaber, considering the best way to go about the final blow, but paused, turning at a sound behind him.

Macavity didn't even have time to cry out as he landed atop his partner, curling up where his arms was suddenly gone.

Behind Genghis, Yoda came around the doorway, walking stick still in one hand. He didn't look terribly impressed by the sith in front of him.

Genghis' brows rose, "Master Yoda."

"Genghis," the shorter replied, flicking his cloak back to reveal his lightsaber. It may have been a smaller hilt than some of the others but... when had size ever mattered to a Jedi?

"You've interfered with our affairs for the last time." Genghis spoke, motioning toward a piece of machinery, pulling it from the wall and sending it flying toward the Jedi Master.

Yoda deflected it harmless into a far wall with a flick of his wrist. "Powerful you may have become, and the dark side I sense in you," Yoda said. "But triumph you will not."

Genghis frowned at that, hurling a bolt of force lightning at Yoda, "I have become more powerful than any Jedi. Even you, my old Master."

Absorbing the lighting as well, Yoda shook his head. "Much to learn you still have," he said, and almost sounded sad at Genghis' arrogance.

"It is obvious this contest cannot be decided by our knowledge of the force, but by our skills with a lightsaber." Genghis spoke as he lit his blade, offering a formal salute with it.

Yoda sighed softly, almost shaking his head, drawing his own lightsaber, lighting it and then darting forward, almost too fast for the eye to really follow, bouncing off the walls and using his small size to keep himself airborne almost the entire time as his lightsaber attacked Genghis from all sides.

Genghis kept up as best he could, countering as many of the blows as possible, and doing his best to dodge those he could not. It continued on in this manner for quite some time before their blades finally locked.

"Fought well, you have," Yoda told him in the moment when the battle slowed enough for them to catch a breath.

"This is just the beginning," The sith responded, raising a hand and using the force to crumple the base of a pillar, towering above Coricopat and Macavity.

Yoda whipped around at that, catching the pillar and holding it up, fighting against its pull toward gravity, before flipping it back up and landing it away from the Jedi.

While the Jedi Master had been distracted by that, Genghis retreated into his Sailship and ordered its departure. It shot out through a tunnel.

Turning back, Yoda scowled at that, but replaced his lightsaber before looking back toward the two fallen Jedi. Macavity, through the sheer pain managed to force himself back up as another troop transport landed, depositing Mistoffelees and several clone troopers, also just a little too late.

Coricopat managed to lever himself into a sitting position, but wasn't sure he would trust his leg to support him to stand. Mistoffelees looked around, and skidded to his knees beside the other. "Are you alright?" he asked softly, ignoring the way his own back was protesting.

The Jedi nodded, finally getting his good leg under him and pushing himself into a standing position, "Yes, Senator." He looked to Macavity, "Mac?"

Macavity glanced back at the pair, his good arm cradling the stump of his old one, and using a clone troop to support himself.

Mistoffelees watched Coricopat stand, swallowing hard before standing himself, wanting to cling to the other, and did slip an arm under his, attempting to brace him from where his leg had been grazed.

Looking over the group, Yoda nodded. "Return to the base we should, and then all three of you get back to Coruscant."

Coricopat tried not to lean too hard on Mistoffelees, recalling the wounds he'd seen on the other’s back. He nodded slightly in acknowledgement that he'd heard Yoda.

Huddled around himself, Macavity turned to the transport, Mistoffelees attempting to support Coricopat though he was a little shaky on his feet as well, but they all managed to get into the gunship, Yoda trailing behind them. Coricopat glanced at his partner, not caring for the silence, but unsure what to say.

Mistoffelees leaned against Coricopat as the gunship took off. Macavity glanced at them, closed his eyes once and sighed, though his expression softened. "We should talk," he murmured softly, so Yoda wouldn't hear. "Later, alright?"

The other Jedi nodded slightly, "Alright."

Macavity leaned back after that, sulking in his pain.

-0-

Genghis' ship docked in a out of the way hangar on Coruscant and the Sith disembarked, greeting his master with a bow, "The Force is with us, Master Sidious."

"Welcome home, Lord Genghis," the hooded figure said, inclining his head. "You have done well."

"I have good news for you, My Lord." He fell into step beside his master as they left the hangar, "The war has begun."

"Good, good," the robed figure said, voice basking in the victory. "Everything is going according to plan."

-0-

Mistoffelees followed the others into the hospital, his own back hurting like hell, but figuring his were the least of the injuries.

Victoria was on her way out from consulting with a doctor there. She paused when she saw them, unsure whether they had seen her, if not she could slip away hopefully.

Macavity was a bit focused, and not even really standing of his own will anymore. But Mistoffelees turned his head in time to see his queen, stopping short.

Her gaze flickered over them, meeting Mistoffelees' eyes for a brief moment.

Coricopat followed Mistoffelees' gaze, his brows rising, but not saying anything.

Mistoffelees glanced back at his lover before walking over to Victoria, Macavity still not having noticed. "Vic," he said softly, his entire posture showing his exhaustion.

"Misto, “She murmured, "Are you alright?"

He shook his head, glad she hadn't had a chance to see his back yet. "No. And the republic's gone to war."

She ran a hand through her hair, nodding slightly. "I..." She glanced after the Jedi, "I should let you go, I'll be by to speak with you later."

He paused and nodded just as Macavity finally noticed the lack of others following and turned. "Hey you--" he froze utterly upon seeing Victoria.

She glanced up, meeting his eyes briefly before turning back to the Senator, "Take care." She slipped out.

Macavity gaped after her, and Mistoffelees started forward quickly again, shooing Macavity along to the treatment ward.

Coricopat had watched the interactions. He'd need to talk about several things to Macavity later, but this was not one of them--considering how well he'd done in that realm...

-0-

Mistoffelees came out of treatment a short while later, finding Coricopat and managing not to lean over to the other, considering the public space on Coruscant. "I'm going to find Victoria," he murmured. "... C-can you come by the apartment later?"

"I..." He hesitated before nodding, "I need to speak with Macavity first."

"I know," he said softly. "But... later. Sometime tonight. Please."

"I will."

"Thank you," Mistoffelees said softly, brushing his shoulder lightly on his way out, going to seek his queen.

Entering the hotel where he knew Victoria stayed when on planet, he managed to get the room from the clerk, being as much a fixture of the place as she was when there, before going up to her usual room and knocking on the door.

One of her handmaidens let him in, telling him that she was in the central room before slipping away.

He thanked her quietly, moving into the room, very careful with all his motions and sitting gingerly on the edge of a chair, not quite letting his back rest against it. "Hey, Vic."

The queen looked up as he came in, offering him a slight smile, "Hello, Misto."

"How are you?" he asked, not coming outright to ask what she was doing in the hospital.

"I'm...doing alright." She sighed softly, looking him over, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," he replied, lying utterly. "Why where you in the hospital? Why are you even on the planet?"

She dropped her gaze, "I've been having pains that they haven’t been able to determine the cause of on Naboo."

He blinked, flabbergasted by the admission. "H-how long?"

"Not very long."

"And did..." he had to pause to swallow. "Did they figure it out here?"

She shook her head, "Not yet."

He paused, and nodded. "I..." he let out another breath, carefully. He'd been holding on tightly enough to all his emotions lately, he could deal with this too.

"I'll be alright, Misto. They'll figure it out."

He nodded, a little too quickly. "Yes, of course."

She looked him over, "Mistoffelees, what happened?"

"How do you mean?" he attempted to ask and realized how stupid that was.

"Misto...."

He sighed softly. "A lot. I... everlasting force I don't even know. My... my uncle's dead," he said after a moment, finally saying it for the first time. "I was there but I, it was a few moments after being gone so damn long. Then we have to go attempt a rescue of Macavity and well, that would have ended in disaster... except it did in disaster because I know the war would have started one way or another but now it means _we_ started it and I..." His shoulders tensed and he hung his head, wincing as it pulled his back. "A-and..."

Victoria slipped from the couch she was seated on, moving over and kneeling before the senator, taking his hands in hers, "Oh, Misto..."

"A-and I..." he shook his head slightly. This shouldn't have been nearly as bad as everything else, but he felt too much like he had betrayed her trust, a vow they had made together. "I gave in," he murmured, not meeting her eyes. "He, we..."

She swallowed hard, "I-I see. Are you...how are..." The queen took a deep breath, "What are you going to do now?"

"I, I don't know," he said, wanting to sink into the ground, but it was such a long way and curling up only pulled his back harder than was comfortable. "I have no idea. Macavity knows..."

She nodded, "How did he take it?"

"At the time? The execution was the more pressing concern. But, he looked angry."

A soft sigh came in response, "Well, be careful."

"I know, everlasting force, I know." He sucked in a breath, almost a sob but not quite. Hesitating a moment, he smoothed back a strand of her hair. "Are you going to be alright?"

She dropped her gaze, nodding slightly, "I should be, yes. They're running a few tests, hoping to figure it out soon."

"Good. Are you okay otherwise?"

She nodded, "I believe so. Worried about how everything will turn out, but alright."

"Good," he said, swallowing. "Things will work out though, they have to..." no they didn't but he hoped.

"I..." She nodded, "Of course they will."

He nodded. "Keep... keep me updated on what's happening?"

Victoria squeezed his paw lightly, "I will. You do the same?"

He nodded, smiling faintly. "Of course."

She sighed, carefully rising, "Well then…"

He nodded, and took a moment longer to stand, careful of his back before inclining his head. "I should leave you to rest..." and by that he meant he was about to fall over.

"Go get some sleep, Mistoffelees, or try to anyhow."

"Thank you," he murmured, before slipping out to return to his apartment... and hope Coricopat came.

-0-

Several hours later, Macavity walked from the room--or limped more of, bacta having done wonders, and a new arm already attached--though god was the idea strange already.

Coricopat was waiting for him outside the room. "Mac..."

Macavity glanced up from where he was looking at the golden arm to his partner. "Hm?"

"We need to talk at some point..."

He paused and nodded. "Yeah, yeah we probably do. Can we do it somewhere other than the waiting room?"

Coricopat nodded slightly, "lead on."

Macavity paused and nodded, heading out of the hospital and back to the Jedi Temple for lack of anywhere else to go, ending up in his own chambers before turning back to the other Jedi.

Coricopat made certain he door was closed before turning to Macavity, his grey gaze flickering for somewhere to sit, but finally settling for just shifting his weight to his uninjured leg.

Macavity had sat down hard on the lowish mediation cushion he had, looking around for Cor as well. "Could sit here," he said, gesturing to the other side. "If you're legs bothering you..."

Coricopat carefully lowered himself down onto the cushion. "Well..."

"Well?" Macavity asked softly, numb now but god damn it his_ arm_ was gone... "What the hell you thinking?"

Coricopat looked away, "I wasn't."

"That's useful."

"Well, what do you want me to say? I wasn't thinking, but Everlasting Force, I love him and it hurts like hell."

"So you just gave in?"

"Just gave in?" Coricopat looked at him, his mouth agape, "I did everything I could not to! I'm not as strong as either you or the Council give me credit for."

Macavity didn't look terribly impressed by that. "What happened anyway?"

"We arrived on Naboo, it was recommended we go to the lake country...so we did. It was the two of us and a skeleton staff of servants at a house on the lakes." He sighed, "We ended up on Tatooine eventually--he was having force visions about his uncle."

Macavity frowned. "Shouldn't have gone off on your own," he said and then, "What happened to his uncle then?"

"...He died a few days after we arrived."

Macavity paused and nodded. "Has he ever had a vision not come true?"

"Not as far as I know. Why?"

Shaking his head, Macavity sighed. "He still has so much damn power. I can't believe it was never trained."

Coricopat sighed heavily, "Considering how this turned out I don't think I could have borne it had he been here."

Macavity sighed again. "No, probably not. He was right, you know, to walk away then."

"I know. I do worry about what's going to happen _now_, but..."

"Can either of you walk away again?"

Coricopat shook his head, "I don't think either of us can do that to ourselves again."

"Any idea what you're going to do then?"

"Take it a day at a time, and do our best to keep it under wraps."

"I won't tell anyone, but I can't lie about this either Cor."

"I know, Macavity. I'm not asking you to."

Another sigh came from the other Jedi. "Then be damn careful."

"We will be. I give you my word."

"Good," he said softly. "I don't think the order is going to ask any of us for a while, but there's a war now. Who even knows how often you'll be able to see him."

Coricopat nodded, "I know, I know."

"Good luck," Macavity managed finally, voice a little hoarse.

Coricopat looked Macavity over for a long minute, "Are you going to be alright, Mac?"

The Jedi nodded. "I will be. Just need a good night's sleep is all..." A new arm and some amnesia pills might not go amiss either.

"...Alright. Well, I'll let you get to that then..."

"Thanks," Macavity murmured, already heading for the bed.

Coricopat got up and exited, leaving and carefully making his way to Mistoffelees' apartment.

Mistoffelees was curled up on the couch, still carefully keeping his back from any surfaces. He glanced up with Coricopat entered and let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding.

The Jedi offered him a flickering smile, "How are you doing?"

"I'm exhausted," he said, smiling weakly at the other. "Tired and hurting. How... how are you? How is he?"

"I'm, tired and hurting. He's...not especially pleased with anything at the moment. How is Her Highness?"

"I don't know," he said. "She... she's sick. They don't know what's wrong." He paused for a second, and held a hand out to Coricopat. "Hold me? Please?"

Coricopat sat down beside him, gently drawing him closer, careful of the other's wounds.

Mistoffelees let out a small breath, pressing against the other and finally relaxing, just holding the other carefully.

Coricopat let out a shaky breath, leaning his head back against the couch.

Mistoffelees let out another shaky breath, shifting around so he could cling more comfortably. "I..."

"Hm?"

Mistoffelees nuzzled lightly against the other's neck. "I... I love you, and I was so scared and..." He shook slightly, finally giving himself the time to relax enough to deal with anything that had happened in the last several days.

Coricopat gently ran a hand over Mistoffelees' hair, "I love you too. I..." he shook his head, "We're alright."

"I know, I know we are, now," he murmured. "But with the war, and the order, and Vic and... a-and he's still dead and how many more are going to die and I..." he shook his head against Coricopat's shoulder. "I'm sorry I just..."

"Shh, we're going to make it. Somehow." He took a deep breath, "It's alright to grieve, Mistoffelees."

"I..." he shook his head again, not wanting to cry again, not quite yet. "B-but you're right, we're both fine and we'll... we'll figure things out as they come."

"We will."

Mistoffelees nodded, arm wrapped around Coricopat's waist.

Coricopat continued to run a gentle hand over Mistoffelees' hair.

Mistoffelees let out a small breath. "Can you stay the night?" he asked, just not wanting to let go of the other.

"I....would have to explain my absence likely"

Mistoffelees' eyes flickered shut and he let out a breath. "Ah. Alright."

He sighed, "I should be going soon..."

Mistoffelees' grip tightened even as he nodded.

"I love you."

"Everlasting... I love you too. I don't want you to go," he said. "I know why but I..."

"I know. I wish I could stay,” the Jedi replied softly.

Lifting his head, Mistoffelees placed one hand on Coricopat's cheek, turning his face gently to kiss him. "We'll figure something out. Somehow." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that as much as anything.

"Somehow." Coricopat repeated, kissing the smaller man gently.

He nodded into the kiss, lingering over it as if taking longer about it would mean Coricopat could stay longer.

Coricopat finally drew away, "I need to get back..."

Mistoffelees darted forward for one more quick kiss before pulling back. "Take care," he murmured finally, drawing back physically further, so he might not be tempted again

"And you." The Jedi finally rose, exiting the apartment before he could be tempted to stay longer.

For a while longer, Mistoffelees remained curled up on the couch, before rising and heading for his own dark and cold room, missing the warmth of the other almost as he missed the warm of Tatooine's twin suns.

-0-

Macavity glanced around the hospital. He'd always had a deep dislike of the places, and he knew it wasn't terrible rational, or even Jedi like but... they seemed too cold and too painful. Finally, he wouldn't have to come back though, having come out of his last surgery check up on his arm, which seemed to be functioning well enough.

Victoria slipped out of the examination, her gaze downcast as she headed toward the door. The doctors had run every test they could think of and finally reached a conclusion.

Macavity paused at seeing the queen, knowing he should turn and continue on. "Queen Victoria," he called softly, half hoping she hadn't heard him.

She startled very slightly, looking in his direction, "Master Macavity."

His lips twitched upward. "I'd hate to burst any illusions, but you know I'm not actually a master Jedi right?"

"Then how should I address you? Better an over-address than one that garners disrespect."

"Jedi Macavity should work," he replied softly, rolling his shoulder. Everlasting force his body felt different, and any arrogance he'd had had taken quite the beating.

She nodded very slightly, "Very well."

He swallowed. "Well then, your highness, what brings you here today?"

"I...Might ask you the same thing."

He lifted the arm that had been cut off, showing the new mechanical one. "Post operation checkups," he said, wincing.

Her brows rose, "I see."

"Fairly obvious," he replied. "You though, not so much."

She glanced away, "The doctors have been running a few tests."

He blinked, taking a step toward her and rocking back. "On?" he asked softly.

"I've been having pains for a while now. The doctors on Naboo couldn't determine what it was. So I came here."

"Have they had any luck?" he asked, frowning already.

She sighed, still not looking at him, "They've narrowed it down because of what they've ruled out."

"Which is hardly an answer," Macavity said, voice still soft and still rocking back on his heels.

"They diagnosed it to the best of their ability today. It's...not good."

"Still not an answer," he said, and finally took a step forward. "Victoria, what's going on?"

She swallowed hard, looking up finally, "I...I'm dying, Macavity. I still have several years--depending on how malignant the disease is, but...."

For a very long time the Jedi didn't move. "What?" he asked finally, voice breaking on the word. "But... we have the most advanced medical knowledge in the galaxy... how can...?"

“It's rare, like I said they had to diagnose by ruling out all the other possibilities. They've never found a cure. They can treat it, hold off the inevitable for a while, give me more time, but it won't ever leave."

Macavity remained standing frozen. "There has to be something," he insisted. "There..."

"There isn't." She insisted, though her voice was weak.

"I don't believe that," Macavity said, finally moving enough to throw an arm out. "In this vast universe, with the force, there's a way to do anything. And I will damn well find it."

Victoria sighed, shaking her head, "There are far more important things to worry about, Macavity."

"Like hell there is," Macavity replied and registered the use of his name with no honorific. "Victoria..."

She glanced at him, meeting his eyes for a brief moment before looking away again, "Yes?"

"I just..." his arms waved for a moment as he tried to find words, normal arm moving like usual and he nearly had a minor breakdown when the mechanical arm moved in a different way.

She took gentle hold of his hand, "Macavity. I'm not that important. There are things far more important than dealing with this for now."

He looked down at her, eyes narrowing slightly. "How are you not important?" he asked and knew he should back away, tell her farewell and walk the hell away. "Don't you understand that you...?" he bit the sentence off.

She dropped her gaze again, releasing his hand, "There are other things that need to be worried about right now."

Making a small sound, he reached forward for her again, freezing when he saw the mechanical against her arm. "There are plenty of people to fight wars," he murmured, seeking her eyes out again. "But who's there to look after you?"

She placed her hand over his mechanical one, speaking softly, "The matters of one person, or even two, are nothing to compare with the well-being of the entire Republic."

"There's plenty caring about that," he said again. "And you're the queen of a world that needs you... I ne--" he cut himself off again.

"And I will see to the well being of my people, see that they have a proper ruler to follow me." She heard him break off and she looked up at him. "I..."

He swallowed hard, meeting her eyes. "I'll find something," he said softly. "I will."

"Please, Macavity...Don't do anything you'll regret."

"You think I wouldn't regret just standing by and letting you...?" he shook his head. "I..."

"I...I should get going."

"Please, I... Be careful, alright?"

"I will be. You too. Take care."

He nodded, stepping back. She offered him a wan smile before leaving. Blinking after her, he sagged against the wall behind him for a moment before heading not back home to sleep like he was supposed to, but to the archives.

-0-

Coricopat slipped up to Mistoffelees' apartment, entering quietly, "Mistoffelees?"

The Senator turned from where he was standing on the balcony. He could see from his apartment in the distance the troop carries as they loaded. "Cor..."

"Are you alright?"

He attempted to smile but it faltered so he shrugged. "I think so," he said softly. "Aside from the war. I don't want you to have to go, and everlasting force I don't want there to be a war."

The Jedi managed a faint smile, but it quickly slipped, "I know, but it's been heading in this direction for a long time."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it," he said softly, and paused to hold a hand out to Coricopat.

The taller man approached, gently taking Mistoffelees' hand. "I didn't say it did"

Mistoffelees drew himself closer to the Jedi, pressing against his side and sighing softly. "I... Do you know when you have to leave?"

"Within the next day or two." He replied softly as he wrapped an arm around Mistoffelees, holding him close.

"God," Mistoffelees murmured, pressing his face against the Jedi. "Just... be careful. And you had better come back."

"I will be." He wished he could promise the same for the last half, "You be careful as well."

Mistoffelees smiled faintly against the other. "I don't have much to be careful about. We caught the assassins. I just have to sit in the Senate and not scream, and wring my hands and worry about you."

"I suppose that's true, but nonetheless."

The Senator nodded from where his face was still pressed against his chest. "I'll be careful," he promised softly. "I will."

"Thank you. Try to avoid accidentally ending up in any cockpits this time, hm?"

A short laugh escaped him. "I think I'll manage that. I also promise not to run off to any planets I shouldn't without my Jedi protector..."

Coricopat offered him a slight smile at that, "Good."

Mistoffelees tilted his head back slightly. "Stay the night," he said softly. "Please, just this once if it can only be once but please..."

"I..." He hesitated, weighing the risks, but nodded. "Alright."

"Thank you..."

"Of course." The Jedi leaned down, kissing the Senator gently.

For a moment Mistoffelees allowed the kiss to remain gentle before he brought a hand up around the other's neck, pressing harder against him.

Coricopat's arm tightened around Mistoffelees' waist as his other hand moved to tangle in the smaller man's hair.

His other hand coming up to cup Coricopat's cheek, the shorter had to draw back enough to take a breath. "Love you," he murmured.

"I love you too."

"Good," he murmured, nuzzling back into a kiss, one hand still on the other's shoulder, the other on his cheek.

Coricopat's hand moved from Misto's waist to his hip, as he leaned down a bit more to deepen the kiss

Mistoffelees rocked up slightly on his toes to press forward, holding the other close. He drew back, resting their foreheads together. "Get through the war," he said softly. "Please."

"I...I will." God, he hoped so...

"Good," the Senator murmured. "We'll figure things out. We will."

"I know. I just...would rather not think about it at the moment."

A smile flickered across the shorter's face. "Fair enough," he said, pressing himself even closer if possible and tilting his head back. "Any suggestions on what to think about instead?"

The elder man's lips quirked upward slightly, "I'm sure I can think of a couple." He leaned down, capturing Mistoffelees' lips again.

Mistoffelees' smiled faintly against the kiss, starting to take a step backward from where they were standing. He could deal with the war again in the morning, and every day after that until if was over. But for now, Coricopat was right. They had other things they could think about.


	3. In These Dark Times

Flying free from another cloud of debris, Macavity looked around the battle from his cockpit. He winced slightly as another Republic ship was hit and turned back to their objective. Damn it, how had it come to a battle over Coruscant itself. "The General's Command Ship is dead ahead," he told Coricopat. "Head for the hanger."

"Mac, have you noticed the shields are still up?" The other Jedi was struggling to keep control of his own fighter, the amount of damage done to it during the battle that still raged on not insubstantial.

"So they are," Macavity replied, glancing down at the controls before flipping his fighter back over to back up and going for the generators, breaking the shields though the blast doors started closing almost instantly. "Sorry about that..."

"Mhm..." Coricopat managed to get his fighter inside, though it landed a good deal harder than he would have preferred. Them cockpit snapped open and he leaped out, lightsaber at the ready to deal with the battle droids that were quickly closing in.

Macavity didn't even wait until his fighter had skidded to a stop, already out before it hit the deck. It took only a moment to take care of the battle droids. he glanced over at Artoo, who'd jumped from one of the fighters. "Locate the Chancellor, would you little guy?"

The droid beeped at him and rolled over to a socket, hacking into the computer, pulling up a holocram of the ship.

Coricopat sighed slightly as the hologram appeared. "The Chancellor's signal is coming from there, the observation platform at the top of that spire." Of course, only the most inaccessible accommodations for the leader of the senate...

“I sense Genghis," Macavity growled.

"I sense a trap." His partner shrugged.

"Well let's go spring it then," Macavity said with a grin and headed for the elevator, glancing back at Artoo who beeped at him. He hated leaving the droid--leaving a piece of Vic almost--behind in battle but... "Stay with the ships. Or, ship rather since Cor's is gone."

Coricopat paused at the beeping, withdrawing a comlink and tossing it to the droid, "Keep this, wait for orders, hm?"

Macavity headed over for the elevator, and while they were waiting for it to come, several destroyers rolled over. "Oh come on," he sighed, reflecting their bolts and stepping back into the elevator when it arrived.

Coricopat breathed a soft sigh of relief, shutting off his blade to immediately hear a droid behind them, "Drop your weapons! I said drop 'em."

The Jedi glanced at his partner and relit his lightsaber, whirling to deal with the droids.

Macavity almost laughed at the absurdity of it, taking care of the rest of the droids before returning his lightsaber to his belt and crossing his arms over his chest.

Coricopat shook his head, "I love the fact that they always expect us to do what they say..."

"I know, it's almost cute how hard they try..." Macavity shook his head, as they arrived at the top of the ship. "That was...surprisingly easy," he said, getting his lightsaber out again before stepping out.

Coricopat lit his lightsaber, frowning as he stepped out, "Too easy. I don't like it…"

Macavity stepped out, and bowed down low when he saw the chancellor seated on an almost throne before the viewport. "Chancellor. Are you alright?"

"Genghis," Deuteronomy said, voice hoarse. "Behind you."

Coricopat turned at that, his eyes falling on where Genghis and two super battle droids had just stepped off of the other elevators. The Jedi glanced at his partner, "This time we do it together..."

“I was about to say that," Macavity told him with a grin.

"Get help! You're no match for him! He's a Sith Lord!" the Chancellor said from behind them.

Coricopat managed to offer Deuteronomy a smile as Genghis leaped from the balcony to land gracefully on the main floor. "Chancellor, Sith Lords are our specialty."

Genghis approached, "Your swords please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor..."

"Oh, I think he won't mind terribly," Macavity replied, flipping his blade in his hand and moving to one side carefully, before charging the other.

Coricopat attacked at the same time as Macavity did, and for a moment it appeared that Genghis would have trouble keeping up with them, but he fell into an easy rhythm of countering their blows.

Macavity seemed to be the only one not tiring at least a little, fueled on by something that looked an awful lot like anger.

Coricopat found himself thrown back with the force as Genghis whirled to ascend the stairs. The Jedi pulled himself to his feet and climbed the other staircase, blocking the blasts from the droids, and making quick work of them.

Macavity leapt over the stairs, reaching the top just before Genghis.

The Sith found himself facing both Jedi again as Coricopat reached the top. He countered them for a while before landing a solid kick to Macavity and catching Coricopat by the throat with the Force, lifting him and hurling him across the chamber. The Jedi's back hit a balcony railing and he fell to the main floor, unconscious. Genghis didn't waste time pulling the balcony down on top of his opponent. He'd finish that one off later.

Macavity snarled as his back hit the archway of the door hard. Goddamnit, his ribs had never really been strong to begin with, why was every Sith Lord out there after them? His eyes widened seeing Coricopat tumble down and he spun around hard, kicking Genghis off the overhang they were on back to the level Deuteronomy was on, and leapt down after him, bringing his light saber up hard.

Genghis countered the blow quickly, backing up, studying his opponent's moves as they fought. "I sense fear in you. Anger and Hate as well. But you don't use them…" he shook his head, even as he backed again.

"I don't need to use them," Macavity informed him, yanking his mind back from the anger he'd been feeling moments ago, attempting to reign it in.

Genghis' brow rose, "Harnessing it certainly doesn’t help you."

Macavity's mouth twitched back into something that was almost a snarl. "I don't need it to defeat you," he insisted again.

"You're only fighting with a part of you. It limits your abilities." Genghis responded coldly, offering another rapid series of blows.

Macavity replied with another series of blows, quick and harsh, the anger leaking from around the edges. He slashed through the hand that was holding the red blade, cutting it clean off and froze.

Genghis gaped at where his hand had been, his blue gaze rising to meet Macavity's eyes.

Eyes huge, Macavity looked down at him, and started to take a step back.

"Kill him!" the Chancellor yelled from behind him.

Macavity froze again, whipping his head around to look at the other, having scooped up Genghis' blade before turning. "What? That's not the Jedi way, it never has been. We take prisoners, not kill them."

"He's too dangerous to be left alive!" Deuteronomy insisted. "Think about all the lifes you could be saving by killing him now and ending the war."

"Which would work just as well as taking him prisoner," Macavity insisted, frowning.

Genghis's wide eyes darted from Macavity to the Chancellor and back, silently pleading for clemency.

"We don't have the time!" the Chancellor insisted.

"He needs to be brought to trial!" Macavity snapped back. "I answer to the Jedi order, not you."

The Chancellor scowled as the ship rocked due to another explosion. "We don't have time for arguments," he snapped. "Do. It."

"I..." He knew that if Cori was awake this wouldn't even be an issue why was he... He caught his balance again as the ship rocked, looking at the Sith.

Genghis resigned himself to what he was hearing and frowned at Macavity. "Why are you hesitating? He's right."

Macavity gaped at him. "You are not helping your own case!" he snapped and the ship rocked.

"You have to do it now! Or something!" Deuteronomy cried, a look of worry crossing his face as the battle raged. Macavity looked between them once more and Coricopat's prone form before stepping forward.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, perhaps more to the order than Genghis, making quick work of the deed before stepping back quickly and freeing the Chancellor who ran for the door as Macavity stopped next to Coricopat, slinging the smaller Jedi over his back.

"What are you doing?" Deuteronomy demanded. "We don't have the time..."

Macavity shot him a long hard look. "His fate is ours," he snapped, going for the elevator. Just as they reached it, the entire ship seemed to tilt, internal gravity having been scrabbled as the walls suddenly became the new floor. Scrabbling inside the elevator shaft, Macavity set off along it, using it as a corridor for the time being. Soon enough through, gravity reasserted itself and the Chancellor and Jedi were suddenly hanging off the side. "Artoo!" Macavity yelped into the comlink.

Coricopat regained consciousness about this point to find himself still hanging from Macavity's shoulders over the, practically, bottomless elevator shaft. He righted himself, getting a grip on his partner.

"Easy," Macavity grunted. "We're in a bit of a situation."

"So I see...Did I miss something?" Coricopat replied dryly.

"Maybe," Macavity replied. "Artoo, can you get an elevator up? Slowly?"

The droid beeped at them for a moment that sounded like a negative. "Great," Macavity muttered and glanced down. "Cor, you have a grappling hook right? We can swing down and get into that door."

Cori nodded slightly, glancing up, "We'd best do it fast."

"Yeah," Macavity agreed, trying to reach his own and giving up. "Can you get it?"

The other Jedi moved carefully to withdraw his grapple and managed to get his partner's as well, handing Mac his.

“Thankee," Macavity said and glanced down to the chancellor. "You ready for this too sir?" he asked and got a quick nod. "Good," he said, hooking the end of his around himself and the Chancellor, before swinging the top up and getting them into the next elevator opening.

Coricopat followed suit quickly, swinging into the opening and getting to his feet, though damn his legs hurt. "Well...now to get off this ship."

Macavity nodded. However, upon reaching the hanger bay they looked around. "None of these will fly," Macavity said as Artoo rolled up to them.

"Damn it you're right." He looked around, "We'd best head up toward the bridge...hope we can find an escape pod."

Macavity nodded and the Chancellor didn't look terribly impressed with his rescue mission but followed the Jedi upward.

They make their way down a hallway, but are suddenly cut off and surrounded by ray shields. Coricopat muttered something under his breath.

"Ray shields?" Macavity demanded. "Wait a minute, we're smarter than this!"

"Apparently not." Cori responded, shaking his head.

“This is the oldest trap in the book!" Macavity exclaimed, shaking his head. "But... I suggest patience."

The other Jedi blinked at him, "Patience! That’s your brilliant plan?"

"Yes," Macavity said, forcing a grin. "Artoo will be along shortly and he'll disable the ray shields." Even Deuteronomy looked less than impressed with that plan.

Moments later Artoo came skidding down the corridor. "See?" Macavity said, too soon as moments later Artoo was followed by several heavy destroyers.

Coricopat's brow arched, "Do you have a plan B?"

Several droids surrounded the two Jedi, their droid and the Chancellor as they were led to General Growltiger, who nearly hacked up a lung upon seeing them. "Ah, we've been waiting for you," he wheezed. "That wasn't much of a rescue."

Coricopat watched as their lightsabers were handed over to the General, "Depends upon your point of view."

Growltiger snorted, turning to look at Macavity. "Somehow I expected someone of your reputation to be a little bit... more."

Macavity rolled his eyes at him. "Well you're shorter than I expected," he said, eying the other's hunched over form.

"Macavity...do try not to upset him. We have a job to do." Coricopat sighed.

Macavity shrugged as much as he could with his arms bound behind him. Growltiger coughed and laughed. "Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection."

"Not this time. And this time you won't escape." He glanced at Artoo, "Artoo."

Artoo obliged by going crazy, shocking most of the droid guard back.

Coricopat turned, using the force to draw his lightsaber to himself, slicing through his own bonds before turning and dealing with Macavity's.

Macavity grinned a thank you, and used to force to free his own lightsaber from Growltiger who screamed out "Crush them! Make them suffer." However, it didn't take long to take out most of the droids on the bridge, the pilot trying to inform General Growltiger that the ship was starting to fall from orbit.

Coricopat found himself facing one of Growltiger's bodyguards, who was carrying a double ended electro staff. He sliced the droid guard's head off, only to find himself still on the defensive when it kept coming. Damn it.

Macavity took out the other main droid bodyguard by a few well placed slices, turning to General Growltiger who snarled at him, backing toward the viewport as the ship started tilting dangerously toward Coruscant's gravity well.

Coricopat finally finished off the bodyguard he was facing, turning to assist his partner against the General.

Growltiger snarled at both of them, grabbing one of the energy staffs and throwing it through the viewport and jumping through as everything not bolted down was pulled through as well, the Jedi and Chancellor clinging to different railings as the blast shield kicked in.

Once internal gravity was restored, Macavity turned to the controls, and watched as lights flickered, informing him one by one the escape pods were launching. He turned. "All the escape pods have been launched!"

"Growltiger. Can you fly a cruiser like this?" Coricopat asked his partner.

"You mean can I land what's left of it?" Macavity said, settling in front of the controls as Deuteronomy silently did the same. "Under the circumstances, I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant. Strap yourselves in," he said, hitting different controls as Artoo beeped behind him.

Coricopat settled in another seat to keep an eye on altitude and temperature readings, they just had to get through the atmosphere and landed. Who was he kidding...? "Just." He started following any instructions Macavity gave, but all were thrown forward as the ship lurched and the back half came away.

"We lost something," Macavity said, eyes huge.

Coricopat swallowed, "Not to worry...we're still flying _half_ the ship." He turned his attention back to the readings. "Eight plus sixty.....We're in the atmosphere." Now to hope they made it _through_.

Macavity sucked in a deep breath, pointing to something. "Artoo! Grab that and keep us steady."

Several other ships came into their view ports, including a couple fireships. "We'll take you in," one of them said, spraying water over their hulk.

"We're coming in way too hot..." Macavity muttered.

Coricopat braced, murmuring under his breath, "Easy...easy...." They just had to get through this in one piece...

The ship hit the landing strip with a screech, skidding forward with further loud protests, the cockpit jumping every several seconds as it started to finally slow down, finally coming to an abrupt halt with a painful shudder.

"Another happy landing," Macavity said, voice shaking though he put on a grin for the others. Artoo whistled lowly.

Coricopat managed a wan smile, "If we disregard the control tower we took out on our way in..." He took a moment to gather himself before standing and clapping a hand on Macavity's shoulder. "Well done."

Macavity sucked in a breath and let it out. "Thanks. I'm going to go… collapse on the ground outside now and promise to never leave it again."

"I think I may join you...." He motioned toward the exit from the ship.

Macavity nodded, but turned to the Chancellor. "After you sir," he murmured, and the three departed from the ship, Artoo whistling behind them.

-0-

Macavity glanced over at Coricopat as the Chancellor got out of the air taxi, almost instantly being greeted by all the other dignitaries and Senators. "You're turn to play poster boy," he murmured.

Coricopat shook his head, "Oh no you don't. You had as much planning in this as I did. I am not dealing with the senatorial dignitaries on my own..."

"I am not sitting through the endless speeches," Macavity replied. "You deserve your glorious day with the politicians." He paused, looking past the main gaggle. "Besides, one of us needs to report to the council and... well, I think someone's been missing you."

Coricopat looked past the majority of the senators to Mistoffelees. He finally sighed, "Alright, go on then."

Macavity clamped him on the shoulder and left--not sure if he was going to report to the council, curl up in a ball and shake, or try and find Victoria first.

Coricopat watched him go and then made his way toward the senators, managing to disguise the fact that his lower back hurt with every step pretty well.

Mistoffelees stood to one side, having already greeted the returning Chancellor, seeing as he was the Senator from the man's original homeplanet. Once that duty was discharged though, he fell back, soon enough standing next to the Jedi. He turned his head to finally take a long look at the other, having wanted nothing more than to throw himself at the other the moment he saw him. "Are you alright?" Mistoffelees asked Coricopat softly, laying one hand on his arm.

The Jedi nodded, "I'm fine. Tired, a little shaken, but fine."

Mistoffelees looked him over again. "Mhm." He glanced at the gaggle that was moving further away before saying softly. "Do I have to take you to a hospital or will icing whatever hurts work?"

"I'm fine."

"I've fulfilled any obligations I have today," Mistoffelees said, just as softly. "Can leave now with little problem. And, seriously, I can read your body language well enough to know we're at least picking up ice on the way home."

Cori sighed, "Fine, ice will be adequate."

Mistoffelees offered him a faint smile before taking a step back. He took the longer route to the airspeeder, walking just a bit slower than usual. Coricopat considered how much he'd hear about ducking out alter and decided he didn't care, heading toward the speeder.

Offering him a grin, Mistoffelees got into the pilot seat and started it up. Coricopat settled gingerly in the passenger's seat, glancing at the smaller man and offering him a slight smile.

"I promise to be a responsible pilot," Mistoffelees told him, taking off and heading for the apartment, through rather light traffic for the planet.

"Good to hear. How are you doing?"

"Alright," he replied, voice soft. "Some days it feels like the Senate is falling apart and I hate the fact that years later we're still at war. And, everlasting force, I miss you."

"I miss you too. And the war's starting to come to an end..." _Hopefully._

"I hope so," Mistoffelees said, voice still soft. "Because if it doesn't end soon, I'm not sure we'll be able to call ourselves a democracy anymore, considering the amount of emergency powers that man has been gathering..." he scowled at the thought of the Chancellor. He'd never much trusted the man, and couldn't understand why everyone else did.

"You don't care much for him."

"No," Mistoffelees answered faintly, daring a glance from the road to Coricopat. "Do you?"

He shrugged, "He's the chancellor. I've only a select few politicians I can abide, and frankly I'm not certain he's on that list."

"I really hope I'm on that list," Mistoffelees said, offering him a grin before it slipped again. "I... the first time I met him was right after the Battle of Naboo," he said, tapping a finger against the steering wheel as he talked. "He seemed so smug to have been named Chancellor, and like everything had come out according to his plan but... so many people had died during the occupation and during the battle and all he cared about was getting his power. Now it's like a bigger version of those events as it's not one planet but the entire galaxy he's got at war, and he's gathering up even more power."

Coricopat sighed softly, "That....is probably a rather reasonable assessment, but there's not much we can really do..."

The Senator sighed. "There should be. That's the point of a democracy. But I know, especially now, at this moment, there's not a lot to do. I just wonder if the war ever does end, what would happen."

"We need to worry about ending the war first. After that we will see."

Nodding, the Senator landed the speeder at the apartment, almost scrambling out and waiting for Coricopat inside. Coricopat carefully made his way into the apartment, arching an eyebrow at the senator as the door closed behind him.

Catching the Jedi's face between his hands, Mistoffelees leaned up to kiss him as soon as the door was closed, carefully considering the fact he was sure the other was at least somewhat injured. But he'd wanted to kiss the other since he saw him, and took the chance as soon as he could. Coricopat ignored the twinge in his back as he wrapped an arm around Mistoffelees, drawing him closer as he leaned down into the kiss.

For a long moment the smaller man lingered in the kiss before finally drawing back, resting his forehead against the others. "Should get you some ice?"

Coricopat shrugged very slightly, "I'm fine."

The Senator didn't look terribly impressed by that answer. "Coricopat..."

"Hm?"

"You're injured aren't you, and not admitting to it?"

"It's not that bad."

"Cori..."

"I'm alright!" he protested.

The Senator gave him another look, starting to pull his robes off. The Jedi sighed, shrugging off his cloak and managing not to wince. Mistoffelees managed not to roll his eyes when he noticed the suppressed wince and got the tunic off, glancing at Coricopat's back. "It's already bruising," he sighed. "Go lay down already and I'll get the ice. Or bacta maybe in this case."

"Ice will be fine." Coricopat replied shortly as he made his way to the bedroom.

Closing his eyes, the Senator shook his head, fetching the ice and darkening most of the windows as he went through the apartment, making his way to the bedroom, pausing for a moment in the doorway and just soaking up the presence of the other.

Coricopat turned his head to look at the smaller man, "Hm?"

"I missed you," Mistoffelees said, coming forward and sitting on the edge of the bed, putting the ice carefully on the already rather large bruise. "I didn't know when you would be able to come home again..."

"I missed you too. And I'm home now, and hopefully here for a while at least."

“I hope so too," Mistoffelees said, leaning over enough to kiss his shoulder lightly, before curling up on the bed next to him. Coricopat offered him a slightly tired smile, twining his fingers with the other man's.

Mistoffelees gave him a smile in returning, bringing their entwined hands up to lightly kiss the back of Coricopat's. "I'm glad you're back, for however long it may be. How... how have you been?"

"I've been...decent. Missing you."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Well, decent is better than it could have been then."

Cori nodded slightly, "Indeed it is. And I'm back and in one piece."

"I'm glad," Mistoffelees said and sighed. "Damn it, I just wish the war was over..."

The Jedi nodded slightly, "I know. I think we all do."

"True," he murmured softly, kissing the back of Coricopat's hand again. "It's a little selfish of me too but..." he shook his head. "I'm just glad you're home. Hopefully it means I'll be able to sleep the next couple nights..."

Coricopat sighed, releasing Misto's hand to trace his hand down the senator's cheek, "You've been having visions again?"

Mistoffelees tilted his head into the hand, nuzzling against it softly. "Yeah. Sometimes. I don't always need to news to tell me when there's a big battle anymore."

"Oh, Mistoffelees..."

"It's not... it's not that bad usually but..."

"But?"

"But sometimes it is," he said softly, with a sigh. "Sometimes I wake up and I'm not sure you're really alive still or not."

Coricopat shifted, turning to prop himself up on his elbow, disregarding the fact that it caused the ice to slide off of his back. He gently drew the other close, "Oh, love."

The Senator tried to protest for a moment longer, pretend that he was fine, really, and gave up, burying his head against the Jedi's chest and shaking slightly. "But you are. You're alive and you're here. So it's alright..."

"I am, but that doesn't mean that it's any less worrisome for you when I'm not."

"No," he agreed. "It's not any less worrisome. But I'd rather not worry so long as you are here. I'd rather just enjoy the fact than fret."

The Jedi nodded, running his hand over Mistoffelees' hair. Mistoffelees sucked in a breath, settling down further against the other. "Missed you," he murmured softly. "Love you..."

"I love you too, so very much."

"I'm glad," he said, voice still soft, shifting against the other. "Everlasting force am I glad..."

Coricopat settled back, keeping his arms around the smaller man.

-0-

Several hours after landing the remains of the ship, Macavity found himself at the door to Victoria's hotel room. She was luckily back on the planet again, as far as he knew undergoing treatment again.

Victoria looked up when he entered, motioning for her handmaidens to leave. She rose carefully. "Macavity..."

He offered her a smile, exhausted. "Hey, Vic," he said softly.

The queen moved over to him, taking his hands gently. "Are you alright?"

"Sure," he said, attempting to bluff and realized it, shaking his head slightly. "No. But I will be. How are you?"

"I'm..." She shrugged, "Doing alright. Tired, far more than I like, but alright."

"Good," he murmured, leaning forward and kissing her temple. "Good that you're mostly alright."

She leaned against him, sighing, "How long can you stay?"

"I don't know," he said, wrapping his real arm firmly around her, and resting his mechanical hand lightly against her waist, burying his face in her hair. "They should allow us some time..."

Victoria nodded slightly, "Alright...Is something bothering you, Macavity?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm just tired. And sick of war..."

She pulled back enough to study his face before nodding, "…As long as you're sure."

He nodded, a bit firmly. "Yeah. Everything's alright."

"...Very well." She sighed softly, glancing toward the couch, "Come sit down?"

He paused and nodded. "Alright, sounds good," he murmured, leading her over and sitting down hard.

She settled down next to him, moving gingerly. The queen kept her hand twined with his, her other hand on her abdomen. "I've missed you..."

“I've missed you too," he said, turning enough to look at her, and noticing where she was holding her hand, frowning at it slightly.

Victoria arched an eyebrow, "Hm?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, too tired I think. Are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded slightly, "Yes, Macavity. Are you?"

He shrugged. "I'm not the one sick..." he murmured. "I'm just fighting a war."

She looked down, "'Just.' It's hardly a matter of 'just.'"

"No," he said with a sigh and pulled her closer again, resting his head on her shoulder. "It's not just. But it's part of what a Jedi does..." *And I am such a bad one...*

She sighed softly, "I suppose..."

He nestled a bit closer to her with a sigh. "It'll be over soon though," he murmured. "It has to be... there's only one general left..."

"There's what..?" She pulled back just enough to look at him.

"General Growltiger," Macavity said. "He's the only one left alive. ... Genghis is dead."

She paused at that, "What happened?"

"A battle," he replied, voice neutral. "Like any other battle. He was killed during it."

"I see..." Something was off about his tone, but she didn't pursue it.

He swallowed and nodded. "So there's just Growltiger left. And then we should have peace."

She smiled softly, leaning her head against his chest. "I..."

"Yeah?"

Considering for a moment, she finally shook her head, "It...it can wait."

"No, what?" he asked, pulling back enough to meet her eyes. "Did something happen?"

She managed a slight smile. "Sort of? I.." Victoria took a deep breath, "I'm expecting, Macavity."

"Expecting...?" he asked with a blink, not quite comprehending.

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach, meeting his eyes, "I'm pregnant."

Eyes widening, he stared at her for a long moment, then down to her stomach, and then back up to her. "You're...?" He was floored, unable to respond yet.

She nodded very slightly, "Yes…"

"With mine?"

"Yes."

He blinked, and with a soft cry engulfed her in his arms again. "I... Oh _Vic_..."

She wrapped her arms around him, "I..."

"Are you... are you going to be able to carry the pregnancy?" he asked softly, the thought hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"I...I think so. The doctors seem confident," came her quiet response.

"Good," he murmured, holding her a bit tighter but still carefully. "Good..."

She leaned her head against his chest, swallowing hard, "I..I love you."

"Everlasting force, I love you too, Vic. We'll get through this, just like everything else, yeah?"

She nodded, "Y-yeah."

"I love you," he murmured, kissing the top of her head again.

-0-

Jerking awake, Mistoffelees nearly fell out of bed, scrabbling to get the covers off and he was up and moving before he even registered it, heading up toward the veranda. Coricopat startled awake at that. He was on his feet quickly and a moment later, having caught his bearings, followed Mistoffelees onto the veranda.

Mistoffelees turned his head at the sound of the other approaching, from where he was leaning against one of the pillars, looking out into the night and shivering slightly, having forgotten the thick robe he usually wore.

Coricopat moved over, almost silently, and gently took the other in his arms, as much to lend heat as anything. "What happened?"

The smaller man leaned hard against the other. "I don't, I don't know. A nightmare."

The Jedi kissed the top of his lover's head, "What was it?"

Mistoffelees tilted his head back and took a deep breath. "I... it was... I'm not sure," he hedged, shaking again.

"Mistoffelees...?"

He shook his head again slightly. "It was... you. And Macavity. And I don't know what happened but it... he... you were fighting. And... I think he killed you."

Coricopat paled at that, "Th-that's not possible."

Mistoffelees swallowed hard. "No, no, you're right there..." he shook his head. "It was probably just a nightmare n-not a vision."

The taller man nodded very slightly, holding the senator close. "Probably."

The smaller man tried to get his heartbeat to calm back down, matching it to Coricopat's as they stood there. "God, I just hate..."

"Hm?"

"I hate dreams like that," he murmured. "Dreams or visions, over and over sometimes I see you hurt and I..."

"And I always come out alright,” he reminded quietly.

"I know that now," he murmured, pressing harder against him. "But... in the middle of the night when you aren't here and I don't know if it was a vision or just a nightmare..."

Coricopat held him tight, "I know..."

"Everlasting force I hope that was just a nightmare..."

"It has to be," Cori replied.

He nodded, and shivered slightly again. "Should... should... return to bed."

"Are you going to be able to sleep?"

"I don't know," he replied. "But honestly, just laying there holding you will be alright at this point..."

"Alright." He led the smaller man back inside.

-0-

Macavity looked around the Jedi Temple, settling his robes a bit more firmly around his shoulders. Coricopat approached him quietly, it felt almost strange to be back here again, "Macavity."

"Hey, Cor," he said, turning his head slightly. "How you doing?"

“My back's starting to feel a bit better. You?"

He shrugged. "As well enough as can be expected. How's your Senator doing?"

"He's been having visions again. And nightmares when he's not having visions."

Mac's eyebrows rose slightly. "Sounds like some restful evenings then."

"It's not every night, just with an alarming frequency," Coricopat replied, not sounding too happy.

"Well," Mac shifted. "Are his visions bringing up anything interesting at least? Should we be worries about something?"

"I'm not sure. It's hard to tell sometimes whether it's a nightmare or a vision."

Macavity nodded at that. "I guess that makes some certain levels of sense after all."

"Would be nice to know sometimes though..." Coricopat sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"Hard to see, the future is," Mac replied, mimicking Yoda. "Sure would be useful though, to know what to watch out for."

His partner glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, his grey gaze scoping over him, "It really would."

His brows rose at that. "Something on your mind, Cor?"

The other Jedi shook his head, "No. It's nothing."

"If you're sure, which you don't sound," Mac replied.

"I'm not certain."

"Feeling cryptic today?" Mac asked, teasing.

Cor managed a smile, but it quickly faded, "What do you think of the Chancellor?"

"The Chancellor?" Macavity blinked in surprise at that. "What about him? That's a sorta off question."

"Not really. The Senate's been giving him an awful lot of executive powers. They're voting on more today."

"Well, it's a time of war, isn't it? He needs to have that power."

"And when we're no longer at war?"

"Well, one would assume he'd give up that power, right?" the auburn haired man shrugged.

"Do you honestly believe he will?" Coricopat's skepticism was blatantly evident in his voice.

"You sound like you don't,” Macavity replied, giving his partner a long look.

"I think he's enjoying the power too much. I think he's been given far too much power already."

Macavity scowled at his fellow Jedi. "He's our leader in a time of war. What else do you expect?"

"I would expect us not to sign away all of our freedom!"

Rocking back on his heels slightly, the auburn haired man considered him for a long moment. "What's gotten you into such a twist. He's a strong leader, which we need in times like these."

"He's gotten almost all of the Senate's power consolidated, and he doesn’t' seem the sort to return it."

"You're just paranoid," Macavity rejoined. "What's brought all this on? Seriously?"

"I've just come from speaking with the council. He wishes to see you."

"And what, you thought you'd give me a lecture about him first? Why?"

"Because I don't trust him. He wouldn't say what he wants, and it's making me nervous."

"He's a great leader. I'm sure history will be kind to him, even if you're not," Macavity snapped in reply.

"History will be kind to him because it's the ones who win who write it. But mark my words Macavity, if what's been seen by those who see him more than you or I is true that victory will not be for the republic," Coricopat kept his voice level.

"Who sees him? Not your—" he bit off the rest of the statement considering where they were. "What, the Senator doesn't like him or something?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then who the hell you talking about?"

"He doesn't trust him. I agree with him," Cori responded.

"So it was him. You think you might be a little clouded when it comes to him?"

Cori gaped at him, "I do have my own thoughts and opinions, Macavity. And when I see something to counter his concerns I'll reevaluate them. The Council is concerned as well."

"The council prefers dogma to reality," Macavity replied. "You know that as well as I do."

"I'm just saying be careful, Mac."

Macavity paused and nodded. "Right, sorry. Little on edge I guess."

"We all are. Is something extra bothering you, Mac?"

The other Jedi paused. "Why would there be?"

"I don't know, just checking."

"Yeah, sure. So, the Chancellor wants to see me then?"

"Yes, he does,” a note of wariness entered Coricopat’s voice.

"Any idea when or what about?" Macavity asked, glancing away and then back.

"He wouldn't say."

"Well that's useful," Macavity shrugged. "Suppose I should at least start heading out that way. You're alright though?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Coricopat met his partner's eyes.

Macavity shrugged. "Hell if I know. Good luck with the council then."

"Thank you. Good luck with the Chancellor. And please, be careful."

"I'm always careful," he huffed, glancing at his arm. "You too."

Cori sighed, watching him go and heading down one of the other corridors.

Coricopat slipped into the Senator's apartment, hanging his cloak up as he glanced around, listening, "Mistoffelees?"

The Senator poked his head out of the bedroom, where he'd been curled up on the bed going through reports. "Cori!"

The Jedi offered him a gentle smile, "Good evening. How are you doing?"

Mistoffelees moved forward to wrap his arms around the other's waist, standing a bit back. "Well enough. Nursing a headache but that's the least of anyone's worries really. Are you alright?"

Cori's arms looped around the smaller man's waist, "I...Yes."

"Because force knows I'm always happy to see you, but when you come in with that expression, something's usually up."

"I'm, honestly a bit worried," Coricopat finally admitted.

"Always are," Mistoffelees hummed, smiling faintly. "What is it, love?"

"It's Mac. The Chancellor wished to speak with him today. Something's got him snappish, and it's more than the usual stresses we're under." He sighed, resting his forehead against Mistoffelees'.

Mistoffelees ran a gentle hand up and down his back. "Any thoughts on what's going on?"

"I don't know. That's what worries me. I asked him if anything was bothering him and he wouldn't say. He avoided the question. Admittedly it was after our...discussion regarding the Chancellor."

"Do I even want to ask how that conversation went?" Mistoffelees asked, tilting his head slightly as he asked the question.

"Not well. He seems to think there's nothing wrong with what's going on."

"Nothing?" the Senator asked. "Is he willfully ignoring or delusional?"

"I don't know. I...I was wondering if you would be willing to do something for me?"

"The answer will almost indubitably be yes," Mistoffelees replied softly. "What is it?"

"I need you to ask Victoria if there's something going on that would be a cause for Mac to be so...on edge I suppose."

The Senator blinked and then nodded. "You're really worried."

Cori nodded, "I am. Mac and I haven't seen eye-to-eye on everything, but he usually listens at least somewhat to what I have to say when I express a concern."

The smaller man shifted slightly, trying to ignore the dreams he'd been having. "I'll ask her next time I see her, alright?"

“Thank you, love."

Mistoffelees hummed again, finally nuzzling closer to the other. Coricopat tightened his embrace, kissing the other's temple, "I love you."

"Good," the smaller said softly. "Cause I love you too."

The Jedi drew back enough to brush a lock of hair back from Misto's face, "You amaze me, you know that?"

"Me?" he asked with a faint grin. "What did I do?"

"You're you. That's really all you have to do."

He laughed softly, pressing up to kiss Coricopat lightly. "I'm really not all that."

"You are to me." He leaned down to kiss the other briefly again.

"I'm good with that," Mistoffelees murmured.

"Good," Coricopat kissed him again as he guided him backward toward the bedroom. Mistoffelees glanced back and laughed softly at that. "Oh. Alright."

-0-

Coricopat entered the apartment again a few nights later, carefully taking off his cloak and going to seek Mistoffelees out. This time Mistoffelees was in the kitchen, humming softly to himself, his head tilted back at the sound of the door opening. Slipping through the apartment, Coricopat finally located the younger man and moved over, wrapping his arms around him from behind, "Hello, Mistoffelees."

The younger shifted his shoulders back, leaning against him. "Hey. Want any food?"

"I...certainly wouldn't say no to it. How are you?"

"Tired," he replied, tilting his head back to see Cori's face. "You?"

"...Well enough."

Mistoffelees blinked and turned. "What is it?" he asked, voice going soft.

He looked away, "I'm being sent off-world."

For a long moment the Senator didn't respond. "You're... how long?"

"I don't know. I leave tomorrow."

The Senator let out a long breath, setting down the knife he'd been using when Coricopat came in. "But..."

"I'm sorry, love." He sighed, "I was given the orders just a short while ago."

"I..." Mistoffelees took a deep breath. "It's not your fault, I know that. But, I wish you didn't have to go."

"I do too. I'm here for now, though. And I'll be back. You'll see. It shouldn't take too long."

"Good," he said, "Do come back."

"I will. I have every reason to," Coricopat replied.

"H-how long?" he asked, turning to place a hand along Cori's face. "Where?"

"I don't know how long," he leaned into the touch, "I'm being sent to the Outer Rim."

Mistoffelees took another breath. "Right back into the fighting."

"...Something like that."

The smaller leaned against the Jedi's chest. "Damn it."

Coricopat held him close, one hand coming up to stroke his hair, "I'll be alright, Mistoffelees."

"You'd better be. Is Mac going with you?"

"No. He's to stay here."

"What? You're going alone?" Mistoffelees drew back slightly in surprise.

"I'll be taking two brigades with me."

"But no other Jedi? I mean, I know you guys are good but..."

"We're hoping to avoid the detection that sending more than one Jedi could cause," Coricopat explained.

"I'm terrified," Mistoffelees said softly, almost suddenly. "I haven't slept a night through in the last week. I think something is going to happen."

Coricopat pressed his lips to the top of Mistoffelees' head, "Anything specific, love?"

"I don't know. There's blurs, flashes, but they keep repeating themselves over and over."

"What are they, Mistoffelees?"

"The flashes? I just... I see burning. It looks like the temple. You, and Mac, and more burning. Orders. Lights going out. I can't make sense of most of it, I really can't."

"Oh, Mistoffelees... We'll finish this before that can happen."

"But..." Mistoffelees started and snapped his mouth shut.

"But?" the Jedi prompted.

"But how can you?" Mistoffelees asked softly.

"I...I'm not sure yet, but we'll find a way."

"I... I don't know if you can finish this before it happens," Mistoffelees said softly. "I think my dreams are about the end of the war."

Coricopat paled at that, "I-I..."

"That's why I'm so scared," he whispered. "You _have_ to be careful."

"I will be, I promise I will." The Jedi murmured, "I'm going to come back, we're both going to make it through this."

"You'd better," Mistoffelees murmured, curling around his chest.

"I will. You won't lose me."

"Good," he said softly, not sounding like he believed it at all.

Coricopat sighed softly, "I love you."

"I wish I didn't care so much," the Senator said softly. "And that I could convince myself, let alone you, to run away somewhere."

"Why don't you? Just for a while." He knew that wasn't going to be his best suggestion, but he couldn't help the desire to keep the other safe.

Mistoffelees drew back enough to finally look at his face again. "Are you...? No. There's the vote for even more emergency powers in a few days and I can't just go. No matter what happens I'm not leaving. That being said? I almost wish I was the type that would."

Coricopat traced a hand down the side of the Senator's face, "You're right of course... you're needed here. I just...be careful, love."

Mistoffelees shifted into the touch. "If you are."

"Always."

Mistoffelees leaned up quickly to kiss him. Coricopat leaned down into the kiss, his arm tightening around Mistoffelees' waist, drawing him closer. Tilting his head, Mistoffelees pressed up further.

Tangling a hand in the senator's hair, Coricopat pulled the other man flush against him, deepening the kiss. Making a sound in the back of his throat, Mistoffelees' arms came up along the other's arms.

Coricopat drew back very slightly from the kiss, "I love you, so very much."

"Please don't ever stop," the shorter asked.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to, and I never want to."

"I repeat... good."

"It's getting late."

"So it is," Mistoffelees said softly, swallowing hard.

"I..." He hesitated for a long moment, "I may be able to stay tonight."

Another swallow. "Please..."

Coricopat kissed his lover's forehead, "Then I will."

"Thank you," he said. "Remind me to convince myself to let you go sometime tonight."

"That would mean that I want you to."

"I have to in the morning," Mistoffelees murmured.

"That's several hours away."

"Several hours then," Mistoffelees murmured. "I need a whole lifetime."

"We'll have that. I'm going to come back."

The Senator nodded. "Yeah."

-0-

Later the next day, Mistoffelees slipped into the high class hotel Victoria was still occupying, despite having at least offered her the penthouse a couple times. Victoria looked up from where she was seated on the couch, "Oh, Misto. It's good to see you."

He came over, kissing her forehead. "Heya, Vic. How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing well enough. You?"

"As well as can be, all things considered," he replied, settling into a chair across from her.

"I'm sorry to hear he's left so soon."

Mistoffelees blinked once, before remembering that not only were Jedi missions fairly public knowledge, but she interacted with Macavity far more than he did. "It is what it is," he said softly. "But I am too."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," she murmured her reassurance.

"I'm not," he replied. "But I'm hopeful. I mean..." he sighed and shook his head. "I'm hopeful," he repeated.

"What is it, Misto?"

"What is it not?" he asked and shrugged. "It's a war. I'm scared. But so are a lot of people."

"Alright." She paused for a moment, "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what brings you by today?"

"I wanted to check up on you," he replied. "And maybe wallow a little. And, okay, I hate there to be a reason, but before he left Coricopat said he was worried about Macavity."

"Worried about Mac? Did he say why?"

"No," Mistoffelees said. "I mean, not really. He just said he was acting strangely."

"Well...I can't think of much of a reason unless..." Victoria bit her lip.

"Unless?" Mistoffelees tilted his head.

"Let's just say you've got one distinct advantage over me in your relationship with a Jedi." Her hand strayed to her abdomen.

His eyes followed her and he frowned. "You... what?"

"I'm pregnant, Misto. It's all I can think of. Though he's been hedging questions that I've been asking him. But that's the only certain change I know of."

"You..." Mistoffelees' eyes widened. "Oh Vic..."

"I don't know what to do, Misto. The doctors expect that I can carry the pregnancy, but..."

"But you’re the queen of a planet and he's a Jedi," Mistoffelees said softly.

"They were going to have to find a new ruler soon enough anyhow. But as you say, he's a Jedi."

Mistoffelees winced at the mention of her dying. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I'll ask them to hold the elections for the next ruler sooner to begin with. As to anything else? I'm at a loss."

"Everlasting force," he murmured softly.

She nodded, dropping her gaze, "And like I said, he's avoiding some questions as well."

"What sort of questions?" the smaller man asked.

"Things like if anything besides the war is weighing on his mind. He's been giving me almost rote responses when I ask how he is."

Mistoffelees shifted. "He's shutting you out?"

"I...I suppose that's what it is," she admitted.

The Senator frowned. "... One thing Coricopat did say was that Macavity doesn't seem to think the Chancellor is doing anything wrong. When he brought it up, Macavity just brushed it aside. He said usually he at least listens to his concerns."

Victoria looked at him again in some surprise, "Well, I can say we haven’t discussed the Chancellor, but he didn't even listen to Coricopat?"

Mistoffelees shook his head. "No, he wouldn't."

She leaned back further into the couch cushions, "What's going on, Misto? I...it's not like him."

"No," Mistoffelees agreed. "I mean, he's always been rash and impulsive and…but usually he at least listens and considers. He knows he's not particularly good at some things... He knows you're pregnant right?"

She nodded, "I told him after they got back."

Mistoffelees ran a hand over his eyes, images from his dreams flickering behind his eyes. "I don't know. I don't know but I'm scared."

"Is there something you're not saying, Misto?" Her concern was palpable.

He hesitated a moment too long and shook his head. "Just that the Chancellor worries me, and if Mac is trusting him blindly..."

Victoria's blue eyes searched Mistoffelees' face, "Are you sure that's all?"

He nodded, offering her a strained smile. "This war is exhausting me. And probably everyone else as well."

She eyed him, but finally nodded. "I'll see if I can get him to talk to me."

"Thanks," he said softly.

"You're welcome. Let me know if I can do anything for you, Misto. Alright?"

"Of course, Vic," he said offering her a smile. "If you do the same of course."

"Of course. Thank you, Misto."

He nodded. "Do you need anything?"

"Not at the moment. You?"

"My Jedi back?" he offered as a failed attempt to joke.

She managed a flickering smile, "He'll be back as soon as he can."

"I know. But, it's so hard. At least," he smiled bitterly. "It's not like I don't have plenty to distract me."

"I know. I'm here when you need me as much as I can be. You've got my word on that."

"Thank you," he managed softly.

“You’re welcome.”

-0-

Shrugging his robes a bit tighter around his shoulders, Macavity breezed into Victoria's rooms, glancing around. Victoria heard the door open and came out of the bedroom, offering him a smile, "Hello, Macavity."

"Vic," he replied warmly, walking over to pull her into an embrace.

She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest, "How are you today?"

"As well as usual it seems," he replied.

"That's rather vague," the queen sighed softly.

He blinked. "A little... but nothing much has really changed so what am I supposed to say?"

"Oh I don't know. I'm all over the place I suppose."

He smoothed a hand down her hair. "Well, such things are generally said for expecting women after all."

She frowned, "Yes, generally."

"Something the matter, darling?" he asked, returning the frown.

"I...Mistoffelees came by earlier."

His expression darkened slightly. "Oh? What's he up to then?"

She drew back so she could look up at him, "He comes over whenever you or Coricopat go off-world."

Mac arched a brow at that. "He does?"

"Considering that I'm the only one who knows about him and Coricopat and he's the only one who knows about us? Yes."

"Cori'll be fine," Macavity said. "He can take more than care of himself."

"That doesn't change the fact that Misto's worried about him." She paused, studying her lover, "And you usually are too."

His brows just went up higher at that. "Excuse me?"

"Never mind. I'm speaking before thinking."

"No, what is it?"

"I don't know. It's just whenever one of you is sent off-world without the other, especially since it happens so rarely, you usually express more concern than 'he can more than take care of himself'."

Mac continued to frown slightly. "Well, what else am I supposed to do? Yeah, I hope he comes back fine but he's able to take care of himself, don't you think?"

"I do think so." She shook her head, "I'm all over the place right now, Macavity. You're right."

He nodded at that, drawing her closer again.

"He mentioned Cori's been worried about you," she murmured.

"Why the hell he's been that?" Macavity asked with another frown.

"I...something about a conversation the two of you had?"

"What?" Macavity drew back slightly, expression going even darker.

"Misto mentioned the Chancellor? Some conversation or other. Coricopat's worried apparently."

"What is it with everyone and the Chancellor suddenly?" Macavity demanded, pulling away abruptly.

Victoria blinked at that, watching him, "What do you mean?"

"Everyone's suddenly treating him like he's the enemy. What's with that?"

"I didn't say anything about that. You asked me about the conversation I thought. I was relaying."

"Yeah, there's that conversation, and others."

"Others?" She looked at him in confusion. "Mac, what's going on?"

He shook his head abruptly. "Nevermind."

"No. You don't get to brush me off. What's going on?"

"Nothing," he snapped.

Victoria recoiled a bit at that, "Mac?"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Why would anything be wrong?" Macavity asked, his back up.

"Because you're reacting like something is," Victoria informed him.

He paused and shook his head. "You're just reading too much into it."

"Really? The moment I mentioned the Chancellor you pulled away. Nearly everything you've said since has been an attempt to avoid my question or snapped. What is going on?"

His frown only deepened. "Look, if I knew this was going to turn into an interrogation, I wouldn't have come."

She gaped at him, "That's not what this is. I just want you to be honest with me. IS that really so much to ask?"

"I..." He frowned and shook his head. "Look, I was, but you keep pushing the issue."

"So you react like this?" She shook her head, "Fine."

His frown only deepened, eyebrows twitching together. "Look, Vic... it's nothing. Can we just move on?"

"Of course. Since there's apparently 'nothing' to move on from."

"Don't be like that, darling," he protested.

"How am I supposed to be, Mac? You've never locked me out like this."

"I haven't..." he shook his head. "Should I just go then?"

"I...maybe that would be best tonight."

He gaped down at her in shock, not actually having expected that answer. "Right, fine," he said, turning for the door. He wished he could slam the automatic and fancy door as hard as his temper wanted.

She wrapped her arms around herself, but didn't stop him leaving. As soon as he was gone she retreated to her bedroom and curled up, trying to sort out what was going on. She'd speak with Mistoffelees later.

-0-

Coricopat watched quietly from his perch above a conference between Growltiger and the council of separatists. He slipped his cloak from his shoulders and checked his lightsaber as the meeting broke up. If he didn't move fast he could lose what minimal advantage he had. Considering the number of droids he could see that advantage was nearly non-existent either way. Well, sometimes Macavity's tendency to rush into things could be helpful--surprise was all he had. He leaped down, landing lightly behind Growltiger, "Good afternoon, General."

The broad shouldered cyborg turned at that, still human eyes widening in surprise. "General Coricopat. Why, you are a bold one. I find your behavior quite bewildering." He turned to the droids milling around the area. "Kill him!"

Coricopat's eyes flickered around at the hundred or so battle droids ringing the area as he withdrew his lightsaber. Growltiger's bodyguards started toward him and he backed a step, considering his options. One to four...with a hundred backing them. He wouldn't have the stamina to take them out as well as deal with Growltiger. He cleared his mind of that, one thing at a time. He couldn't help the smirk that appeared as he saw something he could use. Utilizing the Force, Coricopat loosened an equipment fixture from the ceiling, bringing it crashing down on the four advancing bodyguards. He sidestepped around the one that hadn't been crushed, taking its head off before it could pick up its energy staff. The Jedi walked past the smashed bodyguards, sensing the droids readying their weapons as he approached Growltiger.

Several battledroids approached and Growltiger moved them away. "I will deal with this Jedi slime myself," he informed them.

Coricopat was relieved that gamble had paid off and that his opponent did indeed have the inclination to handle him on his own, "Your move, Growltiger."

"You are a fool," the droid general told him, his four arms going for four different lightsabers. "I was trained in your Jedi arts."

"You say that as though I wasn't," the Jedi watched his opponent warily, backing a step and waiting for the other to make the first move.

The general snorted, coming at the Jedi, two lower lightsabers swirling and cutting up the ground on his way. "But you only have one blade," he replied, attacking with a downward slash.

Coricopat blocked the slash, mentally wishing his partner was there. He was hard pressed to deal with the four lightsabers. He ducked another blow, flipping around behind the other, aiming a blow for his neck.

One of Growltiger's lower arms came up to block and another slashed down toward Coricopat's head as the droid turned at a speed no human could actually match.

The Jedi dodged the blow, narrowly avoiding it cutting through his skull or shoulder. He swept his lightsaber toward one of Growltiger's arms, slicing through it at the wrist. One blade down, three to go.

Growltiger just aimed another blow toward the Jedi's stomach as clone troopers rushed into the area. Cori leaped back, the blow missing his stomach by inches. He found himself backing quickly along the walkway, his eyes flickering briefly to the troops who had finally arrived. His blade locked with one of Growltiger's and he slid it down, taking off a second of the cyborg's hands. Two down.

"You really think your clones are going to save you?" Growltiger demanded.

"No. I think they'll distract your droids enough though."

"You're still doomed."

"I don't think so." He focused, using the Force to throw Growltiger back and onto a lower platform. Coricopat glanced around to confirm the troops were doing alright before leaping down to the lower level as well.

Having recovered before the Jedi reached the lower level, General Growltiger made for a wheel scooter, starting the strange contraption up and speeding away.

"Damn it." He whistled sharply and the creature the natives of the planet had given him as a mount appeared. He swung into the saddle, quickly pursuing Growltiger out of the cavern and down the side of the cliff.

The general lead him through the city set in the middle of a sink hole, up and down cliffs and through zones where his droids were engaging with the clone troopers.

Coricopat managed to keep the creature he rode following Growltiger, but swore as his lightsaber fell from his grasp after an especially jolting climb down a cliff. He followed his opponent down a tunnel cut into one of the cliffs, goading his steed to a faster pace.

They finally came along side each other in a tunnel, Growltiger considering him and almost driving him into a wall. Coricopat was grateful for the fact that the creature he was on was adapted to climbing walls. He turned his attention to his opponent, eyeing the other's energy staff.

Growltiger attempted to swing the staff toward Coricopat's head. The Jedi ducked, reaching out and managing to catch hold of the shaft of the weapon, pulling hard.

The droid hissed at him, attempting to grab one of his lightsabers. Coricopat finally got the staff fully into his possession, swinging it at the outer part of the wheel scooter. Swerving the scooter again, Growltiger got one of his lightsabers out, slashing the staff in half.

"Oh, hell." Coricopat judged the distance and leaped from the back of the creature he was riding to land on the scooter, narrowly avoiding the lightsaber.

With a shriek the force of the jump knocked Growltiger off the scooter. Coricopat rolled off as well, gaining his feet quickly and glancing around the landing platform they were on, a federation fighter to one side.

Growltiger turned to scope out the area, drawing a blaster from the folds of his clock and attempting to get Coricopat through his own lightsaber.

The Jedi blocked the shots from the blaster, backing a couple of steps. The lightsaber fell from his grip and he muttered another curse under his breath as he picked up the remaining half of the energy staff, swinging it hard to knock the blaster out of his opponent's hand.

Growltiger roared in rage, jerking the energy staff away and letting it fall off the edge of the platform. Coricopat stumbled forward with the momentum of the staff being pulled away, backing up again and hoping he'd managed to back fast enough. The droid whirled around, attempting to slam his metal body into the Jedi.

The Jedi dodged, but knew he couldn't keep it up for too long, and the weapons around them were rapidly dwindling in number. His grey gaze swept over his opponent in time to see the fact that the other's breastplate was loose. He ducked in, knowing he'd only get one chance at this, and caught hold of the breastplate, wrenching it back to reveal Growltiger's remaining organs hidden behind the metal.

Growltiger glanced down and snarled, shoving the Jedi back enough to send him over the edge.

Coricopat cried out, narrowly managing to catch hold of the edge of the platform, struggling to get back onto it. Slowly, Growltiger took his time coming over, the last of his lightsabers in one hand. Coricopat reached out, drawing the blaster to him using the Force. He took aim and fired several blasts in rapid succession into Growltiger's chest, taking him down.

The organic remains exploded, having been saved in a substance that was combustible. The smoldering remains hit the platform.

Hauling himself back onto the platform, Coricopat tossed the blaster aside in disgust, "So uncivilized."

-0-

Munkustrap looked at the other three Jedi with him. The news they had just received from Coricopat meant that the war was all but over and it was time for the Chancellor to return his gained power. He headed toward the gunship.

"Master, wait!" Macavity yelled across the floor, heading toward them.

He paused, turning, "What is it, Macavity? We've just received word that Coricopat has won against Growltiger. We're due to speak with the Chancellor regarding the return of the emergency powers."

"Yeah, need to talk to you before that happens," Macavity told him, shifting awkwardly.

"Make it fast."

Macavity paused a long moment. "I..."

Munkustrap sighed, reining his impatience in, "What is it, Macavity?"

"I don't think he's going to give up his power," Macavity said, voice strained. "I have reason to believe he's a... Sith Lord."

The other Jedi paled, "A Sith Lord? How do you know this?"

"He knows the ways of the Force... and specifically the Dark Side," Macavity answered.

"You're certain of this?"

"Absolutely."

"Then we must move quickly if we hope for the Order to survive." He turned to continue on his way.

"He's very powerful," Macavity said, taking a step to follow him. "You'll need my help."

Munkustrap shook his head, glancing at the other, "I can sense a great deal of confusion. For your own good, stay out of this affair. We will see to it."

"I have to go," Macavity protested, something like an edge of fear entering his voice.

"Macavity, the amount of fear I can feel clouds your judgment. If what you're saying is true, you have my trust from now until our deaths, but for now. Stay here."

"But..." Macavity took a deep breath and stepped back. "Yes Master."

Munkustrap looked him over for a long moment, "You've done well, Macavity." He turned and boarded the gunship. Watching them depart Macavity bit back a curse.

The Jedi gunship landed at the Senate office building and the four Jedi on board disembarked, heading into the building and up to the Chancellor's office.

Deuteronomy glanced up. "Master Munkustrap, I suppose you're here to tell me of Growltiger's destruction. I must say you're here sooner than expected."

Munkustrap frowned, not answering that, "In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, Chancellor."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm certain you heard me. You're under arrest, Chancellor." His hand moved to rest on his light saber.

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" Deuteronomy said, voice low.

"I wouldn't presume to do that. It's the Senate's job to decide your fate." Munkus glanced at the other Jedi who drew their lightsabers.

“I am the Senate!" Deuteronomy thundered.

The Jedi Master drew his own lightsaber finally, "Not yet you aren't!"

A long, slick lightsaber suddenly appeared out of the Chancellor's sleeve. "I think not."

The four Jedi took ready stances to face him. Munkustrap's gaze flickered over their opponent, sizing him up.

For looking old, the Sith moved quickly, cutting down two of the Jedi before they really knew what was going on, and squaring off against the other two. The remaining two Jedi blocked his blows, one on each side. Munkustrap stepped back, put fully on the defensive as Deuteronomy killed the third Jedi.

The Sith started driving him down the hallway toward the sitting room with its large window.

Munkustrap blocked the blows as best he could, but he was in unfamiliar territory and he found himself backing up further and further, his lightsaber moving more rapidly to avoid the blows. They finally emerged into the sitting room and the Jedi spared a glance to get a feeling for what the terrain looked like before swinging his blade toward the Sith's head.

The Chancellor blocked the blow easily, cutting down toward Munkustrap's stomach. The Jedi dodged back, moving rapidly across the room, trying to give himself enough breathing room to better be able to deal with his opponent. Rather, Deuteronomy shoved him back toward the wall as Macavity suddenly burst in.

Munkustrap swore as he fell back against the wall, his lightsaber hitting the window and catching a flaw in it. The window shattered completely, leaving a gaping hole with only a small ledge between the interior and a deadly fall down the side of the building.

Macavity scoped out the situation, paling as the Chancellor advanced on where the other Jedi was.

Munkustrap sidestepped, starting to circle away from the window, his lightsaber at the ready as he moved to meet the Sith. He swept his blade toward his opponent's abdomen, hoping to catch the other enough off-guard to get past his defenses even a little.

It worked in that it finally knocked the lightsaber away from the Chancellor, whose entire body language suddenly changed. "I told you it would come to this!" he told Macavity, sagging against the wall in what looked like fear.

Munkustrap frowned at that, glancing toward Macavity before returning his attention to the Sith before him, "Are you out of your mind? Your plot to regain control of the Republic has failed. You're under arrest, you old fool."

"No!" Deuteronomy declared. "You will die!" Suddenly he raised his hands and lightening shot out.

Munkustrap cried out, but managed to get his lightsaber up in time to absorb much of the initial bolt, fighting to hold onto the blade as the lightning continued.

"He's a traitor!" Deuteronomy yelled when Macavity didn't move.

Munkustrap growled lowly at that, "He's the traitor, Macavity. Stop him!"

"I..." Macavity wavered, eyes huge.

"If he kills me, who will save your love?" Deuteronomy asked.

The Master Jedi almost let his guard drop at that, but kept up his fight, though his blue gaze darted to Macavity, "Don't listen to him, Macavity."

"You think they can save her? They've tried!" Deuteronomy said, dropping his guard for a second as if exhausted.

"We can't kill him," Macavity said quickly. "He has to be brought in for questioning."

Munkustrap took a step nearer the Sith, his lightsaber still at the ready, "He has too much control of the Senate and the Courts. You know this. He's too dangerous to be kept alive."

"We can't be judge, jury, and executioner!" Macavity yelled, stomach twisting.

"If he lives he'll throw us all back into another war in his fight for power!"

"It's not the Jedi way!" Macavity yelped as the Chancellor groaned, as if in pain.

Munkustrap's gaze darted back to the Sith, "When there is no other way. We are sworn to protect the Republic, Macavity. This is a war. The Sith is a threat that cannot be allowed to survive."

"We can't turn into assassins in the dark of the night!" Macavity yelped.

"We are not that. We are never that," the Jedi master replied.

"Then what do you call this?" Macavity demanded, hotly.

Ending a war. Protection of the Republic. Neither the Senate nor the Courts will do so."

Macavity wavered, hesitating just a second too long before the Chancellor suddenly lunged forward again, wrestling for Munkustrap's lightsaber on the ledge.

Munkustrap struggled with the older man, surprised at the unexpected strength he found in his opponent. He felt his footing slipping even as he finally regained control of his lightsaber. The release of the counter-pull sent him stumbling backward and over the edge, plummeting the twenty plus stories to his death.

Macavity had remained frozen the entire time and Deuteronomy finally turned to him. "They would have killed me." The Jedi nodded mutely. "They've betrayed the republic." Macavity didn't look convinced. "If you help me eliminate the threat of the Jedi order, I'll show you how to cure your dear queen."

Finally Macavity reacted, jerking back and swallowing before nodding.

"You must learn the ways of the Sith to achieve that."

"I... I will," Macavity managed finally. "Just tell me how to save her."

Having sent Macavity off, Deuteronomy turned to his communication consol. "Commander," he said, pulling it up.

The clone commander turned his attention to his communicator, Coricopat having just left from checking on how things were, "Yes, sir?"

"I'm starting with you. Take special care of your particular Jedi, and spread out the word. Order 66," Deuteronomy told the commander through the small holographic image.

"It will be done, My Lord." He shut off the communicator, turning to a nearby trooper in charge of a cannon. "Blast him."

Coricopat sensed something and glanced back in time to see the blast fired, taking out the rock his steed was perched on, sending both of them tumbling into the water filled crevasse below.

The Commander watched, and beneath his helmet perhaps there was a brief expression of regret before he turned to his comlink, making sure the order was sent out.

-0-

Reaching the Jedi Temple, followed by battaltions of clone troopers, Macavity advanced through it, trying to close his ears off to sounds of war and pain everywhere around him. Striding upstairs, he paused as he found an empty corridor, pushing open one of the doors. A few moments later several children came out from behind the chairs they were hiding under. "Jedi Macavity!" a blond boy declared. "There are too many of them. What do we do?"

For a long, almost endless moment Macavity just stared at him before taking a step back, shaking his head. "No. No, just stay here, and no matter what you do, or what you hear, do not come out, do you hear? You hide, and you don't ever come out of that door. Understand? I'll be back for you later."

The boy nodded and Macavity slipped into the hall, using the keypad by the door to lock it on his code. Moments later a clone trooper appeared at the end of the hall. "Is everything clear down here?" he called out.

The auburn haired Jedi nodded. "No one alive here," he lied.

o.o.o.

Sleep having been fitful for most of the night, a vision of Coricopat falling from a cliff, and faces floating before him Mistoffelees finally woke up with a scream, muscles unlocking as he woke. Hand on his heart, he panted for a moment before scrambling out of bed. Pulling on a robe he ran a hand through his hair and froze when he reached the sitting room, staring across the cityscape to the burning Jedi temple. He stood there frozen.

Victoria let herself into Mistoffelees' apartment, seeking him out, "M-Misto?"

He was still standing in the middle of the room, eyes on the burning temple. "Everlasting..." His hands held the robe around him, freezing. Finally, he turned. "Vic..."

She moved swiftly over to his side, her gaze fixed on the temple as well, "I...I saw it and I didn't know where else to go."

Reaching out a hand blindly, he pulled her to him. "W-what happened?"

"I-I don't know. I saw the flames and came here." The queen swallowed hard, leaning into Mistoffelees' embrace.

He tightened his arm around her waist. "I... The Senate. The Senate will probably be called. There... there must be news somewhere..." He swallowed hard, images of his dreams flashing back. "Oh everlasting force."

"S-surely the people there got out."

"I... I woke up screaming in pain not mine," he said softly. "Everywhere, across the galaxy, pain. I don't..."

She glanced at him, "Th-they...Coricopat and Macavity?"

"I... I don't know," he said, chest tight. "I... I saw Coricopat falling off a cliff and I don't know."

"Oh, Misto...." She reached up, resting a hand on his cheek. "H-he...you'd know." Her voice was more sure than she felt, "You would know."

"Would I?" he asked, shaking slightly but eyes still trained on the temple.

"Y-yes." Her gaze turned toward the temple again, "Everlasting Force..."

"What do we do?" he asked softly, sure the question had already been asked.

"I-I don't know. We... you attend any emergency senate meetings and I...I should see about returning to Naboo. Once this news spreads it will be all we can do to stave off panic."

Taking a few hitching breaths," Mistoffelees nodded. "Y-yeah."

"I...should return to my hotel in case Macavity tries to reach me. Do you...I mean... would you join me?"

He took another shaking breath. "I... I need to get dressed. Figure out what's going on with the Senate first. I-I..."

"Please come when you're able?"

He nodded quickly. "Yes. Yes." His stomach still twisted with hundreds of remembered pains that weren’t his.

She glanced at him, "Are you going to be alright if I leave you alone?"

He swallowed and nodded. "Yes. I won't do anything foolish."

“That...wasn't quite what I meant. If you need me, I-I'll be reachable."

The smaller man nodded. "I'll reach you if I need to," he said.

"Take care, Misto. I-I'm sure they're fine."

Eyes still on the temple, he nodded again, unable to do anything else. She hesitated before finally stepping away and slipping out of his apartment to return to her hotel.

-0-

Hours later, Macavity's speeder finally pulled up to Victoria's hotel, striding out and up to her rooms.

Victoria sat on the couch where she'd been for the last two hours, fiddling with the hem of her dress. She rose at the sound of someone entering, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw him, "Oh thank goodness..."

He moved forward, drawing her close to him again.

She wrapped her arms around him, her head resting on his chest, "W-when I saw the temple....oh, Mac..."

"I'm fine," Mac said, running a hand down her back. "I'm find. I came to see if you and the baby are safe."

"We're safe. What's happening?"

Macavity paused for a long moment. "The Jedi tried to overthrow the government."

"Wh-what? That can’t be!"

Again Macavity wavered, taking in a hitched breath. "I don't want to believe it myself but the Master council themselves tried to assassinate the Chancellor!"

Victoria paled, "What are you going to do?"

"I won't betray the republic," he said finally. "My loyalty is to the Chancellor and the Senate."

She hesitated for a long moment, "What about Coricopat? Have you heard from him?"

He shook his head. "I can only hope he's remained loyal to the republic, but no, I haven't heard from him."

"How...how could this have happened, Macavity?"

"I don't know. We're in an unstable time. Everyone's trying to take advantage, and force only knows the Jedi order has been floundering."

"Oh, Mac...I..."

"What?" he asked, a bit hotly.

She drew back slightly at that, "I'm just worried, that's all."

"There's nothing to worry about anymore," he said.

"There's everything to worry about. The worlds are changing."

"A new order always has birthing pains," he replied. "The wars over. Peace will be here soon."

"And until it comes?"

"It'll be here in a matter of days," he replied.

"I..." She nodded very slightly.

"It's going to be alright love," he soothed.

Victoria swallowed, nodding again as she turned her head against his chest. "How long are you here?"

"I need to make sure the Senate is alright," he murmured. "How long do you want me to stay?"

"As long as you can. What do you mean alright?"

He paused. "Well, that they're not about to mutiny either. An emergency session has been called for this afternoon."

"Surely they wouldn't."

"I hope not," he said. "But I'm expected to be there just in case."

"...Alright. Then stay with me ‘til then."

He nodded. "I will."

-0-

Mistoffelees was sitting on the couch, still watching the burning temple, chest tight with pain and trying to remember how to breath normally again. Quietly as he could, Threepio entered. "Master, a Pouncival Organa is here to see you," the droid said.

Mistoffelees' head snapped around and he rose quickly.

The senator entered quietly, looking his friend over, "Mistoffelees."

"Pounce," he said, voice strained. "How... what?"

"I..." He drew a deep breath, "I've just come from the Jedi Temple. It was the Clone troops. Hundreds of them."

"What?" Mistoffelees managed, sitting down again, feeling like all the air had been knocked out of his chest. "That... that's impossible."

"I wish it was. My speeder's got the marks from their blasters to prove it. And unless they've cleared the body there's a youngling on the landing pad whose body bears the same marks." Pounce looked toward the window where the flames could still be seen.

For a long moment the other Senator couldn't even move. "Why?" he asked softly. "Why?"

"I don't know. They’ve called an emergency Senate meeting...that I'm not sure I can be at."

"What?" Mistoffelees rose, taking a step forward. "Where are you going to be? Pounce, don't..."

"I'm going to see if I can contact any remaining Jedi. Make sure they don't walk into the middle of that disaster over there. I'm going to see if I can find Master Yoda. The Republic is falling to pieces, but there has to be something we can do," the Alderaan Senator's gaze remained focused out the window, his jaw set.

"I can come with you," Mistoffelees said abruptly.

"No." Pounce shook his head, firmly. "We need eyes and ears in the Senate."

"You don't understand I..." he took a deep breath, finally stepping back. "Right. You're right. Everlasting Force, you're right. Yoda... he was on Kashyyyk. A-and Coricopat was near Utapau. I-I don't know about any others."

"I'll do my best to locate them. I'll return soon. If anyone asks....my aides are already instructed to send my regrets that I am ill and indisposed. The same goes if they ask you. I haven't been here and you heard I'd taken ill."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Sick, never here. When is the Senate meeting?"

"Several hours."

He nodded. "I'll get dressed. Be careful, Pounce, and good luck. And if you find... tell him... I... Nevermind."

"You too. Take care, Misto." He hesitated, "Be careful. I don't know what's going on, but the world's gone to hell in the last twelve hours."

"It moves quickly," Mistoffelees managed. "Try... try to find as many Jedi as you can. Use the penthouse here if you need to."

"Thank you. I'll be back soon." With that, Pouncival slipped out of the apartment, heading to his ship.

Mistoffelees stood where he was for several minutes longer, a hand over his eyes and breathing.

"Sir?" Threepio offered quietly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not crying," he replied.

"Sir?" The protocol droid asked in confusion.

"I'm not crying until I know he's dead," he said, voice thick before raising his head with another long breath, steeling his shoulders and going to make himself presentable, feeling the chill of the world bite into his skin more than ever.

-0-

Pouncival and Yoda waited in the corridor as the door from the docking bay opened and Coricopat entered the hallway. The senator offered a smile in relief, "You made it."

"Dark times are these. Good to see you, it is," Yoda said, nodding to the only other Jedi he'd seen alive.

Coricopat looked from the Senator to the Master Jedi, "You were attacked by your Clones, as well, Master?"

The tiny Jedi Master nodded. "Only with the aid of the Wookies, did I escape."

"How many other Jedi have survived?"

Yoda shook his head, shoulders drooping slightly. "Heard from no one, have we."

Cori glanced at the Senator who shook his head, "I Saw the Temple attacked by hundreds of troops. It's why I came looking for you two, I don't think anyone could have survived that attack."

"Have we heard nothing from those who might have?" Coricopat asked.

Pouncival shook his head.

"Received a coded retreat message though, have we," Yoda added.

"It requested all Jedi to return to the Temple. It claims that the war is over," Pounce supplemented.

"Then we must return. On the off-chance that there are stragglers...they'll fall into that trap and be killed."

The Senator from Alderaan hesitated, "I don't think that's a wise idea."

Yoda turned to the other Jedi. "Suggest dismantling the coded signal, do you?"

Coricopat nodded, "Yes, Master. We need a clearer picture of what has happened, and it means that we can reach any remaining Jedi to warn them away from the Temple until this can be resolved."

Pouncival looked from one Jedi to the other, "If you decide to do this, you've been offered shelter with the Senator from Naboo."

Yoda glanced up at the Senator and back to the Jedi. "Use it, we should then."

-0-

Mistoffelees shifted, still sitting in the Senate meeting hours later, chin in hand as the Chancellor continued. "The Jedi rebellion has been foiled."

Pouncival slipped into the senate box for Naboo, settling beside Mistoffelees, "Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?"

The other Senator sat up quickly. "Pounce," he said quietly. "The Chancellor has been elaborating on a plot by the Jedi to overthrow the republic and the Senate," he drawled.

"Which is utterly ridiculous..." Pounce murmured. He glanced at his friend, "I found Yoda and Coricopat. I didn't have time to search for others."

Mistoffelees let out a low breath. "He's been presenting information all afternoon," he said softly. "Where are they?"

"They were heading to the Temple."

The Senator nodded and looked around. "I'll meet them there, you stay here, make your appearance."

Pouncival nodded, "Be careful."

"Always am," the other Senator said and rose, glancing around before slipping out, murmuring some excuse to his aide. Pounce watched him go before returning his attention to the Chancellor

Mistoffelees slipped through the Jedi temple, trying to keep his attention focused on the faint presence of other force sensitives in the area.

Coricopat paused in one of the upper levels, sensing the other distantly. His hesitation only lasted a moment before he continued to weave his way carefully through the halls to the communication center. Yoda trailed behind Coricopat, feeling older than his years at the destruction.

Weaving through the halls he didn't know nearly as well as he should, Mistoffelees paused in front of a closed and locked door. He could feel something behind it, and considered the door, before managing to get it unlocked. Glancing around, he paused when several children climbed out from behind the chairs of the room. "What's going on?" he asked, gathering them toward them.

"Jedi Macavity told us to hide," a little blond boy replied. "Is everything else alright?"

Coricopat froze as he rounded another corner and found the body of one of the older younglings. He couldn't be more than thirteen or fourteen. Or couldn't have. The Jedi knelt by the youth's still form, looking to Yoda, "They didn't even spare the Younglings?"

"Not killed by a clone, this one was," Yoda said. "But a lightsaber." He paused. "Sense someone else, do you?"

The Jedi tensed, but reached out, focusing and seeking out the other that Yoda mentioned. He cleared his mind and finally thought he recognized the unseen one. He rose to his feet, "Yes, Master. I believe it is a friend."

Yoda glanced up at him in faint surprise. "Recognize it, do you?"

Coricopat hesitated, but nodded very slightly, "Yes, Master."

Yoda considered, before turning down the hallway they were standing at, as Mistoffelees ushered the hidden group of younglings toward where he felt Coricopat's presence.

Coricopat turned in that direction, hesitating a moment. The communication needed to be sent out, but...

Turning the last corner, the Senator stopped, the younglings moving forward to swarm around Yoda, who greeted them all by name as Mistoffelees just stared at Coricopat.

The Jedi breathed a soft sigh of relief, his grey gaze scoping over his lover, "Senator."

"Jedi," he breathed. "And Master Yoda. What's going on? I've heard enough of the Chancellor's excuses to last me a lifetime at this point." Yoda finally looked up from the younglings to look between Coricopat and Mistoffelees.

"We're not entirely certain at this point. The clone troops turned on us and we both had narrow escapes. We need to recode a message to any remaining Jedi. If...if you'll excuse me I'll do that."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Do you need any help with that?" he asked. "Or, Master Yoda, do you need any help?"

Coricopat shook his head, "It's a simple enough code." He glanced from Mistoffelees to Yoda, still surrounded by the younglings, and then slipped away to the communications center.

The Senator swallowed hard and looked back at the small Jedi, who was still speaking to the Younglings. "It was Jedi Macavity," one was saying. "He told us to stay in the room. He saved us, I think."

Coricopat worked quickly to recode the message, warning the Jedi away from the Temple. He paused as he left the computer room, eyeing the security console. It had been a lightsaber which had killed the youngling in the corridor. Not a blaster. He had to know.

Mistoffelees had been unable to stop himself from following where Coricopat went, leaving Yoda with the children. "You might not want to know," he said softly, glancing at the security console as well.

"I have to, Mistoffelees." He stepped over to the security console and started flipping switches, sending the security hologram flashing through different parts of the massacre that had occurred until it came to the section he was looking for. He froze, paling, as he watched Macavity cut down fellow Jedi and the youngling. "It..."

"He saved the children," Mistoffelees said softly, coming closer, barely stopping himself from throwing himself at the other.

And killed the rest!" Coricopat snapped in response. "What could have caused him to do this?"

"I don't know," he said, hands coming up to hold his arms, shoulders tightening.

"This can't be happening." The Jedi hesitated for a long moment before finally relenting and pulling Mistoffelees into his embrace.

The smaller man leaned against him hard. "Everlasting... The Chancellor says this was against a plot by the Jedi. And... Cor... Victoria's pregnant."

Coricopat drew back enough to look at the other, filing the madness that was the Chancellor away for later, "She's what?"

"She's with Macavity's child," he replied. "It... if Deuteronomy promised to help her... I don't know, Cor, I have no idea what's going on, and are you really here?"

"I am. If you can be sure of nothing else, be sure of that. I'm here and I'm intact."

The smaller man drew in a shaking breath. "You are. You actually are. I... I saw you falling and then I woke up screaming."

"Oh, Misto...I survived that. I'm alright."

"You did. I thought you didn't but you did. Hundreds didn't..."

"Shh. We're going to deal with this."

"That's not going to make it better," he said softly, swallowing hard. "But... you're right. We'll deal, we'll figure it out as we always seem to."

"No. It won't, but we have to deal with this before we can hope to rebuild."

"What exactly is 'this'?" Mistoffelees asked softly.

Coricopat stepped back, "I have to know what he was doing. And why." The Senator nodded.

"And the Chancellor," Yoda said from the doorway. Mistoffelees tensed from where he was still pressed against the Jedi. Coricopat startled, taking an abrupt step back, his gaze darting to Yoda. The older Jedi didn't look phased one way or another.

"How do you mean deal with then?" Mistoffelees demanded.

"I have to find Macavity first before I can make that determination about him," Coricopat murmured.

"And the Chancellor?"

Yoda paused, "Taken care of, he must be."

"Which means what?" the Senator asked, hand on his hips.

"A Sith Lord he is," Yoda replied, calm.

Coricopat's gaze dropped, "Master, even if Macavity has become his apprentice... I... I can't kill him."

Yoda looked less than impressed with that. "Do what you must, you will. Senator, as well you will."

"And you'll be doing what?" Mistoffelees demanded.

"After the Chancellor I'll be going."

"I don't even know where he might be. I don't know where to begin looking." Coricopat murmured. Macavity was the closest thing he had to family and now this?

"Use your feelings you must," he replied. "Find him you will."

He inclined his head, "As you say, Master. May the Force be with you."

Yoda nodded. "Wait," Mistoffelees said abruptly. "Don't go after him without backup. And I'm coming with you," he informed Coricopat.

Cori looked at him, frowning, "Absolutely not."

"Like hell I won't," Mistoffelees snapped. "You're not going to be much good by yourself and you know each other too well. And..." he took a breath. "I'm not letting you face him by yourself. Not after... I think I might know where he is."

The Jedi's mind flickered to the dream that Mistoffelees had told him of before he left, "Where?"

"If... well, going off the visions," Mistoffelees said, taking in what Coricopat was actually wearing and swallowing hard. "Lava planet, on the outer rim. That narrows down the possibilities a lot."

Cori bit his lip, nodding, "It does indeed."

Mistoffelees hesitated before moving over to another console, pulling up a map. "Look, here's two possibilities, but one's all but uninhabited. The other has a base of some sort."

"Then that's the one we'll check first." Coricopat hesitated, "What do we tell Victoria?"

"I..." Mistoffelees took a deep breath and shook his head. "I don't know." He turned back to Yoda. "Please take the younglings to the penthouse and stay there. Please."

Coricopat glanced at the Jedi Master, but didn't supplement that request yet. Yoda frowned at the Senator. "Know his powers, you do not."

"I've been sitting in the same room with him the last several years," Mistoffelees replied. "I have a good guess."

"Please, Master. At least wait until you hear from us before you go to face him? There is a better chance with more than one against him."

The small Jedi finally nodded. "Wait, I will. But take too long, you must not."

"Very well." He glanced at Mistoffelees, "We'd best be going then."

The Senator nodded and turned to the small Jedi. "Here, the key to the Penthouse. Also, take my speeder. It should be able to fit you and the children if you're careful. Talk to Jerrie, he's the head of security there and should be able to help figure out what to do."

-0-

Mistoffelees pulled the last of the supplies onto the smallish craft, thinking vaguely that they probably wouldn't need them, but not entirely willing to give up the hope they might.

Victoria entered the hangar bay, frowning when she saw Coricopat. She made her way over, "Coricopat? What are you doing here?"

The Jedi startled, "I...might ask you the same thing."

"Does Misto know you're back?" Mistoffelees poked his head out of the starcraft and almost retreated back again. The queen's brows rose, "Misto? What's going on?"

"Can you be a little more specific?" he hedged.

"What are you doing here? In the hangar," she added for extra specificity.

"Right," he said and glanced over at Coricopat. "We're trying to find Macavity."

She glanced from one to the other, "Why...?"

"He's disappeared," Mistoffelees said.

Coricopat wouldn't meet her eyes as Misto said that. The queen frowned, looking at the Jedi, "Is this true?"

"Yes. We think we might know where to find him."

"I just saw him yesterday, though."

Mistoffelees swallowed and shrugged. "What can we say? He moves fast."

"Why are you both going?" She asked warily.

Mistoffelees glanced at Coricopat as if hoping he would have an answer. The Jedi hesitated, "He..."

"Is he alright, Coricopat?"

"I...that depends on how you define it…"

"Damn it, both of you! What are you not telling me?"

The Senator flinched back slightly. "Vic..."

"No, Misto! I'm sick of being told less than half of what is going on."

"You're timing for that is less than stellar," he sighed. "Vic, I really can't."

She turned her gaze to Coricopat, who looked away as he spoke, "He...His mind's been clouded, deceived."

"What's happened?"

There was another long pause, "He was involved in the attack on the Temple." Coricopat's voice was barely audible.

"_What_? That can't be!"

Mistoffelees shifted, hunching a bit into himself. "It was. Vic, I'm sorry."

"Y-you have to be mistaken."

Cori shook his head very slightly, "I wish I was."

"I promise we're going to do everything we can to figure this out and get him back safe," Mistoffelees said quickly.

"And if you can't?" she demanded.

The Senator took half a step back. "Then it won't really be him."

Cori hesitated, "We'll do everything we can to bring him back, Victoria. You have our words. We need to be going though."

She swallowed hard, nodding, "Very well."

Frowning slightly, Mistoffelees considered her before nodding. "We'll do everything we can," he murmured before fleeing for the starship.

Coricopat followed him. After waiting a few moments, Victoria slipped aboard and stowed away in a small closet, feeling the ship hum to life.

Mistoffelees started the ship up, putting in the coordinates, his hands shaking. Coricopat joined him in the cockpit, resting a hand on his shoulder briefly, "We'll be alright. So will Mac."

Mistoffelees' hand darted out, taking Coricopat's. "You remember my dream?"

"I do. It doesn't mean it will come true, Mistoffelees."

“Doesn't mean it won't," the smaller said, pulling at him, trying to get him to come closer.

The Jedi moved nearer, twining his fingers with the other man's, "I won't let it. I'm not going to leave you, Mistoffelees."

"Don't you dare," Mistoffelees told him in all seriousness, before tugging at his face to pull him down enough to kiss him hard.

Cori leaned into the kiss, his free hand moving to rest on the back of Misto's neck, drawing him a nearer as the Jedi's kiss became more desperate. The Senator plastered himself against the other, arms going around his shoulders. Wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist, Coricopat held him close, wishing the need to let go didn't exist.

"I miss you," Mistoffelees said softly, voice thick. "When you go. You have to be careful."

"I will be. I promise you, Mistoffelees. I will always be careful." He felt his words catch more than he heard them.

"You had better be," Mistoffelees breathed, pulling him back into the kiss.

Coricopat drew back after a long moment, "You as well, I'm not the only one going in there."

"I'm always careful," Mistoffelees said with a faint smile. "Remember?"

The Jedi managed a weak smile at that, "I remember."

"I like to think I've grown since then," Mistoffelees said.

"You have, I would just prefer not to have a repeat, hm?"

"Promise," Mistoffelees said, kissing him again.

"Thank you. I love you." Cori kissed him briefly.

"Love you too," Mistoffelees murmured.

-0-

Having been sent out by the Chancellor moments after the beginning of the Senate meeting he thought he'd been ordered to attend, Macavity had ended the war. He'd found the last of the separatist leaders on Mustafar and cut them down.

Now he stood by the landing platform, watching as what looked like a Naboo fighter came down, having caught it on the scanners of the place ages ago.

Victoria waited until the ship landed before slipping from her hiding place and moving to lower the ramp, making her careful way down it. She stopped at the bottom when she saw Macavity.

The taller drew back slightly at that in surprise. "Vic? What the hell are you doing here?"

In the cockpit of the ship, Mistoffelees was still making sure everything was shut down, before he frowned at the readouts. "Why is the ra--... oh hell," he muttered, already out of the seat and moving.

"I was worried about you, Mac. I heard you'd left." Her voice was quiet.

Coricopat frowned at the readings, before his brain processed it as well and he followed close on Misto's heels.

"Then how the hell did you find me out here?" Macavity asked, feeling something curl deep in his stomach. "You should be home, safe, and resting."

"Safe? You think Coruscant is safe right now?" She shook her head, not answering his other question until she could find some way to do so.

He opened his mouth to reply and snapped it shut when Mistoffelees came around the side of the ramp, stopping when he was actually confronted with Victoria. "What is this?" Macavity demanded, voice going low.

Vic glanced at Misto, freezing as Cori came into sight as well, "I...It's their ship, Mac..."

"We just want to talk," Mistoffelees said, eyes going to Coricopat as if demanding he abide by that.

"Talk? How'd you even find me here?"

"Guesswork," Mistoffelees replied. "Based off about fifty visions of the past three or four months or so."

Macavity let out a harsh laugh. "I thought your visions only had to do with death? Here to kill me?"

"No," Mistoffelees replied, voice quick. "They have to do with danger, tipping points. We just want to know what's going on."

Coricopat spoke quietly, "Really, Macavity. We're just here to talk. To find out what's going on."

Macavity looked between them. "The wars over. Was that your tipping point?"

"Possibly," Mistoffelees hedged.

"Then what do you want to talk about, huh?"

"What you're doing out here might be a start," Coricopat responded.

"I already told you," Macavity said, though it had been in a roundabout way. "Ending the war. The last of the separatist leaders are dead."

Victoria's blue eyes widened, "Y-you..."

He frowned at her. "It's war. It's a war that's over, but what do you think we've spent the last several years doing, us generals?"

"Not assassinations, for one." Coricopat spoke, his tone managing barely to avoid being sharp.

Macavity arched a brow. "What makes killing someone off a battlefield worse than killing hundreds of people on it? It's still death, and at least these had some meaning to it."

Victoria looked away.

Coricopat's jaw tensed, "And the youngling in the Temple? Did _that _have some meaning to it?"

Macavity crossed his arms over his chest. "The Jedi really have gotten into the habit of being judge and jury, haven't they? I don't actually have to explain myself to you."

Vic took a step back, "A-a youngling?"

Cori's grey eyes were like flint, as he snapped, "If you don't want me making my own conclusions then explain."

"The... Jedi were plotting against the Chancellor," he started and clearly didn't believe the excuse himself.

"A _child_, Macavity!" Coricopat's temper was rising at a rapid rate.

“What the hell do you expect from me?" Macavity all but roared back.

Mistoffelees stepped between them, putting a hand on Coricopat's chest. "Wait. Why, Mac? What would make you do something like that?" Coricopat took a breath, trying to calm himself at least somewhat. He glanced toward Victoria whose gaze was once again fixed on Macavity in horror.

Macavity's expression closed off, and he looked over to Victoria, stomach twisting hard when he saw her expression. "Vic..."

She shook her head slowly, "Why? Why, Mac?"

"I..." he floundered for a moment. "The war needed to end, it had to and... he said he could help."

"S-so it's true? Y-you actually did that?" Her voice was small.

["I..." he flinched slightly. "Yes, of course it is."

She backed a step "How could you?"

"How could I not? Don't you see, I was doing it for you!"

"F-for..." She paled, shaking her head, "No. Y-you can't have..."

He flinched back again, Mistoffelees looking between the pair and back to Coricopat. "Vic..." Macavity tried to coax her.

"What?" She replied, taking another step back, "What do you think you can possibly say, Macavity?"

"The wars over," he said. "Didn't you want peace? Besides, I might have found a way to save you."

"But at what cost?"

He scowled and shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Yes! It very much matters!" she replied. Macavity folded his arms and drew back within himself, looking at her, hurt. "Did you never even think to ask me? To talk to me about this? I don't want it."

"You thought I could sit back and let you die?" Macavity demanded, Mistoffelees edging slightly off the ramp of the ship.

"So you what, sold your soul?"

"Is that what this is?" Macavity demanded.

"I don't know what it is!" She cried, "You've killed people in cold blood. You accuse Cori of playing Judge and Jury, but what about you? You're no better!"

"Why does killing in cold blood make it worse than ever killing them at all!" Macavity flared. Mistoffelees shifted again, frowning still as he all but felt the rage and pain.

"A _child_, Macavity!" The queen snapped, "The separatists are another thing entirely, though they deserved a trial, but you killed a _child_."

"How many other children do you think would have died if the war continued?" Macavity demanded in return. For a moment Mistoffelees almost mentioned the children Macavity had saved from the purge but... he didn't agree with Macavity either and supporting his argument was too much.

"How many would you have killed?" She shot back.

Coricopat opened his mouth to intervene, but stopped himself, falling silent to watch the two, at the ready should it come to that.

"How many would it take?" he growled back.

Victoria shook her head, taking another step back, her foot hitting the bottom of the ramp, "This isn't you..."

"Who the hell am I then?" he all but demanded.

"I-I don't know. I thought I did, but I don't."

"What?" he asked, voice falling and rage welling up.

"I thought you were better than this, Macavity. I still do, but if you won't see it there's no hope."

"No hope?" Macavity growled and Mistoffelees felt the pit of his own stomach drop.

"You've murdered your fellow Jedi, killed the separatists in cold blood, and the only justification you can give me that isn't out right lunacy is that you did it because you thought you could save _one_ life?" She shook her head, "I'm not worth that. You should have come to me."

"And done what?" Macavity demanded. "You reject me and bring a Jedi after me? Is that it?"

"No! I...I didn't."

"Then what do call this?" he demanded, tossing out the force and catching Mistoffelees off balance, sending him tumbling back. Coricopat stumbled, but caught Mistoffelees before he could fall all the way.

Victoria barely caught her balance, "They didn't know I was aboard until we arrived."

"Oh so the Jedi just decided to come after me on their own?"

"I'm hardly Jedi," Mistoffelees protested.

“I came to talk, Macavity," Coricopat murmured.

"Like hell you did," he growled.

"They did, Mac. They came to talk, to settle this peacefully." Victoria spoke softly.

"You expect me to trust any of you?" Mac growled.

"If you can't trust us who can you trust?" Cori asked.

"The Chancellor," Macavity replied.

Victoria gasped slightly, "Him? Why?"

"He's our leader," Macavity started.

"He's a Sith Lord," Mistoffelees replied. "That automatically implies evil."

"From your point of view," Macavity snapped.

"No, Macavity." Victoria shook her head, "The Sith are a blight. They only seek power, not freedom."

"You don't know that," Macavity insisted.

"It's pretty obvious," Mistoffelees shot back. “Have you seen his track record at the Senate? It’s obvious he’s just been looking for an excuse to come to power!”

"History shows it," she responded.

Coricopat sighed, "You know all of this, Macavity."

"History is wrong then," Macavity told them all.

"There's a reason it's called the Dark Side, Macavity," his partner murmured.

"Who's afraid of the dark then?" Macavity demanded, shaking his head. "You know what? I'm done with this." He turned to head back toward his own fighter.

Victoria moved forward again, "Macavity, wait! Where are you going?"

"What, so you can follow me?"

"If you won't answer me that then at least tell me what you're going to do?" Victoria pleaded.

"Go home and celebrate a victory," he snapped.

"A victory? Macavity, this isn't a victory, it's a massacre," she replied.

"Stop it!" he roared, shoving out with the force again, catching Victoria.

She stumbled back off-balanced and falling. Her head hit the surface of the landing pad and she blinked, trying to clear her vision which was rapidly darkening at the edges.

Mistoffelees stumbled, on the edge of whatever push Macavity had sent out. "Are you insane?" he demanded, taking a step toward Victoria to make sure she was alright. Growling, anger controlling him, Macavity lifted the Senator from the ground with the force, tightening around his throat.

Coricopat moved swiftly at that, his lightsaber out as he moved past Mistoffelees toward Macavity, "Let him go, Mac."

"Or what?" Macavity snarled.

He answered with action rather than words, he wasn't going to risk the time that attempting to reason with Macavity could cost the Senator. He swept his lightsaber forward, intending to come just shy of the mark, give Macavity enough time to get his own weapon out.

It worked in that it got Mistoffelees dropped, but backfired in the fact that Macavity did get his weapon out, bringing it up in time to clash with Coricopat's.

-0-

Yoda ushered his padawans into the Senator's penthouse, having landed the speeder right at the edge of the top platform. Jerrie stepped out of the shelter of the doorway, "Master Yoda?" His gaze swept over the small Jedi and the younglings in confusion.

"Told us to come, your Senator did," Yoda said, looking up at the captain of security.

"Misto sent y'?" He finally nodded, opening the door and letting them inside.

The Jedi master nodded. "Offered us help, he did."

"Well, if Misto did so, y' got my help as well. There's a couple a rooms where th' little uns can rest if they need to. You too, Master Jedi...if y' want that is."

"For your generosity, I thank you," Yoda said. "But plan I must."

The captain nodded slightly, "I'll go do a perimeter sweep." He slipped out quietly, nearly colliding with Pouncival Organa in the hall. "Senator!"

"Are they here?"

"Master Yoda an' some younglin's."

"Mistoffelees and Jedi Coricopat?"

Jerrie shook his head, "Should they be?"

"I was hoping so..." He slipped past he captain and into the penthouse.

Yoda glanced up. "Good to see you again, it is."

"And you, Master Yoda. Where are the others?"

"Went to find Macavity they did."

"Macavity? They located him? He's alive?" Pounce asked.

"Alive he is. Visions, apparently Mistoffelees has had of him,” Yoda replied, sitting on Mistoffelees’ couch.

"Visions?" Pounce looked confused.

"Very strong in the force, the Senator is. But when he came, too old to begin the training," Yoda said with a nod.

"Right. I do recall him mentioning that." Pounce looked around, "What of the Chancellor?"

"Asked to wait for their return he did," Yoda said as one of the younglings came out of the room they were curled up in.

"Master Yoda," the little boy said. "What are we gonna do?"

Pounce’s expression softened at the sight of the child, but he waited to hear if the Master Jedi had an answer, for he knew he didn't.

"Wait and rest we will," the Master replied. "Try to sleep you must."

"Is there anything I can get for any of you, Master Yoda?" Pouncival murmured, he knew his way around the penthouse pretty well.

"Food, perhaps. Often, do you come here?"

The Senator nodded as he made his way to the kitchen to see what he could find, "Yes. Senator Mistoffelees has become a good friend over the last several years."

Yoda nodded. "Helpful that should be."

"Yes." He set to work on putting some food together, "The Chancellor has announced to the Senate that the entire thing was a Jedi plot. This is going to take ages to recover from." The brown-haired man's voice was subdued.

"Recover, we will," Yoda told him.

"Of course we have to get to a point to recover from first..."

Yoda arched a brow. "Suggest, what do you?"

"I'm not sure I can say that with any conclusiveness at this point. I agree tat any confrontation with the Chancellor has to wait until you have some support, but we also can't work towards running damage control until the cause of that damage is removed."

"What believe you to be the cause?"

"The physical cause is a man playing on the fears of the people. The root cause though? There's an inherent distrust that runs through the Senate, and frankly through many of the star systems, of the Jedi. You're a law unto yourselves and extremely powerful. It frightens people."

Yoda frowned. "Thousands of years old our order is. The republic, it's always served."

"I know that, you know that. Hell, I'm pretty sure everyone knows that, but that doesn't stop the distrust. Nor does it stop the fear. There’s always a concern of 'what if'."

Yoda nodded finally. "More reassuring, perhaps we could be."

"Perhaps. At this point, that's the primary fear I've heard preyed upon, so that may be the one that we can work on remedying once we're able to."

"But first, the Chancellor we must deal with."

Pounce nodded, "Do you..." He drew a deep breath, "In all honesty, do you think we can succeed in this?"

The smaller Jedi frowned. "Four Jedi Master's he's killed. To his side, he's turned Macavity. Know, I do not."

"Then I pray Jedi Coricopat and Mistoffelees succeed."

"As do I."

-0-

Coricopat stumbled back at the force of the clash of their lightsabers before pressing forward, swinging his blade at Macavity again. He knew he was at a disadvantage if only because he was distracted by his concern for Misto and Victoria.

Fueled more on anger than anything, Macavity slashed his lightsaber up high, ignoring the other two completely then. Bringing his blade up to block the blow, Coricopat spared a glance for Mistoffelees, relieved to see that the other was still alive. His attention quickly returned to the fight at hand.

Considering the lava in his plan of attack, Macavity started pushing the other Jedi that way. Coricopat backed up, glancing over his shoulder and realized what Macavity was edging him toward. His grey eyes widened and he pressed for an offensive, hoping he could get them turned around enough to not end up burned alive.

Macavity let the Jedi turn them around, but aimed a kick for his chest while sweeping down with his blade.

Coricopat fell back, only just barely getting his own lightsaber up in time to prevent Macavity's from cleaving him in two. He scrambled to keep his balance, swearing under his breath.

For a moment Macavity almost drew back before swirling the blade toward Coricopat's head instead. "Not so much like old times, is it?"

"Why are you doing this? Mac, you don't want to do this..." He blocked the blade again, his mind flickering to Mistoffelees' vision and praying it wasn't going to come to pass.

"Don't I?" Macavity demanded.

"After all we've been through, all we've done? Mac, why?" Coricopat asked.

Meanwhile, Mistoffelees coughed, rolling onto his stomach, trying to reorient himself. Glancing up, he saw Coricopat and Macavity dueling and for a second couldn't breathe for an entirely different reason. He had to...but there was Vic, and for a moment he couldn't figure out which way to go.

Victoria moaned softly as her consciousness returned to her. She blinked her blue eyes, trying desperately to clear her vision and needing to make certain the baby was alright.

Crawling, Mistoffelees knelt beside her. "Vic?"

"M-Misto?"

"You're the one who came here, accusing me," Macavity said.

Cori blocked another blow from Mac's blade, "So you're going to try and kill me?"

Macavity fell silent, guilt and pain and anger twisting around and for a moment he couldn't tell which one was going to win out.

"Just hold on," Misto murmured. "There's a med pac in the..." he stopped, his awareness spreading out and sinking down. "The babies are fine," he murmured.

Coricopat took a step back, his guard not lower, but he wouldn't attack as long as Macavity wasn't.

The queen breathed a soft sigh of relief at that, "Good..."

Bringing his blade back up, the anger won out. "You really never understand," Macavity said, cutting low.

"I..." Mistoffelees frowned, looking down at her. He could feel the force beating around and wondered if he hit his head too hard, except that there was something wrong in Victoria's chest, even though the babies were fine.

Swinging his blade down to counter the sweep, Cori jumped back, "Mac, please!"

Victoria drew a deep breath, looking up at Mistoffelees, "Wh-what is it?"

"Please? You asking for something, Cor?" Macavity asked, pressing forward.

Cori stumbled backward, "Help me understand, Macavity. Don’t do this."

"Why not? I've done everything else," Macavity replied, bitterly, forcing another stab.

"I don't, it..." Mistoffelees continued frowning, pressing a hand against the point he could feel the wrongness it. It seemed like it should be simple enough to fix if...

"Misto?"

"Hold on," Mistoffelees said. "I think I can fix this..." and it really was as simple as it looked, plucking at the wrongness and pulling it apart like a knot.

Victoria gasped as she felt things shift inside, her blue eyes widening as the pain that had been a near constant companion for the last several years dissipated.

Coricopat managed to dodge aside, narrowly avoiding the thrust, "Because there's still a chance for redemption."

"Is there?" Macavity demanded. "Think I'll ruin it if I kill you?"

"I think you'll have a hard time accepting it if you do."

"Add it to the list then," Macavity snapped, another kick going for Coricopat's stomach.

Coricopat stumbled back, feeling his foot slip and he fell, landing on his back. His lightsaber came up to block another blow from Mac as best he could in the position he found himself in.

"Vic?" Mistoffelees asked softly, voice unsure.

"It...What did you just do? I..." Her hand went to her chest, "It doesn't hurt, Misto."

"I have no idea," he murmured, eyes snapping up finally, back to the battle and his throat going completely dry. Mistoffelees made a strangled sound, frozen again for a long moment at seeing exactly what happened in his dreams play out before him. He'd never actually seen one of his visions come true.

Coricopat tried to back up fast enough to get to his feet, but the combination of having to fend off Macavity's blade and the inability to prop himself up far enough was making that an almost insurmountable task.

Victoria sat up, her eyes widening at the sight, her voice catching on a single syllable, begging, "Mac!"

In an instant Mistoffelees' muscles unfreeze and he's up and running, all but throwing the pair apart, untrained but knowing how to use the force enough to jerk objects around. "Stop it, both of you!"

Cori grimaced as he was jolted back again, but carefully got to his feet, shutting his lightsaber off, but keeping it out.

Victoria got to her feet, brushing herself off as she looked toward Macavity.

"Stop it," Mistoffelees repeated, standing with his body tilting to be between the pair, though his hands were on Coricopat, one over his heart as if reassuring himself it was still beating. "You saved the children," he said, softly but quickly as Macavity stood as well. "Vic's fine, Macavity, she's going to be okay, just stop, please."

The auburn haired man just stared at him for a long moment. "What?"

"She's going to be fine," Mistoffelees repeated.

Victoria made her cautious way over, "The pain's gone, Macavity. I'm alright. My...my chest doesn't hurt anymore."

Coricopat's brows rose at that, his gaze darting to Mac.

"How?" Macavity demanded.

"Untrained, crazy force potential, hit on the head, seems to have work brilliantly," Mistoffelees managed to get out, still folding himself against the other Jedi.

Coricopat carefully wrapped one of his arms around Mistoffelees to assure himself as much as the other that they were still intact.

"Mac, I'm alright. I’m healed...I'll have the doctors confirm it, but I haven't felt like this in years."

"I..." Macavity wavered a long moment.

"Please Mac," Mistoffelees said softly. "Just... calm down."

Victoria took a hesitant step toward him, "Pleas, Mac."

"What are you even asking of me?" he demanded, voice somewhat lost.

"Come back to Coruscant. Listen to us...stay with me? I...I don't know, all of those?" Victoria offered, voice strained.

"All of those?" Macavity asked weakly.

She nodded almost imperceptibly, "Please..."

"But," he wavered again, lightsaber still out.

"Please, Mac," Victoria repeated.

He hesitated again and finally nodded, though added. "I don't know what to do." Everything he’d done, he’d done to save Victoria. With her sickness gone, he only had personal loyalty to a Sith Lord keeping him going.

Coricopat finally spoke, though hesitantly, "Help us start to rebuild."

Mistoffelees' eyes moved from Coricopat back to Macavity. The other Jedi finally nodded again, finally putting his lightsaber away.

"We need to get back to Coruscant before more damage is done,” Cori murmured.

"We... we," Macavity finally nodded.

Cor glanced toward where Macavity's ship was, "Are we taking both ships back?"

Mistoffelees and Macavity both looked at the fighter. "I have no real attachment to it," Macavity said finally, not wanting to let Vic out of his sight for the time being.

Victoria glanced toward the other craft, "Well, we'd better be going. Soon too."

-0-

They were nearly back to Coruscant when Victoria cried out, her arm wrapping around her stomach as she drew a deep breath.

Macavity, who had been all but hovering next to her, leaned forward. "Vic?" he asked, worry clouding his expression. "What's going on?" Still piloting, Mistoffelees glanced back quickly. Coricopat glanced back, but let Macavity deal with it as he stayed in the co-pilot's seat.

She drew another deep breath and she managed a slight smile before doubling over again, "The baby's coming, Mac."

"What?" Macavity blinked, unable to really process that. "_Now_?"

Victoria nodded very slightly, looking toward the cockpit, "How far out of Coruscant are we?"

"Another half hour," Mistoffelees murmured, almost mentioning that there were two babies but seeing about coaxing more power out of the ship instead.

She leaned her head back, nodding slightly, "A-alright."

"Can you make it?" Macavity asked, already jittery.

The queen nodded again, reaching for his hand. He reached out, gripping her hand in his and trying to slip back into a medative state. For the first time since he became a Jedi, he couldn’t when he tried.

-0-

They finally reached Coruscant, and touched down outside the hospital.

"Should we call anyone?" Mistoffelees asked, getting the ramp down. "Though, everlasting force, we shouldn't use our names should we?" He was clearly floundering.

Victoria shook her head, "N-no. You three have to go see to things. I can get myself checked in." She bit back another cry as another contraction hit.

"Like hell," Macavity shook his head. "We're getting you there."

"Mac, there's too much at risk. Go."

"But," he started to protest.

"J-just be sure to come back to me,” she murmured.

He leaned down, kissing the top of her head quickly. "I'll do my hardest," he murmured.

"Take care." She managed to disembark and made her way into the hospital.

Coricopat finally spoke from where he'd been watching quietly, "We need to go by the penthouse."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Drive or fly?" he asked, fully intending to pilot the spacecraft to the penthouse if he needed to.

"Driving would be less obtrusive, but it means locating a speeder,” Coricopat mused.

Mistoffelees nodded. "Any thoughts?"

"Speeder," Macavity said. "We need all the surprise we can get."

"Then we'll locate a speeder," Cori murmured.

Macavity nodded, Mistoffelees already moving down the ramp. "If I recall, some are usually parked a little over here. I think I could even manage to hack one if we had to."

Coricopat followed Mistoffelees, "Well, let's see if we can find one we don't need to do that with, hm?"

Grinning, though it was strained, Mistoffelees went over the speeders, finding one that finally was open enough to steal it. "Penthouse; and then what?" he asked both the Jedi.

"We find out what Master Yoda can tell us about dealing with the Chancellor, and then we try to solve this." Cori responded quietly.

"That's not a terribly solid plan," Mistoffelees murmured, already rising the speeder and heading that way. "But I suppose it'll have to do."

"It's all we have."

They pulled up to the penthouse a short time later.

Getting out first, Mistoffelees bounded up the few steps to the Penthouse, looking around for Jerrie or Pounce. Jerrie stepped out to stop him, but recognized him and breathed a sigh of relief. "Misto, thank goodness y' alright."

"I'm fine," he said, though a bit of lava ash was smudged on his clothes and his cheek. "What's the situation here?"

"Senator Pouncival has been talking with Master Jedi Yoda since 'e got 'ere. No one's been by lookin' for y' yet though, so that's good."

"Good," he said with a nod. "Where are they then?"

"They were in th' main room last I saw."

Nodding again, the Senator glanced back at the two Jedi, reaching out to squeeze Coricopat's hand before dropping it and stalking into the main room, full Senator persona on. Coricopat waited a moment before following Mistoffelees inside.

Pounce looked up as Misto entered, "Senator. Good to see you're alright."

"Yes," he said. "I'm perfectly alright. What's it looking like here?”

Yoda turned, eyes widening slightly as he saw Macavity slink in behind Coricopat.

"It's looking like for now the Chancellor thinks there's no further problem with the Jedi, as far as I can tell. There's going to be a lot of clean-up if this can be dealt with."

Coricopat glanced from Macavity to Yoda, but remained quiet.

"He thinks wrong then," Macavity murmured, shifting.

Mistoffelees glanced back at him and back to the other Senator. "Clean up can wait until after we deal with the tyrant currently in charge. He's a Sith Lord, we have proof of that, yes?"

Pounce shrugged slightly, "I wouldn't know that."

Coricopat glanced at Macavity for confirmation. "You have my word but I'm not sure how much good that might do," Macavity said.

"What about the film from his office?" Mistoffelees asked. "It is taped, isn't it? Might in not show his confrontation with the Jedi masters?"

Macavity shifted. "Possibly? If he hasn't wiped it already."

"Then we make sure before going in we're taping it too."

Coricopat looked a bit unsure of that, "Do we have time to set that up?"

"We have to. Otherwise it really looks like we are just assassins," Mistoffelees said.

Pounce nodded his agreement, "You'll need it to help convince the Senate after the fact."

"Exactly," Mistoffelees said. "I can see about getting it set up, I should be able to with little problem if I'm not interrupted. I'm probably not going to be much use in the actual fighting anyway."

Coricopat wasn't entirely sure he wanted Mistoffelees doing that without back-up, but finally nodded, "Very well."

Mistoffelees tilted his head slightly toward Coricopat, not needing to be able to feel his emotions through the force to figure out he was worrying. "Pounce," he said softly. "Can you back me up?"

Pouncival hesitated before nodding, "Yes, I can give you a hand with that."

"Thank you," he murmured and turned back to the Jedi. "That gives us some evidence to use to back up what we're actually doing. But that's not going to matter much unless we take him out."

"Well, we'll do our best." Coricopat responded, "And we have an asset he doesn’t know about yet."

"What?" Yoda asked, still looking at Macavity.

"Macavity has come back from the slippery slope he was on."

"Good to have you back, it is," Yoda murmured.

"Mac," Mistoffelees started. "Can you get us in there?"

"I can try," he murmured.

"Then we'll give it a try." Coricopat nodded slightly.

Pouncival glanced around, "Well, we'd best do this if we're going to."

"Supplies?" Mistoffelees asked. "Do we need any?"

"Well, that depends on what you two need for getting the recording," Cori answered.

"I can get that together in a few minutes," Mistoffelees murmured, heading for the bedroom.

Pounce spoke before he reached it, "Go quietly, the younglings were asleep in there last I checked."

Mistoffelees blinked and smiled faintly. "Yes, of course. Just a moment."

Coricopat moved over, following him quietly. Glancing back at him, Mistoffelees pushed the bedroom door open. The Jedi followed him inside, glancing around smiling softly and briefly at the sight of the younglings sleeping.

"He saved them," Mistoffelees murmured. He glanced back again, itching to reach out for the other again, but picking his way quietly through the children for what he was looking for in his closet.

Cori nodded, "He did. If he hadn't I don't know what I would have done."

"He would probably have been gone too far to get back at that point," Mistoffelees murmured, and considered his walk in closet for a moment before gesturing Coricopat over.

The taller man made his careful way over, nodding again. "Are you alright, love?"

Mistoffelees nodded, and pulled Cori over, closing the door to the closet and clinging to him for a long moment. Coricopat's arms wrapped tightly around the Senator. He tilted his head down enough to press a kiss to the top of Misto's head, murmuring into his black hair, "I love you. We're going to do this. And we're going to make it."

The shorter nodded, and tilted his head back enough to kiss the other, slowly but firmly. "I love you," he murmured into it.

"And I you." Coricopat deepened the kiss, tenderly drawing the other nearer.

Making a small sound in the back of his throat, Mistoffelees remained in the kiss as he long as he could, until he figured the others would come searching for them if they stayed any longer. Coricopat drew back, running his hand gently down the side of Misto's face, "We'll make it."

"We will," Mistoffelees murmured. "When this is over we're going to be fine."

"We are. We'd best get back to the others."

Mistoffelees nodded, hefting what he'd been searching for over his shoulder and strolling back to the main room. "Sorry, my chambers aren't nearly as organized as I thought they were," he said smoothly.

Pounce's brow rose at that as Coricopat closed the door softly behind them. "Well, if we're set then?"

He nodded. "We are."

-0-

Sweeping into the Senate building, Macavity glanced over to security. "I have a couple of people for the Chancellor to see," he said, mind tricking the guards along the way.

Having access to the building as Senators, Mistoffelees and Pounce broke off, heading down a different hallway.

Coricopat fell into step a pace behind Macavity to his left, glancing down the hall that Misto and Pouncival took.

Pounce kept pace with Misto, "So how are we thinking to set this up?"

"I'll figure that out as soon as I find the control room," Mistoffelees murmured, nodding pleasantly to some assistants working late. "And hope that I can pull this off. I haven't tried in several years."

"You've tried this before?"

"When I was nineteen," he murmured. "I used to keep occupied doing stuff like this as a teenager."

Pounce blinked at that, "Wow, sides to you I never knew about. Alright then. Control room's just around that corner I think."

"Oh you have no idea," Mistoffelees murmured, poking his head around the corner and slipping down the hall, unlocking the keypad and slipping inside. That late at night there was only one guard who he stunned and gently settled on the floor out of the way.

Pounce slipped inside with him, "What do you need me to do?"

"Watch the current tape feeds," Mistoffelees replied. "The guard, and the door. I need to get into the memory banks, and make sure what's happening now is taping to somewhere where we can make sure it's safe." The other Senator nodded positioning himself so he could keep an eye on all three things. Fingers going over the consol, Mistoffelees glanced over, never very good at forcing himself to focus on only one thing. "I used to pod race, you know," he said softly, still hitting keys rapidly.

Pounce's brows shot up, "Podracing, really?"

"For years," he said, eyes scanning the old news feeds. "I don't know, I suppose it just occurred to me despite everything how little I've ever told you."

"Interesting. So, I'm probably going to feel really dense depending on your answer, but is there something going on between you and Jedi Coricopat?

Choking slightly, Mistoffelees stopped for a moment before he managed to restart his brain enough to continue his task. "Speaking of the biggest thing I've never told you... yes."

Pounce nodded a bit, "I guess that explains it then."

"Oh," Mistoffelees managed. "Explains what?"

"The fact that you were able to tell me more than a general location for where he was? The fact that you left the Senate meeting the second I told you he and Master Yoda were at the Temple?"

"Well, the entire Jedi order has been all but decimated. My inclination to hide has all but bottomed out," he murmured, shrugging slightly. "Might regret that later."

"So how did you two meet?" Pounce asked.

"Their ship broke down," he murmured. "Almost ten years ago. I won them the parts they needed in a podrace, and followed them off planet."

"So you were quite the podracer then, hm?"

"I had an edge most people didn't," he replied. "And a really good motivation to win. It's why I'm such a good pilot, though I've been weaned of my more reckless impulses when it comes to that."

"Good to know." He glanced at the screens, "Do you think they'll actually be able to pull this off?"

"Only race I ever won," he murmured, glancing over at Pounce's screen as well, seeing the three Jedi going down the hallway toward the Chancellor's private office. "And I only hope so."

-0-

Finally reaching the Chancellor's office, Macavity stopped, looking the other two Jedi over once before pushing the door open and striding in.

"Ah, Macavity," Deuteronomy said, looking up. "Did you deal with the last of the separatists?"

"Yes," he replied and the Chancellor's expression turned cold as his eyes drifted behind the Jedi.

"And you brought what, prisoners?"

Coricopat glanced at Master Yoda before bringing his eyes front again, letting Mac run this. He trusted his partner with his life, and it was becoming more and more necessary that day apparently.

"Prisoners, we are not," Yoda replied, stepping forward. The Chancellor frowned at him.

Coricopat stepped up to stand at Macavity's side, his grey eyes taking in the room and considering the terrain that they would have to deal with. "Your plans seem to have flaws in them, Chancellor."

The Chancellor raised a brow at that. "Oh?" he all but drawled. "And what sort of flaws might that be?"

"The heart, you forgot," Yoda said.

"I used his damn heart," Deuteronomy snapped.

"Used it, yes, but in such a way that the emotion you attempted to manipulate was a gentle one that only needed coaxing to comet o the forefront,” Coricopat responded.

The Chancellor's expression darkened again and he looked at the auburn haired Jedi. "So that's it, you've changed sides?"

"That would require me having been on yours to begin with," Macavity replied, finally drawing his lightsaber.

Coricopat withdrew his own lightsaber, watching the Chancellor warily, "He thinks with his emotions, but he's extremely loyal to what he believes. You should have known that."

"You shouldn't have come here," the Chancellor replied, lunging suddenly, going for Yoda who was in the front of the group.

Coricopat glanced at Macavity, nodding to the right as he circled left, his eyes seeking an entrance.

The Chancellor snarled and suddenly threw the force out, catching both Macavity and Coricopat and sending them toward the broken window. However, Macavity was prepared enough to manage to catch Coricopat as well as the ledge of the window.

Yoda, suddenly finding himself mostly alone with the Chancellor charged, small lightsaber whirling.

Coricopat gripped Mac's wrist, muttering under his breath something that sounded remarkably like 'stupid mistake.' He glanced up at his partner, "We end up in this position a little more than I like."

"Dangling off things?" he offered, hearing the sounds of battle. "Can you reach my rope? We might have to go in through the window you're hanging in front of and make our way back up."

"I should be able to reach it. Just don't let your grip slip at all." He grimaced, reaching up and finally getting hold of the rope, "There we go, got it."

"Not slipping," Macavity assured, aware of the double meaning there. "Got it? Good. Care to get us off this ledge?"

Cori worked quickly, getting the rope secured, "Alright, we're set." He kept hold of the free end of the rope, making sure the window he was hanging in front of would be a possible entrance.

"You ready?" Macavity asked.

Up top, Yoda and Deuteronomy continued to whirl around each other, sabers flaring as the Chancellor pushed the Jedi down, accidently hitting his chair, and sending both of them into the main Senate chambers.

"As I'll ever be,” Coricopat replied.

"Good, let's get this done."

They entered the Senate building through the window, Coricopat glancing around, "We need some sort of plan. Some way to actually deal with him."

"Blazing in with sabers bared ain't gonna do it for you?" Macavity asked, smoothing his hair back from his face.

"We can try that, but I doubt it would work. Though I have to say the element of surprise would be an advantage then."

"The element of surprise in a suicide attack you mean?" Mac asked with a grin.

"Pretty much."

"So, you have any plans? Or any way of contacting your boyfriend with that brain on him?"

"Don't get killed? And no. We've both fought his apprentices, we just need to deal with the fact of the strength of his power. What can you tell me about him, Mac?"

"He took out Munkustrap and the other masters that went after him. It's the only time I've seen him fight. He uses tricks."

"Tricks? What sort?" Coricopat asked, mind already working.

"Deception you could say," Macavity replied. "He plays the weak old man before striking."

"Good to know." He paused for a moment, "Mac, Jedi way or not, we kill him. The opportunity comes and we kill him, alright?"

Macavity nodded. "We kill him. I made that mistake last time, and it ended with the Master's deaths."

Coricopat nodded, "He's got nothing to lose but power, we have our lives to gain. We take it as it comes, but do every damn thing we can to keep ourselves and each other alive. Just like always."

"As always," Macavity agreed, reaching out and gripping Coricopat's shoulders.

Coricopat offered his friend a wan smile, his hands moving to rest on his friend's arms, "Let's end this."

The other Jedi nodded and headed back up for the battle, tracking it to the Senate chambers in time to see Yoda knocked off the Chancellor's chair to tumble down to the floor.

Coricopat hesitated at that, glancing at Mac and nodding, stepping a bit further into the chambers. This place was going to be hell to fight in.

"Use the terrain," Macavity murmured, looking up.

"You mean the hundreds of holes that we're just as likely to break a leg in if we hit the edge just right as anything?" Came the wry response, "Best see how much advantage we can gain from this."

"We can hope he breaks his leg," Macavity replied, stepping forward, blade snapping to life. Coricopat nodded his agreement as he came to stand by his partner, his own lightsaber at the ready.

The Chancellor turned down to them, laughing. "You really think you can win?"

"We're going to damn well do so," Macavity replied, making his way up there.

Coricopat began his ascent, carefully making his way up via a slightly different route than his partner.

The Chancellor shook his head at the two Jedi. "I took out your Master's council and you think you'll be able to stop me?"

"We're expecting you," Macavity replied.

Shaking his head again, the Chancellor rose up several of the Senator's boxes, sending them hurtling out toward the Jedi. Coricopat managed to avoid the Senator's boxes, utilizing just enough power to divert them away. "The solitary battle you choose to fight is a weakness, Chancellor."

"You think I can't take the pair of you?"

"I never said that, but I also think you over-estimate yourself," Coricopat replied.

The Chancellor snorted. "Certainly, Jedi. If you believe that," he flicked another box at Coricopat as Macavity finally reached him.

Coricopat ducked into another box to avoid it, sending it away as he continued his ascent. He finally reached the same level as the Chancellor. His gaze briefly flickering to his partner. Macavity nodded and slipped around the Chancellor, who raised his blade, bringing it down hard on Macavity's. Coricopat swept his blade toward the Chancellor, aiming for his back. Anything to cause enough damage to catch him off-guard.

For being an old man, the Chancellor moved quickly, lashing out at Coricopat, accepting a kick to his side from Macavity and sending the other Jedi tumbling down again. Cori narrowly blocked the blow from the Chancellor's weapon, backing enough to take stock, still tense and at the ready.

For a while the battle continued that way, the two Jedi kept on opposite sides from each other but unable

Coricopat tried once more, as close to in tandem with Mac as possible, hoping to be able to actually cause at least some damage. His energy was beginning to fade and if he had to guess, Mac wasn't at his peak performance either. Between the Jedi temple, Mustafar, and worry over Victoria, Macavity could feel himself begin to flag.

This needed to end and soon. Cori moved quickly, his lightsaber sweeping in toward the Chancellor's side.

The Chancellor blocked it again, swirling his saber up around, hitting Macavity in his mechanical arm. Coricopat continued to press the offensive, hoping that at some point the Chancellor had to slip up.

"Hey!" a voice shrieked from down below. The combatants paused, and Mistoffelees gestured with something down below. "You might as well give up now!" he yelled up. "We have all the evidence that you're a Sith and set everything up yourself."

Coricopat froze completely at that. His gaze was locked on Mistoffelees. If they made it out of this he wasn't entirely sure _what_ he was going to do or say to his lover, but several things flickered through his mind in rapid succession.

The Chancellor growled. "You, you've been annoying my plans for far too long," he seethed, snapping the smaller form toward him with the force, pulling hard at his neck. Macavity didn't even spare a glance for his partner, trusting him to attack at the same time while the Chancellor was distracted, throwing his blade toward him.

Twice in one day. Damn it to hell, Coricopat thought. Macavity's expectation was correct however, as Cori whirled, slashing downward with his blade, taking advantage of the Chancellor's distraction.

Just as suddenly Mistoffelees was dropped, curling up on the floor and coughing as the Chancellor fell.

Cori glanced at Macavity, but quickly made his way down to Misto's side, kneeling beside him, "What the hell were you thinking?"

The Senator glanced up at him, still coughing. "It worked, didn't it?"

"And nearly got you killed!"

"It's a habit I thought I'd broken myself of," he murmured, Macavity making his slower way down.

Coricopat ran a hand over Misto's hair, "I'm sure we had a conversation about you never doing something like that again!"

"Several," he said, leaning slightly into the touch. "But you were getting tired and making no progress. I was watching the footage as we taped it. I didn't actually expect him to attempt to snap my neck."

"What did you think he would do? Hold a reasonable conversation?"

"Not entirely known for thinking things through," Mistoffelees said, finally sitting up with another small cough.

"Careful," The Jedi shifted enough to support him.

"Is it over?" Mistoffelees asked, glancing up at Macavity, who nodded.

"Thank goodness." Cori murmured. He glanced around, "You're due at the hospital, Mac."

He nodded, turning and left. Yoda finally picked himself up as well, vacating the area. Once Mac was gone, Mistoffelees swallowed again, reaching out for Cori and burying his face in his shoulder. "They're having twins, by the way," he said softly.

Cori blinked at that, looking down at the younger man, "Twins? Do they know that?"

"No idea," he murmured, pressing a bit closer. "Didn't sound like it."

"Then they're in for a surprise," Cori wrapped his arms tightly around the other, holding him close. "We made it..." The smaller man let out a breath that could have been a sob. "Shh, we're alright. We're both alright..." His voice was slightly shaky.

Drawing back slightly, Mistoffelees reached forward, taking Coricopat's face between his hands and pulling him down hard, kissing him on the floor of the Senate chambers, broken walls scattered around them.

Cori's arms tightened around the other, drawing him closer as he leaned down into the kiss, reassuring himself that the other was in fact alright.

"We still have to deal with an inter-galactic crisis," Mistoffelees murmured. "I think I'd much rather kiss you than think about it though."

"We don't need to worry about that for a few more minutes at least."

"Good," he murmured, leaning back up into the kiss.

-0-

Macavity made his way into the hospital, not bothering to change and somewhat battered. However, he brushed aside anyone asking him if he needed any help, finally making his way to where Victoria was.

The queen opened her eyes and offered him a wearily relieved smile as he came into the room she was in, "Thank goodness. Is he...?"

"We won," he replied. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, just exhausted. The babies are alright too."

"Babies?" Macavity paused, tilting his head slightly.

She nodded, "Twins. Apparently I was pregnant with twins."

"How did we not know about that?" he asked, voice shocked.

"We were concerned about other things?"

"But... twins!"

She bit her lip to hide a smile and nodded, "Yes, twins."

He shook his head. "But they're alright? And you're alright? Did the doctors check for the... other thing?"

"Yes, and yes they did. It's gone. Completely."

"He really did it? How the hell did he do that?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad he did." She reached out to take his hand.

"So am I," he murmured.

"I love you, Mac."

"I love you too," he murmured, leaning down and kissing her temples. "I really, really do."

"I'm so very glad."

"So am I," he murmured. "Can I stay or will they try and kick me out, do you think?"

"I'd like you to stay as long as you can." She replied, "And you can always come again tomorrow."

"How long do you think you'll be here?" he asked softly.

"Well, the doctors want to make sure everything is alright, so...I'll probably be out some time tomorrow."

"Can I pick you up?" he managed.

"Please do,” she offered him a smile.

"Then I will," he murmured, and the relief mixed with the feelings that somehow this was really all rather anti-climatic... and he honestly didn't mind.

Victoria sat up very slightly, pulling him down enough to kiss him lightly.

Leaning down, he returned the gentle kiss. "How much of a scandal are we going to cause," he laughed softly.

"Less of one than if I wasn't already stepping down as Queen?"

"Are you still gonna?" he asked, surprised.

"I have two children to raise and I'd rather not leave Coruscant for any prolonged period of time in the near future, so yes?"

He blinked at that and finally nodded. "If you're sure you want to."

"I've been in politics for a very long time, and I'd prefer to step down."

He nodded. "Hey, it works for me, so long as you're happy with the decision."

"I am. I'm very happy.

"Good," he said, leaning down to kiss her lightly again.

Epilogue

Making his way through the temple several days later, Yoda shook his head. "Rebuild here first, we must," he murmured.

Coricopat nodded, "Have we heard from any other Jedi, Master?"

"One or two, across the far reaches of the galaxy scattered," Yoda replied. "Still fear a trap, some do. Wait, we will have to."

Another nod, as he glanced toward Mac, "There's a lot to be done..."

The auburn haired Jedi nodded. "There is," he murmured. "We have, at current count, one Jedi Master, two really shitty Jedi, an untrained wildcard, and a bunch of toddlers. This will be interesting."

"When you say it so bluntly," Mistoffelees murmured, looking around the Temple's entry hall, feeling smaller than usual.

Coricopat sighed, "It will indeed be interesting." His gaze darted to Mistoffelees, "But I think it's doable. The first order of business is to see what can be salvaged here."

"The temple itself is in good condition," Macavity replied, shifting. "Just some damage but mostly on the surface. We can at least restore this with no problem, the problem is the people to fill it."

"Being born all the time, are Force Sensitive children," Yoda replied.

"You might want to figure out a better way of finding them," Mistoffelees pointed out.

Pouncival spoke quietly from where he was accompanying the Jedi, "I might also suggest more openness in communication about the Order as well. The people are still wary, and will be for quite some time."

Yoda didn't look terribly impressed with that advice, but he nodded. "Many changes it seems we will have to make," he said, eying the space between Coricopat and Mistoffelees.

Coricopat's gaze darted away from the Master Jedi, but he didn't say anything to that. "Well, so we start repairs here. Senator Organa, you can see to the repairs in the political sphere?"

Pounce nodded, "I'm already well on my way there. Though there's a few side-scandals that have been appearing..." He glanced at Misto and Coricopat and then at Macavity.

Macavity and Mistoffelees winced together. "They're not... that bad are they?" Mistoffelees asked softly.

"Yours less so than his." Pounce answered Mistoffelees, "But the two of you did rather forget the security footage was still taping after the battle with the Chancellor."

"Was more concerned with other things," Mistoffelees muttered, blushing. "And sorta hoping they wouldn't play that whole tape."

"Well, either way there are bigger scandals and issues at hand. Eventually both should blow over," Pounce replied.

"Good to know. And the vote for the new Chancellor?" Mistoffelees asked.

"It's to come before the Senate tomorrow."

"Who are the runners this time?" Macavity asked, shaking his head slightly.

"Myself and two others, neither of who were very loyal to the Chancellor. There are worse candidates I suppose."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Well, good luck, I'm not sure I'm even allowed a Senate vote at the moment."

"Oh?" Coricopat glanced at him.

He shrugged. "Not sure, being operative. I think the general consensus is I'm too close to the Jedi order to be objective. Which is sorta hilarious in its own way. Plus, with Vic stepping down, my appointment is in question."

Pounce nodded slightly, "Makes sense."

"Maybe I can. Things have been too busy to really work that out," he said with a sigh.

"Well, they're going to be busy for a while, but they should start to even out a bit eventually." The other senator spoke again.

Mistoffelees offered him a smile, nodding. "Yeah. It'll work out. Aside from that particular vote, I'm thinking retirement anyway."

"Retirement? Really?" Pounce's brows rose and Coricopat glanced at Mistoffelees.

"I mean, from the Senate." Mistoffelees shrugged. "I don't know. I couldn't decide whether I'd be more help here or there, and since everyone suddenly knows I'm on the side of the Jedi, it seems like the temple could actually use my help more... if you'd have me," he said, turning to Yoda.

The small Jedi considered him for a long moment. "Too old to begin the training," he muttered and Mistoffelees smiled faintly.

Coricopat's lips quirked upward into a faint smile at that, but he spoke quietly, "He always has been, but it doesn't change the fact that he's got force powers beyond what we've encountered."

"And I just keep getting older," Mistoffelees pointed out. "But... I don't mean formal training anyway. Just, sort of think it might be good for you guys to have more people helping out. Even if it's just running around the galaxy and picking up kids. You're really lacking in manpower. Some training might not go amiss though," he murmured.

Cori nodded slightly at that, glancing at Master Yoda.

Finally, the Jedi Master nodded. "Your help we would appreciate. Some... training you might need," Yoda admitted as well. "Some teaching perhaps you could do as well."

Mistoffelees eyes widened slightly and he glanced over to Coricopat. The Jedi's brows rose at that, he certainly hadn't been expecting that answer.

"If control over your powers you have, a new way of using the Force you've found for healing," Yoda said, and didn't sound like he really liked admitting it.

"Oh."

Pouncival looked surprised at that, but didn't comment, "Well, I'll leave you all to it. I should be on my way. I'm due to meet with a few other senators. Good day, and good luck."

Mistoffelees offered him a faint smile. "Good luck yourself, Pounce." The Senator offered them a slight bow and slipped away. Mistoffelees watched him before turning back to the Jedi. "So, rebuilding here first?"

Coricopat nodded, "Rebuilding here first."

"Gonna take a while," Mistoffelees said, running a hand through his hair and linking his arms with Coricopat. "We need to make sure the living quarters are functional first, I think, before we can get any more trainees, or start the youngling's training again..."

"Then we'd best check on those. And double check that the communications center is still fully functional. It works well enough, but I'd like to double check," Coricopat responded.

Mistoffelees nodded. "Let's get started then."

Yoda watched them, shaking his head slightly. "Long path before us, I see."

Arms still linked, Mistoffelees and Coricopat strolled through the halls, Macavity following them, a bit more quiet until Mistoffelees brought up a question about the twins. Nearly roaring in both pride and annoyance, Macavity finally became animated, Coricopat just shaking his head as they walked.

Yoda sighed as he continued to watch the three bicker and laugh. “Long, long path before us,” he said, turning to go about his own tasks.


End file.
